


Big Brother: Avengers Edition

by Chibi_Beaver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- Big Brother, How Do I Tag, I don't hate Steve but this isn't exactly Steve Rogers friendly either, I'm doing my best, I'm scared, Ironstrange centric, Julie Chen - Freeform, Multi, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Stony, Please don't copy to another site, Slow Burn, Steve is kind of an ass in this, Wanda is frustrated, Yes it's the avengers in big brother, but not much i promise, but not that slow, it's my first fic, obviously not canon compliant, pls don't be too harsh, things get messy very fast, well maybe some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 96,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: Basically the avengers but they're on big brother. It's gonna get messy real quick.Rated Teen because of language*some backstories have been changed to fit my AU better**very ironstrange centric*





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was kind of thought of on a whim and when I started writing I couldn't stop. I love big brother and Marvel so I thought why not combine them! Enjoy! 
> 
> Diary room confessions are marked by *diary room* with a line showing when all diary room confessions for a particular moment are over. Everyone is in the diary room alone unless otherwise stated. (For example "A and B walk into the diary room together", or if it says A and B: [insert what is being said here]). Even when there are multiple people making confessions, they're all done alone unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 16 houseguests enter the big brother house for a tumultuous summer! The first HOH is crowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like big brother and marvel and I thought why not combine them! I literally thought of this on a whim and couldn't stop writing so ya, this happened. Enjoy! 
> 
> This is my first fic, I'm scared xD

“Hello everyone, I’m Julie Chen. This summer, 16 new houseguests will move into the big brother house with one goal in mind, to be the last one standing. For 3 months, the houseguests will be cut off from the outside world. With only these cameras and microphones to capture their every move. But not everyone will be strangers. What do I mean? You’ll just have to find out and as always, expect the unexpected!”  
*big brother intro music* 

I’m here with the houseguests, on my cue, you will enter the big brother house, and begin the summer of a lifetime. Before you do, all I have to say is  
Tony, Stephen, Carol, and Gamora, you may now enter the big brother house”  
The four houseguests enter the house all super excited to finally be on big brother. Screams of excitement fill the air, ecstatic about being the first people to enter the house. Immediately, they run to the bedrooms to claim a bed, having first choice of all the beds in all the rooms, whether they want the space room, the new York city themed room, or the quinjet themed room. Tony and Stephen both choose the New York Room, Carol picks a bed in the quinjet room, while Gamora picks a bed in the space room.  
Outside the house, Julie is preparing to let the next 3 houseguests into the house.  
“Clint, James, and Shuri, you may now enter the big brother house”  
The original 4 hear more screams indicating that more people have entered the house.  
Clint, James and Shuri introduce themselves to the original 4 as they are claiming beds. Clint and Shuri pick beds in the quinjet room, while James picks a bed in the New York room. While the seven assume they’re alone in the big brother house, 6 more houseguests prepare to enter the house.  
Outside the big brother house, Julie stands with 6 more houseguests.  
"Bruce, Natasha, and Wanda, you may now enter the big brother house.  
Screams of excitement come from the trio signalling to the 7 already there that new people are here. Each go to claim a bed, Bruce to the New York room and Natasha and Wanda in the quinjet room. They’re not there for long when new people are getting ready to enter the house.  
“Finally, Peter Q, Thor and Peter P, you may now enter the house. Peter Q and Thor head to the space room immediately while Peter P heads right to the New York room while simultaneously greeting the other houseguests.  
After everyone has their beds claimed they all go to the living room where Tony brings out the champagne which is in a bucket on ice, he pops the cork with ease and pours everyone a glass while they officially introduce themselves to each other. Stating their name and occupations.  
Bruce starts “uh hi, I’m Bruce, and I’m a scientist with 7 PhDs”  
Several houseguests gasp at this revelation  
“I guess I’ll go next, I’m Natasha and I’m a personal assistant  
*diary room*  
Natasha: “I’m not gonna tell people I’m a secret agent. It’s called secret agent for a reason”  
_____________________________________  
“Alright, my name is Wanda, and I’m a college student”  
“I’m Tony and I’m an advanced tech developer”  
*diary room*  
Tony: I’m NOT telling them I’m a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I’m not totally lying but if I say I’m a billionaire the others will just say I don’t need the money and vote me off.  
__________________________________________________________________  
“I’m James, but you can call me Bucky and I’m a soldier for the US army”.  
“I’m Peter Quill but since there are two peters, you can call me Quill, and I’m a radio show host  
“I’m Carol and I’m a pilot”  
“I’m Thor and I’m a city Councillor”  
*diary room*  
Thor: I’m not totally a city councillor but close enough.  
_______________________________________________________________  
“Hi, I’m Peter Parker, and I’m a physics student at MIT”  
“I’m Clint, I’m a father and archery teacher”  
“I’m Gamora and I’m a paramedic”  
“I’m Dr. Stephen Strange and I’m a neurosurgeon”  
*diary room*  
Stephen: I know others in my situation would probably lie to prevent a target from being on their back and yadda yadda but I’ve worked hard to get where I’m at and I’m proud of it. I see no reason to lie about my profession  
________________________________________________________  
“Hi, I’m Shuri and I’m a surgeon”  
*diary room*  
Shuri: I don’t mean to brag but I also develop my own high-tech for more than just surgeries, but no one needs to know that  
_____________________________________________________________  
After Shuri introduces herself and the house guest cheers their glasses, Julie appears on the screen  
“Houseguests, you may be wondering why there are only 13 of you. That’s because, for 3 of you, not everyone is a complete stranger. Upstairs in the hoh bedroom, 3 people have been watching your every move. They could be an ex, a rival, or someone you have unfinished business with. Your hoh competition starts soon, good luck!”  
Not a second after Julie’s face leaves the screen the 11 start speculating who could have a rival. Tony starts, “I swear if this is who I think it is, it’s probably my ex, Steve. We had been arguing a lot and everything came to a head when he found out who killed my parents and didn’t tell me. I was furious and he beat me up for it and left me.”  
*diary room*  
Wanda: That was a hell of a lot of info that I did not ask for. Plus, it might not even be Steve.  
Stephen: Tony is highly attractive so Steve’s loss. If it is Steve, he’s first on my hit list  
_________________________________________________________  
In the HOH room, Steve Rogers, Nebula, and Loki are watching the houseguests, pointing out to each other who their rival is.  
“Well well well, there's my brother, Thor, always the favourite and him and I have been contentious ever since I found out I was adopted”  
“There’s Gamora, my father pitted me and Gamora against each other but rigged things so Gamora would always win my father’s affection while I was always alone and abused by him.”  
“There's my ex Tony, he got mad at me for keeping something from him. Which was for his own good by the way. And he claims I beat him up over it”  
Back downstairs, Julie’s face comes back up  
“Houseguests! I hope you’ve had enough time to speculate, here they come.”  
First comes Nebula, Gamora gives her a longing look but doesn’t say anything.  
“I’m Nebula and I’m a bodybuilder”  
Second, comes Steve  
“Hello, I’m Steve Rogers”  
As he goes to shake everyone’s hand, Tony refuses to look at him whatsoever  
Lastly is Loki  
“Well well well, hello Thor, “dear” brother”  
Thor sneers at the way “dear” was put in quotation marks, he always loved Loki even after he learned Loki was adopted.  
*diary room*  
Thor: I hate how Loki is such a drama queen like things aren’t even that bad between us, I don’t hate him but he hates me because I’m the biological child and he isn’t  
_______________________________________  
“what's the story morning glory?” says Quill  
“Thor is my brother”  
Before anyone has a chance to react Julie comes back “Houseguests! It’s time to head to the backyard for your first HOH competition of the summer”  
“Free from the threat of eviction the head of household gets a private suite, pictures of their family and friends, and other perks. However, the head of household also has an important task. They must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for eviction.  
*diary room*  
Peter P: So I walk into the backyard and I see this big wheel which almost looks like a cloud, some suspended planes and this sky like backdrop and I’m like oh my god, not only am I on big brother but I’m also about to play in a real-life HOH competition.  
____________________________________________________________________  
“Alright houseguests, get on the wheel and grab the wings of one of the planes.”  
There is a pause in order to wait for everyone to get situated before Julie speaks again  
“Now that you’re all situated this head of household competition is called take a flight. But this is no ordinary flight. During this competition, you must hold onto the wings of the plane and keep walking on the wheel. If you let go of your plane or fall off the wheel you are out. Does everyone understand?”  
“Yes, Julie!”  
“Ok, this head of household competition has begun.”  
The wheel starts moving as the houseguests grip their planes. About 5 minutes elapse before the first person falls off  
*diary room*  
Gamora: This competition is a lot harder than I expected, the wings are quite far apart and the wheel rotates pretty quickly. I don’t want to win the first HOH anyway so I decide to drop.  
____________________  
“And like that Gamora is out of this competition”  
*diary room*  
Nebula: I didn’t want to show it but I was glad when Gamora fell off, for once in my life I beat her at something and even if I don’t win this competition, doing better than Gamora is enough to make me feel like a winner.  
_______________________________________________  
Quill starts to lose his balance, next to him Tony says “steady Quill” but Quill can’t seem to keep his balance and falls off the wheel.  
Quill gets up and takes a seat next to Gamora.  
*diary room*  
Quill: I didn’t realize it before but now that I get a good look at Gamora she is actually so beautiful; I can’t stop staring no matter how much I’m trying not to look like a creep.  
____________________________________________________  
Quill is seen staring at Gamora but soon the focus is back to the HOH competition as Shuri and Loki fall off almost simultaneously. Soon after Julie comes back on the screen.  
“Hello houseguests, feeling comfortable?”  
“Trying to!” says Thor amongst all the other responses.  
“Well, you might want to try harder since it seems that a downpour is forecasted for today”  
Not long after Julie finished her sentence rain starts falling on the houseguests, this makes the wheel very slippery and Peter P, Nebula, Natasha and Thor fall off one after the other. The rain and wheel stop for a second and suddenly the wheel changes direction. This takes down Steve, Bucky and Bruce. The rain teems harder and the eliminated houseguests cheer on the remaining ones. Tony starts to lose his balance and decides to let go of his plane and fall off the wheel thus eliminating him.  
*diary room*  
Tony: I’m not disappointed that I’m out of the competition. Winning 1st HOH is never a good idea but I’m glad I didn’t fall first so I’m not a target this week. Plus now I can stare at Stephen’s hot, shirtless body as the rain drips down his abs.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Left in the competition now is Clint, Carol, Stephen and Wanda. Wanda and Clint look very comfortable when suddenly Wanda slips on the slippery wheel and falls flat on the ground. Natasha immediately comes to help her up and takes her to where the other houseguests are. With only 3 people left, the wheel starts spinning faster and the abrupt change in speed is too much for Carol who falls off not long after, leaving only Clint and Stephen.  
*diary room*  
Stephen: I don’t want to win the first HOH as it puts a huge target on my back, so I’m willing to take whatever Clint offers, assuming it won’t screw me over.  
Clint: I really want this, I just need to think of a deal Stephen will take so he will drop.  
_________________________________________________  
“Stephen,” Clint says trying to catch his breath. “If you drop now, I’ll guarantee you’ll be safe this week”. In response, Stephen agrees to this deal and drops where they shake hands on the deal.  
Julie comes back saying “and with that congratulations Clint, you are the first HOH of the summer!”  
Julie turns to the audience outside the house and says tune in to the next chapter to find out who Clint nominates for eviction, tune in Wednesday for the power of veto competition and find out if it used to save either nominee and on Thursday, the first live eviction of the summer! For now, let’s eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen, goodnight.  
*big brother outro music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please kudos/comment/subscribe 
> 
> pls don't be too harsh, this is my first fic


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint makes his nominations, some drama ensues, the mess is only just beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the first 2 chapters since they were supposed to be one episode but it was too long and usually big brother episodes are the nomination episode, the veto episode, and the eviction episode but with the premiere episode it got a little complicated

Previously on big brother: 16 houseguests moved into the big brother house. Soon after everyone got to know each other, Clint won the first head of household competition. Tonight, find out who Clint nominates and not even a week into the house, drama already ensues. Tonight on big brother!  
*big brother intro*

“Great comp guys!” Steve says as everyone goes back into the house  
“you too big guy.” says Bucky patting Steve on the back 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "ok, Steve is a major hottie, I just need to find out the full story about his and Tony’s breakup, I don’t want to potentially date someone who’s abusive."  
Tony: "I hate how Steve’s trying to play the high and mighty road like he did that to me and I believed it until he … he gave me these scars". Tony then points to the scars on his chest near his arc reactor.  
Clint: "Look who got the key! I want to make my family back home proud. It’s only been a few days but I already miss them so much"  
Steve: "Bucky’s easy on the eyes but before I pursue anything with him, I really want to get back with Tony. I wish we never broke up and I know Tony practically hates me but it’s better to try and fail than not try at all"  
_____________________________________________________________  
Clint pops out of the diary room, giving everyone in the living room a fright  
“who wants to see my HOH room!?” Clint says excitedly. Everyone runs and follows him up to the HOH room. When Clint opens the door, he sees pictures of his wife and kids, a letter from home and his favourite snacks. The other houseguests ooh and ah at the pictures until they get to one with Clint and his kids where lots of audible awws are heard. 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "I could totally see myself being a wine aunt to Clint’s kids."  
_____________________________________________  
Everyone leaves the HOH room so Clint can read his letter peacefully. It’s from Laura and the kids 

Dear Clint,  
The kids and I are so proud of you! I have to keep Nathaniel away from your arrows. He's a bit too young for them but it’s nice seeing how he takes after you. Lila’s been practicing her archery while Nathaniel tries to join in. Cooper loves watching the live feeds to see what Dad is up to. Admittedly so do I. We’re rooting for you! Take care!  
Lots of love,  
Laura, Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel 

*diary room*  
Clint: I miss them so much. It takes a lot to leave 3 kids home but dad’s gonna take home the 500k and put it in a college fund. I know it will make our lives so much better. This letter encourages me to think long and hard about nominations.  
_______________________________________________________  
Clint dries up the tears that have gathered and leaves the HOH room. He finds Wanda showing Shuri how to make chicken paprikash with Bucky and Thor listening in. He heads towards the quinjet room to take the rest of his stuff upstairs when Natasha intercepts him and brings him into the storage room. 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "I need to ally with Clint before anyone else does. He’s gonna be very in-demand since he won HOH."  
_____________________________________  
“So, Clint, I say me and you make an alliance, obviously we’d be final 2 but maybe for the alliance, we can recruit Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Tony. A good mix of brains and brawns if you ask me.”  
“I’m good with that, though I’m not sure about Tony and Steve, maybe one or the other. They are rivals.”  
“I say see how they interact with each other when we bring them up to the HOH room tonight and go from there. Tony’s got brains and brawn and Steve is also good at comps.”  
“Alright, no matter what, final two”  
“final two”  
Clint and Natasha shake on it  
Meanwhile, Steve intercepts Tony in the kitchen when he’s going to get some of the chicken paprikash Wanda and Shuri made for the house. There’s already six people at the table, Wanda, Shuri, Thor, Bucky, Stephen, and Carol. Steve brings Tony into the bathroom hallway where it is emptier.  
“Tony, we can’t be like this forever.”  
“I’m sure we can, you hurt me very badly and are the reason I had to get my arc reactor replaced”  
“I overreacted but I didn’t tell you for your own good because I loved and still do love you. I really want to reconcile and get back together.”  
“Well, I don’t. You had no right to keep something so big from me and your reaction after I found out is unacceptable!”  
“It wasn’t even that bad!”  
The argument has since caught the attention of the 6 sitting at the table. Stephen gets up to get a better listen  
“YOU DISLODGED MY ARC REACTOR WHICH YOU KNOW KEEPS ME ALIVE! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! SO NO STEVE I DON’T WANT TO GET BACK WITH YOU!”  
“Tony please, I told you it would never happen again, please give us another chance”  
Stephen intervenes on Tony’s behalf, “Steve, Tony doesn’t want to get back with you and based on what I heard, you don’t deserve to get back with him. So, leave him alone and stay away from him since clearly, he doesn’t want you.”  
As Stephen walks away with Tony, Steve shouts after them “He doesn’t want me because he was eyeballing you during the HOH challenge, we all saw it and I don’t like it!”  
Tony starts to blush in embarrassment because he thought he was being sneaky.  
“Stephen turns around “It’s not for you to like, he’s not your boyfriend anymore and that should make it clear that he wants me and not you”  
Before Steve can say anything else Bucky holds him back and whispers “it’s not worth it Steve."  
Stephen goes out to the hammock where there’s nobody and consoles Tony  
“If I become HOH I will do everything in my power to get him out of here, he’s clearly toxic, not only for you but for everyone else too.” 

*diary room*  
Stephen: If I wasn’t after Steve before I’m definitely after him now. He has no right to treat Tony like that and somebody like that shouldn’t stay in here. Me and 5 other people heard all that go down and know what he’s capable of. He needs to go, point-blank.  
__________________________________________  
“Stephen, you don’t need to, I’ll be fine.”  
“I don’t need to, but I want to. Plus after our little confrontation, putting him up will probably be best for my game.”  
“Speaking of game, final 2?”  
“Sure thing”  
The two shook on it and then there was a short silence  
“So about my hot body” Stephen says teasingly with a smirk  
“Shut up asshole” Tony teases while blushing but smirking  
Meanwhile, Bucky is consoling Steve in one of the bedrooms  
“Steve, maybe it’s time you let Tony go, he’s made it clear that he doesn’t want to get back together.”  
“I know buck but it’s hard. I was getting ready to propose when the fighting started. The fighting started because the police got a lead on the case involving the murder of Tony’s parents. Tony was wondering why the cops wouldn’t tell him much, I kept reminding him that it’s probably because he wasn’t ready to hear it and it was still being investigated. Soon after, the cops told me who killed Tony’s parents but asked that I wait to tell Tony after some more investigations were done. They gave me a copy of the video captured by the security camera the night of the murder but asked me not to share it with Tony. It was hard to watch and even after the cops gave me the okay I couldn’t bear to show Tony the video or even tell him the perpetrators name. Tony found the video along with the police files and I walked in on him watching the video. The second he seen me, he lashed out, clearly very angry that I kept this from him. I pushed him away from me but when he came back and told me we were done I must have punched him hard in the chest because when I came to he was on the floor and his arc reactor was dislodged. I called the ambulance and when I came to visit him in the hospital, I was told I was specifically on a list of do not admit people. That hurt me to my core.”  
“Everyone does things they regret but you can’t dwell on it. Eventually, you need to move on and I know it will take a while but I’m with you until the end of the line.”  
“Thanks, Bucky, I really needed that. I really trust you, wanna make a final 2?”  
“I’d gladly make a final 2 with you.”  
The two shook hands on the deal.  
Peter P comes outside to find Tony and Stephen in the hammock. He was looking for Tony since he wanted to work with him. Stephen wouldn’t be a bad addition. Mr. Tony and Dr. Stephen?  
Hey, Peter what’s up and please just Tony is fine, I feel old when you add the Mr part.”  
“Sorry about that, I was thinking maybe we could work together y’ know as a final 3 thing?”  
“I’m good with that” 

*diary room*  
Tony: We could use someone more nimble since though me and Stephen can both do comps, if it requires balance or obstacle courses, Peter would have it in the bag.”  
______________________________________________  
“I’m cool with that too, I could use some allies after my confrontation with Steve earlier.”  
“Yea, I could hear you, Tony and Steve from the living room, it sounded pretty tense, so I didn’t want to get involved.”  
“Good idea kid!” Tony says while teasingly messing up Peter’s hair  
“I’m not a kid!”  
“Well, you’re much younger than me… kid” 

*diary room*  
Peter P: I. Am. Not. A. Kid.  
Stephen: If Tony wasn’t attractive before he certainly is now, the way he interacts with Peter is so cute. It’s almost as if they’re father and son. I came in here not wanting a showmance but the way things are going I soon won’t be able to help myself.  
__________________________________________________________________  
The next day Clint and Natasha go finding their potential allies. Clint finds Steve and Thor while Natasha finds Tony and Bruce. Once everyone is in the HOH room, Tony glares at Steve but Natasha breaks the ice by saying how they should align.  
“Together we’d be the perfect dream team, Tony and Bruce are the brains while the rest of us are the brawn.”  
“I agree with Natasha. Tony, I know how tense things are with Steve right now, but I think it’s in our best interest to work together at least for a little while. 

*diary room*  
Tony: if Clint and Natasha think for one second that I’m gonna work with Steve of all people they are so dumb. I’ll smile and agree but deep down my dream team is Peter and Stephen, I just need to recruit more people so that I can ditch these guys.  
Steve: I like these guys, but I want to include Bucky too so when Tony inevitably breaks away with Stephen that’s my chance.  
_____________________________________________________________  
“So you all in”  
“Yes” says everyone  
“What should we call ourselves?” says Bruce  
“The avengers” suggests Steve  
“I like that name” says Thor  
“Then it’s official!” says Clint  
“Avengers Assemble!” says Steve  
“So for nominations I’m thinking Gamora and Quill since they fell first in the comp. It’ll get the least blood on my hands.”  
“I agree, it’s the easiest nomination,” says Tony  
Everyone leaves the HOH room as Clint makes his nominations 

*diary room*  
Clint: This nomination is pretty clear cut. I don’t want to get much blood on my hands.  
____________________________________________________________  
“This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is:”  
Gamora’s face appears on the memory wall  
Gamora puts her head down  
“The second houseguest I have nominated is:”  
Quill’s face appears on the memory wall  
Quill’s face shows that he is shocked  
“I have nominated you Gamora and you Quill. I have nominated you two simply because you were the first two people to fall during the HOH competition. I’m giving you both a chance to play in the power of veto to save yourselves. Being the first HOH is risky, so I want as little blood as possible on my hands. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. 

*diary room*  
Gamora: I’m so ashamed of myself. I need to fight in the POV to save myself because I refuse to be the first person eliminated.  
Quill: Well, I see how It is Clint. The second you fall off in a comp I’m gonna nominate you and see how that feels!  
_______________________________________________________  
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Gamora or Quill from eviction? Tune in Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please like/comment/subscribe :)


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the houseguests play fuck, marry, kill, Tony makes pasta for the house, and the first veto competition is played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are probably gonna start getting longer after this one xD I hope y'all are enjoying this fic :)

Previously on Big brother: Clint won head of household and he and Natasha formed an alliance with Steve, Bruce, Tony and Thor and while everything seems fine right now, Steve and Tony are already having doubts. Steve and Tony had a big blow-up which was intervened by Stephen with Bucky talking Steve down from his ledge afterwards. At the nomination ceremony, everything went according to plan when Clint nominated Gamora and Quill. Tonight, the first power of veto will be played. Will it be used to save either Gamora or Quill from eviction? Find out tonight on big brother!  
*intro music* 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "Everything went according to plan and Gamora and Quill are on the block."  
Nebula: "I’m not mad about Gamora being on the block. Does she deserve to go first? No. But I won’t be mad if she does. My only goal is to do better than her and so far, it’s going well."  
Shuri: "Fam I’m just glad it wasn’t me cuz I didn’t do well in that comp either"  
___________________________________________________________________________  
After the nomination ceremony Gamora and Nebula go outside to hang out and try to reconcile their differences.  
“Nebula, can I be sure I have your vote to say?  
“I’m not going to make any guarantees but I’m leaning towards keeping you over Quill. I know you two are friends and all but he’s an idiot.”  
“Okay fair enough. I never understood why you hate me so much.”  
“You could never understand. You were his favourite.”  
“What do you mean?"  
“When father would pit us against each other and I would inevitably lose, You were rewarded but you never seen the stuff he did to me to punish me. He abused me, verbally and physically. As a result, I had low self-esteem and I felt very alone. All I wanted was a sister and I felt I couldn't have that.”  
“I never knew. At the same time, it’s not right to resent me. I never did those things to you. Your resentment should be towards dad.” 

*diary room*  
Gamora: "I never knew why Nebula hated me so much until now. At the same time, I can’t apologize to her since I didn’t do any of those things to her."  
Nebula: "It feels good to finally tell Gamora why I resented her, but It’ll still make me feel better if she is eliminated before me."  
__________________________________________________  
A bunch of houseguests are in the living room playing fuck, marry, kill. Wanda starts, “so Natasha, fuck, marry, kill me, Carol and Clint?”  
“hmmm, I would fuck Carol, kill Clint and marry you”  
“aww”, Wanda says while blushing,  
It’s Natasha’s turn next. “Tony, fuck marry, kill, Stephen, Steve and Bucky?”  
“Well kill is obviously Steve; I’d fuck Bucky and marry Stephen. Quill, fuck marry, kill, Gamora, Shuri and Peter?" says Tony  
‘I’d marry Gamora in a heartbeat, fuck Shuri and sorry Peter but there can only be one Peter in this house.” Quill says half-jokingly. "Other Peter, fuck, marry, kill Shuri, Natasha or Wanda.”  
I’d fuck Wanda, marry Shuri and kill Natasha.”  
“How rude.” Says Natasha  
"Shuri, fuck, marry, kill, me, Thor or Loki?” says Peter.  
“This is easy, kill Loki, fuck Thor and marry you, glad the feeling is mutual Pete. Loki, fuck, marry, kill, Nebula, Carol, Thor.”  
“Well it’d be weird to do anything other than kill Thor, I’d fuck Nebula and marry Carol.”  
“Good choice brother.” says Thor.  
“Thor, fuck, marry, kill Bruce, Carol, Gamora?" says Loki.  
“Kill Gamora, fuck Carol and marry Bruce.”  
Wanda gasps, “Thor, I didn’t know you swung that way.”  
Before anything else can happen, Clint comes out of the diary room, “everyone, head to the living room, it’s time to pick players for the veto competition. 

*diary room*  
Quill: "I’m really hoping that Natasha isn’t picked, her and Clint are attached at the hip so she'll probably keep the nomiations the same."  
____________________________________________________  
“Only six people will participate in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees and 3 other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here?”  
Gamora and Quill walk up to where Clint is standing 

*diary room*  
Gamora: "I really want Nebula to be picked because I think she’d use the veto on me.”  
Clint: "I want as many members from the avengers as possible so that noms will stay the same."  
____________________________  
Clint puts his hand in the box, rustles some chips and pulls out one  
“Natasha”  
Natasha comes up  
Gamora picks next, she simply puts her hand in and picks the first chip she touches  
“Houseguest choice. I pick Nebula”  
Nebula comes up

*diary room*  
Gamora: "I picked Nebula because she’s most likely to use the veto on me."  
________________________________________  
Quill picks last. He moves his hand a little bit and pulls out a chip  
“Carol”  
Carol skips up, excited to play in the veto.  
“Big brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck!” 

*diary room*  
Carol: I’m so excited to play in this veto. I probably won’t use it since it’s week 1 and I’m not close with either Quill or Gamora but I’m a huge fan of big brother so it’s great getting to play in a veto.  
______________________________  
Clint, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor are in the HOH room talking about the veto  
“Ok so out of Carol and Nebula, who is most likely to use it on someone?” Asks Clint.  
“I doubt Carol will use it at all.” Says Bruce.  
“Oh, Bucky and Stephen are coming.” Says Thor.  
“Let em in!” says Clint.

*diary room*  
Clint: I don’t overly mind Bucky and Stephen in this alliance, but I am concerned by how Bucky has partnered up with Steve, how Stephen partnered up with Tony, and how tense things are with Stephen and Steve. The duos might break off leaving us high and dry or the tensions between some members may break it too.  
_________________________________________________  
“Hey guys”  
“Whatcha talking about?” asks Bucky  
“We’re just speculating about the veto.” Says Natasha  
“Oh nice, what is the consensus?” asks Stephen  
“So far we think Carol won’t use it and we have yet to discuss Nebula.” Says Tony  
“ah, interesting, not long ago I noticed her and Gamora talking in the backyard, it didn’t look like an argument, maybe reconciliation?” says Stephen  
“Interesting, she could be a wild card.” Says Bruce  
“Well I know Gamora wants to reconcile with her sister, it could have easily been her attempt.” Says Thor  
Downstairs, Shuri comes out of the diary room and yells out “It’s time for the veto competition, get your gear and blast off into the backyard!” 

*diary room*  
Carol: "So, I walk into the backyard and there’s this giant space backdrop and what looks to be a catapult and a big game board with point values along with 6 boxes off to the side."  
________________________________________________  
“Welcome BB space rangers! For today’s veto competition you will be spun around and have to shoot your rocket at the board. Whoever has the lowest score is out at the end of the round and will claim a prize. But be careful, your prize can be stolen by anyone who places higher and the square containing the highest score of the round will be blocked out for the next round, making it become 0. Is everyone ready to play Rocket Shot! Carol will go first.”  
Carol steps up into her chair. She launches her rocket.  
“Congratulations Carol, you have landed on the T’ Constellation square, worth 18 points. You are currently in the lead” Each square has a picture of a former houseguest.

*diary room*  
Shuri: "I DO NOT under any circumstances want any of the houseguests to know that I’m T’Challa’s sister. He won a few seasons ago and is wildly popular. If they find out I’m related to him, I’ll become public enemy number 1."  
__________________________________________________________  
“Nebula, you’re up!”  
Nebula meticulously aims her shot  
“Congratulations you landed on Planet Zingbot, worth 13 points.”Quill, you’re up next!”  
Quill steps up into the chair and shoots his rocket, he can already see it going for a lower point square.  
“Congratulations, you landed on planet Julie, which is worth 3 points.” Clint, you are next.”  
Clint tries to position it the best he can and he shoots.  
“Congratulations, you have landed on the black hole which is worth 1 point." 

*diary room*  
Quill: “I thought I did bad, but Clint somehow does worse.” He laughs hysterically after finishing  
__________________________________________  
“Natasha, you’re next. You need more than 1 to stay in this comp”  
Natasha positions her rocket and boom, she shoots it  
“you landed on planet veto, worth 21 points, you take the lead! Gamora, you need at least 1 point to stay in this”  
Gamora shoots her shot  
“You landed on Valkyrie’s comet, worth 14 points. I’m sorry Clint but you are out, claim your 6th place prize” 

*diary room*  
Carol: "I seriously have such a woman crush on Valkyrie, she’s so hot."  
______________________________________________  
“I got a trip for 2 to Hawaii” says Clint as he opens his prize 

*diary room*  
Clint: "I hope nobody takes this from me, I really wanna take Laura on a vacation, just the two of us. We haven’t done that in a while."  
___________________________________________-  
“Because Natasha landed on planet Veto, it will be out of play for the rest of the competition”  
“Carol, shoot your second rocket”  
Carol gets into position and shoots. It almost lands in the veto space but veers just outside it.  
“Carol, you landed the grandmasters wormhole, that is worth 4 points! Nebula, it’s your turn!”  
Nebula tries to aim for the high point squares  
“You’ve landed on T’Constellation worth 18 points. Quill, you’re next!”  
Quill takes his shot relatively quickly  
“You landed on cosmic rhode work ahead, that’s worth 3 points. Natasha, you need at least 3 points to stay in this.”  
Natasha shoots and…  
“You’ve landed on Sam Wilson’s meteor, worth 10 points. Gamora, you need 3 or above to stay in this.”  
Gamora shoots with relative ease  
“Congratulations, you’ve landed on the vision’s planet, worth 17 points. I’m sorry Quill but you’re out, claim your 5th place prize!”  
“The golden power of veto!”  
“Will you keep it or take Clint’s trip to Hawaii?”  
“I’m gonna keep it!”  
“Because T’Constellation was the highest square hit this round it will be out of play. Carol, you’re up again!”  
Carol positions herself and shoots.  
“You’ve hit Valkyries Comet, worth 14 points. Nebula, you’re next!  
Nebula shoots but hits a defunct square  
“I’m sorry Nebula but you hit planet veto which is already out.” 

*diary room*  
Nebula: "ugggh, I’m such an idiot, I should’ve aimed for a different square!"  
___________________________________  
“Natasha, you’re up next!”  
Natasha slowly positions her rocket  
“You’ve hit planet Zingbot, worth 13 points! Gamora, you need at least 1 point to stay in this”  
Gamora is stressed but still at ease.  
“You landed on Cosmic Rhode work ahead, worth 3 points. I’m sorry Nebula but you’re out of the comp, claim your 4th place prize!”  
“It’s the Astronaut Unitard”  
“Will you keep it or take one of the other prizes?”  
“I’ll take the power of veto”  
“Alright Quill, switch prizes with Nebula” 

*diary room*  
Quill: aw man, now I gotta dress like a friggin astronaut all week, this sucks!  
________________________________  
“Because Valkyrie’s comet was the highest square hit last round it is not defunct. Carol, you’re up!”  
Carol does her nuanced rocket positioning  
“You’ve landed on Sam Wilson’s meteor, worth 10 points. Natasha, you’re up next!”  
Natasha is now aiming for the highest score each round  
“Natasha, you’ve landed on planet Zingbot, worth 13 points! Gamora, you need at least 10 points to stay in this”  
Gamora is extra careful in her positioning, she needs this the most right now and she knows it.  
“I’m sorry Gamora but you have landed on cosmic rhode work ahead meaning you’re out of this round, please claim your 3rd place prize”  
“Storm Area 51 punishment!”  
“Congratulations Gamora, if anyone is gonna see them aliens it’s gonna be you! Whenever the siren sounds, you must stop what you’re doing and Naruto run into the tent in the backyard labelled “Area 51”, will you accept this punishment or claim another prize?"  
“I’ll take the power of veto”  
“Alright, Nebula and Gamora, switch prizes. It’s down to you Carol and Natasha. Because Natasha hit planet zingbot, it is out of play. Carol, you’re up!” 

*diary room*  
Carol: "I’m not trying to win this veto, so I’m gonna aim for my girl Valkyries square so I can land on her face one more time. Valkyrie if you’re watching my @ is @captain.carol. HIt me up" Carol winks at the camera after she finishes her sentence.  
__________________________________________  
“I’m sorry Carol but you have landed on Valkyries comet which is now defunct. Natasha you need more than 0 to claim 1st place” 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "I really need this veto to keep my alliances plan on track. Keep noms the same."  
_______________________________________  
“Natasha, you have landed on the grandmasters wormhole, worth 4 points, granting you 1st place. Carol claim your 2nd place prize and Natasha claim your 1st place prize.  
“An angry alien visit for 24 hours”  
“Congratulations Carol, this alien wants to know more about Earth and will follow you around for 24 full hours! Will you keep it or give it to someone else.”  
“You know what? I’d love to have an alien friend for a day!” 

*diary room*  
Bruce: "I knew Carol didn’t want the veto."  
_________________________________________________  
“$5000 dollars”  
Will you keep this prize or take one of the other prizes?”  
“I will take the power of veto.”  
*Diary room*  
Gamora: "Why did Natasha take the veto? What could she want it for? I'm on the block bitch!"  
______________________________________________________  
Walking up to Natasha with the veto necklace, Shuri says “Congratulations Natasha, you have won the golden power of veto!”  
Natasha lets Shuri put the necklace on her, and the other houseguests come to hug and congratulate her. 

*diary room*  
Natasha: “Look who got the veto!” she says as she swings it around. “Now I can ensure that noms stay the same.  
___________________________________________________  
“I think it’s pretty clear cut what I’m doing with the veto”  
“It’s best to keep noms the same, it prevents more blood on our alliance.” Steve says emphasizing the alliance part  
“Oh, Peter P is coming” says Tony, smiling  
“Let him in.” says Clint  
“Hey Pete!” says Tony  
“Hey, Tony. I didn’t call you Mr. Tony this time haha”  
“Kid here likes to call everyone Mr. or Ms. Before their first name”  
“That’s so cute!” says Thor 

*diary room*  
Steve: "I have a feeling Tony and Peter have an alliance going, probably with Stephen too. The three of them spend a lot of time together. More than I think houseguests who are only friends spend together in this house."  
_______________________________________________  
“Ms. Natasha, I’m not sure if you’re gonna use the veto but please don’t put me up haha.”  
“I wasn’t planning on using it or putting you up but I will do both if you call me Ms. One more time” 

*Diary room*  
Natasha: "I would never put Pete up, he’s a cinnamon roll. I just hate how he calls people Mr. and Ms. It makes me feel like I'm 10 times older than I am."  
Peter: "My aunt and uncle raised a gentleman so it’s hard to get out of the habit of the whole mr. ms. thing. Old habits die hard I guess." Peter chuckles before starting his next sentence "My uncle died right before I came into this house, I want him and Aunt May to be proud of me. Uncle Ben loved big brother and was so happy when he found out I applied. He never lived to see me actually be in the house, but I want to stay longer than week 1 and as long as possible, hopefully, win this thing. Tony, Stephen and Shuri have really helped me with the whole grieving process. It’s a lot different when you lose someone and then are immediately thrown into the big brother house."  
____________________________________________________________________  
“Tony, you said you were cooking pasta for the house tonight right?” he says as he nudges Tony.  
“Oh right! I’ll show anyone who wants to know how come down with me”  
I don’t know about you guys but Bruce and I really wanna know how to make pasta. Tony is Italian so I bet he makes good pasta.” Says Thor  
“We’ll be down in a bit!” says Steve  
“Alright suit yourselves but I make good pasta.” Tony says as He, Peter, Thor and Bruce leave the HOH room  
“I think something is fishy with Tony.” Says Steve  
“Steve this is week 1, why are you throwing accusations around? Plus, it might be biased since you did blow up at Tony for not wanting to get back with you?” says Natasha  
“Well Tony is with Stephen and Peter all the time”  
“To be fair, you’re with Bucky pretty often too.” Says Clint  
“They’re probably just good friends, plus Peter’s uncle did die right before he came into the house, he probably seen Tony and Stephen as good people to talk to.” Says Natasha  
“Ok but hear me out. You saw how eager Tony was to tell Stephen about our conversation about the veto players and whether they’d use it. If he and Tony weren’t talking game at some point, Tony wouldn’t have been so eager. Not long ago, after mine and Tony’s fight, I saw Peter hanging out with Stephen and Tony, so I guess he’s guilty by association.”  
“It’s sort of hypocritical to chastise Tony for being with Stephen all the time when you’re with Bucky often too but I say wait until we get more info.” Says Clint  
From downstairs, Steve, Clint and Natasha hear Tony yell “IS THERE SERIOUSLY NO PARMESAN HERE!!?”  
“We should probably go downstairs before he gets suspicious.”  
With that Clint, Natasha and Steve leave the HOH room to see what Tony’s cooking. 

*diary room*  
Clint: "There could be some merit to the things Steve is saying. I won’t rule it out, but I won’t act on Steve’s suspicions yet."  
______________________________________________________  
When Tony, Bruce, Peter and Thor started walking towards the kitchen they seen Stephen, Loki, Wanda, Carol, Bucky, Shuri, Nebula, and Gamora. Basically, the rest of the house except Clint, Natasha and Steve. Peter told everyone about Tony’s pasta night, and they were all excited. 

*diary room*  
Shuri: "When Peter told me that Tony was making pasta, I was so excited. I mean who doesn’t like pasta?"  
Loki: "Pasta is such a sacred food and Peter assures me Tony makes it well so I’m gonna trust the kid. Who doesn’t want free food?"  
Wanda: "I love pasta so I hope this is made well."  
___________________________________________________  
“Ok I’m gonna make an Italian spaghetti Bolognese. My sauce has been simmering for awhile. By the time my pasta is cooked, the sauce will be ready.”  
Tony puts his pasta in the boiling water. “Peter, can you get me some parmesan?”  
“Sure thing.” Peter looks around the fridge but doesn’t find any, so he goes to the storage room to take a look in there. He looks around but doesn’t find any.  
“Uh Tony, there is no parmesan.”  
“What? Watch my pasta, I’ll go look for myself.” Replies Tony  
Tony is gone for a few minutes but comes back into the kitchen very frustrated.  
“IS THERE SERIOUSLY NO PARMESAN HERE!!?”  
As if on cue, Natasha, Steve, and Clint leave the HOH room to come down to the kitchen. 

*diary room*  
Tony: "What house doesn’t have parmesan?? I’m gonna file a complaint!"  
_________________________________________________  
“Usually this is served with parmesan but because big brother thinks parmesan isn’t a necessary ingredient, we don’t have any!” Tony says with a pout on his face.  
Stephen takes a bite of the dish and is amazed and not just because Tony cooked it.  
“It’s just fine without the parmesan” Stephen says  
Moving closer to Stephen he says “I’m glad someone appreciates my cooking.”  
Tony sees the trio exit the HOH room and says with a bit of snarky tone “How nice of you three to finally join us” putting emphasis on the word finally. 

*diary room*  
Tony: I. Do. Not. Trust. Steve. Whatsoever. Being the conniving little shit he is, he was probably talking crap about me, Stephen and Peter and trying to get the alliance to turn against me. I’m not staying with them, but I need to get more people to join my alliance of Me, Stephen and Peter before I break away. I might make a deal with Quill and get the avengers to spare him but I don’t know yet.  
_________________________________________________________-  
“Yeah sorry about that, either way, this pasta is really good, what’s the recipe. I wanna make it for my kids when I go home.” Says Clint  
“Family secret Clint.” Says Tony  
After dinner is cleaned up, Natasha needs to get ready for the veto ceremony.  
Natasha opens up the door to the backyard a little to tell everyone it’s time for the veto meeting. Everyone walks in the living room and takes their places. Stephen, Tony, Loki, Wanda, Clint, and Carol on one couch and Steve, Bucky, Peter, Shuri, Thor, Bruce, Nebula on the other with Gamora and Quill in the nomination chairs.  
“This is the veto meeting. Gamora and Quill have been nominated for eviction. But I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I would like to give both nominees a chance to tell me why I should use the veto to save them.”  
Gamora goes first, “I’d just like to say that I deserve to be here and one competition mishap should not get me sent home, especially since I’ve been trying to reconcile with my sister and I would hate to be eliminated while trying to do that.”  
Quill goes next “I want to say that I’m a loyal, trustworthy player and I hope to be saved because I want to be able to show my loyalty and get to play a game I never thought I’d get the chance to play.”  
"It’s only week one so I’m trying not to make too many waves. I’m not very close with either of you so for my game it’s best not to use the power of veto. This veto meeting is adjourned.”  
With that Natasha puts the veto necklace in the box on the table signifying the veto meeting is over. 

*diary room*  
Gamora: "So I’m still on the block which sucks, if I’m gonna go home this week I want to go home having reconciled with my sister but obviously I will try and keep myself here and hope the rest of the house realizes one comp mishap should not send someone home."  
Quill: "Aw man, I’m still on the block. Now I need to get scrambling since as much as I like Gamora, I’m playing for me and I’d rather her go home than me."  
___________________________  
Who will be evicted from the big brother house, Gamora or Quill? And the power is up for grabs in a battle for head of household. It all happens live tomorrow on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please kudos/comment/subscribe 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first person gets evicted, a new HOH is crowned and someone's deep secret is spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear one day I'm gonna spell diary room as dairy room. I also love how Grammarly is telling me Clint should be spelled as Client xD

Hello, I’m Julie Chen and welcome to the big brother!   
*intro music*   
It is day 16 in the big brother house. Bitter ex-boyfriends, estranged sisters and estranged adopted siblings reunited. Gamora, Nebula’s sister and Quill, the radio show host from Missouri find themselves on the block. Who will be evicted? You’ll have to find out tonight. But first, a lot has happened in the big brother house since the veto meeting. Steve is suspicious of Tony while Tony is keeping the avengers on standby until he gets his own alliance created. Two budding showmances who are butting heads are beginning to form and sisters are reconciling.   
____________________________________________   
“This veto meeting is adjourned” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I want to recruit Quill for the alliance, he’s a nice guy and I like him, so I need to convince Tony and Stephen that it’s a better idea to get rid of Gamora."   
Tony: "I don’t know who to vote to evict but I’m leaning towards Gamora."   
______________________________________________________   
After the veto meeting, everyone scatters to different clusters. Tony, Stephen and Peter go into the New York Room to sit on Tony’s bed and talk.   
“So I think we should recruit Quill to our alliance.”   
“Agreed, I think we should recruit Nebula too.”   
“You can’t make her vote against her sister though.”   
“No, so what I’m planning on doing is manipulating Steve. Clint and Natasha tried to make this bullshit 6 person alliance and had the audacity to think me and Steve would work together.”   
“Wow, seriously, are they dumb?” asks Stephen   
“Probably, but anywho I’m gonna go up there and convince them to keep Quill and because Steve is a huge dumbass, he’ll probably do my dirty work for me and try to get Nebula to vote against her sister. Afterwards, I’ll go to Nebula and ask her to work with us and make her feel better by saying she doesn’t have to vote Gamora out this week. Badda bing badda boom, she’s on our side because we aren’t complete assholes.”   
“How will you know when Steve approached Nebula?”   
“When I’m up in that HOH room I’ll ask Steve to ask her and he’ll come back up and give us mission report.”   
“This is good, maybe we should recruit Shuri too, she’s my friend.”   
“yea sure thing kid.”   
“Alright see you two after.”   
Peter leaves the room leaving Stephen and Tony lying down on Tony’s bed   
“You’re a douchebag, you know that right?” says Stephen jokingly   
“not much better than you, asshole.” Replies Tony with a chuckle “But I like you, we complement each other well”   
Putting his arm around Tony, Stephen says “me too.” They look into each others’ eyes and are about to have a moment when Peter interrupts them, bringing Shuri along with him. “I got Shuri and filled her in on the plan to recruit Nebula.”   
“Totally awesome by the way!” says Shuri   
“I think it’s pretty good too if I do say so myself” Tony says moving away from Stephen 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "God damn it Peter! can’t I just have a moment with Tony?"   
______________________________________________________   
Out in the hammock Steve is venting about his concerns to Bucky, someone who will actually listen to him.   
“Buck, I’m scared that Tony is deceiving me.”   
“How so?”   
“He is always so eager to tell Stephen about game plans like that day when you and him came up into the HOH room, he barely needed any coercing to spill everything. Then when I told Clint and Natasha my concerns, they basically blew me off saying it’s too early and it's hypocritical because I’m with you all the time.”   
“Yea we’re together often but nowhere near as often as Tony and Stephen. They just need to make out already. But they are right in saying it’s too early. It’s week 1.”   
“Thanks, Bucky. To be honest I feel like I’ve known you for a hundred years. We’re both in the army, we’re both old souls, and neither of us are straight.” 

*diary room*   
Steve: That last part was to see if Bucky is straight or not.   
________________________________________________  
“You got that right. My parents are old fashioned, so I’ve always struggled with being gay but with you, I feel I can be myself and not worry about the consequences.”   
Steve puts his arm around Bucky and without thinking, kisses him. 

*Diary room*   
Bucky: "Steve. Just. Kissed. Me. Is this a dream?” He pinches himself “Nope, this is real and it’s the best day ever!”  
Steve: "I wasn’t thinking when I kissed Bucky, but in that moment, I realized he was right for me. Even if I wasn’t thinking, it felt righter than any kiss I’ve shared with Tony."   
____________________________________________________   
“Nebula, please go to the diary room”

*diary room*   
Nebula: Until the next nomination ceremony I have to Naruto run into the tent labelled Area 51 everytime the Siren sounds.   
_________________________________________-   
Nebula exits the diary room and as soon as she walks in the living room the siren sounds   
“seriously?!”   
Nebula Naruto runs from the living room, past the memory wall, through the kitchen, out the back door and all the way to the tent. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "I hate this already"   
___________________________   
“Quill, please come to the diary room” 

*diary room*   
Quill: "I have to wear nothing but this astronaut suit for a week. Except for underwear right?"   
_______________________________________________  
“Who wants to see my astronaut suit!” Quill asks to the houseguests.   
Quill starts showing off his body in the suit. Trying to accentuate his greatest features and seduce the ladies, especially Gamora.

*diary room*   
Gamora: "I never knew Quill would look so good in an astronaut suit"   
_______________________________________   
“Carol, please come to the diary room” 

*diary room*   
Carol: "So, you’re saying this alien will be following me and asking questions for a full 24 hours… even to the bathroom and shower????"   
_____________________________________________  
At 3 am while all the houseguests are asleep. An alien appears in the house and walks to the quinjet room, where Carol is, and turns on the lights. “Oooo what are these things?” he asks as he turns the lights on and off. Carol gets up and asks him to stop. “Where is your leader. Carol looks at Natasha who is also awake and Carol takes the alien up to HOH bedroom where Clint is. She presses the doorbell once while the alien keeps pressing repeatedly while Carol keeps trying to remove his hands from the doorbell. Clint groggy-eyed gets up and answers with a sleepy hello. “He’s trying to find our leader so why not the HOH.” “What’s with your haircut?” the alien asks. 

*diary room*   
Clint: "I didn’t think there was anything wrong with my hair"   
_____________________________________-   
The alien continues to be an inconvenience to Carol the entire day. While she’s making coffee, he pours the pot on the floor. While she is on the toilet the alien persistently asks, “why do you do that?” and “are you done yet”. While Stephen is making tea later in the day, Carol comes into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. After asking Carol why she’s putting the things she is putting on her sandwich, he dumps the rest of the tea Stephen had brewed and asks, “is it the same thing as what Captain Stupid had this morning.” Captain Stupid being the alien's nickname for Carol. Stephen chuckled and said it wasn’t. While Wanda is cooking, the alien pours salt on the floor while Carol tries hopelessly to stop him. Later on in the day, the alien and Carol play catch with the beachball outside and when the alien is about to leave, Carol is actually a little sad. 

*diary room*   
Carol: "I’m actually gonna miss my alien friend. He was a menace but he was a good menace if that makes sense."   
____________________________________________________-   
“I think we should get Gamora out. He’s more fun to be around.” Says Tony  
“I agree, I love hanging out with Quill, I’d hate to see him go” says Thor   
“I’m down for that, we just gotta recruit the rest of the house to vote with us, she needs at least 7 to leave but it should be a unanimous vote since it’s week 1 and all.”   
“True and in here there are 5 votes.” Says Natasha  
“It may be risky but I think Nebula would be on board,” says Tony   
“I’m pretty sure Bucky, Shuri, Peter, and Stephen would all vote to keep Quill” says Steve  
“I’m pretty sure Nebula wants to be here longer than her sister though. That’s what I got from talking to her a few days ago” says Bruce   
“I think if anyone has the best chance of recruiting her it’s Steve, he can be pretty persuasive at times.” says Tony   
“before any arguing starts I gotta agree with Tony. I wouldn't want to say no to a guy like Steve” says Clint with a chuckle  
“Alright, I’ll do that right now and come back when I got an answer.” Says Steve 

*diary room*   
Tony: "This is going perfectly, thanks Thor, Bruce and Clint”   
Natasha: "Now I’m believing what Steve said. Tony is definitely scheming"  
______________________________________________________   
Isn’t it still weird to ask a sister to vote against her sister?” asks Natasha   
“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure they hate each other. They are rivals after all.” Says Tony   
Downstairs, Steve pulls Nebula into the storage room   
“Hey, Nebula, what are your plans for the vote?”   
“I’m not sure yet. I want to keep my sister to be honest, but I don’t know what the rest of the house is doing.”   
“Well bad news, the house is planning on keeping Quill and I was gonna ask if you’d be willing to help with that.”   
“I won’t guarantee you that I will or won’t but you need to understand that I’ll want to keep my sister.”   
“That’s fair, good talk.” 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "Is he legit right now? What idiot asks someone to vote against their sister. The only person I know who would do that is Loki. It’s also pretty common knowledge that Gamora and I are reconciling our differences so it just doesn’t make sense why Steve would ask me to vote against my sister. Not cool dude."   
_____________________________________________   
“Well that didn’t go well,” says Steve as he walks back into the HOH room   
“I kinda figured that she is Gamora’s sister after all” Natasha says as she glares at Tony.   
“Well, it was worth a try at least. Who do we have onboard to vote Gamora anyways? There’s 5 of us since Clint can’t vote. I can probably get Stephen and Peter on board.” Says Tony, ignoring Natasha’s glare.  
“I can get Bucky,” says Steve   
“I could work on Wanda and Carol.” Says Natasha   
“I could make an attempt at Loki,” says Thor hesitantly 

*diary room*   
Thor: "Loki is making attempts to reconcile very difficult. He’s very dramatic and we’ve had a rough relationship ever since he found out he was adopted. This makes me hesitant to try but it’s better to try than not to and it’s for the good of the alliance."   
____________________________________________________   
“This is a good plan. Thor, would you like me to come with you?”   
“That would be nice, thanks, Bruce.” 

*diary room*   
Bruce: "I know how hard it is for Thor to talk to his brother and how his brother has been making things difficult. I feel it’s the least I can do."   
______________________________________________________-   
Downstairs, Nebula and Quill are chatting in the space room.   
“Thanks for not campaigning against my sister.”   
“It’s no problem! I like her a lot but I don’t want to be openly flirtatious in the house, especially when we’re both on the block.”   
“I’m gonna ignore what you said about wanting to flirt with Gamora.”   
Before Quill can respond, Tony walks in the room and sits down next to Quill   
“So to get to the point, I’m making an alliance and I was wondering if you two would like to join.”   
“Who’s in the alliance?” asks Nebula  
“Me obviously, Stephen, the other Peter, and Shuri.”   
“Does this mean you’re gonna be keeping me? Asks Quill   
“Yes, but I understand if Nebula wants to vote to keep Gamora. I’ll accept that. So, you two in?”   
“I am!” says Quill   
“Me too!” says Nebula   
“Great, I’ll let Stephen, Peter and Shuri know”   
As Tony gets up to leave, Quill follows and pulls Tony into the storage room   
“Seriously man, thank you for saving me.”   
“It’s no problem.”   
In the lounge area, Thor and Bruce meet up with Loki.   
“Well hello brother,” says Loki   
“Listen, I know you don’t like me but I was wondering if you’d vote to evict Gamora.”   
“What’s in it for me.”   
“I don’t know, maybe not being hated by the whole house aka being able to stay longer maybe.”   
“Ok, I’ll do it. But this does not mean we’re in the clear. I still want the tesseract.”   
“Father put it in his will that I was to have it so it’s mine.”   
“Oh, because you’re the biological kid and I’m not.”   
“Hela is biological too, yet you have no issue with her. The issue is with me for some reason and I have no idea why.”   
“Yea because you’re father’s favourite.”   
“Is this seriously a jealousy thing? I never asked to be father’s favourite.”   
“Well, you are. Since you’ve talked to me about what you meant to talk to me about, I’m done here.”  
In the backyard Nebula and Gamora are talking for what may be the last time while in this house.   
“You asked me if I was voting to keep you. I’m gonna vote to keep you despite the fact that the house wants to keep Quill.”   
“But Nebula, it’ll put a huge target on your back.”   
“Steve asked me to vote you out and I said not a chance. But Tony approached me asking me to join his alliance and they’re okay with me voting to keep you. That’s the kind of alliance I need. So I don’t think I’ll be targeted.”   
“It just sucks that we couldn’t be an alliance.”   
“Yea, truly. Especially since we’ve finally reconciled after I realized my resentment was misguided.”   
The two hug each other for what may be the first time

*Diary room*   
Gamora: "I’m disappointed that I’m probably gonna be voted out but I’m glad I was able to reconcile with Nebula."   
____________________________________  
Their heart to heart was interrupted by a big argument happening inside the house. Inside the house, Steve, Natasha, and Clint finally confront Tony with their suspicions. As usual, he’s with Stephen and Peter, Proving Steve’s point.   
“Well, well what did I tell you two. Scheming as usual!” Announces Steve with Natasha and Clint following close behind  
“What are you talking about?” asks Tony, playing dumb   
“I know for a fact you aren’t dumb, you literally describe yourself as a genius among other things.” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "I could blow up his game right now by saying he’s a billionaire but I actually have respect for Tony so I won’t yet."   
______________________________________________________-   
“Tell me how I’m scheming”   
“You literally spend all your time with Stephen and Peter. When we were talking about the veto, you eagerly told Stephen about our conversation when He and Bucky walked in and neither are even part of the alliance. You somehow convinced me to ask Nebula to vote out her own sister and my gut told me it was a bad idea but I did it anyway for the good of the alliance. It’s clear now though. You don’t have the avengers in mind at all. Only yourself as usual.   
“I’m impressed, that’s big words coming out of you. It’s shocking that you talk about me thinking of myself when you wouldn’t tell me who killed my parents because you didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news. It would’ve hurt you to tell me so you didn’t and then you tried to kill me when I found out for myself. Remember that? Or remember the time you used my money to take your ex, Peggy out to a fancy restaurant and how I found out when I checked my credit card statements and found a pair of women’s panties in the laundry! You talk of me thinking of myself, take a look at yourself first.”   
In the living room, Thor, Bruce and Loki are listening in, enjoying the airing of major dirty laundry, especially Loki. Bucky walks into the kitchen, eager to defend Steve.   
“Does, this really need to be aired on camera to whoever many people are watching this.” Says Bucky  
“If you haven’t noticed, Steve here is accusing Tony of scheming.” Says Stephen   
“Well, you must be blind because it’s obvious.” Snaps Natasha   
“Whether Tony is scheming or not, this is big brother, get used to it!” says Stephen  
“Well the evidence is plain to see; Tony doesn’t care about our alliance we had.”   
“You might as well emphasize the had because I already got everything I wanted to do done, right under your idiotic noses. There are no avengers anymore.” 

*diary room*   
Loki: "This is JUICY gossip!"   
Wanda: "DAMN, this is like reading an argument on Facebook, except you got front row tickets!"   
Thor: "Oh shit, me and Bruce gotta figure out something fast"   
Carol: "Can one screenshot a moment happening right in front of you? Asking for a friend."   
Peter: "Me and Clint just kept awkwardly looking at each other, not knowing what to say but also not wanting to say anything"   
_______________________________________________________  
And with that Tony, Stephen and Peter start leaving the kitchen   
“You’re damn right there’s no avengers anymore Tony Stark!”   
This catches everyone off guard 

*diary room*   
Loki: "Does he mean as in the Tony Stark like Stark industries Tony Stark? This went from 100 to 1000 real quick!"   
Stephen: "Tony St-stark??"   
Peter: "Mr. Stark?"   
Tony: "ABORT MISSION! This is bad, very bad. I need to major damage control, but it’ll need to be after the eviction since it starts in 6 hours."   
Steve: "That’s right. I fucking said it. The self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist didn’t see it coming!"   
__________________________________________   
“Please vote Gamora out.” Natasha says to Wanda and Carol   
“I’m in, but I need to go pick out the most boss outfit I can find” says Carol   
“You do you Carol” says Natasha  
“Slay queen!” says Wanda

*diary room*   
Carol: "I’d much rather vote to keep Gamora because girl power but I’ll vote to evict her so I don’t create a target for my back."   
_______________________________________  
Once Carol leaves, Natasha starts talking game with Wanda.   
“So since the whole argument with Tony and Steve, I need people for an alliance. Right now, it’s me, Steve, Clint, and Bucky.”   
“I’m in, I haven’t got around to making alliances since usually, alliances made the beginning of week 1 are doomed anyway.”   
“Great, go slay queen, see ya at the eviction!” Natasha says as she gets ready for the eviction ceremony.”   
____________________________________  
“Let’s check in on the houseguests” Julie says   
“Hello houseguests!”   
“Hello, Julie!”   
“Before you vote, I have some questions for, specific houseguests. Stephen, what is your reaction to finding out Tony is Tony Stark.”   
“Well, it’s shocking for sure but I hope to smooth things over and not let it affect my game.”   
"Steve, why did you feel the need to reveal Tony’s true identity?" asks Julie   
“Tony was scheming so I decided to do some scheming of my own to make Tony scramble.”   
“Loki, what was it like being a spectator of the argument?”   
“Oh, Julie it was great. Arguments are fun when they don’t involve you.”   
“And finally Tony, how do you feel about your identity being revealed?”   
“It sucks but at the same time it’s a weight off my shoulders. I just hope that it won’t hurt my game too much and for the people I’ve made friends with to realize that the relationships I built with each of them are real.”   
“Fair enough, Gamora and Quill, in just a few moments your housemates will vote to evict live, but you each can make a brief statement to say why you want the houseguests to keep you. Gamora you will go first.   
“Alright, I just wanna say that this has been a great experience, especially finally being able to bond with my sister. I hope you guys will keep me because I’m not ready for this experience to end yet.”   
“Quill, you will go next”   
“Houseguests, I’d love it if you kept me because I’m a loyal player and this experience has been amazing, and I don’t want it to end yet.”   
“With that it is time to vote. Clint, as the current head of household are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Clint will only vote in the case of a tie. Everyone else will go into the diary room and cast their vote to evict. Shuri, you will go first.”   
“Shuri is close with Peter who in turn is close with Tony, she will probably vote with her alliance. Hello Shuri”   
Hi Julie, you are looking fabulous.”   
“Thank you, please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Thank you”   
“Love you family” she says as she leaves   
Peter enters the diary room next   
“Peter is closely aligned with Tony; his vote should be pretty clear”   
“Hi Ms. Julie”   
“Hi Peter, please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Carol likes the idea of girl power but doesn’t want a target on her back.”   
“Hi Julie, you are looking lovely.”   
“Thank you, please cast your vote”   
“I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Steve has a lot of beef with Tony, but will he still follow the plan to evict Gamora. Hello Steve”   
“Hello, Julie. I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Thank you, Steve. Natasha has clearly chosen Steve’s side in the conflict between him and Tony, her vote should match Steve’s. Hello Natasha”  
“Hi Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Nebula and Gamora have recently reconciled and Nebula would rather keep her sister. What will she do? Hi Nebula.”   
“Hello, Julie. I vote to evict Quill.”   
“Bucky is Steve’s showmance partner, his vote should be obvious. Hello Bucky.”   
“Hey, Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Gamora.”   
“Wanda is a new addition to Steve’s side. She will probably vote with them. Hi Wanda.”   
“Hi Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Stephen has been staunchly team Tony; his vote should be clear.”   
“Hi Stephen”   
“Hi Julie, I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Tony was the one who brought up keeping Quill, his vote should reflect that. Hi Tony.”   
“Hi, Julie. I vote to evict Gamora”   
“Thor was the first person to second Tony’s idea to keep Quill, his vote should be clear. Hi Thor”   
“Hello, Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Gamora.”   
Bruce has been a close friend and ally of Thor’s; his vote should match. Hi Bruce.   
“Hey, Julie. I vote to evict Gamora.”   
“Loki has been a wild card but he told Thor that he would keep Quill. Will he honour that? Hi Loki”   
“Well hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict the wonderful Gamora.”   
“All of the votes are in. Houseguests, when I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, collect his or her belongings and walk out the front the door. By a vote of 12-1, Gamora, you have been evicted from the big brother house.”   
Gamora gets up, has a long hug with Nebula, she hugs Quill, Thor, Loki and Wanda and then gets her bag, says goodbye and walks out the front door. As she walks out the door the other houseguests crowd around to get a glimpse of the cheering crowd. After the front door shuts, they go over to the memory wall to watch Gamora’s picture turn grey signifying that she’s out.   
Right after her picture turns grey, Julie turns to Gamora to begin interviewing her.   
“So Gamora how are you feeling?”   
“I’m bummed that I’m the first person out, but I guess someone has to be and I can’t change that.”   
“If you could change anything, what would you change.”   
“There are 2 main things I would change. First and foremost, I wouldn’t have dropped so early from the HOH comp. Secondly, I would’ve bonded with Quill more.”   
“Had you and Quill not been on the block together, do you think it would’ve developed into a showmance. Quill was quite taken by you when he met you.”   
“I don’t know. I don’t want a showmance but I don’t know how I would’ve ended up feeling about Quill. Though I’d love to be friends outside of the house.”   
“About your sister. Do you think you’ve truly reconciled with her?”   
“I want to say so. She’ll always have that resentment and that’s understandable, our father wasn’t that great, but I’m glad she realized she didn’t need to take it out on me.”   
“Last question, do you think Nebula is making the right game choice by working with Tony.”   
“I want to trust her judgement, but there’s always that risk you take working with someone, especially after he was revealed to be Tony Stark.”   
“Thank you Gamora. Next, the power is back up for grabs. Safe from the threat of eviction, the head of household must nominate two houseguests from eviction. Let’s join them in the backyard. Houseguests! The power is back up for grabs. Clint, as outgoing head of household you are ineligible to compete. I will ask you questions about the opinions of your fellow houseguests about your fellow houseguests. Do not answer with your own opinion but rather what you think everyone else thinks. Everyone understand?”  
“First question, which houseguest do the majority feel would be more likely to help an old woman cross the street, Steve or Tony?” There is a pause to allow houseguests to answer. “The answer is Steve, everybody got it right, everybody moves on. Please reset. Next question, Which houseguest do you think would blow the 500k the fastest, Wanda or Loki. After a pause, Julie speaks again. “The answer is Loki, Bucky and Quill please reset and step down, everyone else please reset. Next question, Which houseguest do you think is the most innocent, Peter P or Shuri.” Julie pauses “The answer is Peter, Steve, Nebula, Carol, and Loki, please reset and step down, everyone else please reset. Next question, which houseguest would you trust with your life, Stephen or Gamora.” Julie pauses to wait for answers. “The answer is Stephen, Natasha and Thor, please reset and step down. Everyone else please reset. Next question, Which houseguest would you rather take to prom, Steve or Quill.” Julie waits for answers. “The answer is Quill, Tony and Bruce, please reset and step down, everyone else please reset. Next question, which houseguest do you think lives on coffee, Peter or Tony.” Julie pauses waiting for the houseguests to lock in their answers. “Thor I need an answer, she says impatiently. Answers are locked. The answer is Tony, Peter and Thor step down, congratulations Stephen, you are the new head of household. Clint, please hand the key over.”   
“YES! “Stephen screams out as Clint hands over the key, Peter and Tony come over to hug him first before everyone else comes over.   
“Who will Stephen nominate for eviction. Tune in Sunday to find out! From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen, goodnight.”   
*outro music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please kudos/comment/subscribe 
> 
> For clarification in this universe, the tesseract doesn't hold an infinity stone but it's just a really expensive family heirloom 
> 
> Next chapter will be on Sunday!


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets cleared up between Stephen and Tony. There's a small dose of angst. Peter and Shuri are like siblings and Stephen makes his nominations.

Previously on Big Brother, Natasha and Clint tried to form a 6-person alliance, but everything fell apart after Tony made his own alliance and after a confrontation with Steve, he left the avengers high and dry. Tony made his own alliance of himself, Stephen, both Peters, Shuri and Nebula while Steve made an alliance containing himself, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and Wanda. After Gamora was evicted, Stephen won head of household. Who will he put up for eviction, find out tonight on Big Brother! 

“Stephen, you’re the new head of household!”  
After Stephen takes the key, everyone goes back inside. Stephen and his alliance go to the storage room to celebrate their victory. Everyone leaves except Stephen and Tony. They need to talk after Steve’s revelation about Tony.  
“Tony, is Steve’s revelation true?” 

*diary room*  
Stephen: "I really hope Steve is lying. I like Tony so much. My heart wants him so badly, but my brain is saying no, he has a playboy reputation, it’s not good for me."  
________________________________________________  
Tony looks down in shame and hesitates before saying “it is true.” Tony pauses but sees the heartbroken look on Stephens’s face and continues, “and I know about my playboy reputation but that was when I was in my 20s. I’ve matured a lot and I’m looking for something real, not just a fling. Reputations are hard to get rid of, but I promise you, I am not playing you.” Stephen takes a minute to process this information “I hope you’re not lying. I hate being lied to.” Tony moves closer to Stephen, puts his arms around the top of his shoulders and kisses him. Stephen can’t help but kiss back, he’s been wanting this for so long, he just wishes it was during better circumstances. They are very close together; Tony moves Stephens arms so that they’re around Tony’s waist. Tony pulls away, a bit too soon if you ask Stephen but they’re still in their embrace. Tony starts talking again “I don’t kiss people who are just flings, that passionately.” After that Tony leaves the storage room, leaving Stephen to his thoughts. 

*diary room*  
Stephen: “I really want to trust that Tony has changed and that he truly wants me. This is so confusing.” He puts his head in his hands and is starting to tear up  
Tony: "I really hope Stephen believes me because I would never lie to him. He and Peter are the only people I trust 100%. He’s someone who I truly feel a connection to, and I haven’t felt that since I dated Pepper. I kissed him to show I was serious and not just playing with his heart."  
______________________________________________________  
Stephen comes out of the diary room, startling the girls and Peters in the living room “Who wants to see my HOH room?” He says, feeling excited about having his own bathroom. Everyone follows him upstairs, some more eagerly than others. 

*diary room*  
Steve: I really don’t wanna see Stephen’s HOH room because I’m 10000% sure I’m going up this week and I don’t like Stephen very much, but in Big brother it’s blasphemy not to go see someone’s HOH room.  
_____________________________________________________  
Stephen unlocks the door to his HOH room. There are pictures with him and many of his friends and co-workers but not many of his family, except for one with his sister, Donna, and one with his whole family from when Stephen was young. 

*diary room*  
Tony: "So I see a picture of Stephen from his college days and damn he was a looker even then."  
Bucky: "Did I ever mention how good-looking Stephen was in college?"  
_______________________________________________  
After everyone looks at his pictures, they leave so Stephen can be left alone with his letter from home. 

Dear Stephen,  
We miss you around at the hospital, but we are so proud of you. Even Wong admitted that he was enjoying watching you on TV. He said you’re back to who you were in college. We get together every time an episode comes on and as much as Wong would hate to admit it, he watches the live feeds too. So do I but Wong just doesn’t want to admit he does too. Despite what you think, everything is going smoothly at the hospital. I totally ship you and Tony by the way!! You two are so much alike!  
I know how much Donna motivates you to do your best and I think if she could see where you are now, she would be so proud of you.  
Best of luck! Bring home the 500k!  
Christine 

*diary room*  
Stephen: “I’m so glad my letter was from Christine. Her and Wong are the closest thing to family I got. I almost cried when I saw that picture of me and Donna. It was taken a few weeks before she died. She died while I was in med school and-” he tears up knowing what he’s about to say next “the fact that I was unable to save her is what drove me to become, as Christine would say, a workaholic. I dated Christine for a while, but we broke up when she realized I liked men more than women. However, we are still very close. Her letter really motivated me to keep going and I’m very glad it was from her. Wong doesn’t quite articulate his thoughts as well.”  
_________________________________________________________  
Almost everyone in the house is at the pool table. Since the curtain is down, nobody can go into the house, which can only mean trouble. But the houseguests are making the best of it. At the moment, Natasha is teaching Steve how to play, with Wanda and Bucky being the other players while everyone else is spectating. Steve hits the ball a little too hard and it rolls across the table and when it reached the other side, it popped right over the side and hits Bucky right in the nether regions. Steve is concerned for Bucky and immediately rushes over to him while everyone else is trying, with some failing, to contain their laughter over the fact that Steve somehow hit Bucky in the balls while playing pool.  
“I’m so sorry Bucky!” Steve cries out  
Bucky out of breath, replies “It’s okay, I just need a minute.”  
Steve then helps Bucky up. As Bucky is recovering from his accidental nut shot the curtain is rolling upwards signifying that they can go back inside. When the houseguests go inside, they see buckets of big brother slop and a simultaneous “EW!” erupts from the houseguests 

*diary room*  
Peter: "Oh no. Slop is disgusting. It smells terrible and it looks like vomit and oatmeal had a baby."  
_________________________________________________________  
Stephen goes to pick up the card in front of all the buckets. “Another responsibility of the HOH is that they must choose have-nots for the week. Have-nots must only eat big brother slop, take cold showers, and sleep in the have-not bedroom.” 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "Because Stephen and Steve don’t get along, I’m guilty by association so I hope Stephen doesn’t make me a have-not because all the stuff he described does not sound fun."  
________________________________________-  
“Any volunteers?” asks Stephen. Carol and Thor raise their hands. “Ok, the have-nots are Carol, Thor, Steve, and Natasha.” 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "Who in their right mind would volunteer to be a have-not???"  
Carol: "I only volunteered because I think I can handle it."  
Loki: "I figured Thor would volunteer, he’s an idiot."  
Steve: "I kinda figured Stephen would make me a have-not. I seen it coming. I’m just glad he spared Bucky."  
______________________________________________  
“Let’s go see the have-not bedroom” says Stephen as he leads everyone to it. The have-not bedroom has 4 cells with no locks so houseguests can come and go as they please. The beds look very uncomfortable with just a concrete slab with a thin padding, one pillow and one blanket. The room is also unnaturally cold. 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "This is gonna be a hard week."  
_________________________________________  
Later on, that night, Tony and co. are up in the HOH room talking nominations with Stephen.  
“So what’s the plan for nominations?” asks Quill  
“Before Stephen answers that, I still can’t take you seriously in your astronaut suit. “Says Nebula  
With that the siren goes off, meaning Nebula must Naruto run to area 51  
“I’ll get back to that in a few.” Says Nebula as she does her obligatory Naruto run. In a few minutes she gets back and they continue their conversation.  
“I want to put Steve up for sure, but I’m not sure who to put him up next to.”  
“I think he needs to go up next to someone he’s close to, so even if we can’t get him out, someone he’s close to still does. That way he’ll still lose a number.” Says Shuri  
“He seems pretty close to Clint and Natasha, if the last argument meant anything” says Peter  
"He's also extremely close to Bucky" says Tony  
“Who’s more of a threat though, each has won one comp each except Bucky.” Says Stephen  
“We can’t base it off who did better either since Clint couldn’t play.” Says Tony  
“True, I’m thinking Clint since had had power last week, Clint was also one of the leaders of the 6-person alliance so in my opinion he’s more of a threat than Natasha. Nat didn’t hold the power last week.” says Peter  
“That’s fair, I’m okay with Steve and Clint going up.” Says Nebula  
“Plus, Clint isn’t the target anyways, so it doesn’t matter too much how much of a threat he is” says Peter  
“So Steve and Clint good with everyone else?”  
“Fine by me” says Shuri  
“Yep” says Quill  
“Good with me” says Tony  
“Alright, so Steve and Clint it is.” says Stephen  
“I’m tired so I’m going to bed, good night guys” says Quill  
“Good night Quill”  
As Quill leaves, everyone else besides Tony leaves too. Once they’re alone, Tony begins to talk  
“I know, the whole revelation thing paints me in a bad light, but I can’t stop thinking about it. I hope you don’t ditch me because of it. I’ve been losing sleep over it and I know I’m just rambling at this poi-”  
Tony gets interrupted by a heat of the moment kiss from Stephen, he pulls away and says “is that enough of an answer for you? I really like you and I want to stay with you. Though there’s one question on my mind. Why are you in here if you’re already a billionaire?”  
“I’m playing for a charity that helps combat climate change.” 

*diary room*  
Stephen: "He’s playing for charity. If he makes it to the end and the jury finds this out, you might as well hand him the money. I’m all for combating climate change but I think there are people in this house who need the money more. Like Peter for example, the money would change his life completely, he wouldn’t have to incur any more debt from school, and he could provide better living arrangements for himself and his aunt. Or Wanda to help pay for her schooling and to help her make a better life for herself and her brother since she doesn’t have her parent. This just sucks because I like him on a deeper level than I like Peter or Shuri or even Wanda. I wouldn’t say love but it’s something romantic I’m feeling."  
____________________________________________  
“That’s pretty good, though don’t you think some people need the money more than you?”  
“You do raise a good point, but I’m not playing for myself, I guess you could say I’m playing for the Earth.”  
“Just so you know, we’re still good, I’m just playing devils advocate.” Being snarky, Tony says “you asshole”  
“You’re the douchebag, now come over and cuddle with me, please.”  
“Oh ok, you got me” Tony says as he comes over to the HOH bed and covers he and Stephen with the blanket and the two cuddle. Stephen with his arm around Tony with Tony’s head on Stephen’s chest.  
Meanwhile, Steve is taking his first cold shower of the week and not having a good time, when Peter and Shuri walk in the bathroom. “How’s the shower Stevo?” asks Shuri  
“A bit cold” replies Steve  
“Colder than this sundae?” asks Peter while holding up his ice cream sundae  
“Yes, this shower water feels like I’m in a block of ice, it’s so cold. Like I’m in the army and have taken cold showers before but nothing compares to this one.”  
“Wow is it really that bad?” asks Shuri  
Peter putting his hand between the water and Steve to test it’s temperature, “yes it’s that bad. How do they even get water this cold?” asks Peter  
“I don’t know but you might want to get back to your sundae before I eat it all” Shuri says eating part of Peter’s sundae.  
“Hey! Give that back!”  
“Nope, mine now” says Shuri as she walks away with Peter’s sundae. 

*diary room*  
Steve: "It’s only Tony and Stephen I have a problem with. I actually quite like Peter and Shuri, they’re fun and always liven up a room. They have a sibling esque relationship and it always puts a smile on my face when they’re around."  
Peter: "Tell Shuri to give me back my sundae!"  
__________________________________________________________  
After Steve gets out of the shower, he goes to find Bucky because it’s late at night and he needs someone to hang out with. Bucky is in his bed getting ready to go to sleep when he sees Steve walking over.  
“Hey Buck, may I join?”  
“Sure thing!”  
“I just had to take my first cold shower as a have-not. That water is colder than any military shower.  
“Seriously?!”  
“Yea, Peter even tested the water with his hand and was astonished by how cold it was.”  
“Wow, you must be cold, here come under the blankets with me for a bit before you’re forced in the have-not room.” Steve gets under the blankets and cuddles with Bucky, partially for warmth and partially because he really likes Bucky and he thinks Bucky likes him too. Bucky touches Steve and immediately pulls back his hand  
“Damn Steve, you’re so cold!”  
“Sorry about that Buck. I need to know though, where do we stand? Are we a showmance or no?”  
“I want us to be one.”  
“So do I”  
Bucky kisses Steve’s cold lips passionately. A showmance solidifying one. This kiss solidifies Steve’s feelings and warms him up. Bucky pulls away. “If you weren’t a have-not I’d invite you to sleep in my bed tonight or even Tony’s empty bed since he’s probably gonna be sleeping in Stephen’s bed all week.”  
Steve chuckles at that because he knows it’s true. “It’s a shame that Stephen had to make me a have-not. Speaking of him, I’m 1000% sure he’s gonna put me up tomorrow. Will you try and keep me?”  
“Of course, I’d do everything in my power, but who’s to say he won’t put both of us up?”  
“I think for his game, he’d probably put up Clint or Natasha since they were with me when that argument happened between us three and him, Tony and Peter. I don’t know but I don’t think he’s gonna put us both up. I have a feeling.”  
“I hope you’re right, though I think you need to get to the have-not room. I just seen Carol and Nat walk in there, and Thor wasn’t long behind them.”  
“Well goodnight Buck” Steve says as he kisses Bucky one more time. 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "Well #Stucky is officially canon in the BB house! I couldn’t be any happier!"  
_____________________________________________________________________  
The next day is nominations. Everyone in Steve’s alliance except Wanda goes up to the HOH room with Stephen. Steve starts “So let’s all be honest here; you’re putting me up correct or incorrect?”  
“Definitely correct.”  
“Ok fine, I get it, but I ask of you, please don’t put me or any of my alliance up.”  
“Who’s your alliance?”  
“Everyone in this room except you of course.” 

*diary room*  
Steve: "I don’t want to reveal Wanda as being in my alliance because her and Stephen have a decent relationship and that could work to my advantage."  
Stephen: "Like I’m gonna listen to Steve of all people. Bossing around people is my job, not his."  
_________________________________________________________  
“I’m not making any guarantees, but I can tell you Bucky won’t be going up this week.” 

*diary room*  
Stephen: "I need to make a striking deal with Steve and Bucky is tolerable and Steve’s biggest ally."  
Steve: "I’m surprised Stephen is willing to spare Bucky."  
___________________________________________________________  
“Everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony” Stephen says to everyone. Everyone gathers around the kitchen table when Stephen stands in front of his nomination block and starts the ceremony. “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is” Stephen turns the key and Steve’s face appears on the board, Steve looks very angry but then looks down, trying not to reveal how mad he is until after the nomination ceremony. “The second houseguest I have nominated is” Stephen turns the second key and Clint’s face appears on the board. He’s shocked but not too concerned because he knows Stephen well enough to know Steve is clearly the target. “I have nominated you Steve and you Clint for eviction. Clint, this is purely strategic, you won the first HOH solidifying that you are a comp threat. Steve, let’s just say, first, you’re on the opposite side of the house, two, you had no right to tear into me, Peter and Tony, and especially no right to rip into Tony in front of the whole house all because you’re mad he doesn’t want you anymore. You need a huge wake up call and I hope to give you that. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*  
Steve: "That bastard! I will get my revenge; he will pay for this! Mine and Tony’s relationship is none of his damn business. I can argue with whoever I want, and I will not have some guy who is taking my sloppy seconds tear into me in front of the house!"  
Clint: "Normally I would hate being on the block, but it is clear I am not the target. Steve clearly ruffled feathers and even if he’s my ally, he’s paying for it."  
__________________________________________________________________  
Who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save either Steve or Clint from the chopping block? Find out Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked please kudos/comment/subscribe :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be on Wednesday


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of secrets get spilled by the one and only god of mischief (Obviously he isn't a god in this but he's still mischevious and kind of mean-spirited so I'm sorry Loki fans). The veto is played and the veto meeting also happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Loki is a messy bitch who lives for drama and loves exposing people. That's it that's the chapter. Any mistakes are mine.

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "It felt so good to watch Stephen rip into Steve in front of the whole house. There’s a reason I like him so much."   
________________________________________  
Steve is seething. Someone called him out on being a scumbag and he didn’t like it. Steve is walking into the lounge area, Bucky follows him in there trying to calm him down so he doesn’t lash out and screw up his game more but it doesn’t work. Steve is seeing red when he walks out of the lounge area. The rest of the people are hugging Clint when Steve walks out to start yet another argument with Stephen. “You talk about me calling people out, well why don’t we talk about how you just dragged my name through the mud literally in front of the entire house. That’s pretty hypocritical of you!” Stephen is just ignoring him but says one thing before leaving the kitchen, “keep talking Steve, talking is what put you up there in the first place, keep talking Steve, keep talking.” Steve is so mad but his alliance holds him back trying to calm him down.   
Up in the HOH room Tony and Stephen are talking in bed together.   
“Was I too harsh on Steve?” asks Stephen  
“Nope, I could tell he was seething afterwards, it was so satisfying. He got a taste of his own medicine.”   
“This could easily screw up my game if he stays though.”   
“Yea, obviously but we have a 6-person alliance. That’s pretty strong.”   
“Yea, there’s part of me that’s still worried.”   
“You’ll be fine, I’m sure of it. I’ll do everything in my power so that you will be fine. Steve deserved that speech and the only person who it would’ve been better to give it than you would be me.”   
“But I did pretty good too”   
“You got that right.” Tony says as he leans in to kiss Stephen. As they are kissing Peter opens the door and sees their lips locked. Stephen is saying “damn it” in his head since he realized he forgot to lock the door.   
After an awkward silence Peter says “I’m gonna ignore what I just saw but I just came up to say, Steve is LIVID and me, Shuri, Quill and Loki are living for it. Thanks for that! But I’m gonna leave and let you get back to your romantic pillow talk and remind you to lock the door next time if you don’t want people saying you’re a couple.”   
“Will do, Thanks, Peter.”   
Stephen gets up to lock the door so nobody else walks in on him and Tony. Meanwhile, in the living room, Steve is just going off, much to the amusement of Peter, Shuri, Quill and Loki, so much that Loki and Quill are sharing a bowl of popcorn. Loki, in particular, is living for this. 

*diary room*   
Loki: "This is some juicy shit. My plan is to make everyone target each other, I’ve already got dirt on Tony, Stephen, Thor, Shuri, Carol and Natasha. My plan is if either nominee, or really anyone who would change the nominations wins the veto, I will call a house meeting and expose all this dirt."   
___________________________________________________  
Bucky goes to find Steve in the have-not room the next day.   
“You calmed down enough to talk game?”   
Steve is frustrated but nowhere near as mad as he was “I guess”   
“Stephen’s an ass and we know it but we will pull a fast one on him and make sure you don’t go this week.”   
“I’m listening.”   
“Well, first of all, it requires either me or you winning the veto.”   
“What about Natasha or Wanda?”   
“Well it’s obvious she’d use it on Clint, and Wanda is close with Natasha but is a wild card, if she did win it we’d have to convince her before Nat does. Anyways, the plan is one of us winning the veto and using it on you, thus cornering Stephen. Loki seems like a ticking time bomb if the way he was watching your drama last night was any indication. I could maybe sway Stephen to put Loki up as a replacement.”   
“Ok, but what if neither of us win?”   
“Then we campaign against Clint. We need at least 7 votes to evict Clint. I already know it’ll be no use to try and convince Tony or Peter. But everyone else is fair game.”   
“I really don’t want to campaign against my own alliance member, I also don’t like leaving our allies out of it. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth.”   
“Well win the veto and we won’t have to campaign against them.”   
Meanwhile, in the lounge area, Wanda, Natasha, and Clint are talking game as well.   
“What do we do if Steve wins the veto? I could easily become the target if he does.” Says Clint  
“We’d need to convince Stephen to put up someone who is more of a target than you.” Says Natasha  
“But who? He might just nominate either us or Bucky. Especially Bucky since he’s Steve’s closest ally.” Says Wanda   
“Hmmm, Loki has been a bit sus lately and I’m pretty sure a lot of people have caught on.”   
“Quill could be an easy nom too; he’s already been on the block. Maybe even Carol, she doesn’t seem tight with anyone in the house.”   
Their conversation is interrupted by the faint announcement from Stephen “Everyone come to the living room, it’s time to pick players for the veto competition!”   
Everyone goes to the living room and Stephen starts. “Only six people will participate in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees and 3 other players selected by random draw. Will the nominees please join me up here.”   
Clint and Steve walk up to where Stephen is.   
“As head of household, I will pick first.” 

*diary room*   
Steve: I hope Bucky is picked; I know for sure he would use it on me   
Stephen: I hope neither Natasha or Bucky are picked, they would remove one of my nominees   
_______________________________________  
Stephen moves his hand around and picks a chip   
“Peter”   
Peter is quite excited as he walks up next to Clint   
Clint picks next, he rustles some chips around  
“Wanda”   
Wanda walks up next to Steve  
Steve goes next but gets straight to the point by picking the first chip his hand lands on  
“Tony” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Are you kidding me? Tony is the LAST person I want to play in this veto."   
___________________________________________   
Tony smirks at Steve and stands next to Peter.   
“Big brother will let us know when the veto competition is to begin! Good luck!”   
Loki corners Thor in the storage room.   
“Loki what do you want?”   
“I want info, I already got info on a ton of people and I was wondering if you some on your little friend Bruce.”   
“Even if I did, I wouldn’t give it to you.”   
“You wouldn’t give info to your little brother, shame.”   
“It’s because I don’t trust you with any info. You reek of ulterior motive.”   
“Fine, I guess I’ll just have to listen in on conversations again.” 

*diary room*   
Thor: "I’m concerned with what Loki is doing. He’s still the same old Loki. I don’t think this is gonna end well for anyone."  
_________________________________________   
Tony and Stephen are in the HOH room when Quill walks upstairs to join them.   
“Hey guys what’s up?” Quill says as he walks in. He sees Tony and Stephen hanging out on the bed together.   
“Hey Quill” says Tony   
“I know we’re game to get Steve out but what will happen if he wins the veto or he comes off the block? I know people will probably throw my name around since I’ve already been on the block.” says Quill  
“I mean we’re allies so I wouldn’t put you up.” says Stephen  
“Why are you so paranoid dude?” asks Tony  
“I just know that once you go up week 1, you often go up as an easy nominee.” Says Quill in response to Tony's question  
Nebula, Shuri and Peter come up interrupting the conversation.   
“Well since everyone is here, we should talk about what’s gonna happen if Steve or Clint get off.”   
“It would make the most sense to nominate another of Steve’s allies.” Says Nebula.   
“Well, I told Bucky he was safe this week.”   
“That leaves Nat” says Peter   
“I did see her and Wanda talking earlier, whether it was game I don’t know but definitely something to watch.” Says Shuri   
“Quill, please come to the diary room”   
“I must be hosting the veto comp! Nice! Even nicer considering my astronaut suit punishment ends today too!”   
Quill leaves and not long after the group upstairs hear Quill say “It’s time for the veto competition! Get your gear and head to the backyard!”   
Everyone heads to the backyard where they find 6 puzzles. All of which have the same number of pieces but each puzzle is a replica of the houseguest who is supposed to put it together, Clint’s puzzle is Clint, Steve’s is Steve, etc. Except they’re all the same height to make it fair.  
“In front of you is a picture of the finished puzzle, you must take your puzzle pieces, take them under the net and complete the puzzle on the other side. The first person to have their puzzle stood up, go back under the net to press the button wins the golden power of veto!” On Quill’s signal the houseguests start. Quickly they get a few pieces and traverse the obstacle course. Steve tries to grab 4 pieces at a time but these pieces are big so he drops one. Peter is doing relatively well, bringing two puzzle pieces through the net This is an obstacle Peter and Wanda are both good at, being the smaller people playing but before either of them know it Steve has gotten through with 3 pieces and is quickly going to get 3 more. 

*diary room*   
Steve: "This is do or die for me. I need to win this."   
_____________________________  
The puzzle has 9 pieces, two feet, two legs, two arms, two pieces for the torso and one piece for the head. Some people like Steve, Clint, and Stephen are carrying the all the pieces over first so they don’t need to do the obstacle course again until they need to press the button while Peter, Wanda and Tony are bringing a few over, putting the puzzle together then going back for more. 

*Diary room*   
Peter: "I’m genuinely shocked Steve is getting through the net obstacle as fast as he is. He’s a big, buff guy and the space between the net and the ground is not very big. I can barely get through it with 2 pieces and he’s just killing it with 3. Keep in mind these pieces aren’t small either. It just shows he really wants this, and I need to go faster."   
______________________________________________   
In the background, the other houseguests are cheering on the competitors. Steve is currently in the lead with Peter and Wanda not far behind, in 4th place is Stephen with Clint and Tony neck in neck with each other. Steve gets all his pieces over and now he has to put his puzzle together and make sure it is stood up on the platform, Peter has 6 of his pieces over and put together, Wanda has 5 together, Stephen has 5 over but not put together, Tony has 4 put together while Clint only has 4 brought over. Clint notices Steve almost done and starts working faster. 

*diary room*   
Clint: "If Steve wins this, I could become the target, this is bad."   
____________________________________   
Steve starts assembling his pieces while everyone else brings their pieces over. Wanda’s puzzle is right next to Steve’s and he’s looking at hers to see how she has done it even though he knows which parts go where. The trouble is standing it up since the pieces are fairly heavy. As Wanda brings more pieces over, Steve watches how she puts it together and seems to realize it’s a balancing act, though his peeking did not go unnoticed.

*diary room*   
Tony: "Is Steve seriously peeking at Wanda’s puzzle, you are not slick dude. Try again."   
Stephen: Stephen is laughing his ass off as he says “Does he not know where body parts go? As a doctor, I am very disappointed but as his opponent, it’s very funny.”   
Peter: "I guess it’s nowhere in the rules that you can’t peek at other peoples puzzles but it’s not cool dude and it kinda makes you look like a dumbass."  
___________________________________________________________   
It eventually comes down to Steve, Peter and Wanda, each are close to completing their puzzles. Peter brings the last of his pieces over and as he’s putting the second last one on, Steve gets his last one on and runs back through the course. Peter frantically puts his last piece on and tries to get through the net obstacle before Steve does. Peter has the advantage of being smaller and nimbler than Steve, but Steve has been surprisingly fast this entire competition. Steve is just slightly ahead of Peter when he gets through and presses the button, ensuring that he has won the veto. As Steve is catching his breath, Quill walks over to him saying “congratulations Steve you have won the golden power of veto!” Peter walks over to shake his hand signifying good game while Bucky and the rest of his alliance come over to hug and congratulate Steve, Wanda and Clint being more reluctant, especially Clint. 

*diary room*   
Clint: “Great, Steve won the veto. And yes, that’s sarcasm. As happy as I am for my ally this is bad for my game because I’m scared that I could become a target even though I know I was only put up as a second option."   
Stephen: "I hadn’t even thought of a replacement nominee. I’m open to almost all suggestions. Though I’ll be doing what’s best for me."  
__________________________________________  
Everyone walks back into the house, but Tony’s alliance is frantic for a replacement nominee   
“Steve’s dumb but not dumb enough to keep himself on the block so any suggestions for nominees?” asks Stephen  
“Well I’d like to see someone from Steve’s alliance go home so maybe Bucky?” suggests Tony   
“Normally I would say yes but I already promised Steve that Bucky wasn’t going up this week and since Steve is staying it’s best to at least keep that promise so he isn’t gunning for us more than he already is.”   
“Wanda might be an option, she did go over to hug Steve after he won leading me to believe she may be working with him since the only other people who hugged him were Natasha, Bucky and Clint and everyone knows they’re working together.” Says Shuri   
“Natasha? She’s close with Clint and Steve.” Says Nebula   
“I second Nebula, Natasha’s probably more of a threat than Wanda, and Stephen doesn’t need to break his promise.” says Quill  
Their conversation is interrupted by something Peter is seeing on the screen in the HOH room, Loki is taking some pots and pans and begins clanging them around yelling “house meeting!” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "It’s never good when someone calls house meeting, usually it ends in fighting"   
_____________________________________________   
The alliance goes down to see what the commotion is about. Loki is declaring a house meeting and clanging pots and pans around the house to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone come to the living room for a house meeting!” Everyone walks into the living room looking at one another, not sure what’s about to happen. 

*diary room*   
Carol: "House meetings are never a good sign"   
Nebula: "One doesn't simply call a house meeting."   
____________________________________________   
“Since everyone is here, I bet you’re wondering why I gathered everyone here.” Starts Loki   
“Yea I would really like to know, I was in the middle of a shower when you rudely interrupted me” says Carol with a towel wrapped around her and arms folded scowling at Loki.   
“Well, I’ll try and make this quick for you Carol.”   
“I’d appreciate it, you’re lucky I had just put conditioner in my hair and that outside the have-not shower is warmer than in the shower.”   
“Anyways, since it’s clear that Steve will be using the veto to save himself, I think before Stephen makes his replacement nominee, everyone’s secrets should be in the open. Anyone have secrets they want to reveal to the house before I start because if you don’t, I will reveal them for you.”   
Carol reveals hers “I’m a captain in the air force, now can I continue my shower? I need to rinse the conditioner out of my hair.”   
“You don’t wanna stay and enjoy the show?”   
“I will probably be able to hear it from the shower based on how house meetings tend to go” and with that Carol goes to get back in the shower.   
“Carol isn’t the only captain here, Steve, care to share? Or do I have to do it for you.”   
“Why are you doing this?”   
“Well captain Steve Rogers, I think we should all be honest with each other about major secrets.”   
“Well this is stupid”   
“language!” says Tony from one of the couches  
“Feel how you want but you’ll thank me later, speaking of Tony, not only are you the Tony Stark but you are a billionaire so that makes me wonder, why are you in the big brother house? Well while you and Stephen were canoodling you told him a crucial bit of info.”   
“What? That I’m playing for charity? It should have been obvious dip shit.”   
“Loki, what the hell is your problem?” says Stephen   
“This is the one time I actually agree with Stephen, what is your problem?” says Steve  
“What is my problem, Stephen Strange, well my problem is not everyone has been honest about themselves; I was impressed with you because you were pretty honest about yourself from the get-go, but you did leave out a crucial tidbit. You see not everyone knows about certain doctors’ reputations and I wonder how it feels having both the reputations of the best neurosurgeon in the country and the biggest narcissist. Treating patients as walking bank machines I bet your med school professors and your sister would be sooo proud.” Loki says with a sarcastic tone.  
“My reputation is just what other people think of me and I’ll have you know I’ve gotten better, but my professors and my sister are proud of me because I’ve become one of the best neurosurgeons around but how you found out about my sister is beyond me.”   
“Shame you couldn’t save her, I bet you were more disappointed about the lack of a paycheck.” 

*Diary room*   
Stephen: "How did Loki find out about Donna? I never mentioned her to anyone, not even Tony. Unless he heard me read my letter or read it himself somehow but how did he know I couldn’t save her, did he somehow listen in on my diary room confessions. Is he listening right now?"   
______________________________________  
“That’s enough Loki!” exclaims Tony, noticing Stephen trying to subtly hide his distress   
“Fine, but only because I have more people to get to, such as Peter. We all know Peter’s uncle died right before he came into the house but not everyone knows about his girlfriend back home.”   
“I didn’t need to tell people about my girlfriend since no one’s flirting with me, plus she told me she’d rather stay out of the spotlight!” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "MJ didn’t want to be put in the spotlight, and I respect that. I don’t need the likes of Loki chastising me about it."   
__________________________________________  
“Dude, just let him be” says Shuri defending her friend   
“Shut your mouth!”  
“No one, especially the likes of you can tell me to keep my mouth shut!”  
“You’re one to say that considering you’re T’Challa’s sister. Y’know the guy who won a few years ago by playing all sides of the house perfectly. The resemblance is uncanny. I knew there was something special about you. If you think this is rough, I got dirt on everyone, so no one is safe. My dear brother isn’t a city councillor, he’s the goddamn mayor of a little place he named New Asgard. His little friend Bruce created a big green rage monster that he tried to hide from the world!” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: Nobody and I mean nobody tells me to shut my mouth! I’ll speak if I damn well want to. I just wanna know how he found out about my relation to T’Challa   
Bruce: The hulk was a science experiment with gamma rays gone wrong and I didn’t want the world to know.   
________________________________________________________  
“Brother! Stop this right now!”   
“No Thor, I will not bow down to you like everyone in New Asgard does, I will continue until the world knows how deceitful everyone is being!”   
“You talk about deceitfulness, but you haven’t even told the house your occupation! Says Bucky   
“I work for a joke shop. You haven’t told anyone about your prosthetic arm that you had made to look like a regular arm. Wanda isn’t even a US citizen, Natasha is actually a secret agent, the way she acts spills all, Clint wears hearing aids but everyone should know that if you’ve ever seen his ears.”   
“How is me being deaf a deceitful secret, maybe I don’t feel the need to let the entire house know I’m deaf!”   
“Why is me not being a US citizen important? I’d rather not relive my country being destroyed again, thanks.

*diary room*   
Clint: "I’ve only just learned to accept myself as I am, but I don’t need Loki claiming I’m deceitful for not revealing that I’m deaf."   
Bucky: "I lost my arm fighting for this country, but Loki wouldn’t understand which is why I said nothing. No use even trying to reason with him."   
Wanda: "My country was destroyed and I was lucky that my brother and I could seek refuge in the US."  
___________________________________________________________-  
“Fair, Nebula is actually bald but wears her blue wig to make it seem like she isn’t”   
Nebula puts her head down in embarrassment relieved that Loki didn’t reveal why she is bald, Quill seeing Nebula is feeling crappy decides to intervene on her behalf “Listen, I don’t know why you’re doing but look around you, everyone is distressed, they don’t like this! To play big brother you need to be liked because deep down this is a social game. The only reason you did this is because you wanted to air everyone’s dirty laundry for your own amusement which is just sick. You need help.” The other houseguests applaud Quill as he takes a bow in front of everyone and sits down again. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: The reason I’m bald is because my hair brings back bad memories. When my father would abuse me he often pulled out hair and whenever I see my natural hair it all comes back to me so I wear a wig that isn’t my natural hair color to feel normal. It hurts to shave my natural hair because of the scars on my head but I feel better emotionally afterwards.   
________________________________________  
“I’d be quite impressed if your dad wasn’t the biggest con man around. He’s the one inspired me to follow my passion, mischief. I think my job is done here.” Loki says as he leaves the houseguests to their own devices. The houseguests all feeling exposed group hug one another, still stunned by what happened. They all go up to the HOH room where people really let their emotions out.   
“Loki is my replacement nominee. Clint you aren’t even a target. We need to vote unanimously to show him that we will not be toyed against each other. Says Stephen   
“To be honest most of it probably isn’t true.” says Bucky, “there’s no possible way he could’ve found out all that info. Some of it sounds totally fake, such as Shuri being related T’Challa. He probably just threw that out because they’re both black.”   
“I just wanna know how he found out about my girlfriend. The last thing she wanted was to be in the spotlight.” Says Peter. Shuri comforts Peter as he is freaking out.   
“We can get through this together. Some of us may be on opposing sides of the house but we need to band together to get Loki out of here.” Says Steve  
“For once I agree with you.” Says Stephen   
“He may be my brother, but he needs to get out of here. He’s relishing in what he’s just done, and it pisses me off.” Says Thor   
“I think for now we should split up and spend time with those closest to us. Figure out how to move forward.” Says Tony   
Everyone leaves the HOH room except Tony and Stephen.   
“Was what Loki said about you true?”   
“Yes. I became an absolute bastard after Donna died. She died while I was in med school and I couldn’t save her. I worked hard and became one of the best neurosurgeons around but also became quite cocky and I’ll admit I took richer patients first. I didn’t realize how shitty I became until I almost got into an accident, one that would’ve cost me my entire career. I knew then and there I needed to become a better person.”   
“It’s okay Stephen, I bet your sister is proud of who you’ve become” Tony says planting a kiss on Stephen’s cheek. Stephen pulls Tony into a hug as he begins to cry on Tony’s shoulders. “Usually I hate when people get tear stains on my clothes but you’re a notable exception” Stephen lets out a small chuckle and apologizes “heh, sorry about that. I can’t help it.”   
“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Tony says as he and Stephen stay like that for a while.   
Downstairs Steve and Bucky are cuddling in Bucky’s bed before Steve has to go to the have-not room for the night.   
“How did you get your prosthetic arm anyways?” asks Steve   
“I went to Afghanistan. I was in the military mission that rescued Tony Stark funny enough. While I was there a bomb blew my arm to smithereens and it was better for me to get a prosthetic one. At first it was this metallic grey arm, but I wanted to feel more human, so I got it redone to look like a human arm.”   
“I would’ve liked you with either arm” Steve says wit a chuckle as he kisses Bucky.   
“Steve, please go to the have-not room”   
“Well I guess this is my cue to leave.”  
“Good night Captain Rogers.” Bucky says teasingly as he embraces Steve before he leaves   
“At least we didn’t get it as bad as some of the others” whispers Steve as Bucky kisses him goodnight   
The next morning a lot of people are still freaked out as some of the stuff Loki knew were only said in the diary room like Natasha and the fact she’s a secret agent, Natasha is speaking to Wanda in the lounge area about last night “I honestly wish I was a secret agent, that would be so cool!”   
“I know right! Though I know I have an accent, but I didn’t think it was that obvious, I’ve been living in the US since I was 10. After my country was destroyed, we were able to take refuge in the US where a foster family took us in, and I moved and went to college when I turned 18.”   
“What country are you from anyways?”   
“Sokovia”   
“Wow really? You are really strong for getting through that. I can never imagine my country getting destroyed when I was only 10.”   
“It was really rough and when Loki brought it up, he brought back all the memories I have there.”   
“I’m sorry Wanda” Natasha says as she hugs Wanda.   
Thor walks outside to find Loki relaxing in the hammock, he sees Thor and decides to taunt some more. He really enjoyed himself last night. “Good morning Thor!”   
“I don’t know what you were thinking last night but congratulations you’re going home this week.”  
“Wow, you will see later that I was telling the truth about everyone.”   
“Not sure where you found most of this info, but I know you’re into mischief so already I don’t trust you” 

*diary room*  
Loki: "There’s a sweet spot near the diary room where you can hear everything someone is saying, that’s how I got info on Natasha’s job, Stephen’s sister, Tony being a billionaire, Shuri being T’Challa’s sister along with lots of other information."   
__________________________________________________________  
Later in the day, Steve goes to the backyard where everyone is and says “Hey, everyone. It’s time for the veto meeting.” Everyone gathers in the living room when Steve stands up in front of his nomination chair “This is the veto meeting; Clint and I have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Clint, I will give you the chance to speak on why I should the veto on you.”   
“I know you’re gonna use it on yourself but to make this seem more real, Steve you should use it on me because I’m a father who is playing for his kids and I’m a trustworthy player who would like to be kept for a bit longer.” “Thanks Clint. I have decided to use the power of veto on myself. Stephen, because I have vetoed one of your nominations, you must now select a replacement nominee.”   
“After last night this is pretty easy. Loki, please take several seats in the nomination chair that’s waiting for you. You did something very nasty last night and even if you are being truthful it’s despicable so Loki, say hello to the block" says Stephen. As Steve closes the box with the power of veto inside, he says “This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Clint: "There’s always a risk being on the block on eviction night but I’m not too worried after the stunt Loki pulled."  
Loki: "Well I guess they didn’t want to hear the truth about each other. Their loss."   
_________________________________  
Who will be evicted from the big brother house, Clint or Loki? Plus, another battle for head of household commences, who will win it? Find out live tomorrow on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the veto is supposed to be the main thing but I had wayyyy too much fun writing Loki being a messy bitch who lives for drama and exposing people (even though I made him kind of an ass and I'm sorry for it)


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets evicted and a new HOH comp begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I take full responsibility for them.

“Good evening everyone I’m Julie Chen. This has been a week of secret-spilling, drama, and a shockingly united house. Welcome to Big Brother!”  
*Big brother intro music*   
it is day 23 in the big brother house. Loki and Clint find themselves on the block. The vote seems obvious, but anything can happen. But first, after a fiery house meeting, a lot of deep dark secrets were spilled and even though Loki was put on the block because of it he’s not done yet.”   
“The veto meeting is adjourned” 

*Diary room*   
Steve: It’s nice that the house actually agrees on something for once   
Stephen: After Loki tore into me last night, I thought I might as well return the favour   
Loki: I guess people can’t handle the truth.   
Thor: Loki may be my brother, but he’s earned this.  
____________________________________________________________  
As everyone walks away from the veto meeting Loki blows up on the house. “Wow, nominate me because I told the truth! And protect all the liars, bravo, gold fucking star!”   
“Did you seriously expect not to get nominated?! You unleashed everyone’s dirty laundry for no reason other than your personal amusement. If you thought everyone would regard you as a saint, you’re the biggest dumbass in big brother history!” Shouts Tony. He looks straight at the camera and says “Presenting the biggest idiot in the history of ever, Loki Odinson!”   
“Don’t you think I’m finished because I’m gonna have quite the eviction speech planned!”   
“You better plan it to! You are out of here! Start packing Loki!” says Natasha   
“Oh I am but it was a mistake to nominate someone who was telling the truth! I could’ve spilled even more tea about certain pairings who are more of a pair than everyone realizes.”   
“Are you talking about the showmances because it’s pretty clear who they are!” says Steve who kisses Bucky in front of everyone. “Oh Steve, you and Bucky aren’t the only pairing in this house.” 

*Diary room*   
Steve: I may have gone a little over the top by kissing Bucky in front of everyone but I just wanted to stick it to Loki.   
__________________________________________________  
“Yea It’s pretty obvious who the other one is too; we all know this Loki!”   
“Fine, since you won’t tell each other than I will have to spill more tea during eviction night.” Loki then leaves the room while everyone disperses. There is barely any talk of the vote as there is a house-wide understanding that it is clear who will be leaving this week. 

*diary room*   
Loki: Since it’s clear that I will be leaving I think I might just make everyone’s life hell before I go. I work for a joke shop, mischief is my specialty and life's work.   
______________________________________________  
It is 3am the day of eviction and Loki is the only one awake. He quietly creeps out of the space room and takes a belonging of each houseguest with him. He takes Tony’s sunglasses, Peter’s wristbands, Quill’s 80s bomber jacket, Nebula’s spare wigs, Shuri’s hair ties, Stephen’s red blanket he left with Tony, Wanda’s red jacket, Natasha’s combat boots, Bucky’s ball cap, Steve’s America flag shorts, Thor’s hammer shirt, Bruce’s glasses, Clint’s hearing aids, and Carol’s jumpsuit. He then hides the items in a cupboard in the storage room and goes back to bed. A few hours later, Bruce wakes up looking for his glasses but can’t find them anywhere, he wakes up Shuri who is in the bed next to him and says “Sorry to wake you but have you seen my glasses anywhere?” Shuri groggily replies “no, but I could help you look for them.” She gets up and looks for a hair tie to pin her hair up and to her surprise, she can’t find them. “I can’t find my hair ties either, if this is what I’m thinking Loki probably took some people’s stuff.”   
“We need to wake everyone to see who else got stuff stolen.”   
“Well by the looks of it, it wasn’t just us, Nat’s boots are gone, and so is Wanda’s jacket.”   
Shuri goes to turn on the lights of every room and Bruce says “Someone has stolen our stuff so check to make sure all your stuff is there. Clint can’t hear what Bruce is saying so he says “what?” and then realizes his hearing aids are gone.

*diary room*   
Clint: Who takes someone’s hearing aids?!   
________________________  
“Bruce, go wake Tony and Stephen and let them know what happened.” Bruce obliges and leaves. While Bruce is gone, more people notice things missing, Steve notices his shorts gone, Bucky notices his hat gone, Natasha notices her boots gone, and Nebula notices her other wigs gone. Bruce comes back with Tony and Stephen and they furiously go through Tony’s bag after Stephen realized his blanket is gone. “My sunglasses are gone!” exclaims Tony. 

*diary room*   
Tony: My sunglasses are my look. Whoever took them is gonna pay for it   
_____________________________________________   
After Carol notices her jumpsuit gone, she says “where is Loki? This is probably his doing.” Everything clicks and now everyone is looking for Loki who is nowhere to be found. Everyone splits up into groups, Shuri, Wanda and Bruce in one, Tony, Stephen, and Peter in another, Clint, Natasha and Carol in one, Steve, Bucky and Thor in one, and Nebula and Quill sticking together. Eventually, Loki is found by Steve, Bucky and Thor in the bathroom. “Where did you put our stuff?” Thor says menacingly.   
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”   
Steve says “You took a guy's hearing aids and a guys glasses. This is no time for being cryptic. Tell. Us. Where. The. Stuff. Is. Now.” Steve is restraining himself because he knows if he grabs Loki he will get kicked from the game. But Loki can see the anger in Steve’s eyes.   
“Fine, check the storage room. Can I finish my shower now?”   
“Yes, go fuck yourself while you’re at it,” says Bucky as he leaves to let everyone else know, with Thor and Steve accompanying him. Everyone goes into the storage room and starts opening cupboards until Shuri opens one and everyone’s stuff falls out. Clint frantically picks up his hearing aids and puts them in, relieved that he can at least hear something now. “Seriously though, what sick bastard takes someone's hearing aids?” says Clint   
“Loki, that’s who” says Bucky “Think about it, he’s been a menace these past few days and is the only one who hasn’t had anything taken from him.”   
“He’s digging himself in quite a hole” says Peter 

*diary room*   
Peter: is Loki trying to get voted out????   
Bucky: This guy needs to go right now.   
______________________________________________  
“Let’s check in on the houseguests!” says Julie  
“Hello houseguests” Julie says turning towards the screen where all the houseguests are in living room awaiting the eviction.   
“Hello, Julie!” The houseguests say simultaneously   
“Loki and Clint, in just a few moments your fellow houseguests will vote to evict. But before they do you’ll each get a chance to try to sway their votes. Clint, you will go first.”   
Clint stands up and starts “alright, I just wanna say I love you Laura, Lila, Nathaniel and Cooper. Houseguests, I’d love it if you kept me, I’m playing for my family and I have really enjoyed this experience and I’d like it to continue.” Clint sits back down signifying that he’s done speaking. Loki stands up realizing it’s his turn to speak. “I know I’m public enemy number one but before you inevitably vote to evict me I got a few things to say. First of all, Wanda, you’re not sneaky, it’s clear you’re working with Steve and co. Tony and Stephen, you two are exposed as the second showmance in this house. Shuri is in Tony’s alliance but is trying to hide it. I only told the truth to you guys and I just revealed the people to watch out for.”   
“Alright, it is time to vote. Stephen, as the current head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Stephen will only vote in the case of a tie. Bruce, you will go first. Please enter the diary room.”   
Bruce was the first to notice one of his belongings missing, will he punish the culprit with his vote? Hi Bruce   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
Thor may be Loki’s brother but recognizes Loki has done some bad things in the house. What will he do? Hello Thor   
“Hello, Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
Nebula was one of the people who had a major secret revealed by Loki, her vote should be clear. Hello Nebula”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“Tony was furious when his sunglasses were stolen. His vote should reflect that. Hi Tony”   
“Hi Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“Peter felt very disrespected after Loki gave Peter’s girlfriend some unwanted spotlight. His vote should be obvious. Hello Peter.”   
“Hey, Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict the one and only, Loki   
“Natasha’s true occupation was revealed during Loki’s secret spillage. Will she get back at him with her vote? Hello Natasha”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“Shuri was furious after Loki told her to shut her mouth, will she shut his with her vote? Hello Shuri”   
“Hi Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“With that Loki will leave the house tonight, but let’s see where the other votes fall. Hello Wanda.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“Steve is glad that the house could agree when it came to Loki, his vote should be obvious. Hello Steve.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“Bucky, like the rest of the house has butted heads with Loki, his vote should reflect that. Hello Bucky”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“Quill was one of many who have told Loki off these past few days. His vote should be clear. Hello Quill.”   
“Hey Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict the biggest drama queen, Loki”   
“Carol wasn’t too affected by what Loki did until he stole her jumpsuit. Will she vote with the rest of the house? Hello Carol”  
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Loki”   
“When I reveal the votes, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, collect his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 12-0, Loki, you have been evicted from the big brother house.”   
As everyone gets up from the couches Loki walks on the coffee table, takes his stuff and leaves without looking back or saying goodbye to anyone. He walks out of the house to see the crowd cheering and Julie motioning him to come over to a spot where there are two chairs. “Come sit sit” says Julie. Loki obliges sitting down. Before Julie’s interview commences there is some footage of the houseguests still playing. They are cheering as Loki’s memory wall picture turns grey.   
“So, Loki. I’m going to get straight to the point and ask what’s been on everyone’s minds, why did you call that house meeting and spill everyone’s secrets? You weren’t even considered to be a target but you put a huge target on your back.   
“Honestly, it was for attention. I felt I was being ignored in the house.”   
“Though isn’t it better to not be on anyone’s radar?”   
“Now that I look back yes, it is. I wanted to cause chaos and unfortunately, they turned on me.”   
“Why did you rip into Stephen, the HOH so bad, knowing he could easily nominate you since one of his nominees won the veto?”   
“I just didn’t like him and he spoke while I was revealing Tony’s secrets so I guess it was fitting Tony’s boyfriend be next and I had a lot of dirt on him so I got carried away.”   
“You mentioned his sister, something he had only said in the diary room, how did you know about his sister?”   
“I found a sweet spot where I could hear sounds from the diary room. When I put a cup on the wall it was perfect for eavesdropping without being in the room. The only reason I’m even saying it is because I know you’ll fix it so no one else can do that.”   
“Well Loki, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you”   
“Oh really?” Loki says as the first one plays, it’s from Thor   
“Hey, Loki it sucks that you’re seeing this but you became very toxic for this house and you had to go.”   
The next one is from Tony   
“Just so you know you’re a dipshit but there can only be one messy bitch here and that’s me, Adios!”   
The final one is from Wanda   
“It sucks that you couldn’t have been here longer but the stuff you did was terrible, and you needed to go. I had hoped me, you and Stephen could get together for a harry potter marathon sometime. I hope you’re still down for it”   
“Sure thing Wanda!” says Loki   
“Thank you, Loki, up next, the power is back up for grabs! Safe from the threat of eviction, the head of household must nominate two houseguests from eviction. Let’s join them in the backyard. Houseguests! The power is back up for grabs! Stephen, as the outgoing head of household you are ineligible to compete. Everyone else, to win you must hang on to this wall for as long as possible without falling off. Everyone ready?”   
“Yes”   
“This competition has begun”   
With that everyone gets in place before the wall starts to move and the houseguests grab onto the handles. The wall stops at a steep diagonal showing that the competition has begun. The theme of this competition is like a storm, the wall is a fence that as been blown in the wind and the handles are like the holes in a metal fence. The houseguests are hanging on when Julie starts to speak “Houseguests! No fence is tilted like that without a little wind and rain.” As she finishes her sentence some wind and rain strike the houseguests. Soon after, Wanda and Bruce fall off. After a few more minutes it’s the end of the live show. The rain starts again right after Julie says, “goodnight houseguests.”   
Julie looks at the camera outside the house and says “Who will win this battle of endurance HOH comp? Find out Sunday. Also, on Sunday, the new Head of household will put 2 more houseguests on the block. On Wednesday, another power of veto will be played and a week from tonight, another live eviction sends another houseguest packing. For now let’s eavesdrop on the head of household competition. From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen. Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave to go back to uni on Sunday so instead of Sunday the next chapter will be posted on Saturday


	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endurance HOH comp is finished, some nominees go up, the usual shebang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I was a little uh ... intoxicated when I wrote certain sections of this chapter. But I liked what I wrote so I kinda just pieced it together (removing all the gibberish and grammar mistakes) and called it a day. That being said if I made any mistakes I just didn't notice it A slightly borderline maybe M rated moment that drunk me wrote, but if you don't want to read that you can just skip past it since it's pretty short.

“Goodnight houseguests.”  
All the houseguests except for Stephen, Bruce and Wanda are holding onto the wall. The rain is teeming, making the handles and the platforms slippery. 

*diary room*  
Thor: These platforms are really hard to stay on when you got big feet like me. These handles are also fairly low down and as much I hate to admit it, I’m not very flexible so this is a really hard competition for me.  
_______________________________________________  
Thor is the next one to slip off his platform and onto the padding that has been placed on the ground. He walks over and joins Stephen, Wanda and Bruce. Some more time passes, the rain stops and people start adjusting. 

*diary room*  
Quill: The rain finally stops and I can finally adjust so I do and-  
___________________________________________  
Quill slips off while adjusting since the platforms are still slippery 

*diary room*  
Quill: Of course, I fall while adjusting. Just great!  
Tony: This comp is hard on my calves man! But me or one of my allies need to pull this out to continue our reign on this house.  
____________________________________________  
Tony and Bucky adjust successfully. The rain starts again while Nebula is adjusting her feet. When she puts her foot back on the platform her foot slips right off and she struggles to get her foot back successfully but she does it  
“Good job Nebula!” Bruce says from where he is.  
Clint isn’t as successful however and falls off, followed by Carol and then Natasha. 

*diary room*  
Stephen: Though Peter and Shuri look steady, so do Steve and Bucky while Tony and Nebula are both struggling. I’m very nervous for how this turns out because of the key falls into the wrong hands my game could be at risk.  
__________________________________________________  
The rain stops but wind starts blowing down on the remaining houseguests. This starts unsettling Peter, Tony and Bucky. Bucky and Tony fall off almost at the same time while Peter is desperately trying to hold on.  
The eliminated houseguests are doing their best to cheer on the remaining ones with words such as “You can do this!” or “You're doing great guys!” 

*diary room*  
Steve: I need this. It may be a painful ride but I can do it. I need to eliminate a number on Tony’s side, preferably Stephen or Tony himself.  
Peter: This is so painful. Your everything hurts when you’ve been hanging onto a wall for 4 hours  
____________________________________________________________  
Shuri steadies herself but when the rain suddenly starts again, Nebula falls off, unable to save herself a second time. Steve has barely moved the entire time. 

*diary room*  
Thor: How is Steve still doing fine?? He’s no small dude. I can see how Peter, Shuri and Nebula did well but Steve? What that man can do is unbelievable. Frankly, I’m impressed.  
Peter: I’m doing my best to stay up there because I want to pull this out for my alliance and for the people back home but everything hurts and all I want is to let go but I can’t bring myself to drop yet.  
___________________________________________________  
Shuri starts trying to adjust when the wall when the wind starts, Peter and Steve manage to pull themselves tight to the wall but Shuri doesn’t do it quite fast enough and falls off the wall. She lays on the ground for a few minutes before Carol and Nebula help her up

*diary room*  
Shuri: I feel bad for Peter because I know he’s in so much pain and it’s hard to watch to be honest. It’s literally him against Steve Rogers of all people.  
________________________________________________________  
The rain starts again and Peter is clinging to the wall. He tries to adjust when he falls off the wall. He is on the ground for a few minutes before Tony picks him up as if he’s his own son. At the same time, Peter falling off means Steve has won head of household as Stephen says “Congratulations Steve, you have just won the HOH competition” Stephen holds the key out for Steve to snatch as his allies hug him and Tony brings Peter back into the house and Bucky walks Steve back in. 

*diary room*  
Steve: Hanging onto a wall for 6 hours and I feel bad for Peter but I just won the key! My target this week is Stephen because before the bullshit with Loki, Stephen was out to get me, and I haven’t forgotten about that.  
______________________________________________  
Tony is looking after Peter as if Peter is his son with the rest of his alliance helping as much as possible. Since nobody else is in the New York room, they take the time to strategize.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t pull it out for you guys” Peter says  
“It’s fine other Peter, we can get through this.” Says Quill  
“Steve will probably put me up, who he’ll put me up next to is the question.” Says Stephen  
“Well either way this alliance is at risk since we targeted Steve last week.” Says Shuri  
“I really hope I’m not put up against either of you, I’d rather be up against Thor, Bruce or Carol since they don’t seem to be affiliated with either side so wouldn’t be as likely to vote to keep them, and if its me and one of them our side would have the numbers.” Says Quill  
“Steve is dumb but not that dumb. He’s smart enough to put up two of us.” Says Tony  
“I have a feeling he’ll put up Tony or Peter with Stephen because they are his closest allies, with the rest of us as second options.” Says Nebula 

*diary room*  
Stephen: I know damn well I’m going up, but I really hope Peter or Tony don’t go up with me.  
________________________________________  
Later in the day, Steve pops out of the diary room calling out to the other houseguests “Who wants to see my HOH room!?” Everyone follows Steve upstairs for the obligatory HOH room viewing. Steve unlocks the door, and everyone enters. There’s a picture of him and Peggy, there are pictures with him and his mom, there are pictures with Peggy’s niece, and there’s a picture from when he became a captain. 

*diary room*  
Tony: If I were Bucky, I’d be concerned that Steve has a picture of him and his ex on the wall.  
___________________________________________  
Everyone takes a look at his pictures and leaves so Steve can get a chance to read his letter from home. It’s from Peggy’s niece, Sharon.

Dear Steve,  
I hope things are going well in the house. It’s nice seeing someone familiar on the screen when I tune into the show. I hope you are making good decisions like the good man you are! Even aunt Peggy has tuned into the show, I think she also enjoys seeing you on the screen. I hope to see you when you come home.  
Kick some ass!  
Sharon 

*diary room*  
Steve: I’m glad I got a letter from Sharon. Though me and Peggy aren’t together anymore I’m still involved in Sharon’s life as if I were her uncle and she’s the closest person I have who I consider family.  
___________________________________________________________  
Steve comes down to gather everyone in the kitchen to name his have-nots for the week. Once everyone is there he starts “So I gotta name have-nots this week. I don’t want this to take long so I’m gonna get to the point, the have-nots this week are Stephen, Tony, Nebula, and Bruce.” 

*diary room*  
Bruce: This sucks! What did I ever do to you Steve?  
_______________________________________  
Steve then goes up to the HOH room with Bucky, Clint, Wanda, and Natasha to talk strategy for this nomination ceremony.  
“Anyone got any suggestions? I want Stephen out this week. He targeted me and acts like all is forgiven after the Loki incident.” says Steve  
“Natasha replies “Maybe but Stephen up with Tony, they are very close allies and if plan get Stephen out doesn’t work we can always target Tony or backdoor someone else if need be.”  
“That’s pretty good but maybe we could backdoor Stephen instead? Maybe put Tony and someone else from that alliance, maybe Quill if you don’t want too much blood on your hands. We get whoever wins the veto to take Quill off and put Stephen up. Then he’s on the block next to his closest ally, guaranteeing one of them going home this week.” Says Wanda  
“Oooh that’s good Wanda but what if Tony wins the veto?” says Clint  
“Put Peter up instead, he’s clearly next on the hierarchy.” Says Wanda  
“I don’t think Stephen will win the veto though, we could probably get away with putting the both of them up and keep them there the whole week” says Steve 

*diary room*  
Wanda: I have a very strong feeling in my gut that Steve is making a huge mistake not pursuing my plan. Stephen and Tony are very close, and we need to break them up and the best way to do that is backdooring Stephen with Tony as the other nominee. Yea there’s a chance Tony may win veto, but it hasn’t happened yet. I just wish Steve would listen to me!  
_________________________________________________  
Bucky has been unusually silent throughout this whole conversation. After Wanda, Natasha and Clint leave, Steve starts talking to Bucky.  
“You’ve been unusually quiet, everything okay?”  
“I was just taking it all in.” He sighs “I know you want to put the two of them up together right out of the gate, but Wanda has a point. It’s your HOH so you can do what you think is best but at least take it into consideration.”  
“I will. That surely can’t be the only reason, you’ve been pretty quiet today too, what’s bothering you?”  
“Why do you have a picture with Peggy on your wall? Didn’t Tony say she’s your ex?”  
“She is my ex but she is still a big part of my life. Her niece was born while me and her were together and I’m still like an uncle to her. In fact, my letter was from her niece. I’ve been there for her and Peggy realizes that while me and her will never be together I’m still a part of her family.”  
“Why is the picture of just you and Peggy?”  
“Are you getting jealous?” Steve says teasingly “Peggy is still a good friend of mine.”  
“It’s not jealousy, I just don’t want it to put our relationship at risk if this is gonna continue outside the house.”  
Steve cups Bucky’s face in his hands and says “First, I want this to continue outside the house and second, nothing or nobody would compromise our relationship. Everything I do with you feels so right and like you said to me that time in the hammock, I’m with you until the end of the line.” After finishing his sentence, he pulls Bucky into a deep, passionate kiss that is somehow gentle too. Bucky just melts in Steve’s arms, he feels completely at home with Steve. 

*diary room*  
Bucky: I can’t explain the way I feel about Steve. Everything feels so right and I always smile and blush like I’ve just been kissed for the first time. When he hugs or kisses me I just melt into him and I feel so at home in his arms even though I only met him a month ago. Although you shouldn’t trust people 100% in this house, I trust Steve 100%  
________________________________________________________  
Tony gathers Stephen, Nebula and Bruce in a circle in the have-not room and says “We’re gonna make the best of this have-not week.”  
“How?” says Nebula  
“Easy, these beds could probably be moved,” says Tony as he pushes his bed with his knees before continuing “There’s also enough room between these cells to make a square of these beds, so we make one big bed out of these small beds. We’re all comfortable with that right?” Everyone nods. “Okay great, let’s move these beds.” Everyone moves the beds out of the cells and into the center of the room. Stephen puts his signature blanket on the bed since there a no rules saying he wasn’t allowed to have it as a have-not. “The next thing we’re gonna do is find creative ways to eat this slop. Anyone got suggestions that aren’t completely gross. Looking at you Bruce because no, we’re not doing slop popsicles.”  
“Maybe use that muffin pan and bake the slop into a muffin kind of thing?” suggests Nebula  
“Maybe use a cake pan and make a slop quiche” suggests Stephen  
“Those work way better than Bruce’s slop popsicles so I’m game” says Tony with Bruce glaring at him. Nebula and Bruce leave the have-not room after this leaving Tony and Stephen alone together to test out the new square bed.  
“No matter what happens with the noms, we’re gonna make it through this week together.” Says Tony  
“If things don’t go as planned though do you uh maybe want to be a thing outside the house?” Stephen says slowly knowing he is asking out THE Tony Stark. To Stephen’s relief, Tony replies with a chuckle “I thought we already were going to be.” This takes Stephen by surprise because he was expecting to be rejected but he is very happy not to be. 

*diary room*  
Tony: I can’t believe Stephen didn’t think we’d be a thing outside the house, but I’m glad we’re on the same page.  
_____________________________________  
Tony and Stephen make out on the square bed with Tony eventually sitting in Stephen’s lap. In a way, christening it though Nebula and Bruce would be appalled to know that’s how it was christened.

*diary room*  
Stephen: “Tony?! What are you doing?! We are on camera, are you trying to make a porno?!”  
___________________________________  
Stephen pushes Tony off reminding him “We’re on camera, there’s probably people watching right now.”  
“What? You don’t like having sex on camera?”  
“NO! We are also sharing this bed with Nebula and Bruce and I don’t think they would appreciate us uh- christening the bed, to put it nicely.” replies a horrified Stephen. 

Later in the day Steve is getting ready to make his nominations. But Tony and Stephen interrupt him  
“Mind if we come in?” says Stephen  
“No it’s fine” says Steve  
“Listen I know damn well you want to put Stephen and I up, but I beg of you not to.” pleads Tony  
“When I was HOH last week I could’ve easily put you and Bucky up together but I didn’t because you had asked me not and I obliged because despite what I’ve said to you, I don’t dislike you on a personal level. I ask of you to please have the same courtesy to me and Tony.” says Stephen  
“You have my word,” Steve says. As Tony and Stephen leave, Steve takes everything that has been said into account as he places the keys in the block. 

*diary room*  
Steve: This nomination is about getting rid of the biggest threat to me in this game and coming after people who have come after me.  
____________________________________  
Steve pokes his head out the backdoor and into the backyard saying “Hey everyone it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Everyone sits down at the table as Steve gets his nomination block. Once everyone is settled, he starts “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction; I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first houseguest I have nominated is” Stephen’s face appears on the memory wall. He is not surprised, and he expected it. “The second houseguest I have nominated is” Tony’s face appears on the memory wall, Tony is fuming but not blindsided. “I have nominated you, Stephen and you, Tony. Stephen, you came after me last week and I need to get people who have come after me out of here. I’m sure you understand that this is strictly strategic. Tony, you broke up the alliance we had week 1 and have shown me over and over that, I cannot trust you in this game. On top of this, you and Stephen are a very powerful duo in this house and need to be stopped before it is too late. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*  
Tony: To say I’m angry is an understatement, he told us he wouldn’t put us up together and what did he do? He put us up together!  
Stephen: Last week I gave him enough respect to not put him and his partner up together and he told me he wouldn’t put Tony and I up together but he did anyways! I expected me to go up, but he is an absolute asshole. I guarantee he won’t get the same courtesy next time me or an ally become HOH.  
_________________________________________  
Who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save either Stephen or Tony from the chopping block? Find out Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, in this AU the Steve and Sharon kiss never happened


	9. Episode 9

Previously on Big Brother, a new Head of household was crowned, and Steve was conflicted on what he should do. But eventually, he went with his original idea and nominated Tony and Stephen for eviction. Tonight, the power of veto is up for grabs. Will it be used to save either nominee from eviction? Find out tonight on big brother! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

Everyone gets up to leave the table, as everyone does Tony, not trying to hide his anger he yells towards Steve “You promised you wouldn’t put us up together! NO TRUST! LIAR!” It takes Carol and Nebula to hold him back, both of whom were shocked by the sudden outburst. The only people not shocked are Stephen and Steve. Steve just walks away knowingly, without saying a word. That night Tony is explaining his outburst to Carol, Nebula and Bruce in the have-not room.   
“I’m sorry for my outburst but not that sorry because Steve deserved it.”   
“What was it about anyways?” asks Nebula   
“Before the nomination ceremony, Stephen and I went up to the HOH room with Steve and basically made a deal that he wouldn’t put us up together because last week Stephen didn’t put Bucky and Steve up together.”   
“I noticed that and thought Stephen was either a genius or a dumbass.” Says Carol   
“So, I’m mad because he blatantly broke that and put us up together!” says Tony   
Lying is a part of big brother though” says Bruce   
“Yea but he had no need to lie about that, there were so many other things he could’ve done.” says Tony furiously   
The next morning Tony’s alliance regroups in the Space room   
“So, this is bad, very bad.” Says Tony   
“Well obviously one of us has to win the veto.” Says Stephen  
“nah shit Sherlock. Quips Tony   
“Well who would be the best people to play?” says Nebula   
“Hopefully 3 of us get picked so it’s literally our alliance vs. Steve” Peter says with a chuckle   
“That would be pretty cool!” says Quill   
“Yea but it’s not that likely.” Says Tony  
“What would we do if it comes down to two people from this alliance?” inquires Nebula   
“I guess decide who’s better for your game maybe” says Stephen   
Before anything else can be said Steve pops out of the diary room saying, “Hey everybody it’s time to pick players for the veto competition!”

*diary room*   
Tony: "I want as many members from my alliance to play in this comp as possible to maximize our chances of getting me or Stephen off and securing our safety."   
Steve: "I need as many people from my alliance playing as possible so I can keep noms the same and get a big threat out this week."   
_________________________________________  
Everyone comes to the living room and sits down on the couches with Tony and Stephen sitting in the nomination chairs. Steve starts “Only 6 people will play in the veto competition, the head of household and both nominees. Will the two nominees join me up here please?” Tony and Stephen walk up to where Steve is standing “As head of household, I will pick first.” Steve says as he puts his hand in the box to pick his first chip “Thor” Thor gets up excitedly and joins Steve and the nominees. Tony picks next, he rustles chips around and pulls one out “Peter” Peter happily joins Tony and Tony side-hugs him. Stephen picks last putting his hand in the box and pulling out a chip “Quill” Quill stands next to Stephen as Steve says “Big brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck!” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "This isn’t ideal, Quill and Peter will definitely use it and Thor is a complete wild card. I need to get to Thor before Tony does."   
Tony: "Ya know what would be great? If I make a deal with Thor to secure his safety if he wins the veto and uses it on us."   
_______________________________________________________   
Tony’s alliance celebrates in the storage room, excited that 4 of the 6 players are their alliance. After celebrating Tony proposes the idea of a deal with Thor “So I think we should make a deal with Thor so that if he wins, he’ll use it on one of us”.   
“Oooh this is good” says Shuri   
“Definitely, we need to pull a fast one on Steve.” Says Quill   
“Well I’m gonna go find Thor” says Tony   
Tony leaves the storage room and intercepts Thor near the bathroom and pulls him in the lounge area.   
“Tony?”   
“Listen Thor, I have an idea. If you win the veto and use it on either me or Stephen, my alliance will guarantee you and Bruce safety for next week.”   
“Yea sure, I’ve tried to stay neutral in the whole Steve v. you thing, but sure.” 

*diary room*   
Thor: "As good as a week of safety sounds, I don’t want to show my cards. Bruce and I are trying to stay neutral and keep good relations with everyone so when things get tough, we can float to one side but float to another if need be."   
___________________________________________________  
Thor finally gets to go to the bathroom and when he comes out Steve is at the mirror and motions for Thor to come close   
“Thor, if you win and keep noms the same, you’ll be safe next week.”   
“yea, sure. It wouldn’t affect my game too much either way.” 

*diary room*   
Thor: “So I’ve got two opposing deals from both sides of the house. So, I’m gonna throw this veto so I don’t need to get blood on my hands because if I don’t use it or I use it, I’m gonna anger one side of the house and that completely goes against my strategy.”  
_________________________________________________________   
Thor gathers Bruce and Carol, the only people left with no true allegiance to either side.   
“So, I think we should stick together, maybe form an alliance of our own that kinda shifts depending on where power and votes lie.”   
“I’m in” says Carol   
“It makes sense, everyone else is either Team Steve or Team Tony.” Says Bruce  
Unbeknownst to the trio, Clint is listening in and has heard every word of their conversation. 

*Diary room*   
Carol: "I take the word "aligned" very loosely, I’m still going to be doing my own thing but I have Thor and Bruce in my corner."   
Clint: "So Thor thinks he’s just gonna form his own alliance. This is funny but I’m gonna wait until a time comes where I need to share this info, such as if I’m on the block."   
______________________________________________________________  
Clint walks out of the diary room with yelling “It’s time for the veto competition! Everyone get their gear and head to the backyard!

*diary room*   
Natasha: "So, I walk in the backyard and it’s been transformed into what looks to be a closet, there’s pieces of clothing attached to hangers and across from it is this mobile like structure. I’m glad I’m not in this."   
Wanda: "When all the competitors come out, I’m shocked by the clown shoes, those aren’t very fashionable."  
______________________________________   
Clint starts explaining the competition “To win this competition you must take the pieces of clothes and hang and balance them on your mobile. You can only take one piece at a time so you must figure out how to walk in the clown shoes. The first person to balance all the clothing pieces and press the buzzer will win the golden power of veto. Everyone ready?”   
Everyone nods   
“Alright, the competition begins now.”   
Everyone starts figuring out their clown shoes and walking up to take their first piece of clothes, Peter seems to figure out how to walk in the abnormally big clown shoes first as he is the first to grab a piece of clothing, followed by Tony, then Stephen, then Quill, Steve, and way in last is Thor 

*diary room*   
Quill: "Is Thor seriously throwing this? Yes the clown shoes are difficult but they’re not that bad."   
_________________________________________   
Peter is the first to have everything brought back, with Tony and Stephen neck in neck for 2nd. Once everyone gets all their clothing, they realize how difficult it is to balance everything 

*diary room*   
Peter: Being a physics major I thought this would be easy, but I was way wrong. At least I’m not doing as bad as Steve and Thor.   
___________________________________   
Steve and Thor are really struggling with it. Steve gets one piece on his mobile and when he goes to get the second piece it falls off. Thor doesn’t even look like he’s trying anymore, he puts a few pieces on but they just fall off and each time Thor just stands there, sighs and then picks it back up. Stephen almost has all his pieces on when his entire puzzle falls apart 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I was so damn close, I really hope I can come back from this or at least be sure Steve doesn’t win this."   
________________________________________________   
Peter and Tony are neck in neck, with all but one piece each with Quill and Stephen not very far behind. Thor has literally just sat down with nothing on his mobile because he knows there’s no chance, he’s gonna win and he’s throwing it anyways. Everyone in the audience has a chuckle when he does. Tony gets his last piece on first but then a few pieces fall off. Peter gets his last piece on and runs to the buzzer, pressing it, signifying that he has won the veto.   
“Congratulations Peter, you have won the golden power of veto!” Clint says as he puts the necklace on Peter’s neck. Thor is sat on the ground smiling and applauding; Steve has his head in his hands while everyone else comes to give Peter their congratulatory hugs. 

*diary room*   
Peter: “That was tough and I’m glad I was able to win the veto to make up for my failure at the HOH comp. However, this is a very difficult decision between two of my closest allies. I have a final 2 with Tony but I know Stephen is the target but if I take Stephen off Tony may become the target. Uggh this is so hard.”   
______________________________________________   
Peter confides in Shuri to help him with his decision. “This is so hard man, I’m so close with both.”   
“I know, I say do what’s best for your game.”   
“I know that’s what I should do, but I don’t know who is better for my game. I’m closer with Tony than I am with Stephen but I know Stephen is the target but at the same time if I take Stephen off then Tony may become the new target.”   
“Who do you think is better for your game? You need to weigh out the pros and cons of both options and determine what your plan would be should one of them end up going home.”   
“You’re right, I’m gonna need some time to think about this. Thanks, Shuri.”   
“No problem. Now if you excuse me there’s some ice cream with the name: Peter Parker on it that I need to eat!”   
“what?”   
“What?” Shuri says as she leaves the room. Peter realizing what she just said tries to catch her before she eats his ice cream.   
Quill comes up to the HOH room where he can hear remnants of a conversation happening with Steve’s alliance   
“I think Shuri or Nebula would make good replacements. Shuri is well liked while Nebula is more of a threat than Quill.” Says Clint   
“Yes, but there’s less blood on Steve’s hands if he puts up Quill” says Wanda   
Quill knocks on the door   
“Come in” Steve says   
Quill walks in and starts “I have a proposal, if you’re looking for a nominee, I’ll go up as a pawn.”   
“You’d betray your alliance like that?” Natasha says shocked   
Downstairs, Nebula lets Tony know that Quill just went up into the HOH room   
“He did what?!” says Tony   
As if on cue, Quill leaves the HOH room. He’s red in the face as if he did something, he knows is wrong but felt was best.   
Nebula asks “Quill, what happened up there?”   
Quill responds, “They’re throwing our names and Shuri’s around for replacement noms and I walked in on them.” His face becoming even redder indicating he’s lying.   
“Quill, you’re a bad liar, what really happened?”   
“I offered myself up as a replacement nominee” Quill struggles to say   
“YOU DID WHAT?!” Tony almost screams. Before Quill gets a chance to speak, he says “As a pawn no doubt right?” with a sneer. Quill just puts his head down and before anyone comes to see what’s happening Tony and Nebula leave. 

*diary room*   
Tony: “WHAT IS QUILL THINKING?! IS HE CRAZY! He deadass said he’d go up as a pawn. AS A PAWN TO HIS OWN ALLY! He’d go up as a damn pawn to whoever of me and Stephen is left up there. He’s a literal idiot!”   
Nebula: "I hope they take his offer seriously. He’s an idiot and clearly has betrayed us."  
________________________________________________   
Tony and Nebula encounter Peter and Shuri eating ice cream with Shuri reluctantly sharing. Tony is fuming and both can tell. “What’s happening?”   
“Someone get Stephen, we need to talk, everyone except Quill.” Tony says putting emphasis on the except Quill part. Shuri goes to find him and finds him in the lounge area with Thor, Bruce and Carol hanging out. “What’s poppin Shuri” says Thor looking as chill as ever. “Can y’all come to the new York room?” Everyone follows her to find a fuming Tony pacing the floor “I hope you don’t mind me bringing Thor, Bruce and Carol, they were hanging out with Stephen. “I actually don’t mind because we could use the votes.”   
“What’s going on?” Stephen asks, concerned   
“Quill is a jackass! He literally went up to the HOH room where Steve and co. were and offered himself up as a pawn against whichever of me and you stay up there.”   
“WHAT?” Stephen replies in shock, everyone else gasping 

*Diary room*   
Shuri: "So, it’s official, Peter Quill is an idiot, what else is new?"   
Carol: "What the fuck Quill? I’m not even allied with these people but that’s fucked."   
_____________________________________   
“If they take Quill up on his offer, will you guys all vote to keep me or Stephen, depending on who’s up there against Quill?”   
“I’m down” says Bruce   
“So am I” says Carol with Thor nodding in agreement   
Later in the day Peter is still contemplating what to do 

*diary room*   
Peter: "After the stunt Quill pulled it’s more important than ever to pick the right person to pull off the block. Even though with Bruce, Carol and Thor we have the votes for Stephen or Tony to stay you never truly know until the votes are in."   
___________________________________   
Peter says to everyone “Hey, It’s time for the veto ceremony.” Everyone gathers in the living room. Once everyone is settled into their seats Peter starts “This is the veto meeting. Tony and Stephen have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I will give both nominees a chance to tell me why I should use the veto on them. Tony goes first “So I’m a loyal player who really wants to be here and I want to stay here as long as possible.” Stephen goes next “I’m someone who will do my best for my alliance’s best interest. With that in mind, do what’s best for your game.” Peter starts again “I’m close with both of you and it pains me to have to choose one. I wish I had two of these bad boys so I could veto both of you. That being said, I have decided to use the power of veto on Tony. Tony gets up from the nomination chair and hugs Peter as Peter puts the necklace around his neck. After Tony sits down Peter starts again “Steve, because I have just vetoed one of your nominations, you must now select a replacement nominee.” Steve stands up in front of the living room and says “I thought long and hard about who would be best to nominate for my game and I have decided, Quill, I nominate you.” Quill goes and sits in the chair next to Stephen. After Steve sits back down Peter says “This veto meeting is adjourned.” Closing the box. 

*diary room*   
Quill: "After admitting it to Tony and Nebula, I now regret being the “Pawn” I think I probably have the votes to go now."   
Tony: "HAH! Bye bye Quill!"  
Stephen: "I’m not surprised I’m still on the block. Tony and Peter have a bond Peter and I will never have. I just hope Bruce, Thor and Carol follow through with their deal."   
_________________________________________   
Who will be evicted from the big brother house? Quill or Stephen. Find out live tomorrow on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used whom, am I good writer yet?


	10. Episode 10

“Chaos and alliance drama were two major themes this week. Welcome to Big Brother!”

*Intro Music*   
“It’s Day 30 in the big brother house, and Quill finds himself on the block yet again, next to Tony, Stephen’s showmance partner and the ringleader of his alliance. Quill begged for mercy from the alliance in power this week, however this angered his alliance and may have put his game at risk. But first, with the alliance or Bruce, Carol and Thor controlling the vote they have a big decision to make. 

“This veto meeting is adjourned”   
Everyone gets up to leave the room as Steve starts to follow Thor and his alliance into the lounge area.   
“Oh, Steve?” Bruce says not realizing they were being followed   
“Hey, guys.”   
“What’s up Steve?” asks Carol   
“So you know how Quill is now on the block?”   
“How could we not, we were just there.” Says Thor   
“Very funny Thor, but anyways Quill is the pawn and if you three voted against Stephen, we’ll have enough votes to send him packing.”   
“Yea, sure dude.” Says Thor   
Steve leaves the room and the trio talk about what they should do.   
“I say we vote out whichever person has more votes to evict. That way we can sort of align ourselves with whoever has the majority.” Suggests Carol   
“Alright but which of the two has more votes to evict?” asks Thor   
“Well, People who would be evicting Quill would probably be Tony, Peter, Shuri, Nebula. While those evicting Stephen would be Wanda, Bucky, Natasha and Clint.”   
“It’s equal, which alliance will have more people after this week?” asks Thor   
“Well, Tony’s alliance has Tony, whichever nominee stays, Peter, Shuri and Nebula while Steve’s has Steve, Wanda, Bucky, Natasha and Clint. It’s still equal.” 

*diary room*   
Thor; "UGGGH, both alliances are at equal numbers, what is this?"   
_______________________________________   
“Well what should we do?” asks Thor   
“Well, who would be better for our game in the long run?”   
“Quill sucks ass in challenges and Tony almost won the veto.” Says Carol   
“Steve’s alliance has won more comps and Tony’s have won some and have come very close, but I don’t want the deciding factor to be comps since they’re so unpredictable.” Says Bruce   
“Who do you think is more strategic?”   
“Tony is clearly strategic while I think Steve relies more on comps. At the beginning Tony created the bigger alliance though the numbers will be the same after this eviction.”   
“Okay, now we’re getting somewhere.”   
“I think we should split the vote, and vote with our gut based on which alliance we think is more powerful and better to be aligned with. I personally think Tony’s alliance is stronger but obviously we’ve been floating around and observing different things” says Bruce 

*diary room*   
Carol: "This is a difficult decision for me. Both sides have pros and cons."   
Thor: "I can see the advantage of both but I’m leaning towards voting with Bruce since I trust him 100%"   
_____________________________________________   
Tony, Stephen and Peter come into the lounge area where Bruce, Thor and Carol are.   
“Can we sit?” Stephen asks politely   
“Sure” says Thor   
“So listen, I had a feeling when Steve followed you he talked to you about your votes. I kind of want to explain why Quill is bad to keep.” Says Tony   
“He may seem weak and good to keep since Stephen has won a HOH and Quill has won nothing.”   
“But Quill would betray you too. Week 1 we proposed to ally with Quill to save his ass last time he was on the block. This time around he’s throwing us under the bus.”   
“Let’s be honest Quill is just dumb.” Says Peter  
The group chuckled at Peter’s comment since who just offers themselves up as a pawn against their own ally?   
“I may be Steve’s ex but I know him well enough to know he’s playing a personal game, I can feel it.” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I don’t know if Steve is playing personal or not, but I need those 3 on my side to keep Stephen here and I’ll do what it takes, and I know people don’t like when others play personal."  
Carol: "This gives me a lot to think about, I’m completely neutral so I don’t want to show my hand."   
_______________________________________   
The next day Steve and Wanda are talking to Quill in the kitchen   
“We have the votes to secure you staying.” Says Wanda  
“Yea, I don’t think Thor would lie to us.” Adds Steve   
“That’s great” says Quill   
Suddenly Tony walks into the kitchen “Wow Quill, fraternizing with the enemy again I see!”   
Steve defends Quill “You can't tell him who his enemies are Tony!”   
Tony snaps back “He’s my ally, not yours.”   
“Then why did he volunteer himself as a pawn?”   
“Because he’s a fucking idiot!”   
“He can decide who his own enemies are. I don’t know about your other allies but I wouldn’t trust someone who describes himself as a genius, billionaire or a playboy yet you identify as all 3.”   
“You’re not special Rogers, you think you’re entitled to everything because you were picked to be part of this top-secret experiment that happened to be successful. Had it not been for Stark funds you would’ve never had the life you have now. You’re welcome.”   
“Can’t you let go of your ego for one second? You’re only successful because of daddy’s money!”   
The argument has now drawn a crowd, each going to their respective sides with Thor, Bruce and Carol just sitting at the table awkwardly.   
“You talk about my ego! I can admit I think I’m the best because I am but you think you’re entitled to everything and I hope this house teaches you that you’re no more special than the rest of us.”   
“That’s big words coming from a billionaire. Take away the money what are you?”   
“Uh, lets see, genius, playboy, incredibly handsome, a good pasta cook, the list goes on. But go off.”   
“If you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do than argue with a rich kid.”   
Stephen and Bucky are just there watching their lovers duke it out not wanting to say anything. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "Normally I would defend Tony, but I don’t want to paint a bigger target on my back by fighting with people."   
Bucky: "I think Stephen feels as awkward as me. I don’t want to say anything because I have no idea what any of this is about except that Quill offered himself as a pawn."   
________________________________________________________   
“Good evening houseguests!” says Julie   
“Stephen and Quill, in just a few moments your fellow houseguests will vote to evict. But before they do you’ll each get a chance to try to sway their votes, Stephen you will go first.”   
“Alright, houseguests, I ask you not to evict me because I can be an asset to anyone’s game and I’m a loyal player. I have had an amazing experience in the big brother house and have met some amazing people such as the lovely Tony here right next to me since I’m amazed he can keep up with me so well and everyone else because everyone here is amazing and I’d like to keep getting to know you all more.” Stephen sits down after finishing and goes back to holding Tony’s hand. Quill stands up to go next. “I just wanna say thank you for this wonderful experience, I’m not ready for it to end yet and I have made some amazing friends in here who I’m not ready to leave yet.” Quill sits back down feeling very anxious. “Alright, it is time for the live vote and eviction, neither of the two nominees are allowed to vote. Steve, as head of household you will only vote in the event of a tie. Bucky, you’re up first.” Bucky gets up to walk to the diary room. “Bucky is part of Steve’s alliance and on board with Quill as a pawn but has his mind been swayed by the argument in the kitchen. Hello Bucky.”   
“Hi Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Stephen.”  
“Tony is Stephen’s showmance partner, his vote should be obvious. Hello Tony.”   
“Hello Julie, you’re looking as great as ever!”   
“Thank you, please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict the questionable Quill.”   
Bruce has deals with both sides of the house but has said he wants to vote with Tony, what will he do? Hello Bruce.”   
“Hey Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Quill.”   
Wanda has been allied with Steve but also witnessed the argument, was her mind changed? Hello Wanda.”   
“Hi Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict the magic man himself, Stephen.”   
“Peter is very close with Tony; his vote should reflect that. Hello Peter.”   
“Hey Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Quill”   
Thor has deals with both alliances but has said he wants to vote with Bruce, what will he do? Hello Thor.   
“Hey Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Quill”   
Natasha has been staunchly team Steve; her vote should reflect that. Hello Natasha.”   
“Hello Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Stephen.”   
Clint is very close to Natasha; his vote should emulate hers. Hello Clint.   
“Hi Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Stephen.”   
“Right now it’s tied 4 votes to evict Quill and 4 votes to evict Stephen. Shuri is close to both nominees, what will she do? Hello Shuri.”   
“Hey Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I sadly vote to evict Quill.”   
“Nebula is very close with Quill, but she doesn’t want a target on her back. What will she do? Hello Nebula.”   
“Hello Julie.”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I sadly vote to evict my favourite idiot, Quill.”   
“With that Quill will leave the house tonight but Carol has been very conflicted about her vote, what will she do? Hello Carol.”   
“Hi Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Stephen”   
An audible gasp from the audience is heard through the house since Carol didn’t vote with her allies. Once Carol comes back to the living room, Julie begins to talk. “Once I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, collect his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 6-5, Stephen, you are safe, Quill you have been evicted from the big brother house.” Quill gets up and says “good game guys” He hugs Nebula, the other Peter and Thor on his way out. He picks up his bag and says “See ya on the outside, have a good game!” He walks out of the house as the houseguests peek outside the door before it closes. They all walk back in as Quill’s picture on the memory wall turns grey. Julie turns to Quill and begins her interview.   
“So Quill, how are you feeling?”   
“This sucks! but I did take that risk offering myself up as a replacement.”   
“Why did you offer yourself up anyways?”   
“I overheard Steve’s alliance talking about putting Shuri or Nebula up and I thought offering myself up was better than Shuri or Nebula going up.”   
“But in doing so, you secured your own eviction.”   
“Now that I think about it, it was a dumb move, but I thought it would be better for the alliance.”   
“Cleary Tony didn’t feel the same way. Why do you think that was?”   
“Uh, I think maybe he assumed I offered myself up as a pawn.”   
“Thank you Quill, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you.”   
The first one is from Peter   
“Hey name twin! It sucks you couldn’t have been around longer. You’re a pretty cool dude and I hope we can be friends outside the house!”   
The next one is from Thor   
“Hi Quill I wish you could’ve stayed around longer, you’re a pretty cool dude though and I hope to hang out with you outside the house! See ya around!”   
The last one is from Nebula   
“Hi Quill, it sucks that you’re gone but you screwed up dude. I wish the best for you and Gamora and even though I think you’re an idiot, I guess I give my blessing for you two.”   
Quill is very happy to hear Nebula’s message, because he can finally find Gamora.   
“Up next the power is back up for grabs! Free from the threat of eviction, the head of household must nominate two houseguests from eviction. Let’s join them in the backyard. Houseguests! The power is back up for grabs! Steve, as the outgoing head of household you are ineligible to compete. Everyone else. To win, you must answer questions about various places in the house to test how well you’ve paid attention in the past month. Everyone ready?”   
Everyone nods   
“Okay, first question. In the have-not room, what is the temperature permanently set to? Is it A) 59 degrees Fahrenheit or B) 64 degrees Fahrenheit?   
There is a pause to for everyone to answer the question before she speaks again. “The answer is A) 59. Shuri, Thor and Clint step down, everyone else reset. Next question, On the memory wall who’s picture is in the top left-hand corner on the screen closest to the front door, is it A) Gamora or B) Shuri?” Everyone answers the question. “The answer is B) Shuri, Bucky step down, everyone else reset. Next question, In the New York Room, how many skyscrapers are on the wall? Is it A) 27 or B) 45.” Julie pauses to allow the houseguests to answer. “The answer is 45, step down Carol, Bruce, Nebula and Natasha. Everyone else reset. Next question, In the quinjet room, whose bed is closest to the interactive steering wheel is it A) Natasha’s or B) Clint’s.” Julie waits for everyone to answer. “The answer is A) Natasha’s. Step down Tony and Stephen. Peter and Wanda, take out your drawing boards, we’re going to a tiebreaker. In the kitchen, how many bags of green tea were there at the start of the season? The winner will be who gets the closest without going over” Julie gives the two a minute before getting insistent. “I need an answer” The two quickly show their boards before Julie gets insistent again. “Peter says 34, Wanda says 25. The answer is 40, congratulations Peter, you are the new head of household. Steve, hand over the key.” Everyone gathers around Peter congratulating and hugging him. Julie turns to face the audience outside the house. “To see who Peter nominates, tune in Sunday. On Wednesday, the power of veto will be back up for grabs and a week from today, another houseguest will be evicted live. For now, let’s eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside of the big brother house I’m Julie Chen. Goodnight.


	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wins HOH and puts two people up for eviction, Clint gets more info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters might be a little shorter since I've just gone back to uni

Previously on Big Brother. A major power shift causes Tony’s alliance to scramble. After Quill made a fatal mistake he was evicted, and his name twin was crowned the new head of household. Tonight, see who Peter nominates. 

“Congratulations Peter you are the new head of household.”  
Peter and his alliance go to the storage room to celebrate their victory. They must have been in there too long since Clint walks in on them.  
“Oh” says Clint, looking at the five people before leaving 

*diary room*  
Peter: "Well this is awkward."  
Clint: "So, I got some info I wasn’t supposed to have and I like it."  
____________________________________________  
Clint goes to the quinjet room to find Natasha. He walks up close to her and begins whispering the stuff he knows. “Nat?”  
“What, Clint?”  
“I got some major info. So, I caught Tony, Stephen, Peter, Shuri, and Nebula celebrating in the storage room. And a few days ago, I overheard Bruce, Thor and Carol form an alliance over the common bond of them all playing both sides.”  
“Oh, this is good. If we were in power this week this would work to our advantage. I say if two people from our alliance are on the block, expose that info, for now, keep it in.” Before their conversation can continue Shuri walks in and Clint leaves. 

*diary room*  
Shuri: "So Clint is making me kinda suspicious. I walk into the quinjet room and he and Natasha were talking but when I walk in, he just walks out nonchalantly. Clint’s kind of a weird guy anyways but still."  
Natasha: "The info Clint shared could really turn the game into our favour but we can’t expose much of it yet."  
______________________________________________________________  
Peter comes out of the diary room and shouts “Who wants to see my HOH room!” Everyone eagerly follows him upstairs. He unlocks the door and is amazed by the pictures and the treat basket. He has pictures of him and MJ, him and aunt May, an older picture of him, MJ and his best friend Ned. He is almost taken aback when he sees photos of him and uncle Ben and one with him, uncle Ben and Aunt May and even one from when Peter was very young with his parents.  
*diary room*  
Wanda: "Peter was honestly such a cute kid."  
Tony: "Why can I see myself being this kid's dad? What is this?"  
________________________________________________  
Everyone leaves so Peter can read his letter from home. 

Dear Peter,  
I am so proud if you! You are playing this game like your uncle would’ve wanted to. Me and MJ get together to watch the live feeds. She says it hits different seeing her boyfriend on there. I agree it hits different seeing you on there. Your uncle would be so proud of you. So would your parents. I know me, MJ and Ned are. Ned likes trying to talk to you through the TV to tell you what you should be doing. But deep down we know you’ll do the right thing.  
Lots of love,  
May, MJ, Ned 

*diary room*  
Peter: "All I wanted was for Uncle Ben to be proud of the way I’m playing this game. My letter really assured me that I’m doing the right thing. I’m almost crying just thinking about it. My parents died when I was really young so May and Ben practically raised me. I know I'm rambling but, I want to make everyone proud of me and I think I’m doing the best I can at it.”  
_________________________________________________________________  
As Peter exits the diary room wiping tears from his face he gathers everyone in the living room so he can pick have-nots. “Alright, I’m sorry to these 4 but the have-nots are Clint, Steve, Carol, and Wanda. I’m sorry.” 

*diary room*  
Steve: "So I’m have-notting again. Great."  
Carol: "At least he kept it fair with 2 guys and 2 girls though I guess nobody wants to be a have-not."  
___________________________________________________________  
Later in the day Tony comes up, plops on Peter’s bed and eats his cinnamon toast crunch out of the box, Shuri joining him not long after. “So what’s on your mind about the nominations?” Tony says with a mouthful of cereal. “Clint definitely since he walked in on our powwow.” I just don’t know who else. I don’t want to put up Steve since last time we put him up he just won the veto and took himself off.”  
“Good call Pete.” Says Shuri also with a mouthful of cereal. Peter then goes to take the cereal box from the two of them. “HEY!” says Tony.  
“This is my cereal and I’d like some for myself please.” Says Peter. “Anyways we should get Stephen and Nebula up here to see what their ideas are for the second nominee.”  
“Yea I’ll go get them since Peter won’t let me eat his cereal.” Tony says with a pout  
After Tony leaves Shuri starts talking “soo, Tony and Stephen?”  
“They’re full on in love. If they don’t get married, I’ll be highly disappointed. I walked in on the cuddling and kissing during Stephen’s HOH.”  
“NO FUCKING WAY!” Shuri almost screams  
“Yes way, they’re full on in love I tell you.”  
“I better not hear them making out I swear to god. Since they’re a duo, wanna make a final 2?  
“Hell yeah I do.” 

*diary room*  
Peter: "I don’t think it will hurt me too much having a final two with both Shuri and Tony. Tony’s probably got a final 2 with Stephen too."  
_______________________________________________  
Tony comes back with Stephen and Nebula in tow. “Alright now we’re ready to talk noms.” Says Tony sitting next to Stephen in the chairs.  
“So I’m already thinking of putting up Clint because of the storage room thing. But I don’t know who else.” says Peter  
“You might seem paranoid if you put Clint up. Who knows who he’s told.”  
“True but I doubt Clint will win the veto.”  
“We’ll have more votes if we put another of Steve’s numbers up.”  
“Maybe Bucky, Nat would probably win the veto but nobody knows about Bucky. If he wins we just put Nat or Steve up.”  
“I think that’s good. I’ll put up Clint and Bucky and go from there.” 

Downstairs Steve and Bucky are cuddled up in the have-not room that Big Brother moved back to its original look from when Tony "fixed" it last week. Steve is running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “What do you think is gonna happen this week?” asks Steve.  
“I don’t know, but I hope we’re not up together. Tony and Stephen were really mad about getting put up together and Peter is close with both.”  
“Natasha told me that Clint told her that he walked in on Peter, Tony, Stephen, Nebula and Shuri celebrating in the storage room right after Peter won HOH.”  
“Oh.” Before Bucky can finish his sentence, Wanda walks in. “hey lovebirds.” She says. “Hey Wanda” says Bucky. “I might as well update you on what’s happening. So right after Peter won HOH, he and his alliance celebrated in the storage room and Clint walked in on them.”  
“Oh.” Says Wanda, shocked. “Yea, they have the numbers over us which is bad and we need a plan depending on what happens at the nomination ceremony and I think Clint can help us with that.” 

*diary room*  
Steve: "I think my alliance is in trouble this week but we have the advantage of Clint getting some interesting info."  
Peter: "I think I know what I’m doing for the nominations but I’m nominating two people who haven’t been nominated before which is scary."  
Clint: "I got some info which can turn some peoples games on their heads and I need to wait until the proper time to use it."  
______________________________________________  
“Everybody it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Peter says to get everyone to gather into the kitchen. He brings his nomination block to the table and begins “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction; I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first houseguest I have nominated is-” Clint’s face appears on the memory wall. He doesn’t know what to think but isn’t completely blindsided. “The second houseguest I have nominated is-” Bucky’s face appears on the memory wall. He is shocked. “I have nominated you Clint and you Bucky. Clint, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bucky, you’re part of a very powerful duo in this house and unlike your partner, we won’t nominate you both if we don’t have to.” This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "What the fuck Peter?! I thought we were good. Yea Steve nominated your dads, Stephen and Tony together because he had to. Ugh this is so frustrating."  
Clint: "I can’t say I’m surprised but this means I’ll need to expose my info sooner rather than later."  
_______________________________________________  
Who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save either Clint or Bucky from eviction? Find out Wednesday on Big Brother!


	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veto is played, Clint hates keeping his mouth shut, Bruce has big brain moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Steve-Tony drama has kinda died down a bit but it will come back I promise. These next few chapters may be a little less dramatic since I wrote them while I was getting ready to go back to uni.

Previously on Big Brother, Peter won the HOH competition and Clint got some insider information when walking in on a celebration. Peter nominated him along with one of his allies in an attempt to save his game. Tonight, the power of veto is up for grabs. Will it be used on Clint or Bucky, tune in now on Big Brother! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned” 

*diary room*  
Tony: "I’m so glad Pete nominated Clint and Bucky. Both are very dangerous players."  
_______________________________________________  
Clint and the rest of Steve’s alliance are gathered in lounge area discussing the nominations and what’s going to happen.  
“I could blow up literally every alliance except ours. Thor, Bruce and Carol are aligned and actively playing both sides and everyone else except us are working with Tony. I’m so antsy waiting to reveal it.”  
“I know Clint but you need to wait. After the veto, go up to Peter’s HOH room and tell him about the floaters alliance.” says Natasha  
“I agree. Peter has a lot of influence on the house.”  
Their conversation is interrupted by Peter coming out of the diary room yelling “hey everyone, it’s time to pick players for the veto competition!”  
Everyone comes to the living room and sits on the couches as Peter starts talking “Only 6 people will play in the power of veto. The head of household, the two nominees and 3 people selected by random draw. Will the nominees join me up here please?” Clint and Bucky walk up to join Peter 

*Diary room*  
Clint: "I want as many people from my alliance playing as possible so we have the most chance of getting through this week."  
Peter: "I need as many people from my alliance as possible so that I stay in control."  
Bucky: "I really want Steve to be picked because I know for sure he’d take me off."  
_________________________________________  
“As head of household, I will pick first.” Peter puts his hand and moves it around before picking up a chip. “Nebula.”  
Nebula walks up to join the three as Clint picks the next chip. “Wanda” Wanda walks up as Bucky picks a chip “Bruce”  
“Big Brother will let us know when the competition is to begin! Good luck.”  
Everyone scatters but Clint intercepts Bruce. “Bruce?”  
“Yes Clint?”  
“What are you planning to do with the veto?”  
“I don’t know, why?”  
“Well if you don’t use it on me, I’ll expose your arrangement with Thor and Carol. You know the whole floaters alliance. I overheard you three talking in the lounge area. Don’t play dumb.” 

*diary room*  
Bruce: "So my alliance with Carol and Thor isn’t so secret after all. I don’t want to use it on Clint so I’ll try and throw it so I don’t have to."  
__________________________________________________  
“Stevie?” says Bucky calling out to Steve in the New York Room  
“What’s up Buck?  
“This may sound weird but can you braid my hair before the comp?”  
“Sure let’s go to the bathroom so I can see what I’m doing” Steve says with a chuckle. The couple walk to the bathroom with Bucky’s hair ties. Steve takes a piece of hair and begins doing a braid in his hair.  
“By the way, I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to doing hair.” Says Steve  
“It’s okay, I just want to spend time with you.” Bucky says with a blush creeping upon his face  
“Aww, you’re so adorable.” Says Steve planting a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. Steve’s braiding is coming along well, with about half of one braid done. While Steve is working, Bucky starts to talk game. “Do you think the alliance would keep me or Clint?”  
“Well I’d vote to keep you. I think Tony’s alliance would vote to keep you too which is 5 votes to keep you already. I wouldn’t worry too much about the other votes until after but I have a feeling Clint is going to expose the floaters soon so they’ll probably vote to keep you two bringing up your total to 8 votes to keep you. I think you have a good chance to stay but I say win that veto tiger.” Says Steve finishing Bucky’s first braid and kissing him on the cheek.  
“It’s just hard being on the block. It feels so weird to even express it like this because everyone just assumes I’m tough because I sport long hair, have a resting bitch face, and have a prosthetic arm.”  
“Well, sometimes you need to kick assumptions ass. I was a very sickly kid and when I said I wanted to join the army everyone said I was crazy. The only reason I was even allowed in was because this military doctor with the help of Tony’s dad came up with a super soldier serum to make as many people, no matter how weak and fragile into super soldiers ready to fight in the next world war, and they picked me as their guinea pig. Shortly after, Tony’s parents were murdered and me and Tony met. Now look at me, I’m a captain in the military after everyone said that a kid like me couldn’t do it. My point is that assumptions aren’t always true. You can be a softie even if you look like a tough guy on the outside.” Says Steve triumphantly finishing Bucky’s last braid  
“Thanks, Steve” says Bucky  
“Look at you, all cute in your braid!” Steve says planting a kiss on Bucky’s cheek with both looking in the mirror. As this happens Natasha walks in and says “ew, lovebirds” and walks out. Bucky and Steve get up, embrace each other and kiss right in front of Natasha  
“Y’all got cooties” says Natasha feigning disgust.  
Not long after, Thor pops out of the diary room yelling “Everybody, get your gear and head to the backyard!”  
Once everyone gets to the backyard, Thor explains the veto competition. “This is a big brother version of hide and seek! You must take your veto card and hide it somewhere in the house where you hope nobody will find it. You will each get some time to hide your veto and each round you will get 5 minutes to find somebody’s veto. Whoever’s veto is the last to remain unfound will win the golden power of veto! Because I feel like it, we’re going alphabetical so Bruce, you will get to hide your veto first. GO!” 

*diary room*  
Bruce: "I’m trying to throw this so I’m gonna hide it somewhere very obvious, like my pillowcase."  
___________________________________-  
Bruce runs out of the house, meaning it’s Bucky’s turn next. Bucky dashes into the house plowing through everything in his path. He goes into the New York Room and rips the mattresses off the beds and sticks his veto between the fitted sheet and the mattress on Steve’s mattress, proceeding to bury it under the other mattresses he flipped. When Bucky exits it means it’s Clint’s turn to enter. Clint sticks to the kitchen, putting his veto in a box of Frosted Flakes and putting it back meticulously in place before leaving the house. Nebula is next to go in. Nebula goes where no other houseguest has gone before, the bathroom. She hides her veto on the hook on the door inside the have-not shower. 

*diary room*  
Nebula: "People don’t generally hide vetos in the bathroom, but it’s not stated anywhere that I can’t."  
__________________________________  
Nebula comes out and Peter goes in, making a mess before hiding his in the blanket cooler in the have-not room. Lastly, Wanda goes in and decides to hide hers in one of the cushions in the living room. “Alright, since everyone has hidden their veto it’s time for the seek part of hide and seek. Bruce, you will go first. You have 5 minutes. GO!” Bruce dashes in the house acting like he’s searching for a veto. In reality he’s putting the house back together until his five minutes are up. The buzzer sounds and he’s still in the living room but comes out empty-handed. Bucky runs in next and notices a bulge in one of the cushions Bruce previously picked up. He unzips the cushion revealing a veto. He runs back outside with it and gives it to Thor. Thor proceeds to put it up on the veto board next to 5th slot. 

*Diary room*  
Peter: "I really hope that isn’t my veto."  
Clint: "That better not be mine".  
______________________________________  
Clint goes in next and sees the absolute mess made and runs for the bedrooms and immediately he notices something in the quinjet room in a pillowcase. He finds a veto and runs out with it and gives it to Thor who places it next to the 4th slot.  
Nebula runs in next and starts looking like crazy but with no luck until she goes into the have-not room a mess meaning someone was probably there. She looks all around and once she opens the blanket cooler, she takes out all the blankets to reveal a veto buried underneath. She runs outside with it and Thor places it in the 3rd slot. 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "Vetos are being found very quickly, I hope none are mine."  
_____________________________________________  
Peter runs in next but comes out with no luck. Then Wanda runs in and notices the lack of mess in the kitchen. She starts opening boxes until she opens the frosted flakes and sees a veto. She runs out with it. Thor then places it in the 2nd slot, leaving two vetoes left in the house. Bruce runs in and tries hopelessly to fix things and comes out after 5 minutes empty-handed. Bucky runs in next but also comes out empty-handed. Clint also comes out empty-handed. Nebula runs in and notices a big mattress pile. She sorts through them and finds a veto tucked between a mattress and fitted sheet and brings it outside. Thor places it in the veto slot and begins to speak. “Let’s see whose veto was found first!” Thor unlocks the veto to reveal the name. “I’m sorry Wanda but your veto was found first. Let’s see whose veto was found next!” Thor unlocks the veto to reveal the name. “I’m sorry Bruce, but your veto was found next.” Let’s see who will claim 4th place!” Thor unlocks it and says “I’m sorry Peter, but your veto was found. Let’s see who claims 3rd place!” Thor unlocks the veto to reveal a name. “I’m sorry Clint, but you have won 3rd place. Not enough for the power of veto. It’s between Bucky and Nebula, let’s see whose veto was last found and whose is still in the house!” Thor slowly unlocks it to build suspense. “I’m sorry Bucky but you did not win the power of veto. Congratulations Nebula, you have won the golden power of veto!” Thor places the veto around her neck and Nebula takes everyone inside to show her where she hid it. 

*diary room*  
Nebula: "I got the veto! If I get no signal from Peter I’m gonna keep noms the same."  
Bucky: "I’m disappointed that I didn’t win the power of veto but I need to make Clint a bigger target than me or ideally get me off the block."  
________________________________________________  
Bucky asks Peter and Nebula to come up to the HOH room. “I know you put me up but what if you put Natasha up as a replacement? Her and Clint are another duo in this house.”  
“I need to consider my own game here. Though I didn’t put you up to be the target. You have our votes to stay unless you pull a Loki or Quill.” Peter says with a chuckle. Bucky leaves and Tony and Stephen come up.  
“So we’re facing a dilemma, coffee or tea?”  
“Coffee” says Peter  
“Tea” says Nebula  
“haha we’re tied Tony!” says Stephen  
“Before you go downstairs to ask more people that I need your input. Do we keep Bucky up as a pawn or potentially backdoor Natasha.” Asks Nebula  
“I think we should keep Bucky up since we want Clint gone and Nat may be a bigger target whilst nobody wants to take Bucky out yet. I’m not targeting him.”  
“Alright cool” says Peter  
“As Tony is leaving Shuri comes upstairs and the duo ask her coffee or tea to which she replies "coffee", making Tony rejoice. Shuri walks in the HOH room asking “What the hell was that about?”  
“Tony and Stephen are having their first lovers quarrel.” Says Peter jokingly. “anyways, we’re keeping Bucky up as a pawn.” Clint then rings the doorbell to which Peter allows him to come in. “I beg of you to put Thor, Bruce or Carol up.” Says Clint.  
“Why?” asks Peter, shocked.  
“Thor, Bruce and Carol are playing both sides of the house and have a little floaters alliance made. It will benefit both sides if you target one of them. Get me next week, I don’t care. But we need to target them. Think about it. They have good relationships with everyone and they can swing the vote. Because of this, they need to be stopped. 

*diary room*  
Peter: "Clint brings up some good points but I think we need to protect our side first and then worry about common enemies."  
Shuri: "Don’t worry Clint, we’ll worry about the floaters after we worry about you."  
_______________________________________________-  
Tony and Stephen go to the kitchen where he finds Bucky, Steve, Thor, Wanda and Bruce. “Coffee or tea people, this is for science.” Says Tony  
“Tea” says Steve  
“Coffee” says Bucky, Wanda, Thor and Bruce 

*diary room*  
Stephen: "Don’t people know how unhealthy coffee is???"  
______________________________________  
They find Carol and Natasha and Clint next. All 3 say coffee.  
“You have no chance Stephen, everyone likes coffee, just admit it.” Says Tony  
“At least Steve and Nebula know what’s good for them.”  
“Well I have a higher energized army.”  
“But you’re short” Stephen says looking down at Tony. Tony pouts at Stephen before Stephen kisses him and says “Even if you’re short and like coffee, I still like you”  
“Of course you do, I’m great” Tony says.  
Some time passes before it’s almost time for the veto meeting. Nebula pokes her head into the new York room where everyone is huddled and she says “Hey everyone, its time for the veto meeting.” Everyone settles in the living room, with Bucky and Clint in the nomination chairs. Once everyone is settled, Nebula begins “This is the veto meeting. Clint and Bucky have been nominated for eviction. But I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I will give each nominee a chance to convince me why I should use the veto on them. Clint gets up first. “I’m a trustworthy player who can be a great asset and I’m playing for my kids” he says trying to gain sympathy. Bucky goes next “I would love to stay because I’m loyal, I’m trustworthy and I’m not ready for my experience in this house to end yet.” Nebula begins again “I need to do what’s in mine and only my best interest. Having said that, in my best interest it is better for me not to use the power of veto. This is not personal but strictly strategic. This veto meeting is adjourned” Nebula then closes the box with the veto necklace in it signifying the veto meeting is over. 

Who will be evicted from the big brother house? Clint or Bucky. Find out live tomorrow on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky likes his hair braided, you can't change my mind


	13. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets evicted, Lasagna night gets blown up. A new HOH competition begins

“Blackmail and paranoia. Those are two words that describe this week. It all culminates now, on Big Brother!”   
*big brother intro music*  
“It’s day 37 in the big brother house. Clint and Bucky were nominated for eviction. Who will be evicted? Find out soon. But first, Clint was able to get insider information when he walked in on Tony’s alliance celebrating and overheard the floaters alliance strategizing. When Peter nominated him and Bucky, both became paranoid about whether they’d stay. Clint also became paranoid about the info he had. He tried to get himself off the block and tried to get one of the floaters on the block but failed.” 

“This veto meeting is adjourned” 

*diary room*   
Clint: "I’m pissed that Peter blatantly rejected my advice. I hate to campaign against Bucky but I need to get the votes to stay by any means possible."   
Bucky: "I’m worried because I’ll be on the block on eviction night, but Steve assures me I have the votes to stay."   
____________________________________________   
Tony is in the New York room with Stephen and Nebula when Clint joins them. “Mind if I join?”   
“Yea, sure. What is it Clint?”   
“Do I have to want something?”   
“You usually do.” Says Stephen  
“Ok fine, but I swear this is good.”   
“Let’s hear it” says Tony   
“Alright, so if your alliance votes to keep me, I’ll defect from Steve’s side to yours. I would bring not only another number but also crucial information to take them down.”   
“Interesting.” Says Nebula   
Bucky was about to walk into the New York Room when he hears Clint talking about votes and listens in on the conversation.   
“Aren’t you closely aligned with Natasha?” asks Stephen   
“Yes, but I think I can tie her into your alliance, Wanda may even come with her. By getting rid of Bucky, we’ll leave Steve all alone and be able to take him out easily. I’ll let you think about it and let me know with your votes.” Clint says as he gets up and Bucky leaves to tell Steve what he heard 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "what the fuck Clint? We are ALLIES. Meaning we don’t betray each other. Clint is dumb if he thinks Wanda and Natasha will easily flip."   
___________________________________________   
Bucky finds Steve, Natasha and Wanda in the quinjet room. “So you’ll never guess what I just heard!” he says as he walks in. Carol walks in right after and is just as intrigued as the other three. Steve beckons her to join them in their circle on Wanda’s bed. “So, I was going to go in the New York room to get my shower stuff and I overheard Clint talking game with Stephen, Tony and Nebula. He deadass said he would defect our alliance and bring Nat and Wanda with him if they voted to keep him.”  
“YOU’RE JOKING!?” says Steve almost too loud   
“Not a word of a lie.”   
“He’s crazy like straight up.” Says Wanda 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I would’ve maybe considered it but for my game it doesn’t make sense now since if I do, I’d be public enemy number two, with Clint being number 1. I also want to keep Wanda as an ally and I don’t think she’d be on board with that."   
__________________________________   
After Bucky, Steve and Carol leave, Clint walks in. “So girls, I think we should defect to Tony’s alliance.”   
“Why?” questions Wanda   
“If we do, we’ll be able to be in the numbers and prevent ourselves from being targets.” Clint says.   
“I would’ve been more tempted had Bucky not overheard your conversation with some of Tony’s crew and told us all about it.” 

*diary room*   
Clint: "Goddamnit Bucky!"  
__________________________________   
Carol gathers her alliance and they talk in the space room. “So, Bucky overheard Clint talking about trying to defect and form a mega alliance with Tony and co. Taking Wanda and Nat with him.” she says.   
“Wow.” Says Bruce casually   
“Yea, I doubt that’ll fly. Bucky obviously told Steve, Nat and Wanda. I doubt Nat would’ve been happy with Clint making game plans without consulting her first I assume. They are tight and she wasn’t with Clint when he was talking.” Says Carol   
“I think we should just vote out Clint. Clearly he’s paranoid and is trying to get numbers.” Says Bruce  
“Yea, I’m good with that. But I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight guys.” Says Thor motioning for them to leave.

The next day is eviction day and the smell of lasagna fills the house, indicating that Tony is cooking the standard “family” meal all the houseguests eat beforehand. Every week someone cooks a big family meal on eviction night. Last week Peter made a pizza, week 2, Clint, Carol and Stephen worked together to make fried chicken, biscuits and mashed potatoes with gravy. This week Tony is making lasagna and finally got his parmesan cheese with Peter and Stephen by his side helping. Beforehand, Steve is pacing back and forth in the New York room with Bucky in the room with him. “I’m so mad at Clint. Why would he do this to us?”   
“Probably paranoid” Bucky replies   
“You’re probably right. What if I call him out at family dinner night to show everyone how much of a fraud he is?”   
“Ooooh this is good” replies Bucky 

Smelling the lasagna they go out to the kitchen to help Tony get the table ready. When Tony puts the lasagna down on the table, he calls everyone into the kitchen. When Clint walks in, Steve confronts Clint about his antics. “CLINT!” yells Steve. This catches everyone’s attention. Steve continues “I heard you were trying to leave the alliance and taking people with you no doubt! People who had no idea about the plans you were making!”   
“I was doing what’s best for my game! You would’ve done the same!”   
“I would’ve at least told Wanda and Nat about what you were going to do!”  
Tony is just standing behind the counter with his alliance watching the situation unfold.   
Everyone sits to the table with Clint and Steve still arguing. “YOU’RE PARANOID CLINT AND IT SHOWS!” yells Steve  
“IF YOU WERE THE TARGET YOU’D WANT TO ADVANCE YOURSELF TOO!”   
“WOULD YOUR KIDS BE PROUD OF THE WAY YOU’RE PLAYING?!”  
“ENOUGH GUYS!” bellows Thor. “Let’s just enjoy this really well-made lasagna before eviction.”   
“I agree, this lasagna is really good Mr. Stark!” says Peter   
“First of all, I know, second you helped, and third don’t call me Mr. Stark again. It makes me feel old.” Says Tony 

“It’s nearly time for the live vote and eviction. Let’s check in on the houseguests.” Says Julie. She turns to the screen behind her and says “Hello houseguests.”   
“Hello Julie” they say back.   
“It is almost time for the live vote and eviction. But before you do, each of the two nominees are allowed to make a brief statement saying why they should stay. Bucky, you will go first.   
“Alright, first of all, to my family back home, I love and miss you all the time. Houseguests, this has been an amazing experience meeting all of you and I hope it continues for even longer so if you could vote to keep me that would be nice.”   
Clint goes next. “Alright, to my family, everything I’m doing is for you and I hope you appreciate it. Houseguests, I’m a father playing for my kids and I’d really like to be kept longer. But in case I go I need to let some info out. Bruce, Thor and Carol, you three are playing both sides of the house and I hope you get put up for it, preferably by me but I’ll accept anyone putting y’all up. Shuri, everyone knows you’re aligned with Tony, stop trying to keep it a secret, I saw you in the storage room celebrating with them. I'm just giving you a piece of advice as if you were one of my kids.” Clint sits down and Julie begins talking again “Alright houseguests, it is time for the live vote and eviction. Peter, as head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees, Peter you will only vote in the case of a tie. It is time to vote, Nebula, you will go first. Nebula had listened to Clint’s proposal, what answer will her vote give? Hello Nebula.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint.”   
“Natasha is closely aligned with Clint; she should vote to keep him. Hello Natasha.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Bucky”  
“Carol was just called out in Clint’s speech, did it impact her vote? Hello Carol”   
“Hi Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint.”   
“Steve is not only Bucky’s partner in this game but also the leader of the alliance Clint tried to defect. Hello Steve.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I happily but regretfully vote to evict Clint”   
“Tony’s lasagna night was interrupted by Clint and Steve’s arguing. Did it affect his vote? Hello Tony.”   
“Hello there Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint”  
“Stephen heard the proposal and the argument, what will he do? Hello Stephen.”  
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint”   
“Wanda is closely aligned with both Clint and Bucky, what will she do with her vote?” Hello Wanda.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint”   
“With that Clint will leave the house tonight but let’s see how the other votes fall. Hello Bruce.”  
“Uh hey Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint”   
“Thor is a close ally of Carol and Bruce; his vote should resemble theirs. Hello Thor”   
“Hi Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint”   
Shuri is close to Peter who made it clear that his target is Clint, her vote should reflect that. Hello Shuri”   
“Hey Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Clint”   
Shuri exits the diary room as the nominees anxiously await the results, with Bucky holding Steve’s hand of course.   
“By a vote of 9-1, Clint, you have been evicted from the big brother house.” Clint gets up and hugs Natasha and Wanda before taking his bag and leaving the house. After Clint leaves he is greeted by the cheering crowd. He drops his bag and goes to the chair Julie is directing him to sit at. Inside the house, everyone watches his picture turn grey on the memory wall. Outside the house Julie begins her interview with Clint   
“Clint, how are you feeling?”   
“This sucks but I can’t change it.”   
“Do you have any regrets?”   
“No, even if I did some shady stuff, anyone in my position would have to.”   
“Speaking of shady stuff, why did you try to strike that deal with Tony?”   
“I knew after this week Tony’s alliance would be in the majority and I wanted to create a super majority to avoid becoming a target again.”   
“Why didn’t you consult Natasha or Wanda before talking to Tony?”   
“I assumed Natasha would be game since we’re close and Nat is also close with Wanda so I assumed she’d bring her with us.”   
“Why did you expose Bruce, Carol, Thor in your eviction speech?”  
“If I were to leave this house, I wanted my info out there.”   
“Why Shuri though?”   
“She likes to dance around being in Tony’s alliance and she was in the storage room with them when they were celebrating, cementing that she was in that alliance.”   
“Thank you, Clint, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you.” The first one is from Natasha   
“Hey Clint, if you’re seeing this I’m devastated. You were my number one ally and I hope we can be friends outside the house.”   
The next one is from Wanda “Hi Clint, sorry things couldn’t have gone better. I may have considered your proposal had Bucky not overheard and spilled the beans. I still admire and respect you as a person."   
The next one is from Tony “Yo, Legolas, sorry things went so badly but you had to go for us to save face. You’re a good guy though.”   
The final one is from Steve “Sorry Bucky and I blew up your game but I’m here to win and I needed to do anything I could which you were doing to. I hope to see you outside the house because you are a good dude.”   
“Final thoughts?”   
“I wish I could’ve stayed longer but it is what it is. I wish I could've brought my family home the money.”   
“Thank you, Clint. Up next the power is back up for grabs. Let’s check in on the houseguests. Houseguests! All secure up there?”   
“Yes!” all the houseguests say   
“Alright, Peter as outgoing head of household you are not eligible to compete. Everyone else. You must stand on your disk and keep at least one foot on it at all times. The disks will move around in a circle and various objects will come trying to knock you off your disk. Everyone understand?”   
“Yes.”   
“Alright, this competition has begun.”   
The comp is space-themed and the objects that will come are from space such as meteors. The houseguests are hanging on and all is well until Julie starts talking again.   
“What’s a trip through space if you aren’t hit with a little stardust?” At this point, glitter starts falling on the houseguests. Everyone survives it though. Soon enough Julie comes back “Everyone comfortable?” Right after she finished, glitter shoots out from cannons on the side and knock over Wanda and Bruce. Julie starts again “What’s a flight through space without asteroids and meteors?” With that the asteroids and meteors start swinging, knocking over Steve and Natasha. Afterwards, Julie says “goodnight houseguests.” Julie turns to the audience outside of the house. “Tune in Sunday to see who wins HOH, on Wednesday, the power of veto could save one of the nominees and a week from tonight another houseguest is sent packing. From outside the Big Brother house, I’m Julie Chen. Goodnight.


	14. Episode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HOH competition is played, the new HOH nominates two people. Ya know, the usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I was really busy when I was writing this.

“Goodnight houseguests”  
Asteroids are swinging around and the houseguests are doing their best to avoid them. 

*diary room*  
Tony: "There’s fucking asteroids flying everywhere, I’m ducking left and right and-"  
______________________________________  
Suddenly Tony runs smack dab into an asteroid and fell off his disk 

*diary room*  
Tony: "Then I run right into an asteroid, at least it didn’t screw up my face."  
__________________________________________  
Suddenly an icy mixture comes out of the cannons and makes Thor lose his balance 

*diary room*  
Thor: "Ugh I needed this HOH so badly after Clint’s speech. I’m just holding out hope for Carol to win this."  
______________________________________  
The ice dust keeps coming out of the cannons at a rapid rate but then Shuri gets hit by it and runs into an asteroid causing her to fall off her disk. Leaving Bucky, Stephen, Nebula and Carol on their disks. About a half-hour passes, each person looking comfortable until the icy mixture from earlier starts raining from above 

*diary room*  
Nebula: "This mix is so cold. When it hits your skin, it feels like a thousand knives plunging through my skin."  
________________________________  
The people left start to get uncomfortable, trying to adjust as much as possible on a tiny disk. As Nebula adjusts her foot slips and she falls onto her disk before hitting the ground. Those who were already eliminated go to help her and make sure she’s okay. The icy mixture stopped for a while. But it had been over 2 hours by this point and everyone still in the competition had achy arms and feet. This was too much for Stephen as he falls off his disk 

*diary room*  
Stephen: "My arms and legs were killing me and I guess I couldn’t take it anymore."  
____________________________________  
It is down to Carol and Bucky. Both are freezing. “Carol!” says Bucky “If you drop now, I’ll keep you safe.”  
“What about my allies?”  
Bucky goes quiet 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "I wanted to strike a deal with Carol to keep her safe and nominate her allies. But if I say yes and do that I’ll blow up my game even if lying is part of the game."  
________________________________________________  
Both of them hold on and the icy mix starts raining down again. Carol has made it clear she doesn’t want to make a deal. So they both hang on when suddenly an asteroid comes out of nowhere and because of the water in the icy mixture Carol slips and falls leaving Bucky the last one standing. Peter hands over the key as he says “Congratulations Bucky, you are the new HOH!” Carol helps Bucky up and shakes his hand in a show of sportsmanship as everyone, especially Steve comes over to hug Bucky and congratulate him. Everyone goes inside the house to clean up and get some sleep. 

The next day, it is clear that some people are worried about nominations. Carol, Thor and Bruce were in the storage room talking nominations when Bucky pops out of the diary room saying “WHO WANTS TO SEE MY HOH ROOM!” Everyone follows Bucky upstairs as he unlocks the door and everyone enters. There are pictures of his family, nothing special. There are photos of him in his military uniform with his family and some by himself. After looking around everyone leaves so Bucky can read his letter from home. 

Dear James,  
I love you and miss you so much. I am so proud of you, Steve looks like a nice guy. We miss having you around, you bring a radiant happiness and a sense of humour to our house, but you are bringing those same aspects of you to the house. You are doing very well in the house! Can’t wait for you to bring home the 500k and hopefully Steve too.  
Love,  
Mom 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "I don’t have very much family around anymore but I’m glad mom supports me and Steve. It’s been a rough ride, but she has slowly begun to support me being gay."  
_______________________________________________  
Afterwards, Bucky has to pick have-nots for the week. Everyone gathers to the kitchen. “I want to make this quick, so the have-nots are Thor, Bruce, Nebula, and Shuri. 

*diary room*  
Nebula: "Have-not again?! This sucks."  
_____________________________________  
All of Steve’s alliance are in the HOH room talking noms.  
“Ok, so I’m thinking put someone up from the floaters and someone up from Tony’s crew. Maybe Thor and Peter. I want someone from the floaters gone and no one would vote out Peter.”  
“What if Thor wins the veto? I think we should put up Bruce, veto Peter off and put Thor next to him so it's guaranteed.” Says Wanda  
“What if someone who isn’t in on this or in Tony’s crew wins? I think we should have our targets up.” Says Steve 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "Why wont they listen to me?"  
_______________________________  
Afterwards, Wanda takes Natasha into the storage room to vent her frustrations  
“I hate how they won't listen to me when my strategy is clearly right. Like when I suggested to backdoor Thor since he’s such a powerhouse they shot it down and he’s probably gonna win the veto and their plan is fucked! Or the idea of backdooring Stephen week 2. If they had listened to me things would be so much better!”  
“I’ve noticed that too. I think you’re a great strategist but the guys don’t see that. I have an idea, we stay with them for a few more weeks but then break away and flip.” suggests Natasha  
“Oh, I like that. I think it would up our odds.” says Wanda  
“Wanna do it?” proposes Natasha  
“Yes!”  
In the space room, Thor, Bruce and Carol are talking about what may happen with the noms this week.  
“So you can bet your ass that we’re targets this week". Says Bruce  
“If they were smart they’d put two of us up.” Says Carol  
“As I walked past the storage room I heard Nat saying to Wanda that Wanda is a good strategist but it seems Bucky won’t listen to her.” Says Thor  
“Well this is probably good for us but we really need to try and stay.” Says Bruce  
Meanwhile, Tony’s alliance are upstairs near the HOH room playing Chess when Bucky comes out to hang out with them  
“Mind if I join?” asks Bucky  
“Sure thing!” says Peter “Just the person I was looking for, so I was thinking, your target is one of the floaters right?”  
“Yea” replies Bucky  
“Maybe I could go up as a pawn, to get out one of the floaters.”  
Tony interjects “No one would vote out Peter since the floaters are targets number 1, 2 and 3.”  
“I’ll consider it.”  
They all watch as Shuri is kicking Stephen’s ass at chess  
“Checkmate” Shuri says as she checkmates Stephen and wins the game.  
Bucky is thinking about his nominations and taking into account what everyone has said 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "I like Peter’s idea of going up as a pawn but I also think it could be good to have two of the floaters up. At the same time my gut is telling me to put a floater and someone from Tony’s alliance."  
_________________________________________  
Bucky makes his nominations keeping everything in mind. He then walks downstairs to find everyone in the backyard and says “Hey, everyone it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Everyone files into the dining room. 

*diary room*  
Bruce: "I have a feeling me and/or Thor and/or Carol are going up"  
Nebula: "There’s always a twinge of a risk with someone from my alliance volunteering to be a pawn but I doubt Peter would be in any trouble."  
________________________________________________________  
Once everyone is sat down and settled in Bucky starts to talk “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first person I have nominated is-” Thor’s face appears on the memory wall. “The second person I have nominated is-” Peter’s face appears on the memory wall. Peter pretends to look shocked while Thor is staring Bucky down. “I have nominated you Thor and you Peter. It is clear Thor that you are playing both sides of the house. Peter, you have shown that you are good at comps and everyone likes you which will make you a very big threat. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*  
Thor: "Was I expecting it? Yes. Was I expecting it at the nomination ceremony, no. If they were smart they’d backdoor me."  
Carol: "My bullshit detector is going off with Bucky’s speech for Peter. People don’t usually target people who are well-liked until after jury starts. I have a feeling that Peter is the pawn to send Thor home. It makes perfect sense. Someone the house likes, check, someone who is part of a strong alliance, check, someone who could win the veto for possible backdooring, check. The signs are there!"  
___________________________________________  
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Thor or Peter for eviction? Tune in Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Wednesday :)


	15. Episode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veto happens and a double date goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at making up veto competitions

Previously on Big Brother, Bucky won the head of household competition and put up one member of the floaters and one member of Tony’s alliance up as a pawn! Tonight, the power of veto is up for grabs! Will it be used on Thor or Peter, find out now on Big Brother! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

Everyone gets up from the table and disperses around the house, taking in all that happened. Thor and Bruce go to the space room. They sit down and Thor starts to vent to Bruce.   
“First of all that speech Bucky made about Peter is complete and utter bullshit. Nobody thinks about that before jury and jury starts next week. He’s only up so it’s easier to send me home! They think I’m too dumb to see that but I’m not.”   
Bruce puts his arm around Thor reassuring him “This may look bleak, but you could easily win the veto and take yourself off. You got this. They’re the dumb ones for putting you up at nomination ceremony.”   
Thor calms down after Bruce finishes his sentence   
“It just sucks because I want to be here and I’m really trying. My home was destroyed recently by a tornado and my father died in the process and I’m trying to help me and my siblings, including Loki rebuild. I’ve been living in the town hall ever since and it’s embarrassing.” 

*diary room*   
Thor: "Ever since the tornado ravaged through New Asgard, it’s been really hard for me. I’m the only sibling who lives there anymore and our father was killed in the tornado and we had issues with the will, so my siblings and I have been fighting a lot. I want the money not only to rebuild but to gather legal fees so the will can be kept as father intended and not how Loki and Hela want it."   
________________________________________________   
Tony, Shuri and Stephen are sitting with Peter in the New York room.   
“Usually I’d be nervous but I’m 90% sure I’m not the target” Peter says   
“You should try to win the veto anyways to take yourself off.” Says Shuri   
“Either way, you’re gonna have the votes to stay. There’s me, Stephen and Shuri, Nebula, Steve, Wanda and Nat.”   
Later in the day Bucky pops out of the diary room saying “It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Everyone gathers into the living room. As everyone sits down Bucky starts talking “Only 6 people will play in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and 3 people picked by random draw. Will the two nominees join me up here please?” Peter and Thor walk up and stand on opposite sides of Bucky. “I will pick first.” Bucky rustles his hand around and pulls out a chip, “Carol” 

*Diary room*   
Bucky: "Not exactly who I wanted to play in this, but I hope these next picks are better."   
______________________________________________________  
Peter picks next and pulls out a chip, “Nebula” Nebula walks up to join Peter as Thor picks a chip, “Bruce” 

*diary room*   
Thor: "I’m so glad both my allies are playing, our luck just went up big time."   
Peter: "Not really what I wanted but we’ll get through it, not all of Thor’s allies can be immune."   
____________________________________________   
Steve, Peter, Nebula are in Bucky’s HOH room.   
“So half of the veto players are Thor’s alliance.” Steve states   
“Yea, doesn’t leave our chances very good.” Responds Peter   
“Yes, but even if Thor or one of his ally’s win, not all can be safe. If Thor or an ally wins and Thor comes off the block, whoever isn’t immune can go up.” Says Nebula   
Soon after, the houseguests are asked to go to separate rooms and one at a time they are called out into the backyard, Nebula goes first and reads the instructions on the card aloud

*diary room*   
Nebula: "So, I walk outside and there’s a bunch of cardboard cut-outs of everyone who has been in this house and a mini-maze of the bedroom section of the house."   
____________________________  
“In this competition, you will be tested on how much you know the sleeping arrangements of your fellow houseguests. You must take each cardboard cut out and place it on the bed in the house maze where you think they sleep. To start the timer press the button and begin moving the cardboard cut-outs to their appropriate bed space. Once you think it’s complete, press the button to find out if you are correct. If you are your time will be locked in, if not you will hear a buzzer sound and must go back in. Whoever gets the puzzle done correctly in the least amount of time wins the golden power of veto.” Nebula presses her buzzer and starts 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "Obviously I know where I sleep and I remember Gamora was my bed neighbour."   
______________________________-   
Nebula brings her’s and Gamora’s cut outs to the appropriate beds. She then runs to get the rest of her space room roommates 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "Next I go get the rest of the people who have ever slept in the space room, Quill, Loki and Thor. I remember Quill slept next to Gamora but I can’t remember if Thor was next to Quill or Loki."   
______________________________   
Nebula places Quill next to Gamora and randomly places Thor next to Quill and then Loki next to her. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "I remember the Quinjet room as being the fullest, but I don’t remember who slept where. I know Wanda, Nat and Clint were all near one another since they often had late-night conversations."  
_______________________________________   
Nebula places Wanda, Nat and Clint’s cut-outs together, she then places Shuri, Carol and Bruce’s cut-outs on the other side. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "In the NYC room, I know Steve’s bed is near the door, then Bucky’s and then Tony’s with the other side being Peter’s and Stephen’s. I’m in the New York room often enough to know who sleeps where."   
_______________________________________________   
She places the figurines and hits the button. She hears a buzzer sound and realizes Thor and Loki are in the wrong spots. She runs back and switches them and still wrong. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "I know Thor and Loki are in the wrong spots but who else could be wrong?"   
____________________________________________   
Nebula walks around looking around and then realizes Bruce and Shuri are in the wrong spots, she moves them around and presses the buzzer, finally finishing the puzzle. Thor went in next. 

*diary room*   
Thor: "I need to win this. I know the space room and Quinjet room pretty well since I hang out with Bruce and Carol a lot. The New York room throws me off since I rarely ever go there."   
_______________________________________________________   
Thor presses the buzzer and realizes he has the entire New York Room screwed up. He goes back in, fixes it and he’s done. Bucky is up next, he runs in, immediately places everyone in the New York room properly and starts on the quinjet room. 

*Diary room*   
Bucky: "I’m pretty confident about the New York Room, and even the quinjet room. I just hope my lack of knowledge about the space room doesn’t loose me the veto since Thor and all his allies are playing."   
____________________________________________________   
Next up is Peter, who traverses the puzzle rather uneventfully, then it’s Bruce, he draws a blank and starts placing people randomly. 

*diary room   
Bruce: "I know where people sleep but when I need that info the most, I can’t grab it. I hope this doesn’t cost me."   
____________________________________________________   
Bruce just can’t seem to get it right. He keeps pressing the buzzer but to no avail. He then realizes he’s been putting Carol in the space room and Quill in the quinjet room when it’s the other way around. He makes the change and finally presses the buzzer with the correct answer. Finally, Carol goes in to complete the puzzle. She rushes in and throws the cutouts where she thinks they go. She presses the buzzer and realizes she’s wrong. She realizes She has Peter and Steve put in the wrong places. She hurries back, fixes it up and realizes she also has Thor and Loki in the wrong spot, she presses the buzzer again and she finishes the puzzle.   
Everyone gathers into the living room to hear the results. Tony is up to the front of the room ready to read the scores. “Alright, Bruce, you completed the puzzle in-” Bruce’s time appears on the screen, he puts his head into his hands, disappointed. “17 minutes and 45 seconds. Bucky, your time is-” Bucky’s time appears, he seems alright with it. “11 minutes and 24 seconds. I’m sorry Bruce but you did not win the power of veto. Carol, you need less than 11 minutes and 24 seconds. Your time is-” She looks happy with what she sees on the screen “7 minutes and 56 minutes.” The living room gasps. “Alright, Nebula, you need a time of less than 7 minutes and 56 seconds, your time is-” Nebula looks disappointed. “10 minutes and 34 seconds. I’m sorry Nebula but that is not enough to beat Carol. Peter, your time is-” Peter is slightly disappointed but not too worried “11 minutes and 3 seconds. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "If I knew I was likely going home I’d be more worried, but I know I got the votes to stay so I’m not too worried."   
Thor: "At this point I’m fine with either me or Carol winning because I know she’d use it on me."   
_____________________________________________  
“I’m sorry Peter but that isn’t enough to beat Carol. Thor, you need a time of less than 7 minutes and 56 seconds to win the power of veto. Your time is-” Thor looks impressed with himself.   
“7 minutes and 25 seconds. Congratulations Thor! You have won the golden power of veto!” Tony puts the veto around his neck and Thor’s alliance rejoice. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Great. Just fucking great! Thor wins the fucking veto but of course. Big guy like him who would be the dumbest guy still in the house if Steve wasn’t still here."  
Thor: "They said I’m just a big brute who can’t do puzzles well guess what, I can! Suck on that Stark, Steve, Bucky, Stephen and everyone else who didn’t think I could do puzzles. I just bought myself some safety."   
_______________________________________________________  
Tony, Nat, Bucky, Stephen, Steve, Wanda and Shuri are in the HOH room.   
“Thor’s obviously gonna use the veto on himself, so we need someone in his place. I say we put up Carol since she came 2nd.” Says Tony.   
“I think Bruce because he has made it abundantly clear that he’s very smart and could easily become a strategic threat.” Replies Steve   
“Comps are more unpredictable, but Bruce could easily adapt his brains to what’s happening.” Says Bucky   
“Yes but Bruce is in no way a threat to gaining power while Carol could easily win the next HOH.” Says Stephen   
“Comps are important but it’s the smart types who win the game with strategy.” Says Steve   
“Well I just ruled out one potential winner” replies Tony with a snarky tone.   
“The fuck did you just say?” Steve says looking at Tony   
“That you’re a dumbass for thinking Bruce is more of a threat than Carol.” Says Stephen “She’s liked, she proved that she can perform in comps, she needs to go.” Stephen continues, using his fingers to list off the attributes of Carol that make her more of a threat.   
“Bruce is also the closest person to Thor in this house.” Says Steve  
“Ah shit, here we go again.” Says Natasha before leaving with Wanda to go literally anywhere else, with Shuri following shortly after, leaving the four in a room alone together. Peter is about to go to the HOH room when Shuri stops him whispering “double date gone wrong” Peter chuckles before bits of the argument become audible from downstairs.   
“Are you fucking serious right now!?” Stephen  
“I think your idea is dumb and you are dumb!” Tony says as he and Stephen leave the HOH room fuming.

Later in the day, Thor finds everyone in the backyard and says, “Hey everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting.” Everyone files into the living room and after everyone is settled in Thor stands up from his nomination chair and starts “This is the veto meeting. Peter and I have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Peter, I’d like to give you a chance to explain why I should use the veto on you.”   
“Well Thor, I know you won’t use the veto on me so I say, use the veto on yourself, you won it fair and square.” Peter sits down again and some people look confused. “Alright then, Obviously I’m on the block so I have decided to use the power of veto on myself. Bucky, because I have vetoed one of your nominations, you must now name a replacement nominee.” Thor sits down on the couch next to Bruce before Bucky gets up to start “This is a difficult nomination for me but I have decided to nominate the person I think is the biggest threat here and is using their assets to play both sides of the house.” Bruce and Carol tense up, knowing it’s going to be one of them. “I have decided” there is a pause while Bucky takes a deep breath. He looks at Steve and continues “To nominate Bruce. You are very close to Thor who was clearly the target. You are also very smart and I feel you will hinder my game so I’m nipping it in the bud. Know that this is strictly strategic.”   
Thor stands up again “This veto meeting is adjourned” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "BUCKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?? Ugh he is clearly Steve’s little puppy dog. Now I have to choose. I think I know who I’m gonna pick but it’s rough since I like both guys."   
Bruce: "Wow, you saw Thor was gonna come off and you pick the person closest to him. That’s real cold."   
________________________________________________________   
Who will be evicted from the big brother house, Bruce or Peter. Find out tomorrow on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tomorrow!


	16. Episode 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets evicted and someone else becomes HOH. Thor is NOT happy after the veto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my fault, so sorry if there are any

“This week has been an absolute rollercoaster and it all culminates tonight! Welcome to Big Brother!”

*big brother intro music* 

“It’s day 44 in the big brother house. Peter, the physics student from Queens and Bruce, the scientist with seven PhDs have been nominated for eviction. Soon one of them will be leaving the big brother house. But first tensions, run high after the veto meeting." 

“This veto meeting is adjourned” 

Everyone gets up and Bruce and Thor share a long hug before all hell breaks loose. “Wow Bucky, real mature. I take myself off and you nominate my closest friend.”  
“I did what was best for my game!” Bucky retorts  
“No, you didn’t. There were so many other people who are worse for your game! But no, you attack Bruce.”  
“Thor, calm down this is big brother.” Replies Steve defending his boyfriend  
“You planted that seed in his head didn’t you!”  
“Thor” Bruce says trying to hold him back  
Thor isn’t having it and continues his tirade “You guys are fucked up!” Bruce and Carol finally get Thor to stop for a while. Afterwards, Tony and Stephen come to join the trio. “I know you probably think I had a hand in this but I didn’t, Stephen and I suggested to put up Carol, no offence Carol.”  
“None taken” Carol says with a glare  
“Anyways it was Steve who suggested Bruce go up.”  
“Thanks, Tony” Thor says as the couple leave  
“Tony’s probably trying to cover his ass, to be honest. Think about it, Bruce was just put up, Bruce has not won a single comp or even come close, no offence. He was probably put up for being smart. I think Tony had a hand in this because Tony is also smart, so it would be good for his game if the other smart guy goes home. I’m not saying Steve didn’t have anything to do with this because he probably did too but that’s just my theory.” Says Carol 

Tony’s alliance are huddled on Peter’s bed in the New York room.  
“We need to compile the votes for me to stay” says Peter  
“I’m sure you have them, there’s me, Tony, Stephen, Nebula all in here, probably Steve since he wanted Bruce up on the block, that means you probably have Nat and Wanda’s votes too. That only leaves Carol and Thor.” Says Shuri.  
“I think the only people who would vote for Bruce to stay would be Carol and Thor.” Says Nebula 

Later in the day, Bruce comes up to the HOH room with Bucky trying to plead for his life in the game. “Hey Bruce” says Bucky  
“Hey Bucky, listen, I know you put me up and all but I think it would be better for your alliance to keep me. First off, Peter is extremely well liked, he has shown that he can win comps, he’s won an HOH and a veto, he, Stephen and Tony are a powerful trio and you should always take numbers away from powerful groups like that when you can.”  
“Correct” Bucky comments to Bruce’s statements. “Peter could become a huge threat down the road and I think it is better to take him out now when you have the chance. Just think about winners like T’Challa and Valkyrie. Both were very well-liked and could play comps and were part of small, strong alliances. Valkyrie with “the grandmaster” and T’Challa with his small group of himself and Okoye. Both Valkyrie and T’Challa had good relations with the rest of the house too. What I’m saying is that with Peter’s group, Peter could turn into another unstoppable force comparable to T’Challa and Valkyrie.”  
“Yes but T’Challa and Okoye played both sides of the house impeccably, and you are playing both sides of the house.”  
“I promise if you keep me, I’ll work with you.”  
“I’ll consider it.” 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "haha how about no. Bruce may have been using an analogy of comparing Peter to other well-liked big brother winners but at the same time, he confirmed my suspicions about how smart he is. There are other Big Brother smart guys who did very well like Rhodey from last season. Bruce needs to go. We can take care of Peter later."  
________________________________________________________  
“It is nearly time for the live vote and eviction. Let’s check in on the houseguests. Hello houseguests”  
“Hi” they say and a few wave to the camera.  
“In just a few moments, you will cast your votes to evict. But before they do, each nominee will get a chance to say why they should be kept in the game. Peter you will go first.  
“Alright, first of all, happy birthday Ned! Family back home, I love and miss you so much! Houseguests, I would like you to vote and keep me because this experience has changed my life and I’m not ready for it end nor am I ready to go home.” Peter sits back down. Bruce stands up to start his pitch “I have made some incredible friends while I’ve been here and I’m not ready to leave them yet. In the words of a good chunk of big brother fans, take out the people you don’t think you’ll have the chance to take out later. I think there would be more chances to take me out.” Bruce sits down. All of Tony’s side of the house are shocked with what Bruce had just said. Tony thought he and Bruce were good.  
“Alright, it is time for the live vote and eviction. Bucky as head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Bucky, you will only vote in the case of a tie. Steve, you’re up first. Steve was one of the driving people behind Bruce ending up on the block, it will be a surprise if he doesn’t vote to evict him. Hello Steve.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Bruce.”  
“Carol is a close associate of Bruce. Her vote should be obvious. Hello Carol.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Peter.”  
“Tony absolutely did not want Bruce up on the block, but he is also very close with Peter. What will he do? Hello Tony"  
“Why hello there, Julie.”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I sadly vote to evict Bruce.”  
“Stephen is very closely aligned with Tony; his vote should be obvious. Hello Stephen.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Bruce.”  
“Thor is one of Bruce’s biggest allies and went on a tirade after he was put up as his replacement. Hello Thor”  
“Hi Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Peter.”  
“Natasha is closely aligned with Steve; her vote should be clear. Hello Natasha.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Bruce.”  
“Shuri is closely aligned with Peter and assured him he’d have the votes to stay, will she stick to her word or was it all a ruse? Hello Shuri.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Bruce.”  
“With that Bruce will leave the house tonight but let’s see how the other votes fall. Hello Wanda.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Bruce.”  
“Nebula ensured Peter that he wouldn’t be evicted, was she honest? Hello Nebula.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Bruce.”  
“The votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, collect his belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 7-2, Bruce, you have been evicted from the big brother house. Bruce get up, says goodbye to Thor, Carol, Tony and Peter and then picks up his bag and leaves the house. Bruce leaves the house to a cheering crowd while the other houseguests take a peek into the outside world before the door shuts. Bruce walks out and greets Julie while the other houseguests watch his picture turn grey. Julie then starts her interview. “So Bruce, how are you feeling?”  
“A little bummed if I’m being honest.”  
“After the avengers broke up, why did you and Bruce not pick a side like the other members?”  
“I can’t speak for Thor but I didn’t want to have to pick between my allies.”  
“But in doing so, you played both sides of the house.”  
“Uh yeah I guess so” Bruce scratches his head as he says this.  
“How did you think your fellow houseguests would feel about you, Thor and eventually Carol playing all sides?”  
“I never really thought of it too much because I was hoping we wouldn’t get caught. And we wouldn’t have had Clint not been nosy” Bruce says with a chuckle.  
“Your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you.”  
The first one is from Thor  
“Hey Bruce, if you’re seeing this I’m heartbroken. You were my best friend in this house and I’m really sad to see you leave. Hope to see you on the outside pal.”  
The next one is from Carol  
“Hey Bruce, you are such a great guy and I’m sorry fate screwed you over. You are not only an ally but a friend. I wish all the best for you.”  
The next one is from Tony  
“Hey Bruce, my man! I’m sorry you had to be the one to go and it was a very tough decision for me. I hope we can be friends after everything is said and done.”  
The last one is from Bucky  
“Hey Bruce, sorry for putting you on the block. You are such a smart guy and someone who could’ve gone very far and possibly win this thing and you were a big threat to me. I’m sorry.”  
“Wow, hearing those makes it hit that I’m no longer in the house.” Says Bruce  
“Thank you Bruce, up next a new head of household will be crowned. Free from the threat of eviction, the head of household must put up two nominees for eviction. Let’s join the houseguests in the backyard. Hello Houseguests.”  
“Hi, Julie!”  
“For this competition, you must roll a ball down the ramp. Whoever’s ball lands in the highest score will become the new head of household, the bottom 3 finishers will each receive a punishment. Everyone understand?”  
Everyone nods  
“Bucky as outgoing head of household you will be ineligible to compete, everyone else line up at the start of the ramp.”  
Everyone lines up, with Steve in front. “Alright, Steve, whenever you are ready.” Steve maneuvers the ramp an rolls his ball down, his ball falls off at the 34 slot. There are 50 possible slots. “Alight Steve, you got 34, please stand on the circle.” Steve stands on the circle as hos score is displayed on the screen as the one to beat. Next up is Carol. She places her ball on the ramp and carefully maneuvers it, with her ball landing in the 39 slot. “Carol, please stand on the circle, Steve step down.” Carol’s score is now the one to beat. Tony is up next. He meticulously places his ball and moves the ramp but one sudden movement sends Tony’s ball into the 30 slot. “I’m sorry Tony but that is not enough, please join Steve on the bench. Tony goes to the second bench to be as far from Steve as possible. Next up is Stephen, he puts his ball on the ramp and tries to aim but his ball lands in the 33 slot. “I’m sorry Stephen but join Steve or Tony.” Stephen goes to sit next to Tony as Shuri steps up. She is very careful with the ball and ramp and it falls off and lands into the 38 slots as everyone gasps. “I’m sorry Shuri, please join the others.” She goes to sit next to Tony and Stephen. Wanda is up next and is trying to be careful with the ramp but her ball didn’t roll straight and landed in the 28 slot. “I’m sorry Wanda, please join the others. She goes to sit next to Steve while Peter steps up. Peter’s ball ends up in the 23 slot after not being rolled well. Nebula is up next, her ball rolls into the 31 slot. She looks disappointed. “I’m sorry Nebula, but please join the others. She sits next to Shuri as the gap between Tony’s side and Stephen’s side is closing. Thor is up. He looks determined since he was on the block for part of the week, He is as careful as can be but his ball falls off at the 36 slot. “I’m sorry Thor, please join the others. Natasha, in order to win you must get greater than 39.” Natasha steps up. She is very careful as she rolls her ball. Her ball is rolling very straight and lands at the 50 slot after a perfect roll. “I’m sorry Carol, congratulations Natasha, you are the new head of household! Bucky, please pass Natasha the key.” A few minutes pass until they hear Julie’s voice again. “Houseguests, please come to the living room.” Everyone runs to the living room and sit on the couches except for Natasha, who sits in one of the nomination chairs with the HOH key around her neck. “Houseguests! As of tonight, you have all made the jury phase of the game, congratulations!” The houseguests cheer.  
Julie then turns to the audience. "To see who Natasha nominates, tune in Sunday. On Wednesday, the power of veto is back up for grabs and on Thursday, the first jury member will be evicted live. From outside the big brother house. I’m Julie Chen, goodnight."


	17. Episode 17

“As of tonight, you have all made the jury phase of the game, congratulations!” The live show ends as the houseguests cheer. “We made jury baby!” Tony says as they’re cheering. 

*diary room*   
Thor: "I’m happy that I made jury but I’m sad Bruce didn’t. He really deserved it."   
Tony: "I’m so excited that we made jury!!"   
__________________________________________________   
Eventually Natasha gets to go up to her HOH room and says to everyone “Who wants to see my HOH room?!” Everyone eagerly follows her upstairs. She walks into her room and sees pictures of her with her uncle Nick. 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "Did I ever mention that if I ever met Nat at a college party, I’d totally bang her."   
Carol: "Why is there a picture of my dad on Nat’s wall? Yea I was adopted but still, he’s my dad. So, what connection could Natasha have with him?"  
_________________________________  
Everyone leaves her room so she can read her letter from home. 

Dear Natasha,   
I am so proud of you! I’m sure your aunt and your parents would’ve been too. You’re playing exactly as I would’ve expected. I love and miss you so much.   
Go get em’ Black Widow!   
Nick Fury 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "Me and my uncle Nick have a bond like none other. I was born in Soviet Russia and after my parents died, my aunt who lived in the US offered to take me in. She couldn’t have kids and her adopted daughter had recently moved out, so she was having empty nest syndrome. A few years after she died suddenly, and it was just me and uncle Nick. He practically raised me. Nick said the adopted daughter was never fully adopted because she turned 18 before it could be finalized. But anyways Nick raised me and is lie a father to me, but I’ve never met the adopted daughter. He said something about her being in the air force, so she wasn’t home often. He even landed me a job when I got older."   
_____________________________________________________________   
Carol and Thor are later seen in the storage room. Carol is pacing back and forth while talking.   
“Thor, I just don’t understand, why would Natasha have a picture of my dad.”   
“I don’t know, maybe ask her about it. Talk years. No offence Carol but Nat looks much younger than you. You look young too, but Nat looks younger like a lot younger.”   
“I mean yea, Nick took me in when I was a teenager, so the adoption was never finalized but he always called me his daughter.”   
“You probably went to the air force right before Nat was adopted or born. You did move out at 18, right?”   
“Yes” 

*diary room*   
Carol: "Excuse you Thor but I look quite young for someone born in the 60s thank you very much. I take very good care of myself."  
_____________________________________________   
Wanda and Natasha are talking in the HOH room before Steve and Bucky come upstairs.   
“So what are you going to do with noms? I remember we had a plan to defect.”   
“Yes, We’re going to do keep up the façade this week since it’s too early.”   
“I think we should backdoor Carol. I feel like she will be tough to take out.”   
“But what about Thor, he did win the veto last week”   
“That’s true too. I’m thinking nominate Thor and another person who’s good at comps so that they can win the veto and take themselves off, making way for us to put Carol up.”   
As Wanda says this, Steve and Bucky ring the doorbell, requesting entry. Natasha lets them in. Steve immediately says “if you’re looking for someone to put up, just put up Stephen.”   
“Uh ok, what did he do this time?” asks Natasha   
“He ate all the frosted flakes! When I asked if there were any more frosted flakes he looked at me, poured the rest in his bowl, left an empty box and just gave me a smug smile. I also don’t trust him.”   
“Lucky for you this is fine for our plan.” Says Natasha  
“What’s the plan if you don’t mind me asking?” asks Bucky   
“We’re planning to backdoor Carol, we’re nominating Thor and Stephen I guess so that one of them will probably win the veto and take themselves off paving way for us to put Carol up.” Says Wanda.   
“Ok, I like this” says Steve 

Later in the day, Natasha is alone in her HOH room when Carol comes up. “Carol?” Natasha says when she opens the door. “Can I come in?” Carol asks.   
Natasha beckons her inside and Carol sits on her bed. She looks nervous and Natasha can tell. “Nat, the guy in the picture with you at your graduation, is his name Nick Fury by chance. He looks like my adopted father, a little too much alike.” Carol says slowly.   
“Yes, he’s my uncle. Why do you ask?”   
“Nick took me in when I was 16 and I turned 18 before the adoption process could go through.”   
“When did you turn 18? He told me he had an adopted daughter who joined the air force as soon as she turned 18 and who didn’t come home often because of her duties and it was hard to visit because she lived across the country.”   
“I turned 18 around 1983.”   
“I was born in 84 and my parents died when I was 4, so I came to America in 1988.”   
“That might explain why we never met. I was deep in my air force duties and barely even saw Nick. He mentioned that he took in his niece from Russia, but I never thought it would be you. I came home for his wife’s funeral and I saw a pre-teen girl who looked like you but I never thought it was actually you.”   
Carol and Natasha share a long hug. 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I can’t believe Carol is Nick’s adopted daughter. It makes me feel a little bad about backdooring her. It’s great to have met her but I wish it wasn’t under this circumstance."   
________________________________________________   
After her conversation with Natasha, Carol reports back to Thor who is in the space room. “So, I asked Natasha about the picture of Nick and turns out he’s her uncle who took her in after her parents died.”   
“So how come you’ve never met her before coming into the house?”   
“Our age gaps. I moved out and was in the air force when Natasha moved in with Nick. Her aunt is Nick’s wife so after her parents died her aunt decided to take her in. I also couldn’t go home often either due to my duties and moving across the country to fulfill them.”   
“So what you’re saying some time after you went to the air force, your adopted mother/Natasha’s aunt took in her Russian niece after her parents died?”   
“Yes!”   
“At least she hasn’t tried to kill you”   
“One of your siblings tried to kill you?”   
“Hela and Loki are really screwed up. I don’t overly want to talk about it.”

Later in the day Natasha gathers everyone in the kitchen to pick have-nots. “First off, any volunteers?” No one raises their hand. “Ok. I’m voluntelling Tony, Carol, Bucky, and Peter.” 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "If I put one power bottom as a have-not, I obviously have to put the other as one too."  
Tony: “Big Brother tells me that I’m not allowed to move around furniture in the have-not room this time which is bullshit but I’m not allowed to pay my way out of the rules so I’m gonna reluctantly follow them.” Tony then pouts while folding his arms  
________________________________________________________   
Later on a voice comes over the intercom. “Tony, Wanda and Peter, Please go to the diary room”   
The three walk in to receive their punishment for being the bottom three finishers in the HOH competition 

*diary room*   
Tony, Wanda, Peter: Wanda goes first “Because we finished last in the comp,” Peter goes next “We have to make “pies”” Tony finishes “and throw them in people’s faces whenever we were asked until next eviction night.”   
_________________________________________   
“Tony, Wanda, Peter, make a pie and throw it-” the voice pauses for a second to create suspense before continuing “in your own face”   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony says while laughing   
The rest of the houseguests go to the kitchen to watch. Stephen is staring lovingly at Tony while Tony is glaring because he knows Stephen is enjoying Tony having to put a “pie” in his face. The pies are just pie shells with whipped cream in them. They each make their pies and put it in their faces as asked, some more reluctantly than others.  
That evening Tony and Stephen are laying down on Stephen’s bed talking about what might happen this week while Stephen is running his hands through Tony’s hair.   
“Who do you think Nat will nominate,” Tony says looking up at Stephen   
“If Steve has anything to say about it probably Thor again and someone from this alliance. Since he likes going for non-threats, probably Nebula or Shuri.”   
Tony chuckles at that statement reflecting back on the argument he and Stephen had with Steve and Bucky. “I don’t think Bruce deserved to be evicted. I’m not saying Carol or Thor do either, but Bruce was nowhere near as much of a threat as either of those two. Bruce is just such a great guy y’know?” Tony says   
“If you love Bruce so much why don’t you marry him.” Stephen says   
“You jealous?” Tony says poking Stephen’s nose   
Stephen says nothing before Tony starts again “If I wanted Bruce, I wouldn’t have flirted with you.” Tony then kisses Stephen and continues “I know it may sound weird, but I think I may be in love with you.” Tony has a very red blush as he says that. Stephen smiles and says, “I think I may be too.” 

Meanwhile, in the have-not room, Bucky and Steve are having a moment of their own.   
“It sucks that I’m a have-not.” Says Bucky   
“Yea, I’d love to have you in bed with me and the have-not beds aren’t very big.” Says Steve   
“You got that right, if you’re gonna top me we need room” Bucky says cheekily.   
Steve snickers at that comment, he moves in close to Bucky and says “I won’t top you until we win the 500k or are in the jury house, away from all the cameras and drama.”   
“That’s a nice thought” Bucky says as he nuzzles into Steve’s chest.

The next day is nomination day and the house is relatively quiet. Thor goes up to Natasha’s HOH room. Wanda is there as well. Thor comes up and sits in one of the chairs while Wanda and Natasha are on the bed. “Hear me out, but I say don’t nominate me this week. You saw how I pulled myself off and I don’t think it would be smart for you to put me up. Since I’ll just take myself off.”   
“That’s a big promise, Thor.” Remarks Wanda.   
“Yes, but it’s one I can keep!” says Thor confidently 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I want to see Thor pull this off so he’s going up anyways. Noms will be easy as pie."  
__________________________________________________________  
“Hey everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Natasha says to everyone. Everyone gathers and sits at the kitchen table while Natasha brings her nomination block down to the table. She begins “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first person I have nominated is-” Thor’s face appears on the memory wall. Thor is disappointed but not surprised. “The next person I have nominate is-” Stephen’s face appears on the memory wall. Stephen is shocked but is awaiting Natasha’s reasoning. “I have nominated you, Thor and you, Stephen. Thor, this should be obvious. You’re playing both sides and you’re a comp beast. Stephen, you have proven yourself in comps and you’re part of a strong duo/alliance. Both of you are threats and now that jury has begun its time to get bigger threats out. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I’m impressed that Steve didn’t try to nominate Nebula. But I’m not done playing yet."   
Thor: "Wow Nat, I tell you why not to nominate me and you do it anyways. Real mature."   
__________________________________________________   
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Thor or Stephen for eviction? Tune in Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to make Nat and Carol both be adopted by Nick Fury but it kinda just happened naturally when I realized I needed a way to explain Natasha's and Carol's connection to Nick Fury since I know he would need to appear in her pictures from home. 
> 
> Btw, big chapter coming Wednesday so be prepared. I'm writing it rn and it's looking like it's gonna be over 3000 words so prepare yourself.


	18. Episode 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veto happens, Wanda is frustrated af

Previously on Big Brother, Natasha became the new head of household. Thor made a last-minute plea to save himself, but it was not enough as Natasha nominated him and Stephen, an old target of her alliance. Tonight, the black box competition returns and lots of drama unfolds. All this tonight on Big Brother! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I’m so mad that Stephen is on the block. This probably has to do with the argument we had with Steve and Bucky and Steve is using his influence on Nat."   
_____________________________________________________________   
“I feel like Nat doesn’t know who to target so she put up two people who she’d be okay with leaving.” Says Stephen after Tony and the rest the alliance enter the New York room. It’s smart if you’re Nat” says Nebula   
“I mean, I guess. It’s shitty though” says Peter   
“I mean we gotta win the veto.” Says Shuri   
The night passes uneventfully but the next day is the veto competition and bright and early, Natasha says “Hey everyone, it’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Everyone runs to the living room and gets settled in when a voice comes over the intercom “Tony, Wanda, Peter, make a pie and throw it in your best friend’s face” Tony, Wanda and Peter make their pies and walk back into the living room, Tony puts his into Stephen’s face with a smug look and a wink. Wanda puts hers into Natasha’s face and Peter puts his in Shuri’s face and says “This is revenge for eating all my food.” After all the pie action things can progress as normal “Only 6 people will play in the veto competition, the head of household, the two nominees and 3 people chosen by random draw. As head of household, I’ll pick first.” Natasha rustles her hand around the box and pulls out a chip “Nebula” Nebula walks up to the front, Thor picks next, he pulls out a chip and reads it “Steve” Steve eagerly jumps up to the front. Stephen picks next 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I really hope I pick Tony, Peter or Shuri to shift the odds into our favour. Particularly Tony since I know for a damn fact he’d use it on me."   
____________________________________________   
“Tony” Tony eagerly jumps up and stands next to Stephen and Stephen puts his arm around Tony. Natasha starts talking again “Big Brother will let us know when the veto competition is to begin! Good Luck!” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Of course, it’s basically all Tony’s alliance and Thor vs. Me and Natasha. I need to keep noms the same but I know that wont happen if neither Natasha or I don’t win this veto since Thor would obviously take himself off, Stephen would take himself off, Tony, Shuri and Nebula would use it on Stephen. Only me or Nat would keep noms the same."   
_____________________________________________________________   
After everyone branches off to their own groups, Thor and Carol hang out in the space room. Thor begins “We need a way to keep you off the block in case I or Stephen or one of his allies win this veto.”   
Carol responds “I had an idea. I was thinking, after the veto, I’ll go to Natasha and make a deal with her. We’d vote how she wants us to and they put up another member of Tony’s alliance.”   
“I like this!” says Thor   
“So, after the veto, since I’m pretty sure Tony or an ally of his might win. We go to Natasha and propose it to her.”   
Meanwhile Tony and his alliance are celebrating in the storage room since all of them except for Peter and Shuri are playing in the veto competition. “We fucking got this, bitches” says Tony   
“Is that like our alliance name now or something?” asks Shuri   
“Fuck yea it is!” says Peter   
“We got this!” says Nebula   
The group go closer to one another, put all their hands atop of each other’s and do a go team type of thing. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I wanted to give our alliance a name that’ll almost always have to be bleeped out. Maybe it’s me venting my frustration with not being able to have fun as a have-not but yea, go bitches!"   
________________________________________________   
Steve, Bucky and Wanda are in Natasha’s HOH room discussing the strategy for this week.   
“I think we should target Stephen.” says Steve   
“Steve shut up. I know you hate him but there are bigger targets this week.” Says Natasha  
Steve leans back in his chair with his arms folded   
“I’m thinking we get Thor out.” Says Natasha   
“I think we should backdoor Carol. Especially since there’s a good chance one of the nominees will come off.” Says Wanda   
“I’m down with that!” says Natasha   
“I say we stick to the plan of backdooring Carol but if the veto isn’t played, we vote out Thor.” Says Bucky   
“I think we vote out a number from Tony’s alliance though.” Says Steve   
“I can see the benefit of taking out one of Tony’s numbers, but I see Thor and Carol as bigger threats because they’re good in challenges and have good relationships with everyone and it’s known that they’re snakes.” Says Wanda 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "Steve, for fucks sake, get it through your thick skull. I get that you have this childish hatred for Stephen because your ex is dating him so everything this man does gets under your skin, but this is a game, not a place to get revenge because of a personal vendetta. You need to play strategic, not personal."   
____________________________________________   
The girls and Tony are having “girl talk” in the living room later that day.  
“Ok, but real talk, who did/do you find cute in this house?” asks   
“Well, it should be obvious that I think Stephen is the greatest and best-looking guy in the house.” Says Tony   
“Well I’m more into girls anyways but I think Wanda is pretty cute.” Says Natasha   
Wanda replies “Aww thanks, I think you’re pretty cute too. Tony, what kind of boyfriend was Steve?”   
“Don’t even get me started. At the beginning he was great. We went on nice dates. We went to upscale restaurants, but I had to pay since I’m the billionaire. I feel like Steve often used me for money because even if we didn’t go somewhere expensive, he’d expect me to pay. But he was always nice to me until after we moved in together. After that he got controlling and always wanted money for something. Then I found some lady’s underwear in our laundry which definitely wasn’t right because it was only me and Steve living there and neither of us wear women’s underwear. The final straw was when he almost killed me because I found out he was hiding shit.”   
“Jeez, hopefully, Bucky doesn’t face the same thing.” Says Shuri   
“Well I don’t think Bucky is a billionaire, so I think he’ll be fine. Steve and I were like water and oil. Things got very intense very fast.”   
“Yea, I think things should start slow.” says Wanda   
“Agreed! I’m glad Stephen likes taking things slow. Did you know, I’m Stephen’s first boyfriend!”   
“Wait really?” says Nebula with a shocked look on her face   
“Yes! I was surprised. I assumed guy as hot as him would’ve been with plenty of guys but no, his only major relationship was with a woman named Christine who, get this, broke up with him because she could tell he liked men more than women.”   
“Damn, this lady can tell a gay guy from a mile away!” says Shuri   
“Damn right! I gotta meet her when we get out of here!”   
Before any more discussion can happen Bucky pops out from the diary room, having walked in there earlier while Tony and the girls were gossiping. Bucky says “It’s time for the veto competition. Everyone get their gear and head to the backyard!” 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "So, I walk into the backyard and I see this giant black box and suddenly, it clicks. This is the infamous black box comp and I’m playing in it!"   
_________________________________________________   
Bucky begins to read the rules of the comp. “Alright, as you can tell it’s black box time, but what are you looking for exactly, well you will be looking for folders, but of what exactly? You will be looking for folders that say “Shield” but be careful, since it’s so dark you won’t be able to see which is which and you may end up with a folder that says Hydra. If you end up with a folder that says hydra, 3 points will be taken off your total for each hydra folder collected. Is everyone ready to enter the black box?”   
The competitors cheer as they enter the black box. Right outside the black box there are boxes, each with one competitors’ name with a slide that goes into the black box. There is also a screen in which everyone outside can watch what’s happening inside. Inside the box, the competitors are stood by their drop off spots where they would put their folders. They can hear Bucky from inside the box “After 30 minutes or when all folders are collected you will have to exit the box. If you think you have every other competitor beat beforehand you can elect to exit the box early. Is everyone ready?” A buzzer sounds signalling that the competition has begun. Everyone runs and searches vigorously through the piles of stuff. Steve finds a folder first. The folders have been taped shut so it is impossible to see what folder it is. He quickly places it in his chute. Stephen is finds one soon after Steve. Natasha is looking for one and puts her hand in this trough looking thing and realizes the trough is full of this goop. 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I go look in this trough but since it is almost impossible to see you have to feel around. So, I’m feeling around this trough and I touch this sticky, slimy, weird texture thing that turns out to be a goop. It’s disgusting."   
______________________________________________   
Natasha gets a folder out of the goop and brings it to her chute. Everyone is scrambling around trying to find folders. Outside of the box, the remaining houseguests are watching folders fall into the clear boxes. So far it is neck and neck between Steve and Stephen with Natasha and Tony close behind. More time passes. People are now bumping into each other. Tony and Stephen bumped in and kissed in the box. Thor accidentally knocked Natasha over, and Nebula slipped and landed on Steve’s feet. He helped her up and they went on their way. The buzzer goes off signalling everyone to come out of the box. The take off their night vision goggles but not before Tony almost fell because he tripped over his own feet. The competitors sit on the ground in front of the rest of the houseguests and watch as Bucky begins to open the first box to take folders out. He opens each folder and puts them into two piles, shield folders in one and hydra folders in another. He starts with Natasha’s chute as it is the first one from left to right. He separates the folders into two piles “Natasha, you have 18 shield folders and 2 hydra folders, giving you a total of 12.” Natasha looks slightly disappointed. Nebula’s box is next. He does the folder separating and gives the total “Nebula, you collected 17 shield folders and 1 hydra folder, bringing your total to 14. I’m sorry Natasha but you have lost the lead.” Bucky looks a little sad to see Natasha having lost the lead. Next is Steve, Bucky sorts the folders and speaks again “Because Big brother decided to say screw the alphabet, we’re at Steve next. Steve, you collected 26 shield folders and 3 hydra folders bringing your total to 17, putting you in the lead.” Bucky says this with a smile on his face. The next one is Thor. He has a lot of folders. 

*diary room*   
Thor: "I got a lot of folders because I need this veto. I hope I didn’t get many hydra folders."   
____________________________________________   
“Thor, you got 35 shield folders and 17 hydra folders, giving you a sad total of -16” 

*diary room*   
Thor: "Goddamnit"   
Shuri: "I didn’t think it was possible, but someone got a score in the negatives” Shuri laughs after she is finished her sentence.   
Bucky: "I see the effort but damn Thor. That sucks."   
_______________________________________________   
Tony is up next. Bucky counts and separates Tony’s folders. “Tony, you collected 23 shield folders and 2 hydra folders, bringing your total to 17, tied with Steve.” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Stephen better get more than me and Steve."   
Steve: "I don’t think big brother anticipated a tie but I’m hoping for a tie-breaker because I’ll be damned if Stephen wins this comp."   
___________________________________________________   
“Stephen you need a score greater than 17 to win the competition.” Bucky counts out Stephen’s folders. Things are very tense for both the contestants and the producers as nobody anticipated a possible tie. Especially not between the leaders of the two superpowers of the house. Bucky finishes counting the folders and begins to reveal the results “Stephen, you need a score of more than 17 to win, you collected 28 shield folders and 3 hydra folders, giving you a total of 19. Congratulations Stephen, you have won the golden power of veto!” Bucky is trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "Fuck yea! I won this damn thing. Take that! You can’t get me out that easily!"   
______________________________________________   
Bucky gives Stephen the veto and everyone from that side of the house come over to congratulate him while Steve has a visible scowl. 

*diary room*   
Steve: "This is bullshit! We need to come up with a plan since he’s definitely going to take himself off."   
______________________________________   
Thor and Carol meet up in the storage room to discuss their plan.   
“Since Stephen’s going to take himself off, you might end up on the block so should we go through with our plan.”   
“Yea, let’s go!”   
Thor and Carol walk up to the HOH room where Natasha, Wanda, Steve and Bucky are. Natasha lets the two in.   
“What brings you two up here?” asks Natasha   
“I have a deal for you and your alliance.” Says Carol   
“Let’s hear it!” Steve says   
“So, I know I’m probably the next one to go up since Stephen’s gonna take himself off. So I propose our alliances work together you put up one of Tony’s numbers. I’ll vote with you guys since Thor can’t vote this week. Whoever you want to vote out, I’ll vote.”   
“I think you got yourself a deal, anyone opposed?”   
No one says anything   
“Alright Carol, you got yourself a deal.” The two shake hands as Carol and Thor leave the room.   
“Ok so who if Tony’s numbers are we gonna put up in Stephen’s place?” asks Natasha   
“I think we should put up Tony, think about it, he’s the closest person to Stephen, he’s good in comps and he’s popular.” Says Wanda   
“Yes, but I think we should put up Nebula. She’s never been on the block which clearly means she’s popular. We got brawn but Tony’s alliance is more popular, so we need to get them out while we’re in power.”   
“I can see where Steve’s coming from. It’s not a backdoor since she played in the veto.” Says Bucky 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "That’s it! Steve won’t fucking listen to me. I propose these smart ideas and I get shut down by Steve and Bucky. They don’t care about the alliance. They only care about themselves and I don’t want Natasha getting caught in that. But I don’t care what Steve says. If Tony doesn’t go up I’m voting Thor because Steve is a fucking dumbass and I can just blame it on Carol anyways. Steve if you’re seeing this later on. I don’t hate you, but you can go fuck yourself."  
_______________________________________________   
After Steve and Bucky leave Wanda brings Natasha closer to her and whispers “You’re not seriously gonna put Nebula up, are you?”  
“I’m going to, so I don’t piss Steve off but I’m not voting so I won’t get flack for voting Thor. I agree Tony should go up, but I don’t want to piss Steve off yet.”   
“Well, either way, I’m voting Thor and I’m gonna blame it on Carol.”   
“Oooh” replies Natasha 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I’m glad I got a way out of backdooring Carol. I know I’ll have to eventually get Carol out or she’ll get me out, but we have a familial connection, so it just feels wrong and that’s coming from someone whose nickname is black widow."  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Tony’s alliance is celebrating a veto win in the New York room. Tony hugs Stephen in happiness and says, “You’re getting off the block!” He kisses Stephen on the cheek after he stops speaking.   
“Seriously though, I swear if Nebula gets nominated, I told you so.” Says Stephen   
It is soon time for the veto ceremony. Stephen stands in front of the memory wall with the veto. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "For me, this is pretty straight forward. I’m only worried about who’s gonna go up in my place."   
____________________________   
“Hey everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting,” Stephen says   
Everyone goes to the living room and Thor and Stephen go to the nomination chairs. Stephen stands up to begin. “This is the veto meeting.-” Stephen is interrupted by a voice saying Tony, Wanda, Peter, make a pie and throw it in the face of someone who deserves it!” Peter throws his pie in Thor’s face and says “Sorry Thor, you just haven’t been pied yet.” Tony throws his in Steve’s face and rubs it in and says “This is for being an asshole” Wanda takes her an throws it into Bucky’s face “Because Steve has already been pied I’m putting mine into your face because you and Steve never listen to me.” Everyone who has no context on the situation is shocked 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Is this a fracture in Steve’s alliance I see?"   
Shuri: "Oooooh spill the tea sis. I think Steve’s alliance is splitting up. Interesting"   
______________________________________________  
Stephen continues “Moving right along, Thor and I have been nominated for eviction but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Thor, I will give you a chance to tell me why I should use the power of veto to save you. “Well Stephen I know you won’t use it but I think I’m a pretty cool guy who should stay in this game.”   
“You’re right, I’ve decided to use the veto on myself. Natasha, because I have vetoed one of your nominations, you will now need to name a replacement.” Stephen goes to sit on the couch, next to Tony. Natasha goes up to the front of the room and begins making her replacement nominee. “This person I think is playing an under the radar game, but they are now on my radar because they could win comps, and don’t have much experience on the block. Nebula, I’m nominating you for eviction.”   
Nebula sits down in the chair next to Thor, looking angry.   
Stephen stands up again and says “This veto meeting is adjourned” 

Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house, Thor or Nebula? Tune in tomorrow on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may come a little later tomorrow since I've been really busy with school and I'm still at the beginning of writing the next chapter.


	19. Episode 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first person gets sent to the jury. Wanda proposes a plan with Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not at late getting this out as I thought I would be, hope you enjoy

Deals, New connections and frustration, what will prevail, find out now on Big Brother! 

*big brother intro music* 

“It is day 51 in the big brother house. Thor was nominated yet again from eviction but couldn’t pull himself off this time. Nebula finds herself on the block for the first time as a last-ditch effort to keep Carol off the block after the original nominee, Stephen won the veto and took himself off. Who will be voted out, find out soon but first, tensions are high with Steve’s alliance as Wanda has become very frustrated with their lack of consideration for her strategic opinion." 

Wanda approaches Natasha in the storage room.   
“I think we should take out Thor instead of Nebula.”   
“I agree but we need Carol’s trust and we’d be next to on Steve’s hitlist. You do what you want and if it’s a tie I’m voting out Thor.” 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "The only one who will even take my opinion into consideration is Natasha and it sucks because this is supposed to be an alliance where everyone is equal."   
____________________________________________________   
Later on in the day Carol, Steve and Bucky join Wanda and Natasha in the HOH room.   
“Carol might as well keep you in the loop, we’re voting out Nebula. We have 4 votes right here but a tie won’t be the worse thing to happen since we have Nat.”   
Natasha and Wanda look at each other knowing what their plan is. 

*diary room*   
Wanda: “We have 4 votes right here” Wanda makes air quotes while saying this “Yes we do Steve” There is a sarcastic undertone in her voice   
___________________________________________________  
Wanda later goes to Tony while he is in the kitchen   
“Tony?”   
“Wanda?” Tony responds, surprised to see her there   
“Can we go to the lounge area? I need to talk about this in private.   
“Uh okay.” Tony and Wanda walk into the lounge area where Wanda talks some more   
“I know it sounds snakey of me but I need to know who you are voting out this week. I know it’s probably obvious but Steve and co. are planning to vote out Nebula and I don’t think Nebula is the threat.”   
“What’s in it for me.”   
“If I win HOH next week you, Stephen and Peter will be safe.”   
Tony shakes on the deal with Wanda   
“Okay, we are voting out Thor since Nebula is our ally. Though in exchange of that information I want to know about the pie incident last night. Mostly about what you said about Steve and Bucky not listening to you.”   
“Well for the past few weeks I’ve been suggesting good strategic moves and they ignore me for their dumb option. Last week it was my idea to put Carol on the block, before your argument with Steve and Bucky. They shut me down as well. Or when I suggested backdooring Thor last week or even suggested backdooring Stephen in week 2.”   
“It’s not completely out of character for Steve. He is very stubborn and wants what he wants and no one else gets to propose anything. Obviously, all the things you mentioned would’ve been smart moves but clearly, he can’t see your strategic prowess. I say you keep up your façade of being one of Steve’s numbers for a few weeks but vote with us.”   
“I’m down, when I transition to your alliance can I bring Natasha with me? She was the only one who recognized the boys weren’t listening to me.”   
“Yea, we love numbers. This is big brother.” Tony says with a chuckle   
Tony leaves the storage room and finds Stephen who is with Peter in the New York room.   
“Get Shuri and Nebula, I got some piping hot tea to spill.” Peter heads out to find them while Stephen takes advantage of the little alone time he gets with his boyfriend.   
“How long do you bet Peter will take to find them?” Stephen asks Tony   
“Not long, why?”   
“Because we never get any alone time alone. I want to savour it.” Stephen says with a smile   
“You’re such a romantic.” Tony says leaning in to kiss Stephen   
Stephen returns the kiss. After pulling away Tony puts his head on Stephen’s shoulder, just in time for Peter to come back with Shuri and Nebula.   
“So I got some piping hot tea to spill!” says Tony   
“Ooooh, does this have to do with Wanda’s pie situation last night?” asks Shuri  
“Hell to the yes!” Tony answers  
“Let’s hear it!” says Peter   
“So the thing Wanda said about Steve and Bucky not listening to her is very true. She has proposed lots of strategic advantages which would’ve been genius like backdooring Stephen week 2, backdooring Thor last week, and putting Carol up instead of Bruce after Thor won the veto and get this, Steve is dumb enough to shoot her down and do some dumb shit. She is voting Thor while the rest of Steve’s alliance is voting for Nebula.”   
“Damn, that’s piping hot tea fam!” says Peter   
Nebula is sat there with her hand over her mouth 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "Wow, didn’t think I was a threat but whatever, I have the votes to stay I’m pretty sure."   
______________________________________________________   
“It is nearly time for the live vote and eviction, let’s check in on the houseguests” Julie turns to the houseguests, “Hello houseguests!”   
“Hello Julie!” they say and some wave   
“In just a few moments, your fellow houseguests will cast their votes to evict but before they do, each nominee will get a chance to say why they should stay, Thor, you will go first. Thor stands up and begins speaking, “I know I look intimidating but I’m not as much of a threat as you think I am and while I won’t campaign against my fellow nominee, I will say popular people are just as, if not more dangerous than competition powers.” Thor sits down indicating that he is finished. Nebula realizing it’s her turn, she stands up and begins “I just want to say I think I’m not ready for my experience in this house to end and I hope I’m not the target of this week as I don’t see myself as a threat.” Nebula sits back down, and Julie starts again “Ok, Natasha, as head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Natasha, you will only vote in the case of a tie. Shuri, you will go first.   
“Shuri is firmly planted on Tony’s side. It’d be a surprise for her to vote her ally out. Hello Shuri   
“Hi Julie, you look stunning.”   
“Thank you, please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I sadly vote to evict the giant teddy bear, Thor.”   
“Steve was adamant that Nebula be put on the block, it’d be a surprise if he didn’t try to get her out. Hello Steve.”   
“Hello Julie   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Nebula”   
“Peter is a strong ally and good friend to Nebula; his vote should be obvious. Hello Peter.”   
“Hey, Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I am heartbroken about it, but I vote to evict Thor.”   
“Carol is Thor’s main ally and even made a deal with Steve to try and save him, her vote should be obvious. Hello Carol.”   
“Hello, Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Nebula.”   
“Tony is one of Nebula’s strongest allies, is the feeling mutual? Hello Tony.”   
“Hello Julie, you look lovely as always.”   
“Thank you, please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Thor.”   
Bucky is Steve’s strongest ally and backed him up in getting Nebula on the block, his vote should reflect that. Hello Bucky.”   
“Hello, Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Nebula.”   
“Wanda is a member of Steve’s alliance but has begun having doubts about whether her plan is a good one. She is able to swing this game. Hello Wanda.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I- I sadly vote to evict Thor.”   
Wanda leaves the diary room and sits back down next to Natasha. Julie prepares to read the vote.  
“All the votes are in. When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say goodbye, collect their belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 5-4, Thor, you have been evicted from the big brother house.” Thor gets up and says goodbye to everyone, giving Carol an extra long hug and whispering, “go get em’ tiger” He picks up his belongings and says “Good game y’all!” before leaving the house. Thor leaves the house to see a cheering crowd, he hypes them up before sitting down in the chair Julie beckons him to.   
Inside the house, Steve is pacing back and forth in front of the memory wall saying “Who threw the rogue vote. There was a rogue vote, who did it?” to everyone involved with his plan.   
“Steve, you were outsmarted deal with it.” Says Tony back to him   
“Someone threw a rogue vote Tony.”   
“Yea because whoever cast it isn’t dumb.” 

Julie looks at Thor and begins talking  
“Thor, how are you feeling?”   
“I’m sad that I’m out but I was taken out fair and square, so I genuinely wish everyone in there the best.”   
“You and Carol had a deal made to keep Carol off the block and keep you in the house, where do you think things went wrong?”   
“I’m not too sure, maybe someone from Steve’s alliance flipped since I doubt Carol would vote me out.”   
“You were targeted for playing both sides of the house, why did you talk game with both sides?”   
“I did that because after the avengers broke up, I didn’t want to have to pick a side. I wanted to foster relationships with both sides and that ended up biting me in the butt obviously.”   
You said you wanted to foster relationships with both sides, how did you feel when the line was drawn?”   
“I felt very conflicted. I like Tony and I like Steve and I just like everyone. There was no one I particularly didn’t like.”   
“Before you are sent off to the jury house your housemates taped some goodbye messages, let’s watch.”   
The first one is from Shuri   
“Hey, Thor! I’m sorry you had to go this week, but you were a huge threat and someone amazing to be around! Have fun in jury!”   
The next one is from Tony  
“Hey, Thor, my man! Sorry, you had to go. I really liked having you around. You’re so lovely and have an amazing sense of humour. I wish you all the best in everything you do.”   
The next message is from Natasha   
“Hi, Thor! If you’re seeing this Steve is pretty pissed. I’m sorry for putting you on the block and even more sorry that you got evicted. You are such a nice guy and good at comps so you were a huge threat to win. If you made it to the end you likely would’ve won.”   
The last one is from Carol   
“Thor, if you’re seeing this, something went very wrong and I am devastated. You were my biggest ally in the house and I’m going to miss having you around. You made my day with your sense of humour and provided a place where I could vent my deepest feelings without judgement. I hope we can remain friends, after all this is said and done. I will miss you very much but will try and win this thing for our alliance!”   
After hearing the last message Thor is happy crying   
“Well Thor, you are off to the jury house and you will be back on finale night to vote for a winner. Up next, the head of household competition will be played live. Free from the threat of eviction the head of household has the responsibility of nominating two of their fellow houseguests for eviction.” Julie turns to the houseguests. “Houseguests! To win this competition you must answer true or false questions about the timeline of events in the house. As outgoing head of household, Natasha you will not be eligible to compete. Everyone ready?”   
Everyone nods and Julie begins the first question   
“True or false, the rivals entered the house before the first head of household competition.”   
Julie gives everyone a second to get their answer   
“The answer is true, everyone got it right. Everyone reset. Next question, true or false, Steve won his first veto before Natasha  
“The answer is false, Bucky step down, everyone else reset. Next question, the argument between Steve and Clint happened at lasagna night”   
Julie gives some time for answers.   
“The answer is true, Stephen step down. Everyone else reset. Next question, true or false, Tony switched around the have-not room after Clint was evicted.”   
There is a pause while people are answering.   
“The answer is false, he did it before Clint was evicted. Step down Steve and Carol. Everyone else reset, next question, true or false, Tony made spaghetti Bolognese for the house before or after the Avengers alliance very public breakup.”   
Julie allows the houseguests to submit answers, Wanda is taking a bit too long. “Wanda I need an answer.” Wanda submits an answer. “The answer is false, it happened after. Wanda and Nebula, please step down, we are going to a tiebreaker. Please reset and take out your chalkboards, in seconds to the nearest full day how long have you been in the big brother house? Whoever guesses to the closest without going over will become the new head of household” Tony, Shuri and Peter are the only ones remaining and each is trying to calculate a total but there isn’t much time. Each is writing on their chalkboard. “I need answers now.”   
Each player reveals their board. Tony said 4,400,540, Shuri said 4, 403, 678 and Peter said 5,000,000. “The answer is 4,406,400. Congratulations Shuri, you are the new head of household! Natasha, please hand the key over to Shuri.” Natasha willingly hands the key over and Shuri takes it while being in the middle of a group hug from her allies.   
“Tune in Sunday to find out who Shuri nominates for eviction. On Wednesday, the power of veto is back up for grabs and a week from tonight, someone else will join Thor in the jury house. Now let’s eavesdrop on the houseguests. From outside the Big Brother house, I’m Julie Chen. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Did you catch the big brother finale last night and if so what did you think   
My answer: I didn't watch the finale cuz quite frankly this season was pretty bad but I know what happened thanks to spoilers that I willingly looked for lmao 
> 
> (If you want to answer the question go ahead. It just feels right asking this right after the finale aired last night.) 
> 
> Next chapter will be on Sunday!


	20. Episode 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rogue vote sends Steve's alliance in a frenzy. The supposed culprit is decided on and subsequently put on the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today since I've been really busy with school lately

*During a commercial break at live eviction*   
“Who threw that rogue vote?” It had to be one of you!’ Steve says pointing to Wanda and Carol.   
“It wasn’t me, I’ve been your ally since the beginning!” pleads Wanda, knowing she cast the rogue vote.   
The conversation was interrupted by Julie telling everyone to head to the backyard.  
After the HOH competition, instead of the usual celebrating, Steve’s alliance and Carol go into the lounge area to talk out the rogue vote. Tony’s alliance are listening in to get the scoop.   
“Who threw that rogue vote? Somebody did it!”   
“It wasn’t me.” Says Bucky   
“Wasn’t me either” replies Wanda   
“I couldn’t vote so it obviously wasn’t me" says Natasha 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "I need to keep this off me as much as possible, even if that means blaming someone who didn’t do it."   
_____________________________________________________   
Carol looks nervous, Wanda noticing this says, “If it was neither of us it has to be Carol!”   
“Carol?!” Steve says making everyone turn to her   
“Why would I vote out my only true ally!” says Carol  
“Because you’re conniving and playing all sides! You were exposed for that weeks ago, why should we have trusted you to vote with us!” yells Wanda   
Outside the lounge area, Tony and Shuri are invested with their hands over the mouths with the rest of the alliance also listening in

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I. Am. Living. For. This!"   
Tony: "Wanda seems to have placed the blame on someone else and Steve is eating that shit up. I love it!"   
___________________________________________   
Carol retaliates saying “I’m conniving!? I saw you talking to Tony a few days ago? Wanna explain what that was about?”   
“I’m allowed to be friends with people outside my alliance. If you wanted to track my movements, I went to hang out with he, Stephen and Peter afterwards because me and Stephen are both major Harry Potter fans so I made friends with his friends and he’s made friends with Natasha too. At least I didn’t start an alliance for the sole reason of playing all sides."   
“Yea, that’s true. I joined them soon after.” Natasha says playing along with Wanda’s lie 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "The only honest parts of that statement are the friendship I have with Stephen over a mutual love for the Harry Potter series and the fact that Natasha is friends with Tony and Peter. Hell, we were even friends with Loki until his outburst."   
________________________________________________   
“Ok, I don’t tolerate brats, I’m out of here!” Carol says as she leaves running into everyone eavesdropping   
“Wow, nosey much?” she says as she walks past everyone while scowling   
After all the dust has settled Shuri comes out of the diary room saying “Who wants to see my HOH room?!” Everyone follows her upstairs. She opens the door to the HOH room and everyone walks in and looks at the photos in her room. There are photos of Shuri with her family including T’Challa however he is not a major feature in many of her photos 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I’m glad no photos majorly feature T’Challa. Obviously I can’t have any pictures of T’Challa since he’s my brother but I’m glad he isn’t a major fixture because if he was it would be bad for my game."   
____________________________________________   
Everyone looks around Shuri’s room and leave her alone to read her letter from home.

Dear Shuri,   
I’m glad you’re seeing this since you got big shoes to fill. You can’t say I suck at everything if you don’t win haha. Make good choices. Do as I would since y’know, I won this thing once. I can’t tell you what you should do but follow your gut.   
Love,   
T’Challa   
P.S: WHAT ARE THOSE!!!! 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "Having T’Challa’s letter really helps. Though for the record brother, only I can pull off a what are those. WHAT ARE THOSE!!!!"   
______________________________________________   
Later in the day Tony’s alliance is up in Shuri’s HOH room discussing the plan.   
“Obviously we put up Steve. But who else?” says Shuri   
“I don’t know. I can talk to Wanda and see what ended up happening since Steve was pretty heated.”   
“Maybe get Wanda to come up here with Steve and see what he thinks too. He doesn’t need to know he’s going on the block.” Says Nebula   
“Good idea!” says Peter   
“Ok, I’ll go get them.”   
Tony walks downstairs to find Wanda and Steve in the kitchen.   
“Wanda, Steve!” The two turn around to see Tony   
“Come up to the HOH room, it’s important.”   
The two look at each other and oblige, following Tony to the HOH room.   
“Wanda, I know you think Carol cast the rogue vote but Steve, what do you think?”   
“I trust Wanda more than Carol since she’s been allied with me longer.” Steve responds  
“Ok, we were planning on putting Carol up anyways.” Says Shuri   
“Ok, we’re going back down since we were cooking. You can come down if you want.” Says Wanda   
“Sure, thing fam, we will in a few.” Says Peter   
Wanda and Steve leave and Shuri begins talking   
“So Carol and Steve for noms good with everyone?”   
Everyone nods and leaves to go downstairs to find everyone else there. Waiting for Steve and Wanda to serve up dinner and for once they have a wholesome meal as a family, pretending like nominations were never spoke of.   
Later in the evening, Steve gathers up his allies in the New York room.   
“So I spoke to Tony earlier-”   
Bucky interrupts Steve and says “without fighting this time?”   
“Yea I didn’t hear anything” Natasha chimes in   
Steve gives a look to the two of them and says “yes actually. We didn’t fight this time. Wanda was there.   
Wanda gives a nod indicating that Steve is telling the truth.   
“ANYWAYS, they were planning on putting up Carol anyways so it helps us out a lot.”   
“Did you find out who they’re putting up next to her?” asks Bucky   
“Probably someone from this alliance but we’ll worry about that after.” Replies Steve   
The next morning Shuri calls everyone to the kitchen bright and early to pick have-nots.   
“This week there will be a change to the have-nots. Only 3 people will become have-nots instead of the original 4. Speaking of, the have-nots are Steve, Natasha and Bucky. 

*diary room*   
Steve: "At least Bucky is with me in the have-not room"  
_________________________________   
Shuri is getting ready to make her nominations when Carol approaches her. “Carol?” Shuri says startled by her presence. “I’m telling you, it was Wanda who voted to evict Thor.”   
“And you think this is gonna help your case how? We were voting to evict Thor so you saying Wanda voted to evict Thor is not going to help your case since you just admitted you voted to evict Nebula, aka our ally.”   
“Yes but Wanda is untrustworthy is what I’m trying to say. She told Steve she’d vote to evict Nebula but she actually voted to evict Thor.”   
“Uh ok.”   
Carol leaves, clearly not getting anywhere with Shuri and Shuri makes her nominations 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "Yea Carol, I know Wanda voted to evict Thor since she’s working with us to an extent and you admitted to voting to evict my ally, so I’ll introduce you to the block."   
_____________________________________   
Shuri makes her nominations and goes to get everyone to come to the dining room.   
“Hey everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony” she says to everyone. Everyone files into the dining room and sits down at the table. Shuri brings down her block which has two keys in it and once everyone is settled in she can begin.   
“This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first person I have nominated is-” Carol’s face appears on the memory wall. “The next person I have nominated is-” Steve’s face appears. Steve looks a little mad as is Carol. “I have nominated you Carol and you Steve. Carol, you’ve been known to play both sides and are an untrustworthy person. Steve, you are a strong competition threat and have an alliance to back you up, making you both a threat and a target. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Why would Shuri nominate me after we agreed to nominate Carol."   
Carol: "I’m untrustworthy?? What about Wanda, she is too. If I’m untrustworthy, Wanda should be up there too cuz she’s a slippery snake and way more untrustworthy than me."   
Shuri: "I need to let Steve know that for once he isn’t the target before he blows his lid."   
________________________________________________   
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Carol or Steve from eviction. Tune in Wednesday on Big Brother!


	21. Episode 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB comics is back! Tough decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's getting really stressful so I'm really sorry if these chapters seem rushed :(

Previously on Big Brother, a rogue vote sends Steve’s alliance crazy with the blame having been placed on Carol because of her history of playing sides. Shuri became the new head of household and put Carol and Steve up as she saw them as threats. Tonight, BB comics makes its return! Who will be the most super of them all? Find out now on Big Brother! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

Shuri immediately brings Steve to the storage room.   
“Before you freak out, you’re not the target.”   
“But when we agreed that Carol would be the target, I assumed you wouldn’t nominate me.”   
“Well you assumed wrong.” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "Steve is just a secondary choice in case the whole Carol thing goes to shit. I’d be fine with either person leaving."   
______________________________________________   
Later in the night Stephen and Tony are talking in Stephen’s bed about the nominations with Tony saying “We should totally vote Steve just for the fun of it.”   
Stephen chuckles “I’m down for that. I’m fine with either person leaving. Wanda would be so down for it too.”   
“We should wait for the veto but even if we aren’t targeting him, we should totally psyche him out.” Says Tony   
Early the next morning, Shuri comes from the diary room and with too much energy she says, “It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Everyone comes to the living room and the two nominees sit in the nomination chairs. “Only 6 people will compete in the veto competition, the head of household, the two nominees and 3 people selected by random draw. Will the two nominees join me up here please?” Shuri says. Each nominee stands to either side of her before she starts again “As head of household, I will pick first.” Shuri places her hand in the box and picks a chip, “Nebula”, Nebula comes up to the front while Carol puts her hand in and picks out a chip “Natasha”, Natasha comes up to join the others. Lastly, Steve picks out a chip “Tony” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "I need to stop picking Tony or any of his ally’s names for the veto."   
_______________________________________  
Tony walks past Steve with a smug smile on his face as Shuri says “Big Brother will let us know when the competition is to begin, good luck!”   
Steve and his alliance immediately go to the lounge area to talk things out 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "Being in a sort of double agent situation gets really difficult when I almost slip information to Steve."   
____________________________   
“I hope I get the veto used on me. I know I’m a pawn but the pawn goes home.”   
“You got that right” replies Bucky   
“Yea, I don-” replies Wanda stopping herself   
“Don’t what?” Steve says questioning Wanda   
“Oh, I meant don’t know who will win and if they will use it.” Wanda says trying to cover herself 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "Wanda seems suspicious. It’s not in character for her to just stop talking when she was just going to say she wasn’t sure who was gonna win the veto. Something’s fishy and I need to get to the bottom of it so that me and Steve aren’t compromised by some snakes."   
_________________________________________   
Later in the day, Stephen comes out of the diary room saying “Hey everyone, get your gear, go to separate rooms because it’s time for the veto!”   
Tony goes into his assigned room and finds a cape, speedo and a bodysuit waiting for him 

*diary room*   
Tony: "This comp better be comic book themed because I’d look good if this was my comic book outfit."   
_______________________________________   
The first person to go into the backyard is Nebula 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "I walk into the backyard in my superhero cape and I see this competition is comic book-themed. I’m stoked because a comp like this happens every season."   
_________________________________________   
Natasha reads the instruction card present. “In this competition, you must use the zipline to see the comic book covers and match them on your computer but be careful, there are decoy comics present too so be sure to match the real comics. Are you ready to play BB comics?”   
Natasha presses the buzzer to start her timer. She quickly gets up to the zipline and looks at the comics 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "These covers look awesome! I’m obviously the black widow. I love how Wanda is Scarlet Witch because she wears a lot of red and loves the Harry Potter series. I also gotta love Clint being hawkeye because of his being an archery teacher."  
___________________________________________   
Natasha puts them in the order she remembers, Hers, Loki, Thor, Tony, Stephen, Peter, Shuri, Nebula on the first row with Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Gamora, Quill, Bruce, Carol and Clint on the bottom row. However, she mixes up Loki and Thor. She runs to the buzzer not realizing the mix up. She hurriedly gets back on the zipline and realizes Loki and Thor aren’t in the right order. She fixes it and goes back to the buzzer which makes a sound indicating that Natasha has done it correctly. Tony is up next. He looks at the comics and laughs 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I love these! I’m obviously Iron man since all Stark men are made of Iron or so they say. I love that Stephen is Dr. Strange and he’s a wizard with a red cape that looks like that red blanket he loves, even though he’d correct me and call himself a sorcerer. We also love Pete being Spiderman because of that spider scar he has and the other Pete’s comic about being a guardian of the galaxy. I think that’s in reference to his pet Racoon and his other weird friends."   
_________________________________________________________  
Tony has all the proper comic covers on his computer except one. In Steve’s cover, he is holding a shield but in his decoy, he is not. Tony takes another look, costing valuable time only to realize the shield is in the proper cover. He fixes it and presses the buzzer.   
Carol is up next, she proceeds through the competition relatively uneventfully other than getting a few decoys mixed up. 

*diary room*   
Carol: "The artwork on these comics is awesome! I love my Captain Marvel comic as it shows me as the strong fierce woman I am! I also love how Thor and Loki’s comics are done like Norse mythology and Bruce’s is named after his failed green rage monster. I just hope my time is fast enough to win."  
_________________________________   
Next up is Nebula who also proceeds through the competition uneventfully she ziplines through showing how impressed she is with the comic covers 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "Why do I actually love Mine and Gamora’s covers. I will gladly accept being bald and blue if I could look this badass."   
____________________________________________   
Steve is up and initially, he also proceeds through the competition uneventfully until he gets to the end and can’t figure out why he is wrong. After repeatedly hitting the buzzer he starts to rant  
“In this one, I’m not holding a shield, this one has no plane in the background, this one he’s wearing no cape, this one she has a spider on her head, this one says Spiderman in the background! What could I be doing wrong! Unless they’re in the wrong order I don’t know what, I could be doing wrong!” After his rant he goes back on the zipline only to find he has Peter and Stephen in the wrong place, after fixing it he can finally leave the competition 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Leave it up to Stephen to ruin my game yet again! Though my comic and Bucky’s winter soldier comic look pretty cool!"  
__________________________________________   
Last up is Shuri who is ecstatic to be competing 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I LOVE this comp. It occurs every season and each houseguest gets a comic book cover made based on things they do or things that are said or known about them. I love how my comic is about the fact that I’m T’Challa’s sister, so I love how I’m Miss Black Panther since T’Challa’s nickname was black panther."   
____________________________________________   
Shuri passes through the comp very easily but gets fooled by a few decoys, namely Bucky’s decoy without the mask and Gamora’s decoy without the spear. Afterwards, all the contestants come outside where Stephen prepares to read the results while everyone looks at their comic 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I love these comics. I wish I could look that badass with my muzzle and bionic arm in real life."   
________________________________   
Stephen begins reading everyone’s scores, “Alright Natasha, your time is 17:38, you’re currently in the lead! Tony you finished with a time of 16:58, you are currently in the lead! Carol, you finished with a time of 12:35, you take the lead! 

*diary room*   
Carol: "If I can stay in the lead that would be great!"   
________________________________________________   
“Nebula, you finished with a time of, 11:49, you are now in the lead! Steve,” Steve interrupts Stephen saying, “and now for the big fuck up”. Stephen continues “Steve, you finished with a time of 27:12. Finally, Shuri, you finished with a time of 13:45. Congratulations Nebula, you have won the golden power of veto! 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "YES! Now I can have some power this week!"   
Carol: "Goddamnit, I’m probably going to be picked off so I need to do everything in my power to keep myself here."  
_____________________________________   
After everyone goes back inside Carol goes to find Shuri and Nebula and asks to talk in private. They go to the HOH room and Carol makes her pitch “So I know damn well I’m the target, but I have a pitch to make. “I’ll work with you and help you take out Steve.”   
“I’m tempted but nobody knows who the rogue vote actually was so I don’t know if you are trustworthy or not but even if the rogue vote wasn’t you, you’ve been known to play both sides with Thor and Bruce and if the rogue vote wasn’t you, you’re admitting you voted against our alliance. So how do we know you’re not going to stab us in the back?” asks Shuri   
“Fair but I was trying to survive just like I am now. You gotta appreciate that.” Says Carol 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "Carol makes a good point, but I don’t know. I’m a little sketched by her since she did play sides so I don’t know how trustworthy she would be."   
__________________________________   
The next day it is time for the veto ceremony. Nebula stands looking at the memory wall, still not totally sure of what she will do. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: “I don’t even know what to do. I don’t know if Carol is trustworthy or not and this could be a huge decision for me that will end up having consequences no matter what I do.” Nebula puts her head in her hands, frustrated.   
____________________________________________________   
“Hey everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting.” Nebula says as she finds everyone in the backyard. Everyone goes to the living room to settle in before Nebula starts speaking “This is the veto ceremony, Carol and Steve have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Both nominees will have a chance to tell me why I should use the veto on them. Steve stands up and goes first “I’m clearly the more loyal of the two of us and I don’t deserve to be up here so I would really like you to take me off and replace me with someone more deserving of the block.” Steve sits back down to let Carol go. “For the last time I wasn’t the rogue vote! This is the part where you take me off and replace me with the real caster of the rogue vote. Wanda” Carol says pointing to Wanda when Carol says her name before continuing. “I was loyal to the plan and I shouldn’t be up here.” Carol sits back down awaiting Nebula’s verdict. “This is a very hard decision for me but for my game it is the best decision to not use the power of veto.” Nebula puts the veto in the box on the coffee table and says “This veto meeting is adjourned” Nebula then closes the box signifying the veto meeting is over. 

*diary room*   
Carol: "I better not go home for something I didn’t do."  
Steve: "I’m the pawn, I’m not supposed to go home but there’s always a risk."   
_______________________________________________   
Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house, Carol or Steve? Tune in live tomorrow on Big Brother!


	22. Episode 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone joins Thor in jury, An argument ensues after the veto.

“Paranoia sent some people into a frenzy, the verdict of it all happens live on Big Brother!” 

*big brother intro music*

“It is day 58 in the big brother house. A rogue vote was cast by Wanda last week but she finds herself off the block. Instead, the blame was placed on Carol who finds herself on the block as well as Steve, the leader of the alliance with the fracture. Who will be evicted? Stay tuned. But first, a veto meeting leaves a few houseguests particularly angry.” 

“This veto meeting is adjourned”   
“WOW Nebula, I thought we had a deal, take me off and put the real caster of the rogue vote up.”   
“We had nothing and by saying Wanda cast the rogue vote you’re saying you voted against me so why should I keep you?” asks Nebula  
“Ok but who is more likely to cast a rogue vote, someone who has been by my side since week 2 or someone who has a history of playing sides and who only told us just before the eviction? Answer me that Carol.” Says Steve  
“Well sorry you’re too stupid to see your alliance is breaking and by the time you realize it, it will be too late.” Replies Carol   
“Steve is not stupid!” says Bucky defending his boyfriend   
“Oh, shut up Bucky. Everyone knows you’re just Steve’s lapdog who’s just floating through the game.”   
“Listen here Carol, everyone in this room knows you cast the rogue vote like the snake you are.” Says Steve   
“I’m the snake!? I have never lied to you! I’ve only been truthful; you don’t realize your alliance is cracking under your oblivious nose. You’re blaming me for no reason and honestly, the best thing for your game is to go home because if you keep with this alliance your game will be in shambles. Look how Wanda and Nat are leaving. Check yourself before you wreck yourself or else your toxic masculinity will get the better of you.” Says Carol as she walks away   
Later in the night, Bucky has isolated himself from the rest of the house by covering himself up with his blanket in the have-not room to get some time to think. 

*diary room*   
Bucky: “Am I really just Steve’s lapdog? I thought that what Steve and I had was real. Was it all fake this whole time” As Bucky says this, his eyes begin to look wet before he continues “I came into this game to play my own game. Have I really been playing Steve’s game this whole time? I didn’t expect to find someone like Steve and I truly hope this isn’t all fake because I think I love him and for everything to be fake would be like a stab to the back and heart at the same time. Maybe I’m jumping to conclusions but looking back, I can maybe see what Carol is saying.” Bucky then puts his head into his hands and cries.   
_____________________________________________________   
Bucky is under his blanket when Steve walks in. “Bucky?” Steve hears a muffled sob. He walks over to Bucky’s bed and touches him “You ok?”   
“You used me, didn’t you?”   
“No Bucky, I would never use you. Don’t let Carol put those ideas into your head. She’s just being a shit disturber.”   
“I never thought I’d ever hear you say shit disturber,” Bucky says with a slight chuckle but his tone changes quickly “Is what we have real? Or was it just for the game? I guess what I’m saying is, is this real or was it just to advance yourself in this game? Do you even care what happens to me?”   
“Bucky”, Steve says rubbing what he has now realized is Bucky’s thigh “I would never use you to get myself further. I really love you Buck and I’m really sad you think that I would use you to further myself. What I have with you is 100 percent real.” Steve then moves the blanket from Bucky’s head and sees Bucky’s eyes are red and puffy as if he had been crying. Bucky looks up at Steve and Steve leans down and kisses Bucky’s forehead. “Promise, you aren’t using me?” asks Bucky. “Yes Bucky, I have not and will never use you for anything, whether it be sex, getting further in the game, money. Etc.”   
The next morning Tony, Stephen, and Peter are talking strategy in the New York room “So, the plan is, us 3 vote Steve just to sketch him out since it’s obvious Wanda, Bucky and Nat will vote out Carol so we get Nebula to join them to cause a split.” Says Tony   
“What happens next week if we win power?” Peter asks   
“We target Steve and Bucky.” Says Tony  
“What if one of them wins the veto?” says Stephen   
“Then we just target Wanda or Nat.” says Tony  
Little do they know; Wanda was listening in on their conversation 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "So, I’m on the bottom. What do ya fucking know? No matter where I go I’m on the bottom. Maybe it would be better for me to stick with Steve since there’s less people so it will take longer before I am the target, but this is hard."   
_____________________________________________  
“It is almost time for the live vote and eviction, let’s check in on the houseguests. Hello houseguests!”   
“Hi Julie!” they say, trying to be in unison   
“It is almost time for the live vote and eviction. But before your fellow houseguests vote, Steve and Carol, you each will get a chance to sway their votes, Carol you will go first. “Houseguests, I really hope you vote to keep me because I am a trustworthy player who doesn’t deserve to be up here for something someone else did. That someone else being Wanda, one of the biggest snakes in this house.” Carol sits down indicating it’s Steve’s turn.  
“Alright. I’m not ready for my time to be up in this house since I have met the love of my life while I was here and I don’t want to leave him. Next to me is a liar and a snake who will make up anything to get herself further and who needs to be sent packing so I would really like it if you gave any votes to evict me to her so she can be out of here.” Steve sits down.   
Julie, shook by two aggressive speeches in the span of a few minutes pauses to take it all in before saying “It nearly time to vote, Shuri, as head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Shuri, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Natasha, you are up first. Natasha is close with Wanda, surely she will take out the person Wanda made a target. Hello Natasha.   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Carol”   
“Tony wants to vote Steve just to psych him out, will he and his friends go through with the plan. Hello Tony”   
“Well hello there Julie, you look amazing as usual”   
“Thank you, please cast your vote to evict.”   
“To be mischievous, I vote to evict Steve”   
“Even when Carol admitted she wasn’t the rogue vote caster, it ruffled Nebula’s feathers as it means she voted Nebula, will Nebula take revenge? Hello Nebula.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I happily vote to evict Carol”   
“Stephen is in on the plan to give Steve a fright, is he on board? Hello Stephen”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“Even if it is just a prank, with great joy, I vote to evict Steve”   
“Bucky recently clarified things with Steve, was it enough for him to keep Steve around? Hello Bucky.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Carol”   
“Peter was also in on the plan to vote Steve, will he do it? Hello Peter”   
“Hi, Julie!”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Steve-o”   
“Wanda was the person who got Carol on the block but has also had tension with Steve and she is now also the deciding vote, who will she pick? Hello Wanda.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Carol”   
“Everyone has voted, now let’s deliver the news to the houseguests. Houseguests! When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, grab his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-3, Carol, you have been evicted from the big brother house.” On the way out she whispers to Steve “Watch your back, snakes are coming.” Carol then takes her bag and walks out confidently without saying goodbye to anyone. She is met by a cheering crowd. Julie beckons her to sit in one of the chairs so she can be interviewed.   
“Carol, that was quite a week for you, any words before I ask you any questions.”   
“Honestly, as much as it sucks to be out, I’m glad I’ll be joining a friend in jury.”   
“What did you whisper to Steve on the way out?”   
“I basically told him to watch out for snakes like Wanda.”   
“We saw Steve fall for Wanda’s lie that it was you who cast the rogue vote for Thor. Although it was common knowledge that you were allied with Thor, why might Steve have thought you voted Thor?”   
“Maybe it’s because I give off a vibe of being willing to do anything to keep myself in the game even voting out my own ally and because of the stuff I had done beforehand but other than that I can’t think of a reason he’d think that.”   
“Speaking of stuff that had happened in the past, why did you agree to the floaters alliance with Thor and Bruce?”   
“At the time I didn’t have an alliance and was also floating around so I thought might as well have other floaters watch my back and I watch theirs. It sounded great on paper.”   
“What will you take from this experience into the jury and outside of the game?”   
“I’ll take that no matter how hard people try they’ll never be able to break me down. This week was particularly rough but I’m still here and I’m doing fine so I guess I’m more resilient.”   
“Your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you, take a look.”   
The first one is from Nebula   
“Hey Carol, I’m sorry you had to go but you voted for me showing you were bad for my game so I had to evict you. I hope we can be friends.”   
The next one is from Shuri   
“I know you weren’t the rogue vote because I was in on the plan to evict Thor, but we needed to get you out to save face.”   
The next one is from Steve   
“Hey Carol, sorry I wasn’t the best towards you, but I had to campaign against you and that made me very sad because I really respect as a person and I hope we can forgive each other.”   
The last one is from Wanda   
“I’m sorry I blamed you for my actions, but I had to in order to save my game, I respect you as a person and I hope you can forgive me. You are extraordinary and absolutely badass. Have fun in jury.”   
“Thank you, Carol. Next, the head of household competition will be played live, free from the threat of eviction, the head of household must name two other houseguests for eviction.” Julie turns to the houseguests in the backyard. “In order to win this competition, you must get in the kayak and roll down the slide. Whoever has the time closest to 10 seconds will become the new head of household. Everyone understand?”   
Everyone nods   
“Shuri, as outgoing head of household you are ineligible to compete. Everyone else please make a line next to the kayak.”   
First in line is Nebula. Nebula gets in the kayak and slides down the ramp, she gets to the bottom with a time of 11.23 seconds. “Nebula, please stand on the platform.” She stands on it and her time appears on the screen next to her.” Next up is Steve. He gets in and tries to use the paddle to slide down but to no avail. He finished with a time of 12.34 seconds. “I’m sorry Steve, that is not enough to take the lead.” Next up is Natasha. She gets in and slides down. She finishes with a time of 8.99 seconds. “Natasha, you have taken the lead, Nebula step down.” Next up is Tony. He also tries to use the paddle and is more successful than Steve but not successful enough as he finishes with a time of 11.67 seconds. “I’m sorry Tony, that is not enough to take the lead.” Next up is Stephen who uses the paddle a little too well as he slides in with a fast time of 8.34 seconds. “I’m sorry Stephen but that is too fast to take the lead.” Next is Peter, who also makes use of the kayak. There is a lot of suspense as his time is very close to Natasha’s. “I’m sorry Peter, but your time of 8.86 seconds is not enough to take the lead.” Next up is Bucky who tries to use his body to move the kayak. He gets a time of 11.67 seconds. “I’m sorry Bucky but that is not enough to take the lead. Lastly, Wanda is up. There is a lot of suspense since it is now between her and Natasha. She gets a time of 9.34 seconds. “Congratulations Wanda, you are the new head of household, Shuri please hand the key over.”   
Julie then turns to the audience and says “To see who Wanda nominates tune in Sunday, on Wednesday the power of veto is back up for grabs and a week from tonight, another houseguest will become part of the jury. From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen, goodnight.


	23. Episode 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people are not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love Pietro Maximoff so much so I'm glad I was finally able to write him in!

Previously on Big Brother, A fracture in Steve’s alliance began to form leading to a rogue vote which ended up with Carol on the block and subsequently evicted. How will this fracture impact this week with Wanda as the New head of household? Find out on Big Brother! 

“Congratulations Wanda, you are the new head of household” 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "I’m so excited to finally have some power to do what I want. Not what Steve wants, not what Tony wants, what Wanda wants."  
_____________________________________________  
Everyone is celebrating until Steve has a moment of realization, “Who cast those 3 votes against me?" Tony, Peter and Stephen move slightly closer to each other and all look at each other, trying to keep in their laughter. Bucky notices this and shoots them an icy cold glare and nudges Steve to get his attention. Steve looks over in Tony’s direction and sees the trio trying to stifle their laughter.  
“It was you three, wasn’t it? I had 3 votes to evict me and you three are acting suspiciously.” Steve says with an aggressive tone.  
“We didn’t do it to get you out.” Replies Tony  
“We did it to psyche you out.” Adds Stephen  
Wanda looks shocked while Nebula and Shuri are not surprised but were unaware of the plan.  
Steve is fuming but Bucky holds him back to avoid another confrontation. 

*diary room*  
Steve: "I’m furious. Why would anyone vote just to psyche someone out? I mean it’s not out of character for Tony, but it doesn’t make any sense!"  
___________________________________________________________  
Later in the night Wanda is chatting with Nebula in the storage room.  
“Why didn’t Tony tell us he was doing that? Wanda says angrily  
“I mean, they weren’t planning to get Steve out.” Replies Nebula  
“Yes, but I mean they should’ve told us they were gonna vote for him even if it was just a prank.”  
“Okay fair but I wouldn’t be too mad because they weren’t doing it for game purposes. It was literally as a joke.” 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "I think it’s bullshit to be voting to evict people as a prank. This was not the time to be playing a prank with votes. I semi-defected from Steve’s alliance so I could be listened to but then I’m not told about this plan. Even if it was a prank, I think I should’ve been at least told about it."  
_____________________________________________  
Wanda eventually gets her key for the HOH room and pops out of the diary room saying, “Who wants to see my HOH room!” Everyone follows her upstairs; she unlocks the door and enters the room. She puts her hands over her mouth and smiles but there are also tears that she is trying to hide 

*diary room*  
Wanda: “I walked into that room and immediately seen a picture of my brother and me with my parents when we were little and I never thought I’d see a picture of them again since almost everything we had was destroyed when our country was bombed. I don’t know where it came from but I’m so happy it was found.” Wanda begins happy crying as she finishes her sentence.  
_________________________________________  
Everyone is looking around Wanda’s HOH room, Natasha leans in close and whispers “Everything alright?” Wanda whispers back “I’ll explain later” Wanda is eventually left alone to read her letter from home. 

Dear Wanda,  
I’m so proud of how you are doing in this game! I love watching you on my screen and if I can’t catch the episodes, I always record them so I can always watch my little sister be a boss ass bitch on national television! You are doing amazing and I can’t wait to see you win the 500k. I love and miss you very much.  
Love your (Older) twin brother,  
Pietro 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "I’m so glad I received that letter from my brother. He’s the only family I have left, and I miss him a lot."  
_____________________________________________  
Wanda’s next step as HOH is to pick have-nots so she gathers everyone into the kitchen. “Alright, I’m trying not to be biased based on my alliance, so have-nots are Tony, Peter and Steve.” 

*diary room*  
Tony: “Me and Steve as have-nots, ain’t this gonna be a fun week” Tony then rolls his eyes  
_____________________________________________________  
Tony, Stephen, and Peter eventually come up to the HOH room where Wanda is and talk game.  
“So, Wanda, I think you should blindside Steve.” Says Tony  
“Like fully integrate you into our alliance,” says Stephen  
“It is tempting” says Wanda  
“What do you mean by tempting?” Peter says questioning what she means  
“I mean, I want to keep in good with Steve too and I don’t think nominating him is the way to go. Maybe backdooring him?” asks Wanda  
“That wouldn’t be too bad.” Replies Tony

*diary room*  
Peter: "What the fuck Wanda?"  
________________________________________  
Later in the day Steve, Bucky and Natasha come upstairs to talk to Wanda  
“So we go according to plan, nominate the showmance,” says Steve  
“Which showmance?” Natasha says as a joke  
“haha very funny” says Bucky sarcastically  
“I think we should only put one up and put a pawn to send that person home. That way if our target wins the veto, we can just put the other up.” Says Wanda  
“I mean it’s your HOH fam.” Says Steve 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "Is this Steve not being stubborn and wanting his way and actually listening to Wanda? Who are you and what did you do to Steve?"  
Steve: "Carol mentioned a fracture in my alliance, and I feel like Wanda’s allegiance is wavering, so I want to get her back with us."  
__________________________________________  
Steve and Bucky leave, leaving Natasha and Wanda alone. Wanda looks at Natasha and says “I don’t know what to do. I have Tony in one ear, Steve in another and I overheard Tony talking about how I was on the bottom, but I know I’m on the bottom either way.”  
“Think about which alliance would get you further.” 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "There’s only 3 other members of Steve’s alliance and 4 others in Tony’s so Steve would get me to the final 4?"  
______________________________________________________  
Later in the night, Steve and Tony are in the have-not room alone when Steve starts talking to Tony “So, you’re trying to recruit Wanda?”  
“What no!” Tony replies  
“Really, then why has Wanda been standoffish with me lately.”  
“Just because she may be wavering doesn’t mean I’m recruiting her! Sucks that you can’t keep the faith of your 3 other members.”  
“Well, why would Wanda be a lone ranger?”  
“Maybe because she doesn’t need anyone else. Plus if Wanda goes she’s probably bringing Natasha with her since you know how close they are.”  
“How would you know that if you weren’t recruiting her!” says Steve  
“Because it’s obvious Steve! The only thing that makes them a duo and not showmance is the romance part, not all duos are showmances. Peter and Shuri are also an obvious duo but they aren’t a showmance and the only reason you know that is because Peter has a girlfriend back home. Get it through your thick skull.”  
“So you are recruiting her?”  
“That’s literally not what I said. I’m saying you don’t seem to notice duos who aren’t showmances.”  
“It all makes sense, Wanda saying she doesn’t want to put both you and Stephen up, her talking to you more, hell she may have even been the rogue vote. You’re recruiting her!”  
“I’m not! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull!”  
“Why can’t you admit when you’re lying!”

The argument has become audible as the people in the bedrooms can hear it, including Shuri, Peter, Wanda, Natasha and Stephen. Bucky and Nebula walk into the hallway and can hear it too.

“She’s at the bottom wherever she goes so she’d be better off with me so she’d get further with me.” Says Steve  
“At least I listen to her.” Says Tony  
Peter then walks into the have-not room to break it up  
“Boys, break it up everyone can hear what you’re saying.”  
Steve turns red in the face and apologizes before leaving Peter and Tony alone.  
“Steve instigated that not me.” Says Tony defending himself  
“I believe you.” Peter says hugging Tony. 

*diary room*  
Peter: "I can tell this is gonna be a tough week for Tony being a have-not with Steve. I could be a mediator, but I don’t want to be breaking up fights all the time."  
__________________________________________________________  
Tony then comes out of the have-not room and Stephen pulls him into a side hug while Bucky goes to find Steve.  
The next day is nominations and Wanda is very frustrated 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "This is so frustrating. I don’t know who to side with, but I know I’m drawing a line in the sand."  
_______________________________________________  
“Hey everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Everyone goes to sit at the dining table and Wanda begins her nomination speech “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first person I have nominated is-” Tony’s face appears on the memory wall “The next person I have nominated is-” Nebula’s face appears on the memory wall. Tony is visibly shocked with his hands over his mouth. Nebula has a stoic look but her eyes say it all. “I have nominated you Tony and you Nebula. Tony, you are such a power player and if I have an opportunity to take you out, I need to for my game. On top of this, I’m on the bottom whether I stay in Steve’s alliance or defect to yours and yours has more people so the nitty-gritty would come earlier and I feel like if I would defect to your alliance I should be made aware of any plan, prank or not. This is nothing personal, strictly strategic. Nebula, when I vented to you about not being made aware of the plan you brushed me off as if it was nothing and I don’t think allies would do that. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*  
Tony: "What’s wrong with Wanda?! I try to help her and this is how she repays me. This is bullshit."  
Steve: "So, Tony was recruiting Wanda all this time! I knew it. He’s opportunistic so obviously he’d use this fracture to recruit but no billionaire will get in our way!"  
_________________________________________  
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Tony or Nebula from eviction? Additionally, OTEV makes his return. Tune in Wednesday, on Big Brother!


	24. Episode 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTEV comes back and grants one houseguest the power of veto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry if there are any

Previously on Big Brother, Steve was paranoid about Tony and co. recruiting Wanda for his alliance. Meanwhile, Wanda became the new head of household and after a lot of thought put up two people from the opposing alliance. Tonight, OTEV makes his return for the veto competition. 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned”   
Everyone starts to get up from the table when Steve approaches and stands close to Tony “So you lied to me.”   
“I’m not obligated to tell you anything,” Tony says as he begins to walk away   
“But you didn’t have to lie!” says Steve after him   
“Did you expect me to tell the truth! This is big brother first of all and second, we are in opposing alliances so it would make no sense to tell you what I’m doing.” Tony leaves again with Stephen behind him blocking Steve off. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Steve, why are you so immature. It’s big brother and you got played. Get over it."   
_____________________________________________   
“I don’t see why Steve is so mad. He got played.” Says Tony while venting to Stephen   
“I know, he’s just being stupid,” says Stephen putting his arm around Tony   
“I don’t know why Wanda would nominate me though. I tried to become her ally after she expressed frustration with Steve, and this is what she gives me in return.”   
“We’ll get her back. You will not be going home this week and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you here” says Stephen 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I need to keep Tony here no matter the cost. He’s my most important ally."   
________________________________________   
The next morning calling everyone to the living room “It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!”   
Everyone files into the living room to see the box in which veto players are picked from. “Only 6 people will play in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees and 3 other people selected by random draw.” Will the two nominees join me up here please?” Tony and Nebula walk up to either side of Wanda. Wanda continues talking saying “As the head of household, I will pick first.” Wanda puts her hand into the box and picks a chip out “Stephen” Stephen eagerly comes up and joins Tony. Nebula picks next, she rustles some chips around before pulling one out, “Houseguest choice. I pick Shuri” 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "Out of that entire alliance I think the best chance I have of someone else using the veto on me is if Shuri plays."   
_____________________________________________   
Tony is next to pull a chip out. He puts his hand in the bag and pulls one out. “Bucky” Bucky excitedly comes up to where the rest of the veto players are. Wanda starts again “Big brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck!” 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "With this nomination, my goal is to take out Tony since he’s one of the biggest threats in this house but with Stephen playing the veto, there’s a chance of both of them being safe this week which throws my backup plan of evicting Stephen out the window. I need to come up with a plan C in case this happens."   
_________________________________________   
Before the veto, Wanda is in her HOH room with Natasha talking back up plans   
“Ok, we need a backup plan.” Says Natasha   
“I was thinking if Tony wins the veto put Stephen up but if Stephen wins and takes Tony off I was thinking maybe Peter.”   
“What if Nebula comes off?” asks Natasha   
“I doubt that would happen.” Says Wanda   
“Yes, but it still can. She could win the veto or Shuri might take her off. She’s kind of a wild card.”   
“Fair, if Nebula comes off Stephen goes up and boom, we get a showmance out.” Says Wanda   
“How bout we make this better and if you or Bucky wins the veto, we can get him to take Nebula off and we can put Stephen up” says Natasha   
“Oh my god! That’s great! I’m loving it!” says Wanda   
“I’m getting Bucky up here right now!” says Natasha 

Natasha leaves and goes to get Bucky. She finds Bucky in the bathroom fixing his hair. “Bucko!” she calls. Bucky turns around to see Natasha. Before he can say anything Natasha smacks her hand on Bucky’s shoulder and says “You. Me. Wanda. HOH room. Now.” Bucky follows Natasha up to the HOH room, curious about what’s going on. Bucky and Natasha arrive back to the HOH room. Wanda says “We have an awesome plan that we think you and Steve will love.”   
“Lay it on me.” Says Bucky   
“Ok, so If you or Wanda win the veto, we use it to take Nebula off and put Stephen up in her place. Boom! Showmance done!”   
“This is genius! I love it!” says Bucky 

Soon it is time for the veto. The houseguests all go outside to see OTEV up on his perch. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "I walk into the backyard and I see OTEV! He’s a big brother staple and he reincarnates as someone different every season, but the basic premise remains the same. He dumps shit on people, there's a slide-like thing and you gotta get what he asks for."   
___________________________________________   
The 6 competitors stand before OTEV as he starts talking. “Is anyone here a doctor, I’ve been waiting all day to see one. Each round I need you to bring me a medicine named after an evicted houseguest that’ll hopefully cure my illness, you’ll slide down the waterslide and search the messy pharmacy for the medicine I need. When you think you’ve found the correct medicine, you must race up the waterfall and kneel on a stump but you need to move fast because each round there will be one less stump to kneel on then there are doctors. If you are the last person to bring me back the medication I need, you will be eliminated. We will continue until only one player remains. That person will win the golden power of veto. Round one, “This medication is designed to shoot any ailments I have away. Go!” The players rush down the slide to find what OTEV wants 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I heard shoot and I knew it had to be everyone’s favourite archery teacher, Clint"   
___________________________________________________   
Tony is the first to find something with Clint on it with Bucky not far behind. Both men quickly rush up the slide to claim a stump. Next up is Stephen, followed by Wanda. 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I see that only one stump is left and it is down to me and Nebula so I race to finish before her."   
____________________________   
Shuri and Nebula hit the slide at the same time. Nebula pulls out ahead of Shuri last minute to claim the last stump. “What medicine have you brought OTEV?” OTEV says. Tony goes first “Clint cough syrup”. Everyone else on the stumps say the same thing. “The correct medicine is Clint cough syrup. Sorry Shuri, you have been eliminated. Shuri slides down and joins everyone else on the sidelines. “I feel a sneeze coming on. A-a-choo!” Green slime comes from above and showers the competitors left. 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "eeew, what is this!?"  
__________________________________________   
“I need a medicine that was named after the houseguest sharing his name with the Norse god of thunder so he can shake the mucus away. Go!” Everyone left starts looking for the correct medicine. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I knew when he said Norse god of thunder he was talking about Thor. I’m not just a science guy."   
______________________________   
Everyone starts frantically searching for the medicine. Bucky finds it first, followed by Stephen and then Wanda, leaving Tony and Nebula. Tony finds it first followed by Nebula with Tony getting to the top of the slide first. “What medicine have you brought OTEV?”   
Bucky goes first “I brought you Nasal Spray of Thor” Everyone else on a stump says the same thing. “The correct answer is Nasal Spray of Thor. Sorry Nebula but you have been eliminated.” Nebula joins Shuri on the sidelines. “I have a few aches and pains, bring me the medicine to combat this trickery. Go!” 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I knew when he said trickery, he had to be talking about Loki. He pulled quite a few tricks in the short time he was here."   
_______________________________________   
Everyone frantically searches for it, with Bucky out first followed by Stephen again, this time with Tony soon after and Wanda coming in last place. “What medicine have you brought OTEV?” “Pain in my Loki” says Bucky, with Stephen and Tony saying the same thing. “The correct answer is Pain in my Loki. Sorry, Wanda, you have been eliminated.” 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "This sucks, I gotta rely on Bucky now for our plan to work."  
Shuri: "I really hope Pain in my Loki is a play on pain in my ass because Loki sure was a pain the ass."   
__________________________________________________   
“Next round, I need the medicine of a girl who had pink streaks and had 12 votes to evict.” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I don’t remember much about Gamora, but I do remember the pink hair."   
_______________________________________   
Everyone frantically rushes to find it 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I seen a Gamora somewhere but the only time I’ve ever needed her I can’t find her."   
____________________________________________________   
Stephen finds it first which leaves Bucky and Tony. Bucky finds it and then Tony and it becomes a race of who can get up the slide faster 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I need to win this to ensure either Stephen or Tony go home."   
_______________________________________   
Bucky narrowly makes it first. “What medicine have you brought OTEV?” Stephen says “Gamora-Dryl” Bucky also says “Gamora-Dryl” OTEV says “The correct answer is Gamora-Dryl. I’m sorry Tony, you have been eliminated. Tony sadly slides down the slide to join the others 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I need to win because I need Tony to stay no matter what."   
_____________________________________   
“Last round, I need a cure-all inspired by a girl with blonde hair who only had 4 votes to evict.” 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I knew at blonde har that he was talking about Carol. I remember seeing one here somewhere but now she’s getting her revenge by tripping me up."   
_____________________________________________   
Bucky trips over a medicine bottle. He scratches it off to find it says Carol. He looks over and notices Stephen halfway up the slide and he rushes in an attempt to get there faster. Stephen, noticing this moves a little quicker. On the sidelines, Tony is cheering Stephen on while Steve is cheering Bucky on. Stephen makes it first with Bucky making it up not long after. “What medicine did you bring OTEV.”   
Stephen replies “I brought you Carol-Cure-All”  
OTEV replies “The correct answer is Carol-Cure-All. Congratulations Stephen, you have won the golden power of veto!” Stephen gets the veto from a hook next to OTEV and he and his alliance celebrate. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "YES! Not only am I safe, but so is Tony! Best case scenario!"   
Wanda: "Ugh! Worst-case scenario. Now I really need a plan C."   
______________________________________________   
Stephen and Tony go celebrate in the New York room with a hug with a kiss snuck in with it. “You can’t even know how happy I am right now.” Says Tony pulling away from the kiss.   
“You don’t even know how happy I am to be able to take you off and stick it to Wanda, Steve and the rest of them.” Says Stephen   
Tony giggles, leaning more into Stephen 

Upstairs Wanda is pacing back and forth with Natasha, Steve and Bucky.   
“What do I do. I need someone else to put up.”   
“I say Peter” replies Natasha   
“I second this” says Steve   
“Yea, he’s a huge threat since he’s so popular with every houseguest and has the capability to win comps.” Says Bucky   
“Yes, but I don’t want too much blood on my hands.” Says Wanda   
“Yes, but Shuri’s never been on the block so it’ll be new bloodshed if you put her up.” says Steve 

Peter and Shuri are talking about what might happen in the lounge area.   
“Well, obviously Tony’s coming off. No way Stephen is keeping his boyfriend on the block.” Shuri says   
“But who do you think Wanda will put up? Obviously me or you.”   
“I hope she rebels and puts Steve or someone up.”   
Peter chuckles and says “I have a feeling I’m going up if I’m going to be honest. I feel it in my guts” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I don’t know why but I have a bad feeling I’m going up"  
__________________________________   
Later, Stephen finds everyone and says “Hey everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting.” Everyone files into the living room with Tony and Nebula sitting in the nomination chairs. Stephen starts “This is the veto meeting. Tony and Nebula have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Each nominee will get a chance to tell me why I should use the veto on them. Tony gets up and speaks first “Stephen, my boo. Do I really need to tell you why you should use it on me?” Tony smugly smiles and sits down. Nebula gets up next and starts “Stephen, we’re allies so I feel like you should use the veto on your ally.” Nebula sits back down. “I need to save the one I can’t go through this game without. So I need to use the veto on my partner in crime, Tony. Tony stands up and Stephen puts the veto around his neck and hugs him. Stephen starts talking again “Wanda, as head of household you will need to name a replacement nominee.” Stephen sits down with Tony and Wanda stands up and goes to the front of the room. “Alright, this s a very hard decision but I need to put up people who are threats to my game and the biggest threat in my game at this moment is Peter, so Peter, I’m sorry but I nominate you for eviction.” Peter sits in Tony’s empty nomination chair. Stephen stands up again and says “This veto ceremony is adjourned” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I knew it! Now I need to buckle down and keep myself here."   
_________________________________________   
“Who will be evicted from the big brother house? Nebula or Peter. Find out tomorrow on Big Brother!


	25. Episode 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets evicted. A new twist is announced and an endurance HOH comp begins

“It is down to two alliances and the war has only just begun. How will this battle affect the rest of the game? Find out now on Big Brother!   
*big brother intro music*   
“It is day 65 in the big brother house, and it is down to Steve’s alliance vs. Tony’s alliance. How will Wanda the wildcard effect tonight’s eviction? Find out soon, but first being nominated seems to have sprung some nerves in both nominees, just watch 

“This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

Nebula immediately goes to Shuri. 

*diary room*   
Nebula: "I know Steve is targeting me but since it looks like there’s gonna be a tie so maybe I can convince Shuri to keep me."   
________________________________________________   
Nebula finds Shuri alone and begins to talk to her   
“Shuri, I need to find a way to stay. There are 3 votes on each side and I was hoping you would vote to keep me making it a 4-2. There’s no way I’m convincing Tony or Stephen so you’re my only option.”   
“I’m really sorry Nebula but that will fuck up my game.”   
“There has to be another way. You join Steve’s side. Anything.” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I feel really bad for Nebula. But I know Tony and Stephen are voting to keep Peter. This is really hard for me since I’m good friends with both Nebula and Peter but I need to choose who will get me further and I have a final 2 with Peter but not with Nebula and it’s clear that Nebula is on the bottom."  
___________________________________________________   
Later in the night, Peter goes to Shuri.   
“Shuri.”   
Shuri looks over and finds Peter sitting next to her   
“Yes, Peter?”   
“Why that tone, are you trying to distance yourself from me?” Peter says with a sad tone   
“What? No, I would never.” Shuri says giving Peter a hug   
“Are you going to evict me?” Peter says with his eyes starting to dampen   
“No, just don’t tell Nebula I said that. You’re my ride or die, Pete, I would never vote to evict you.” Shuri says maintaining her hold on Peter.   
“Thanks, I wouldn’t vote to evict you either.” Says Peter 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I feel bad for Nebula but I need to stay in this house, but I’m scared because if there’s a tie, I’m fucked. So I could maybe try to convince Nat to keep me since she’s in good with Wanda and Wanda is wavering so I think Nat would be too."   
_______________________________________________________   
Peter and Shuri go to find Natasha to try and sway her. Natasha is in the quinjet room but Shuri gets her to come to the storage room.   
“Nat, let’s get straight to the point. Would you vote to keep me?” asks Peter   
“If I’m gonna be honest, Steve and Bucky are voting to evict you since they see you as the bigger threat. Not sure what I’m gonna do yet.”   
“I would really like it if you voted to keep me.”   
“But wouldn’t that screw up my game since it would be obvious that I jumped ship and if Steve wins HOH afterwards I’m fucked. I’ll see what I can do but I can’t make any guarantees.” Says Natasha before leaving the storage room 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I think Peter is the bigger threat so I need to get him out now while I still can."   
____________________________________________________   
“It’s almost time for the live vote and eviction. Let’s check in on the houseguests. Hello Houseguests.”   
“Hi, Julie,” They say in unison.   
“It’s nearly time for the live vote and eviction. But before your housemates vote, each nominee will get a chance to explain why they should be spared. Nebula, you will go first. “Alright, I just wanna say I did everything I could to get here and I would hate to lose it all now and I don’t think I’m the biggest threat this week nor do I deserve to go home.” Nebula sits down indicating that it's Peter’s turn to speak. “Okay, I’ve been wanting to be on Big Brother since I was a kid and I’m here to make my family proud” Peter begins to tear up before speaking again “and because we need the money. I don’t think I deserve to be evicted and I really hope you vote to keep me.” Peter sits down with Shuri putting her hand on his shoulder. “Alright, with that it is just about time to vote. Wanda, as head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Wanda, you will only vote in the case of a tie. It is time to vote, Stephen, please head to the diary room. Stephen is very close with Peter, will he give him his vote to stay? Hello Stephen.”   
“Hi, Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I sadly vote to evict Nebula.”   
“Tony has a final 2 with Peter, will he honour that by keeping his ally in the house. Hello Tony.”   
“Why hello there Julie, you’re looking gorgeous as always.”   
“Thank you, please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I, unfortunately, vote to evict Nebula.”   
“Steve is an opponent to the people Peter is aligned with, his vote should reflect that. Hello Steve.”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Peter.”   
“Bucky is very close with Steve, will his vote match Steve’s? Hello Bucky.”   
“Hello, Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Peter.”   
“Natasha was confronted by Shuri and Peter begging to keep Peter, did their words influence her vote? Hello Natasha.”   
“Hello, Julie.”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I sadly vote to evict Peter.”   
“Shuri is good friends with both nominees, what will she do? Hello Shuri.”   
“Hello Julie” Shuri says slowly   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I very sadly vote to evict Nebula.”  
“We have a tie so Wanda will have to vote to break the tie. Let’s break the news to the houseguests.”   
“Houseguests. We have a tie. Wanda, you will stand up in front of the nominees and cast your vote live to break this tie. When Wanda casts her vote, the evicted houseguests will have just a few moments to say goodbye, grab his or her belongings and walk out the front door. Wanda, you have the floor.”   
“Thank you, Julie, this is a hard decision for me but I want the least amount of blood on my hands. That being said, I feel I will have less blood on my hands if I vote to evict, Nebula. I’m so sorry.”   
Julie starts again “Nebula it is official, you have been evicted from the big brother house.”   
Nebula gets up, hugs Peter, Shuri, Tony and Stephen. She walks towards the door, picks up her bag and says “have a great time y’all. It was fun.” Nebula then walks out the door to a cheering crowd. Julie beckons her to an open chair as Nebula can see on the screen that the houseguests still in the house are watching her picture on the memory wall turn grey. Inside the house, Steve says to Wanda “Wanda what the fuck? The plan was to take out Peter.” “I do what Wanda wants, not what Steve wants.” Wanda replies. Tony interjects, “So you were gunning for Peter because you couldn’t get me out? Real classy Steve.”   
Outside the house, Julie prepares to interview Nebula   
“You had an emotional few days leading up to tonight. How are you feeling now?”   
“Oddly relieved but still sad to be gone.”   
“Were you blindsided, or did you expect to be evicted.”   
“I wasn’t blindsided by the eviction but I was blindsided that Wanda would boldly vote to evict me over Peter when the rest of her alliance voted to evict Peter. It shows something about her as a person I think.”   
“You came into this house as a rival to your sister, Gamora. What is your stance about where your relationship is now?”   
“I’d say it’ll take a while but I’m ready to reconcile our differences and actually have a sister-like relationship.”   
“Thank you Nebula, you will be heading to the jury but that might not be the end for you because next week you, Carol, Thor and whoever is evicted next week will get a chance to come back and battle their way back in the house.”   
“The battle back?” Nebula says shocked   
“Yes.”   
“That really helps”   
“I hope so, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you, take a look.”   
The first one is from Shuri   
“I’m sorry you’re seeing this. You were one of my great friends in this house and I wish I could’ve kept you around. Have fun in jury!”   
The next one is from Peter   
“I’m so sorry Nebula, I had to keep myself in the game and unfortunately that was at your expense. I hope you forgive me.”   
The last one is from Tony  
“Nebs, I wish we could’ve kept you around, but fate didn’t want that apparently. I consider you not only as an ally but also has a friend and I hope we can keep this friendship going outside the house.”   
“Nebula you are off to jury until next week when the battle back happens. It is now time for the head of household competition. Let’s check in on the houseguests. Houseguests! I hope you’re nice and comfy because these vines will pull your limbs in positions you never thought possible. Rules are simple, stay there as long as possible. Whoever is there the longest will become the new head of household. Wanda as outgoing head of household, you are not eligible to compete. Everyone else. Get ready because this competition has begun. Goodnight houseguests”   
Julie turns to the audience and says “To find out who will become the new head of household tune in Sunday. On Wednesday the power of veto is back up for grabs with a former houseguest coming back to host and a week from tonight, the battle back will allow one of the first 4 jury members to come back into the house for a second chance. From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen. Goodnight.”


	26. Episode 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An endurance comp plays out, someone wins HOH. Satan's ass crack is mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today since I'm home with my family for Thanksgiving (I'm from Canada so thanksgiving is early October) and I forgot the notebook containing my outline at my dorm but I still wanted to get a chapter out on time.

“Goodnight houseguests.”   
The houseguests’ limbs are being pulled in all sorts of directions because of the vines. Some of them are having fun with it. Tony’s vines have pulled him into a splits position. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "The splits fucking hurt but I can show off my sexy legs."   
______________________________________   
“Stephen!” Tony calls out   
Stephen looks over in Tony’s direction and sees him in the splits. Stephen is clearly eyeballing him, and Tony says “You like my sexy legs” with a flirtatious look on his face. Stephen winks at him to which Tony smirks. Stephen’s vines move and one of his legs ends up bent at the knee. “How about my legs baby” Stephen quips. Tony replies “Me likey” as he licks his lips. Shuri interrupts the intimate exchange and says, “Get a room lovebirds.” Natasha then says “Yea, we get it, you need to bang. Gross.”   
Steve then says “We both know you’d bang Wanda if you had the chance.”   
Peter and Bucky’s jaws both drop while Wanda blushes 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "Do I like Wanda? I’ll never tell." She winks after finishing her sentence.   
Steve: "Nat’s one to talk about people getting a room. She has the biggest crush on Wanda and it’s so obvious"   
_____________________________________________________________   
Suddenly Bucky’s vines pull him into too weird of a position, causing him to fall off. He goes to sit with Wanda while the rest try to hang on longer. Shuri’s vines pull her into a weird position and one foot falls out of its spot causing her to be hanging trying to regroup but it doesn’t work and she falls, eliminating her from the competition. More time passes and some really funny positions happen such as Steve’s ballerina pose, and Natasha looking like she was about to kick someone.   
“Nat! You look like you’re gonna kick Steve.” Says Wanda   
“Who’s to say I don’t want to already” Natasha replies with a laugh 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I tried to teach Steve memes but I don’t know if its working. But I do know a meme that fits perfectly with this situation."  
Steve: "haha, I’m in danger. Is that the meme? Did I get it right? Peter's been trying to teach me memes"   
__________________________________________________   
Peter’s foot slips out of the hole put Peter manages to hang on but when his vine moves he falls and moves to the sidelines to cheer on his allies.  
Stephen eventually gets pulled into a splits position as well and is trying to hold it. “Damn I’m not that flexible” he says in pain   
“You got this baby!” Tony says from his post 

*diary room*   
Stephen: “Tony told me I got this but-”   
________________________________   
Stephen, not being able to hold the splits like Tony could and falls off 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I did not have this."   
_________________________   
Natasha starts to readjust and begins to fall but catches herself but when she tried to readjust again later, she was not as lucky and fell down as Wanda came and helped her up. Leaving just Tony and Steve remaining.   
“Tony, I have a deal to make.” Says Steve   
“no” Tony replies coldly   
“But you haven’t heard my pitch!” Steve replies   
“I don’t care. I know damn well you’re gonna put Stephen and I up and if you don’t do that you’d put up Shuri or Peter next to Stephen or me.”   
“But I wouldn’t.”   
“Would you look at that, that same damn expression that you make every time you’re lying. Where your eyes widen and where the lines of your mouth are in this fake stoic way. I see right through your deceptive ass Steve. So no, I won’t be making any deals with you. I’d rather lick Satan’s ass crack after he’s taken a hellfire of a dump than make a deal with you.” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I know Tony is trying to be serious but I wanna laugh so bad at the Satan’s ass crack part."   
__________________________________________   
The two hang on a little longer when Tony starts to lean on one of the ropes he holding onto when all of a sudden he slips and falls. Stephen immediately goes to Tony’s side to help him up and give him a hug while Wand declares Steve victor. “Steve you are the new head of household.” 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "I want to celebrate with Steve but it’s hard not to feel bad for him. He looks so defeated."   
________________________________________   
Steve’s alliance celebrates with Wanda feeling reluctant and continuously looking back at Tony. Tony and Stephen head to the New York room.   
“I could’ve had that but I had to get tired and let us all down. Now one of us are definitely going home this week and we’re fucked.” Says Tony putting his head in his hands.   
“Tony, you did fine. It was an endurance comp. You did the best you could do, and you did great.” Stephen replies putting his arm around Tony’s shoulders.   
“But I could’ve done so much more y’know?”   
“But what matters is you did great and Peter, Shuri and I are all proud of you.” 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "It makes me sad to see Tony like this. He did great but is now beating himself up because he feels he didn’t do enough. It hurts seeing him feel that way but I know it’s Tony being Tony and that he always wishes he could do more."   
Tony: "I wish I could’ve done more. My alliance is fucked because I didn’t do a better job."   
__________________________________   
The next morning in Steve’s HOH room, Steve and Bucky had just woken up when Natasha and Wanda come upstairs to strategize. Steve cuts them off and says “I’m putting Stephen and Tony up. No negotiations.”   
Wanda replies “We were gonna suggest that actually.”   
“Good, glad we’re on the same page.” Replies Steve   
“Good, now go back to bed lovebirds or at least put some clothes on since nobody wants to see you guys in just underwear.” Says Natasha on her way out, taking Wanda with her.   
Bucky says to Steve, “shall we resume?”   
Steve deeply kisses Bucky and the couple spoon 

Later, Steve brings everyone into the kitchen.   
“I have an announcement to make.” Steve says as he looks at the card with the Big Brother logo on it. “As of this week, there are no more have-nots!” Everyone celebrates not having to eat slop, and no more having to sleep in the have-not room. 

Afterwards, Tony comes up to Steve’ HOH room to talk game.   
“Tony, what do you want?” Steve says as he opens the door.   
“I need to talk.”   
Steve lets him in to hear what he has to say   
“So remember the rogue vote from when Thor was evicted?”   
“Yes”   
“and how you vehemently blamed Carol?”   
“Yes”   
“Well, I can tell you it wasn’t Carol. It was Wanda. She’s pretending to be with you. Both her and Nat. Had there been a tie, Nat was going to evict Thor. Wanda came to me and made a deal with me which she eventually broke when the walls were closing in on her so now, I’m outing her for being the deceptive snake she is. I think you should consider putting at least Wanda up because she is not loyal.” Tony gets up and leaves while Steve ponders what he just said. 

*diary room*   
Steve: "As much as I don’t want to trust Tony, some of the stuff he said makes everything that’s happened these past few weeks make sense. Like Carol warning me of a fracture in my alliance."   
__________________________________________________________   
Bucky comes up later as Steve is thinking about his nominations.   
“Bucky, can I tell you something?”   
“Sure.”   
“Tony came up to me earlier and told me something interesting. He said Wanda made a deal with him and Nat was in on it.”   
“I don’t even know what to say.”   
“I think that was what Carol was talking about when she said there was a fracture in my alliance.”   
“I think we nominate the showmance, and if one of them wins the veto, we put up Wanda so she can’t play the veto.”   
“Oh, I like this!” Steve says 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I think the showmance should be nominated first since there’s a good chance of one of them winning the veto and then putting Wanda up since both Wanda and the showmance are deceptive."   
____________________________________________   
“Hey everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony” Steve says “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is-” Stephen’s face appears on the memory wall. “The next person I have nominated is-” Tony’s face appears on the memory wall. “I have nominated you Stephen and you Tony for eviction. You two are a powerful duo with the potential to win this game. You two are comp beasts, have lots of friends and are all around great together. This is not personal; it is strictly strategic. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.”   
*diary room*   
Stephen: "Bullshit that this isn’t personal. Steve has had a personal vendetta since I defended Tony from him during week one. This is definitely personal because that’s the kind of guy Steve is."   
Tony: "I tell him something about his ally being a deceptive bitch and this is how he thanks me? I hope Wanda takes him down. And “potential to win” is something Steve doesn’t have. No matter who he goes to the top with, he will lose because nobody likes him. The only person he may get a vote from would be Carol.”   
_________________________________________   
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Stephen or Tony from eviction? Plus, a former houseguest pays a visit. To find out who tune in Wednesday on Big Brother!


	27. Episode 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa hosts the veto, a surprising replacement nomination is made

Previously on Big Brother, Steve became the new head of household and got straight to business with nominating Tony and Stephen. But after getting wind of a possible betrayal from Wanda and Natasha, Steve began to reconsider. Eventually, he went with his original plan to nominate his biggest rivals. Tonight, will the information about Wanda influence how the veto is used? Also, T’Challa is back in the house to host a veto competition! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned”   
“I see how it is Steve. I tell you important info and this is how you repay me!” yells Tony towards Steve.   
“How do I know I can trust you! You’ve lied to me over and over in this game. How do I know this isn’t you trying to sabotage my alliance?”   
“Carol was saying the same things the week she was evicted right until she left the house. I heard what she whispered to you. She said snakes are coming, but she wasn’t talking about me. All week she talked about how your alliance is crumbling so the snakes are in your alliance.” 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "Tony. Shut up right now."   
Natasha: "If Tony exposes our plan, he exposes himself in the process. He claims to be a genius so if he actually is one, he’d stop talking right now."   
_______________________________________________________   
Tony walks away with Stephen after finishing his sentence. Natasha and Wanda stand awkwardly, feeling Steve’s cold stare upon them. Steve brings the two up to the HOH room with Bucky in tow. “So you’re the snakes huh?” Steve says condescendingly to Wanda and Natasha.   
“Carol was probably just trying to mess with you so she would go out with a bang.” Says Natasha   
“I agree, there hasn’t been a rogue vote since either, so it had to have been Carol. Honestly, if I was being snakey I would’ve thrown last HOH competition, but I didn’t.” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Wanda makes a valid point, but I don’t know what to think."   
______________________________________________   
The next morning, Steve pops out of the diary room saying “It’s time to pick players for the veto competition!”   
Everyone files into the living room with Tony and Stephen coldly glaring at Steve while sitting in their nomination chairs. The atmosphere is fairly tense. Steve tries to break the tension. “Only 6 people will compete in the veto. The head of household, the two nominees and 3 people selected by random draw. Will the two nominees join me up here please?”   
Tony and Stephen walk up to join Steve. “As head of household, I will pick first,” Steve says as he puts his hand into the bag to pick a chip. “Natasha”. Natasha joins Steve while Stephen puts his hand in to pick. “Peter”. Peter joins them while Tony puts his hand in the bag. “Wanda” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I’m not sure how I feel about Wanda playing in this veto. One minute she’s with me and the next she’s not."   
___________________________________________   
“Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin, good luck!” Steve says before everyone leaves. Everyone breaks off into their respective groups. Steve and Bucky go upstairs, Natasha and Wanda go to the lounge area and Tony, Stephen, Peter and Shuri go to the New York Room with Tony and Stephen on one bed and Peter and Shuri are on another. Peter is going through his stuff and takes out a pair of crocs. He shows them to Shuri, Tony and Stephen and says “Who wants me to wear these to the comp.”   
“Yes, definitely!” replies Tony   
“WHAT ARE THOSE?!” Shuri says   
“They are my crocs!” Peter says directing his upper body towards Shuri while also being bent over. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I don’t get Shuri and Peter’s humour. They say it’s vines but why would they find a plant funny?"   
______________________________________  
Stephen gives the two a confused look while Tony simply has his poker face on. Shuri looks over at Stephen and says “Stephen, your age is showing” and laughs. Stephen makes an angry-pouty face. Tony notices this and kisses Stephen on the cheek and teasingly says “I love you, old man.” Stephen blushes but remains fake angry.   
Upstairs, Steve and Bucky have a serious discussion.   
“Buck, do you think our alliance with Nat and Wanda is fractured? Be honest with me.”   
“Honestly, I do. I genuinely believe Carol when she said Wanda cast the rogue vote. I could tell she was getting frustrated because she was so close to Nat every time one of her ideas were shot down, I could see her casting the rogue vote to get back at you since she did suggest targeting Thor. Was Tony involved? I’m not sure but there’s a good chance.” Says Bucky in response.   
“Thanks for being honest. I wish it wasn’t that way. I think if Tony or Stephen win the veto and one of them comes off I’ll nominate Wanda unless something else comes up.”   
Downstairs, Wanda and Natasha are in the lounge area. Wanda has her head on Natasha’s shoulder as they’re talking about what could happen after the veto.   
“Nat, do you think Steve is gonna put one of us up?”   
“Nope, he’s gonna keep Tony and Stephen right where they’re at?”   
“But what if one of them wins and one of them comes off the block?”   
“Maybe but there’s a much higher chance Peter or Shuri will be meeting the block I think.” 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I’ll admit I have feelings for Wanda, but I don’t want them affecting my game. I just can’t help but blush and smile and want to kiss her cute face. All I wanted to do while her head was on my shoulder was kiss her forehead and put my arm around her, but I don’t want to overstep in case she isn’t into girls."   
_____________________________________________   
All the houseguests are called into the kitchen by big brother. They go about doing regular kitchen stuff when the doorbell rings and everyone runs towards the door. T’Challa walks in and wanting to make an entrance he slides in but he slips and falls. He points to the cameras and says “delete that footage!” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "T’Challa is an amazing player and is probably the most popular winner so I’m glad I finally get to meet him."   
Bucky: "People weren’t lying when they said T’Challa was a nice dude. He walks into the house and shook everyone’s hand and got to know them by name. Though when he shook Shuri’s hand there seemed like a sense of familiarity between the two so I need to watch Shuri. Lucky for me I’m not playing this comp."   
Wanda: "I’m so glad to see T’Challa, he’s one of my favourite players of all time!"   
Shuri: "Why is my brother here??? Isn’t that a conflict of interest?"   
_________________________________________________  
“Everyone head to the backyard!” T’Challa says   
Everyone goes to the backyard where these machines are set up. Each one containing a hammer overhead, a hand around where one’s buttocks would be, and another one where one’s stomach would be. Bonk, spank, chop. T’Challa begins to give the instructions after the mechanisms are adjusted for each competitor. “Each round you will receive a series of beatings, in which you must remember in which order each one was received. So, if you get chopped in the stomach, spanked, chopped again and then bonked on the head, the correct answer would be chop, spank, chop, bonk. Everyone understand?” Everyone nods as they get a first taste of what each feels like.   
Some people make jokes about it. Particularly about the spanking one. Tony gets spanked and says “harder daddy” while winking at Stephen. Stephen replies “Just you wait until we get out of this house.”   
Natasha interjects “Get a room damnit!”   
T’Challa says to Natasha “At least they aren’t doing it in the house I hope.”   
Peter says “I sleep in the same room most of the time and I haven’t caught them.”   
T’Challa says “We digress. Whoever has the most points after 7 rounds will win. Everyone ready?”   
Everyone nods   
The first sequence is bonk, spank, spank, chop.   
The competitors press buttons to indicate their guess at the sequence.   
Tony, Stephen, Steve, and Wanda guess correctly.   
Peter says Bonk, chop, spank, chop while Natasha says bonk, spank, chop, chop.   
“Everyone gets a point except Peter and Natasha. Next round.”   
The next sequence is spank, bonk, bonk, chop, spank.   
Tony, Steve, Stephen and Peter guess correctly.   
Wanda guessed bonk, chop, bonk, chop, spank while Natasha said chop, bonk, bonk, chop, spank.   
“Everyone gets a point except Wanda and Natasha. Steve, Stephen and Tony are tied for first, with Peter and Natasha in second, and Wanda in last.   
The third sequence is chop, Spank, spank, chop, chop.   
“Everyone guesses correctly, rankings are the same as last round.”   
The next sequence is bonk, bonk, chop, spank, spank, bonk.   
Stephen, Tony and Steve get it correct. Peter and Wanda both guessed bonk, bonk, chop, spank, spank, chop while Natasha said chop, bonk, chop, spank, spank, bonk.   
“Tony, Stephen and Steve are still tied for first place! Next round.”   
The sequence is bonk, spank, chop, chop, bonk, spank   
Tony, Stephen, Steve and Wanda get it correct. While Natasha replaced the first bonk with chop while Peter replaced the second chop with spank.   
The second last sequence is bonk, chop, bonk, spank, chop, bonk, bonk.   
Stephen and Tony get it correct while everyone else mess up one of the last two bonks. Steve and Wanda replaced the last one with chop while Peter replaces the second last bonk with chop and Natasha replaced the last one with spank.   
The last sequence is spank, spank, chop, bonk, bonk, chop, spank, bonk, chop.   
Tony and Wanda got it correct. Stephen messed up the last bonk by replacing it with spank. While Steve and Natasha replaced the last spank with bonk and Peter replaced the last bonk with chop.  
“Since he got every sequence right, congratulations Tony, you have won the golden power of veto!” T’Challa puts the veto around Tony’s neck. In that moment, Bucky could see Shuri and T’Challa standing next to one another. 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "Shuri and T’Challa look an awful lot alike. That claim has been made before. Loki did it week 2 and we dismissed it but maybe there was some truth to his words. He was right about me having a prosthetic limb, Steve and Carol both being captains, Stephen having at one point using patients for money and having a dead sister. A fact even Tony didn’t even know before at that point. The person who was closest to Stephen. Not only does Shuri look like T’Challa, but she also seems to be familiar with him and he is familiar with her too, and if they are familiar to each other and are related, they probably think alike too. She is bad news."   
____________________________________________   
Tony walks into the house with the veto as T’Challa leaves, saying goodbye to everyone. Tony and his alliance celebrate in the storage room while Bucky and Steve are in the HOH room.   
“So, are we putting Wanda up?” Steve asks Bucky   
“I have a hunch from the veto that I feel you should know about” Bucky says   
“Oh?” Steve questions   
“Yea, so I was able to get a glimpse of T’Challa and Shuri next to each other and I think Loki might have been right about her and T’Challa being siblings. Think about it, he was right about so much stuff, you being a captain, my prosthetic limb, Clint’s hearing aid, even Stephen’s sister. I think he was right about Shuri being T’Challa’s sister. If that’s the case, he probably trained her before she came into the house. That makes her dangerous since they probably think alike anyways if they’re related. They also seemed familiar with each other when T’Challa shook her hand as if it wasn’t the first time they met.”   
Steve ponders this for a moment before speaking again “Now that I think about it, you might be right. Are you proposing I put Shuri up?”   
“Yes” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "This is some jaw-dropping stuff Bucky is dropping but I trust Bucky 100%, so I don’t think he’d lie to me."   
_____________________________________   
Tony’s alliance is celebrating a veto win in the storage room when Shuri finally brings up who might be a replacement nominee.   
“Who do you think Steve’s gonna put up in your place?” Shuri asks, directing the question to Tony.   
“I already mentioned Wanda being a snake to Steve a few days ago. I think he was on board with putting her up.” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "Now that my brother has been here I’m paranoid since I’m scared someone saw me and my brother near one another and could tell I’m his sister, especially since Loki brought it up earlier and everyone blew him off but now some people are realizing some of what he said was true. I need to go up to Steve myself."   
_______________________________________________   
Shuri goes up to the HOH room to find Steve.   
“Shuri?” Steve says, shocked that Shuri is here alone since she usually brings Peter with her.   
“Yes, I need to talk to you.”   
“uh, ok”   
The two go in and Shuri sits on one of the chairs while Steve sits on the bed. Shuri begins the conversation.   
“So, I heard Tony told you about how Wanda is acting suspiciously.”   
“Yes, she told me there hasn’t been a rogue vote since but I don’t know what to think because I doubt Tony would’ve revealed all that info about himself if it wasn’t for a reason.”   
“Well, I can confirm Tony’s story. If I were in your position I would put her up as she will only be a hindrance and you will actually be taking out a member of Tony’s alliance since she has worked with us and it would be unanimous since she went back on her word with us but has also betrayed your alliance.”   
“I’ll think about it. I’m leaning on putting her up anyways.”

*diary room*   
Steve: "I had to lie to Shuri to keep her off my track. Now that I see Shuri’s plea skills I can tell she’s paranoid and she has to be paranoid for a reason and I think it has to do with her relation to our friendly veto host. They even plead similarly based on what I remember from watching his season. She could go on to win this game if she isn’t stopped soon."   
________________________________________________   
Later in the day, Tony finds everyone in the backyard and says, “Hey everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting.”   
Everyone goes into the living room and takes their spot. Tony then begins to speak “This is the veto meeting; Stephen and I have been nominated for eviction and I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Stephen, you will get a chance to tell me why I should use the veto on you. Stephen looks up at Tony and says, “Well, first of all, I’m your boyfriend.” But then chuckles and continues “But use the veto however you see fit. You won it fair and square.” Tony listens to his speech and continues “Alright, I have decided to use the power of veto on myself. Steve, because I have just vetoed one of your nominations, you will now need to make a replacement.”   
Steve stands at the front and begins his nomination speech. “This person makes me weary about my future in this game and I was presented some interesting info about them and a particular relationship they have. I have decided to nominate Shuri as she is related to our friendly veto host, T’Challa.”   
Shuri is very shocked by Steve’s decision but takes her place in the nomination chair left empty by Tony.   
Tony stands up and says “This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "What the fuck Steve? You told me Wanda was going up!"   
Peter: "Shuri is related to T’Challa?"   
Tony: "Oh shit, this week just got a lot more interesting."   
________________________________________   
Who will be evicted from the big brother house, Stephen or Shuri. Find out tomorrow on big brother!


	28. Episode 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets evicted but the battle back will allow one of the first 4 jury members to come back into the game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I expected it to be, so if you were hoping for a longer chapter, sorry

“All week information about certain houseguests has been thrown around, will rumours send someone home? Find out now, on Big Brother!” 

*big brother intro music* 

“It is day 72 in the big brother house and Shuri and Stephen find themselves on the block. Stephen and Ton were the original targets but then Bucky told HOH Steve that Shuri is bad news due to her relationship to former winner T’Challa. Little do the houseguests know that after tonight’s one of the first 4 jury members will win their way back into the game. But first, after the veto meeting, all hell broke loose in Tony’s alliance." 

“This veto meeting is adjourned.”  
Not even a moment after Tony’s alliance surrounds Shuri with Tony saying “You have some explaining to do” before going to the storage room. Steve’s alliance listens in to what’s going down.  
In the storage room, Shuri is cornered by Tony, Stephen and Peter.  
Shuri, distraught, says “What do you want to know?”  
Peter asks the first question with a sad look on his face, “are you related to T’Challa?”  
Shuri looks down and says “yes”  
Stephen says something next, “why didn’t you tell us?!”  
Shuri replies “Because I knew it would affect my game and I didn’t want it to!”  
“Did you maybe think we would’ve wanted to know if the sister of a winner was in our alliance!? So, we knew what we were getting into?!” says Stephen  
“After everyone blew off what Loki said as fake, I did what I could to cover up that Loki was being honest about my secret because I didn’t want what’s happening right now to happen!” Says Shuri  
“Maybe if you told us maybe we wouldn’t have been mad but now that we found out at this desperate of a time, we have to cut you loose.” Says Tony  
Peter looks down at the ground as Shuri quickly leaves the room. 

*diary room*  
Peter: "I’m hurt that Shuri wasn’t honest with us, but I still want to be her friend and I don’t think Stephen and Tony, particularly Stephen should’ve flown into her like they did."  
_________________________________________________  
Shuri leaves the room and finds Steve and his cronies listening in she looks at them and says, “Go find something else to do you nosy weasels!” 

After everything has calmed down Peter goes to find Shuri. He finds her in the quinjet room in her bed. Peter sits on the edge and asks “Shuri?”  
“What do you want?” She replies  
“I’m not going to interrogate you.” Peter replies  
Shuri pops her head above her blankets to look at Peter. It is clear she had been crying as her eyes are red and puffy and there are streaks on her face where the tears fell.  
“I know you didn’t want people to know your secret and even now that it’s out, our friendship is not affected. I’ll be your friend through and through.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I wish you told me earlier, but it doesn’t change who you are.” 

*diary room*  
Shuri: "I am pretty sure I’m being evicted but it helps knowing Peter isn’t holding what happened against me."  
______________________________________  
“It is now time to see what our jurors have been up to since they were evicted and find out how they reacted to the news of a battle back. Let’s watch.” 

A limo pulls up to the jury house with Thor in tow. Thor gets out of the limo and is amazed by the jury house. He walks in and says “finally, some alone time.” As he claims a bed and chillaxes.  
The next clip is Carol going to the jury house, she gets out of the limo, walks in to find Thor in the kitchen. She says “hello, anyone home?” he turns around and says “no, not you” before going to hug her. Carol shows the disc containing a jury edit of what had happened that week.  
“No, Steve didn’t?!” Thor says  
“Oh yes, he did.” Carol replies  
“Bruh, he literally thought you’d vote against your own ally?” Thor asks in disbelief  
“Damn right he did.” Carol says with a chuckle

The next clip is from last week where Nebula arrives at the jury house. Carol asks Thor who he’d rather see.  
“From a game perspective, I’d love to see Steve or Tony. The door to the jury house opens up and Nebula walks in.  
“Oh no” says Thor  
“What you didn’t want to see me?” Nebula says in response  
“No no, it's not that. We hoped you wouldn’t have been evicted next.”  
“Well that’s sweet, speaking of eviction there’s a battle back next week for us and whoever is evicted next week!” says Nebula  
“You’re joking!?” Carol says with a smile  
“Nope, not joking!” Nebula says smiling.  
The trio celebrates before the jury segment ends. 

“Let’s break the news to the houseguests.” Julie turns around to face them and pops up on the living room screen. “Houseguests! It is nearly time to vote but before you do, whoever is evicted tonight might not be going to the jury. After the vote, whoever is evicted plus the last 3 evictees will compete for a second chance at the money!” Julie gives the houseguests a moment to take in all that information before she gets on with the live show. “In just a few moments your fellow houseguests will vote to evict, each nominee will get a chance to explain why they should stay in the house. Shuri, you will go first.” Shuri stands up and begins her speech “Yes, I am related to T’Challa but that doesn’t mean I am him. I am my own player and circumstantial stuff that was out of my control shouldn’t evict me. Trust me if I could I wouldn’t have become his little sister.” The houseguests chuckle as she sits down. Stephen gets up next “It’s gonna be hard to top that but I just want to say I’m a loyal player and I don’t want to be ripped from the love of my life so soon.” Stephen looks at Tony while saying the last part. 

Julie begins to speak again after Stephen sits back down. “Alright, it is now time to vote, Steve, as head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Steve, you will only vote in the case of a tie. Bucky, please go to the diary room. Bucky was adamant Shuri be evicted, will he stick to his hunch? Hello Bucky.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Shuri.”  
“Tony is obviously more closely aligned with Stephen than Shuri, will he pick his boyfriend over his friend. Hello Tony.”  
“Hello Julie, you’re stunning as always”  
“Thank you. Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I sadly vote to evict Shuri.”  
Wanda is flip-flopping between alliances but since both alliances have a common goal this week, this may be an easy vote for her. Hello Wanda.”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Shuri.”  
“With that Shuri will participate in the battle back, Natasha’s vote should reflect that of both her allies. Hello Natasha”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Shuri.”  
“Peter is very close with Shuri and Stephen, who does he think will get him further. Hello Peter  
“Hi, Julie.”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I very sadly vote to evict my good friend, Shuri.”  
Peter leaves the diary room and sits back down on the couch. Julie begins speaking again. 

“Ok, When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguests will get a few moments to change into their gear in the New York Room. By a vote of 5-0, Shuri, get ready for the battle back.” Shuri gets up and gets changed quickly and comes back out to join the others while the first 3 jury members come back in. Everyone has a quick reunion before Julie tells everyone where to go.  
“Houseguests, you will go to the bedrooms, so you won’t know who comes back in. Thor, Carol, Nebula and Shuri, you will go to the backyard to compete for a chance to re-enter the game.  
The 4 go to the backyard to await Julie’s instructions.  
“To come back into the game, you must get 6 yellow balls into your tube. Whoever gets 6 balls first or the most in 3 minutes will come back into the game. Everyone understand?”  
Everyone nods.  
“Alright, your time starts now.”  
All 4 rush into the pit to get the right ball. Shuri and Carol get one at the same time and put it into their respective tubes. Thor gets one next, followed by Nebula. A minute and a half passes and Shuri and Carol are tied with 3 each, Nebula with 2 and Thor with 1. Nebula gets another ball with Shuri taking the lead and getting 2 more within 10 seconds of each other. Carol gets another one and so does Thor but it is too late as Shuri gets 6 and presses her buzzer, ending the competition.  
“Congratulations Shuri, you will get another chance at the half-million!”  
All 4 jurors hug and say goodbye before Shuri enters the bedroom  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily!” Everyone is happy for her. Peter hugs her to where she is almost knocked off her feet.  
“Houseguests, please come to the backyard!” Julie says. The houseguests oblige.  
The backyard is changed up to a new competition. Everyone is shocked when they go outside. Everyone has changed into new clothes as there was a commercial break. This competition is called slip and slide. You will fill up a small cup with water and try to slide over to fill up your barrel. The first person to fill up their barrel and retrieve the ball will become the new head of household. Steve, as outgoing head of household you are not eligible to compete. Everyone else, this competition starts now.”  
Julie turns to the audience outside of the house.  
“To see who will become the new head of household, tune in Sunday, on Wednesday, the power of veto is back up for grabs and a week from tonight, someone else will join the jury. From outside the Big Brother house, I’m Julie Chen, goodnight.”  
The camera focuses on the houseguests who are slipping through this HOH competition. Right as the live show ends, Peter does a faceplant and everyone laughs with Bucky, Tony, Stephen and Shuri are neck in neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The zingbot episode is coming on Wednesday so if you have any zings/roasts for any of the remaining houseguests please leave them in the comments. If I like it, I will use it and give you credit :)


	29. Episode 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new HOH is crowned. Steve is being childish. Two people get put on the block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week since school is kicking my ass

The houseguests continue their slippery endeavour to win HOH.   
Currently Tony is in the lead with Bucky, Tony, Stephen and Shuri right behind him. People keep fumbling about the course. 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I’m so glad to be back so I need this HOH to make sure I don’t waltz right back out that door."   
Bucky: "This course is so damn slippery."   
______________________________________________________   
Tony begins to take a definitive lead as everyone’s containers start to fill up. Bucky slips and drops all his liquid on his face. Wanda next to him is slowly chugging along 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "I maybe filling my container slowly but I haven’t slipped yet sooo."   
___________________________________________________   
Wanda then slips and lands on her knees, dropping her cup.   
Natasha begins to catch up to Bucky who is currently in 4th place and Bucky picks up the pace. 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "This is the first time that the time I spent doing ballet helped me in my adult life."   
________________________________  
Peter can’t seem to stay stood up as he keeps slipping. Much to the amusement of his fellow houseguests. He has definitely made the funniest slips during this competition. Getting laughs from Steve and the people actually competing in this comp. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "This comp is really bringing back my days as an awkward high school student."   
___________________________________________   
More time passes and the containers get more filled up, people begin to reach for their balls to no avail. After every trip, 3 of the top 4 contenders keep trying to reach for their ball, Shuri, Stephen and Bucky. Tony on the other hand who is in the lead realizes something about the containers and doesn’t waste his time trying to reach for the ball.

*diary room*   
Tony: "These containers are designed so that the ball must be sticking out before you can reach it. Very clever big brother."   
____________________________________  
This time seems to pay off for Tony who is filling his container up at a steadier rate and eventually his ball begins to stick out at the top. Now he is trying to get at it as he realizes he can. Each time he fails he goes to get more liquid. After 2 more trips, Tony is able to get the ball and press the buzzer, thus making him the new head of household.   
“WOOOO, GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEY STEVE!” Tony says celebrating. Steve just drops it on the ground for Tony to fetch himself 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Tony can fetch that key like the dog he is"   
_____________________________   
Tony picks up the key as he and his posse head into the house leaving Steve and his crew outside. Tony and co go to celebrate their victory in the storage room and they all come into a group hug. Tony and Stephen leave. Afterwards, Peter and Shuri share a hug of their own. Peter pulls away first and breaks the silence.   
“I’m so glad you’re back. I also think it is the best thing for our alliance.”   
“Weren’t Stephen and Tony pretty mad that I hid my secret from them?” Shuri replies   
“Yea but Tony knows an opportunity when he sees it and he’s not going to miss the opportunity to take out a member of Steve’s alliance, mad or not.” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "It wouldn’t make sense for them to send me right back out the door."   
_________________________________________   
Later, Tony gets the all-clear to go up to the HOH room and he yells out from the diary room “Who wants to see my HOH room?” Everyone follows him except Steve, who just sits on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Tony pokes his head in and says “You gonna come up?” Steve simply shakes his head.

*diary room*   
Steve: "I don’t want to see Tony’s HOH room so I will not be pressured by what the people want me to do."  
__________________________________  
Tony shrugs and leaves Steve be. Everyone else follows Tony upstairs. He opens the door to his HOH room and sees photos of his friends with one of him and his mother. After everyone leaves, Tony reads his letter from home. 

Dear Tony,   
Everything is going well with the company; your popularity has skyrocketed! Me and Rhodes have missed you around but we’re proud of the game you’re playing. Honestly, you’re playing almost the way Rhodes and I expected except for finding a boyfriend. We can’t wait to meet him after this is all said and done.   
Lots of love,   
Pepper Potts 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Pepper is one of my longest standing employees and a good personal friend too. Her and Rhodey, my college best friend and someone who competed on Big brother a few seasons ago. We’re all super close and I hope she likes Stephen when she gets to meet him, she’s a pretty good judge of character."  
_________________________________________________________   
Later in the day, Tony, Stephen, Peter and Shuri are in the HOH room discussing possible nominations.   
“I want revenge so I want to put up Steve and Bucky,” says Tony  
Shuri interjects “We should put up Bucky and Wanda since she put you up just a few weeks ago and then hope one of them wins the veto and put Steve up in his or her place.”   
“How can we know we can trust you?” Stephen asks   
“I wouldn’t be helping you otherwise.”   
“I agree with Shuri, this is a really good idea. All this evidence against her is circumstantial.” Peter says defending his friend. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I’m very apprehensive about Shuri but for now I will trust her but not 100%"   
~~~~~   
Bucky: I’ve been really frustrated with how Steve has been acting and I know if he continues this we’ll be ousted soon enough so I need to talk to him.  
___________________________________________________   
Bucky approaches Steve about his behaviour recently.   
“Steve, why are you acting like this?” Bucky asks once he’s gotten Steve alone   
“What do you mean?”   
“I don’t like Tony as much as the next person but you need to show some respect. You threw the HOH key on the ground, you wouldn’t go up to the HOH room. You know how people would react to that right? It paints a huge target on your back and our enemies are in power. Are you trying to get evicted?” Bucky says frustrated with Steve   
“I’m pretty sure it’s well known how I feel about Tony” Steve replies   
“Yes, I know but you need to be civil. For our game together.” Bucky pleads   
“Fine. But only for you.” Steve surrenders 

*diary room*   
Steve: "I’ll only be civil around Tony because of Bucky and nothing else."   
______________________________________  
“Hey everyone it’s time for the nomination ceremony” Tony says to everyone. Everyone files into the dining room and around the now smaller table. “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is-” Wanda’s face appears on the memory wall. “The next person I have nominated is-” Bucky’s face appears on the memory wall. Tony lets the shock set in on both their faces before continuing “I have nominated you Wanda and you Bucky. Wanda, you nominated me a few weeks ago and betrayed our deal. So tit for tat. Bucky, you are part of a powerful duo and did very well in the HOH competition so I feel you may become a threat down the road and I’d rather nip it in the bud before you become unstoppable. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” Tony finishes before going back upstairs. 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I need to get out there and win this veto to save myself."   
Wanda: "I see what Tony is doing. He’s leaving a backdoor plan open for Steve. I need to get back on Tony’s good side so he will take me off and put Steve up next to Bucky."   
___________________________________________   
Who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save either Bucky or Wanda from eviction? Plus Zingbot makes his return. What will he say to the houseguests? Tune in Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zingbot is coming to roast the houseguests on Wednesday so please if you have any ideas for any houseguest specific roasts please comment them down below :)


	30. Episode 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zingbot is back and a veto is won. Some deals are proposed by both nominees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long and it's finally here :D

Previously on Big Brother, Tony became the new head of household and came back with a vengeance nominating Wanda and Bucky with a possible plan to introduce Steve to the backdoor. Tonight, Zingbot returns to host the veto! Who will win the veto, and will the backdoor plan come into fruition? All tonight, on Big Brother!

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned.”   
Everyone gets up from the table, taking in what happened. Some doing so better than others. 

*diary room*   
Steve: "So this is Tony’s bright idea to fuck with me and Bucky isn’t it? What an ass!"   
__________________________________________________________   
Bucky is sad about being nominated as he just sits on Steve’s bed with his head in his hands.   
“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to be nominated next to Wanda to be honest.”   
“If I know Tony, he’s probably pressing his luck and trying to get me up there with Wanda as a pawn.”   
“Honestly, maybe.” Replies Bucky, still feeling down. 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I don’t know what to think right now. I can’t say I’m shocked by no means, but I’m just shocked I’m up next to Wanda."   
________________________________________________   
Bright and early the next morning, Tony is called into the diary room. He comes out a few minutes later saying “Hey, everyone, it’s time to pick players for the veto competition!” Everyone comes to the living room and wait for Tony to speak. “Only 6 people will play in the veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees and 3 people selected by random draw. Will the two nominees join me up here please?” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I really hope Steve isn’t picked for the competition. If he wins this veto, he’ll take Bucky and both plan A and plan B are gone. "   
___________________________________________________________   
“As head of household, I will pick first” Tony says as he puts his hand into the bag. “Shuri.” He says as he pulls out her chip. Bucky is picking next   
*diary room*   
Bucky: Please let me pull houseguest choice or Steve.   
_________________________   
“Peter” Bucky says as he pulls out his chip. Bucky is visibly disappointed   
Wanda is last to pick, she pulls out a chip and her face lights up “houseguest choice. I pick Natasha!” Natasha comes up excitedly to join Wanda. Tony speaks again “Big Brother will let us know when the competition is to begin, good luck!” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Of course, the one competition where I need to be picked I don’t."   
__________________________________   
Tony and his crew go up to the HOH room to assess their chances of winning the veto so they can alter their plan accordingly.   
“I’m so relieved Steve isn’t playing in this veto” Tony says breathing a sigh of relief   
“Same here” Stephen says as he plops down next to Tony   
“The only person who’s gonna take Bucky off would be Bucky himself since Steve isn’t playing” Peter says   
Shuri adds “If Wanda or Nat win Wanda would come off. If we win, we can do whatever. I think backdooring Steve would be great.”   
“Yea, but at the same time I don’t know how much we can trust Wanda not to put us up. You know what happened last time we put any faith in her.” Tony replies   
“I love how you just assume Shuri isn’t suggesting taking Bucky off” Peter says with a laugh   
“Well that would make no sense whatsoever and I think she would realize that” Stephen says   
Shuri laughs but before she can reply there is doorbell ringing. Tony assumes it’s the doorbell for the HOH room but when he opens the door there is no one there. He goes downstairs and sees Steve and his group mobilizing towards the front door. Tony gets his group to go down there too and to everyone’s amazement, Zingbot is there. “I’m back bitches!”

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I’m so glad I made it to Zingbot week. He just roasts the houseguests, hosts a veto and leaves like a damn savage. To this day I love how he called my brother a furry."   
______________________________________   
Zingbot enters the house and moves to the dining room with the rest of the houseguests. Everyone knows whats coming The first one he looks at is Stephen. “What do you call someone who loves to be the little spoon, likes red blankets and has a huge ego?” Tony keeps pointing to himself before Zingbot continues “you call him Stephen. Zing!” Stephen is stood there in shock while everyone else has their hands over their mouths as they just realized shit’s gonna get real. Zingbot starts talking again “I’m so impressed with this season’s roster. All the guys are so tall. Sorry, Tony, didn’t see you there! Zing!” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I’m not THAT short!"   
_________________________________  
“Natasha, you’ve been playing a pretty under the radar game. Nobody knows anything about you, except your crush on Wanda. Zing!” Natasha blushes with her hands over her mouth as Wanda puts her hand on her shoulder. “Steve, I was surprised to find out that you’re a captain in the army, because you only care about one soldier. Zing! Every soldier left behind!” Steve is flabbergasted and trying to process what Zingbot has said. 

*diary room*   
Steve: "I’ll have you know I’m very good at my job."   
____________________________________   
“Bucky, you seem to be having a great time this summer, riding Steve’s coattails! Zing!”   
Steve puts his arm around Bucky as he comprehends everything that was just said. Everyone else is having a laugh before Zingbot moves on. “Shuri, for someone who loves the sun, it’s no surprise you don’t get sunburnt, since you spend so much time in your brother’s shadow! Zing Zing Zing!” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I am not my brother, nor will I accept being anything like that furry"   
______________________________________  
“Peter, you’ve been very unproblematic this season, you have caused very few problems. However, the only problems you have caused are with your girlfriend.” Shuri and Peter are shook. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "Me and Shuri are just good friends. MJ watches the feeds, she knows I’m not cheating."   
___________________________________________________   
“Wanda, you must really love gymnastics, considering how much you like to flip!” Everyone knows its true and are laughing so hard with their hands over their mouths. Zingbot finishes his roasting and says “Get dressed and head to the backyard because after so much roasting I need a repair. It’s time for the veto competition.”   
Everyone gets ready and goes to the backyard. They find a repair chamber and 6 spots where the competitors would play. There are 4 circuit boards for each houseguest. Zingbot goes into his repair chamber as Stephen reads the instructions on the card he was given before the comp. “Zingbot needs regular maintenance to keep his zings top-notch. In order to win this competition, you must make sure each circuit board is lit up by connecting the right cables to the right holes. On your mark, get set go!” Everyone begins the competition 

*diary room*   
Tony: "This is in my wheelhouse! I know a thing or two about circuits"   
Peter: "One time, Uncle Ben couldn’t figure what was wrong with the electricity and I fixed it so I think I know something about circuits."   
______________________________________________   
Quickly, you can tell Tony, Peter and Shuri know what they’re doing as they rapidly get through the first board. Wanda comes right behind them 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "I need this veto to take myself off."   
_______________________________   
Tony and Peter get a slight edge over Shuri and Wanda while Bucky catches up to the two girls while Natasha struggles. Peter takes the lead when he gets to his 3rd circuit board. Tony catches up soon after. Natasha finally makes it to her second board while Shuri and Bucky make it to the third one. Wanda is still struggling 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "This is so damn hard what the fuck?"   
________________________________   
Tony makes it to the 4th one first but Peter makes it shortly afterwards. Tony begins to stumble on the 4th one as Bucky makes it to the 4th one as well in a rapid come from behind style. But it’s no use as Peter completes the final circuit, this securing the power of veto. Zingbot comes out of his chamber and says “I feel good as new. Congratulations Peter, you have won the power of veto!” Stephen hands Peter the power of veto as they celebrate. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "Now that I have this, my alliance has all the power to send home whoever we want!"   
Tony: "I wish I had won it but I’m glad Peter did as he is one of my biggest allies."   
Bucky: "Ugh I didn’t win this. Now I’m probably stuck on the block. I just hope Steve doesn’t end up next to me."  
___________________________________________________________   
Everyone goes back into the house after the action has died down. After Steve and Bucky venture in the house further, Wanda and Natasha approach Tony. Wanda taps Tony’s shoulder and says, “a word?” Everyone goes up to the HOH room and Wanda and Nat lay their proposal onto Tony’s alliance.  
“So I know you probably don’t trust me-”  
Tony interrupts “definitely don’t trust you.”   
Wanda continues “But you want Steve out, I want Steve out, I think we should work together to get out Steve and Bucky.”   
Natasha adds “We’ll even go up as pawns to get rid of them.” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I know damn well they’re desperate but I sure as fuck don’t trust them at all. I’ll shake on it, go with the flow but the second Steve and Bucky are gone, they’re gonna be gone too. We just can’t let them win any HOH’s."   
______________________________________________   
“You got yourselves a deal” Tony says shaking both Wanda and Natasha’s hands   
Later, Stephen notices Bucky walking up to the HOH room. The only people in there are Tony and Peter. Bucky knocks and Tony lets him in. “Tony, I know I’m being targeted this week but seriously is there anything I can do?”   
“Honestly, not really.”   
“I’ll help you get Wanda out I promise. She’s deceptive and I’m sure she tried to make a deal with you earlier. I would watch your back and maybe consider blindsiding her.” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Sorry Bucky, but you’re with Steve and the only person I trust less than Wanda is Steve."   
____________________________________________________  
The next day Peter looks at the memory wall, considering everything he’s heard before going to the backyard and saying, “hey, everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting.”   
Everyone gathers in the living room while Peter prepares to speak. “This is the veto ceremony. Wanda and Bucky have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. I will give both nominees a chance to explain why I should use the power of veto on them.” Bucky goes first “I’m a trustworthy and loyal player who won’t make a deal with you and then immediately put you on the block” Bucky sits back down, and Wanda goes next “Peter, we have a deal. Take me off and we can finally get a powerful showmance out of this house!” Peter takes all this in and begins talking again “I have decided to use the power of veto on Wanda.” Peter puts the veto around her neck ad starts talking “Tony, because I have just vetoed one of your nominations, you must now select a replacement nominee.” Peter sits down and Tony stands at the front of the room. “I’m honestly so happy to do this. I’ve been waiting 10 weeks too long for this. With great joy I nominate Steve.”   
Steve angrily sits on the block next to his boyfriend. Peter stands back up and says “this veto meeting is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Steve: "Oh I see how it is, you’ll pay for this one way or another Tony Stark!"   
__________________________________________   
“Who will be evicted from the big brother house, Bucky or Steve?” Find out tomorrow on Big Brother!”


	31. Episode 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone becomes a new member of the jury, someone becomes the new head of household

“An unlikely deal forces a showmance to be broke up tonight. Which one will be sent to jury? Find out tonight on Big Brother!” 

*big brother intro music* 

“A deal between Wanda and Tony led to Steve and Bucky being on the block on eviction night forcing them to be broke up. Which one will be sent packing, find out soon? But first, tensions are very high after the veto meeting just watch. 

“This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

Steve and Bucky look angry for being nominated together, Tony sensing this says “sucks to suck guys” while shrugging his shoulders 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "I’m not happy I’m still on the block but I know I’m probably not the target. I’m sad that I’ll probably lose Steve for the rest of the time I’m in this house, but I need to keep my head in the game. I’ll let him do his worst to Tony."  
________________________________________________________  
“You didn’t even give me a chance to try and save myself!”  
“Do you not know how this game works, I don’t have to give you a chance to save yourself. Just admit that you got got. I’m not gonna argue with you, Steve.” Replies Tony  
“You’ll pay for this Tony.”  
“I’m sure I will.” Tony replies sarcastically as he walks away from the brewing situation. Steve begins pacing back and forth around the New York room with Bucky sitting on his bed.  
“This just some bullshit” Steve says  
“I bet Wanda had something to do with this. Tony has said that Wanda betrayed them one and her zing mentioned flipping.”  
Meanwhile, in the HOH room, Wanda, Natasha, Tony, Stephen, Shuri and Peter are celebrating a job well done.  
“About time we get this jerk out of the house!” says Wanda  
“He’s been here 10 weeks too long if you ask me” replies Tony  
“If we get Steve out, we gotta eliminate Bucky as soon as possible” replies Stephen  
“Agreed, he’ll be out for revenge” says Natasha 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "Admittedly I feel bad for Bucky but it’s his fault he linked up with the wrong person."  
__________________________________________  
That night bird sounds play throughout the house. Everyone goes to the memory wall to find all the pictures are just birds. More information comes over the intercom “For the next head of household competition you will need to recall various bird calls. Each call will start with me saying which bird it is and then the call itself. Have fun!”  
Not long after it starts “This is the call of a crow” and then a crow’s call plays.  
In the middle of the night, two calls are played, a parrot and a duck. The houseguests struggle to wake up and listen.  
The next day it is crazy, everyone is extremely tired after being rudely awakened twice by bird calls. Early in the morning, a goose call plays waking everyone up for the day. During breakfast, a woodpecker call plays. The calls take a rest for a few hours until two happen within an hour. A hummingbird and a pigeon. The last few play later in the day. Those being a mockingbird, a cardinal, a sparrow and an owl.  
At the regular family meal before eviction night, everyone is coming to eat some beef stroganoff that Natasha and Wanda made when Steve finally explodes. 

*diary room*  
Steve: "I’ve let these feelings fester long enough."  
____________________________________________________  
“I can’t take this anymore, nobody here except Bucky deserves to win this game. Y’all are deceptive, lying, fake bitches. Wanda and Nat, we were allies but then you join the opposing side to put me up. That’s how you repay me for being your ally and being there for you this whole time.”  
Wanda interrupts “There for me?! You shot down everything I proposed even if it was the better move to make. If you had actually listened to me Tony and Stephen probably wouldn’t have still been here! No offence you two.”  
Stephen gives a glare “none taken”  
“No one here except Bucky deserves the win.”  
“This is big brother Steve, I get that you’re salty that you’re on the block with your boyfriend but you can’t win this game without deception.” Says Stephen  
“On top of this, you put Stephen and I up together so there's no need of you to be flipping shit. It’s so hypocritical!” says Tony 

*diary room*  
Tony: "Every day I live in this house with Steve, it becomes more and more clear how much of a tool he is. I’m so glad we broke up!"  
_________________________________________________  
“It is nearly time for the live vote and eviction, let’s check in on the houseguests. Houseguests! It is almost time to vote but before you do, each nominee will get a chance to say why they should stay, Bucky, you’re up first. Bucky stands up and says “Although I am being separated from my lover tonight, I am not ready for this experience to end. I have made other friendships I want to keep fostering and I’ll do anything to stay in this house.” Bucky sits back down, and Steve jumps up to begin his pitch. “Honestly, you are all insufferable and I feel betrayed being up here. Wanda and Natasha, you will not be getting my jury vote no matter what. Same goes to Tony and Stephen. I hate to be separated from my one and only and the blood from that is on everyone’s hands.”  
Julie begins to rush him “Final remarks Steve.”  
Steve continues through Julie’s words “What I am saying is that Peter and Shuri, you need to get Tony and Stephen out and Wanda and Natasha out. Thank you.” Steve sits back down, and Julie can continue “Okay, it is now time for the live vote and eviction, Tony, as head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Shuri, please go to the diary room. Shuri is close to Tony and Stephen who want Steve out. Will she oblige? Hello Shuri.”  
“Hi Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Steve-o”  
“Wanda has grown very frustrated with Steve and by extension Bucky, will she get rid of the root or the bud of her problems. Hello Wanda.”  
“Hello, Julie.”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I gladly vote to evict the one and only Steve Rogers.”  
“Stephen has despised Steve since week 1, his vote should be no surprise. Hello Stephen.”  
“Hello, Julie.”  
“Please cast your vote to evict”  
Stephen has a big grin on his face when he says “I very happily vote to evict Steve.”  
“Natasha has listened to Wanda’s problems with Steve all season, will her vote align with Wanda’s? Hello Natasha.”  
“Hello, Julie.”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I vote to evict Steve.”  
“Peter has been a close ally of Tony’s all season. Will his vote align with the rest of his allies’? Hello Peter.”  
“Hi, Julie.”  
“Please cast your vote to evict.”  
“With great joy, I vote to evict Steve.”  
Peter walks back out of the diary room as everyone awaits the vote. Bucky and Steve are holding hands in the nomination chairs. Julie comes back “Once I reveal the vote. The evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, grab his belonging and walk out the front door. By a vote of 6-0, Steve, you have been evicted from the big brother house.” Steve stands up, gives Bucky a big hug and a parting kiss and whispers “I love you so much, see you on the outside.” Bucky smiles through the tears. Everyone else is ecstatic to see Steve go. Steve says a quick goodbye to Shuri and Peter before getting his bags. He gives Bucky another kiss at the door before Tony starts “Class act finally leaves the house.” Steve looks back and says “What did you just say?”  
Tony replies “You heard me, get out of here! There’s a big crowd waiting for you.”  
“Just so you know Tony, you will not win this season.” And with that Steve leaves before Julie rushes him. Tony yells after him “good riddance!”. Steve exits the house and walks out to a crowd. There are some cheers but also a lot of booing. Julie quickly puts a stop to it before Steve sits in the chair next to Julie’s. Inside the house, everyone except Bucky are celebrating Steve’s picture turning grey. Bucky is crying. Natasha notices this and gives him a hug. When Julie looks back at Steve, Steve is looking down. “Steve, you doing okay?” she asks  
“It hurts to see Bucky like that.”  
“Speaking of you and Bucky, are you planning to continue this relationship outside the house?”  
“Yes, of course. I feel like he is my soulmate.”  
“What was it like playing the game and forming a new relationship with your ex also forming a new relationship in the house?”  
“At first, it was difficult since I had some unresolved feelings for Tony but being with Bucky and just living with Tony, in general, made me realize I deserve better and help me resolve those feelings.”  
“Some people might have said you moved on so fast. What do you have to say to that?”  
“Basically, love comes when it comes and mine just so happened to come while I was getting over my ex. Bucky is my soulmate and he came at that specific time.”  
“How do you feel about Tony and Stephen?”  
“Honestly, at first it hurt to see them together, but I’ve realized they’re made for each other. Arrogant, check, rich, check, assholes, check. Did I mention arrogant? They have so much in common.”  
“Please don’t swear.” Julie says  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Anyways your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you.”  
The first one is from Natasha  
“Steve, you’re a great guy but you maybe you should’ve listened to your allies more. Sorry to see you go and I wish you and Bucky all the best.”  
The next one is from Peter  
“I hope you realize what a meme is now. You’re a great guy and voting you out was not personal. I hope you can forgive me.”  
The next one is from Shuri  
“Steve-o! You old man. You’re an awesome guy but the game got the better of you so I had to vote you out. It was nothing personal.”  
The last one is from Bucky  
“Steve, my man, my boo. Having you in the house was an experience I had never dreamed I’d experience. I feel like we were meant for each other. I love you so damn much and I am heartbroken that you’re not here with me. I hope we continue this on the outside. I love you Steve.”  
Steve is blushing with some tears.  
“Bucky said he loved you, how does that feel?”  
“It feels amazing that Bucky feels the same way I do about him. I am crazy about him and I love him so much too.”  
“Well Steve, you are off to jury, but you will come back on finale night to decide who will win this season.”  
“Thank you, Julie.” Steve says shaking her hand

“Next, a new head of household will be crowned. Free from the threat of eviction the head of household must put up two fellow houseguests for eviction. Let’s go to the backyard to begin this competition. Houseguests! Last night, you heard several bird calls. In this competition we will play a few of them and you will need to give the correct bird to move on to the next question. Get it wrong and you’re out. Tony, as outgoing head of household, you are ineligible to compete. Everyone understand?”  
Everyone nods  
“Ok, first one.”  
A hummingbird call plays  
“Is this A, a hummingbird or B a sparrow.  
Everyone turns their block to reveal their answers.  
“Everyone gets it right except Natasha. Natasha, please reset and step down. Next one.”  
A cardinal call plays  
“Is this A a Parrot or B a cardinal”  
Everyone reveals their answers in a timely fashion  
“Everyone gets it right except for Peter, and Wanda, please reset step down.”  
“Next one.”  
A crow’s call plays.  
“Is this A a duck or B a crow?”  
Everyone reveals their answers quickly  
“Everyone got it right, everyone moves on. Next one.”  
A goose call plays  
“Is this A, a goose call or B a duck call.”  
Once everyone has an answer Julie says “Everyone got it right except Shuri. Shuri, please reset and step down.” It is down to Peter, Stephen and Bucky  
“Next one.”  
A woodpecker call plays  
“Is this A Woodpecker or B Pigeon?”  
Everyone gets an answer but both Peter’s and Stephen’s answers came with uncertainty. This shows in what Julie says  
“Answers are locked. Stephen and Peter step down, congratulations Bucky you are the new head of household! Tony, please hand over the key.”  
Tony holds his arm out and gives Bucky the key while Bucky celebrates.  
Julie says “goodnight houseguests.”  
The houseguests say “goodnight” back  
Julie then turns to the audience and says “To find out who Bucky nominates tune in on Sunday, another power of veto competition is played on Wednesday and a week from tonight another houseguest joins the growing jury. From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this episode has been long-awaited by some xD


	32. Episode 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a hard decision to make, but two people have to be nominated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter cuz school is kicking my ass. I have two midterms coming up on Tuesday so the next chapter shouldn't be too affected by this.

“Goodnight houseguests” 

Bucky is celebrating by himself as everyone else begins to scramble 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "I can take back some control after losing my number one ally."  
________________________________________________  
Everyone came together to take out Steve and Bucky but now that Bucky is the new head of household, everyone is in a precarious spot

*diary room*  
Tony: "Of course Bucky won HOH this week. Great, just great."  
Natasha: "Bucky will probably want to take revenge so if Wanda and I go to negotiate with him we could see us not being on the block."  
_____________________________________________________  
The next morning Wanda and Natasha come up to Bucky’s HOH room.  
“What do you two want?” Bucky says when he sees them  
“We’re here to negotiate.” Says Wanda  
“Uh, okay. What do you have to say” He says letting the two in  
“Listen, I know you’re mad at us-” says Natasha before getting interrupted  
“Damn right, we were supposed to be allies but you voted Steve out.”  
“Ok, he was a bigger threat than you. Anyways, I was hoping, you’d be more willing to put up two people from Tony’s alliance. They are a bigger force than just us.” says Natasha  
“I am looking to get revenge to be frank with you. But who would I put up next to Tony? Stephen’s never nominated me.”  
“Shuri? I know damn well Steve didn’t come up with the plan to evict her based on her close resemblance to T’Challa. He's as observant as dead dog. You couldn’t squash her the first time; this could be your week to try and squash her for real.” Says Wanda  
“We’ll even help you get one of them out. Just say the word and we’ll be there.” Says Natasha

*diary room*  
Bucky: "Wanda and Nat are sketchy, but they do bring up a good idea."  
_____________________________________  
Next, Tony’s alliance comes up to the HOH room to negotiate 

*diary room*  
Peter: "Bucky is a complete wildcard now that Steve is gone."  
________________________________________  
“Bucky, I know you’re mad but hear me out.” Says Tony  
Bucky gives Tony a cold glare  
“Wanda and Natasha are completely untrustworthy so I say they should go up.” Tony says  
“They completely betrayed you and took out your biggest ally and I bet they’ve already been up here talking to you.” Says Stephen  
“I don’t trust them at all and I certainly wouldn’t if they took out my number one ally” says Shuri  
"That's true too." says Bucky, not overly sure what to say

*diary room*  
Bucky: "Both sides bring up good points and might make this nomination harder than I originally expected."  
_____________________________________________  
Later in the day, everyone is outside enjoying the warm weather. Natasha and Wanda are sunbathing, Peter and Shuri are in the pool and Tony and Stephen are in the hammock. Everyone except Bucky. Bucky is inside the house contemplating his nominations. He is pacing back and forth taking into account what Wanda and Nat said vs what Tony and co said. 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "If I nominate Wanda and Nat, I’ll make a larger group angry but it might be a bigger move to nominate Tony. But since I want revenge, the only thing Stephen has done is vote against me. I formulated the plan to get Shuri out and it would’ve worked had there not been a battle back so I kinda want to nominate her with him and if she wins put Stephen up though I know Stephen hasn’t slighted me in the same ways as Tony or even Shuri. Had Shuri been evicted, things could’ve gone differently, and Steve might not have been evicted. I still think Shuri is bad news, but I also think the same thing with Stephen."  
____________________________________________________________  
As Bucky puts his keys in the box he sits on his bed with his head in his hands, feeling the pressure of the game getting to him. Once he finally decides, he goes to the backyard to get everyone and says “Hey, everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Everyone comes and sits at the dining table awaiting what could happen 

*diary room*  
Wanda: "I hope Bucky takes mine and Nat’s advice and takes a stab at Tony’s alliance."  
Tony: "I hope Bucky sees how deceptive Wanda and Nat are and he gets one of them out."  
_________________________________________________________  
“This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is-” Tony’s face appears on the memory wall. He is not shocked. “The next houseguest I have nominated is-” Shuri’s face appears on the memory wall. “I have nominated you Tony and you Shuri. I went through a big loss recently at the hands of everyone here so for me, this week is about vengeance and revenge. Tony, you nominated me and Steve and ultimately sent Steve packing, poetic justice for you but devastating for me. Shuri, I know this is a less obvious one but remember Steve’s last HOH when you were supposed to be backdoored but fought your way back into the game?” Shuri nods her head in response. “Well it was me who came up with that plan and it may have failed the first time but this time it won’t. I have, however, given both of you the chance to play for the power of veto if you want to take yourself off. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "I thought it would be a better option to take a shot at Tony’s alliance. I know I won’t be here much longer since I can’t compete in next week’s HOH competition so I might as well fuck with the big alliance. You’re only in here once in most circumstances and I’ll know I’ll regret not going after them."  
Shuri: "I’m not happy Bucky put me up but at least I’ll have a chance to play in the veto this time. Gotta stay positive!"  
Tony: "The only thing I’ll give Bucky is that his reasoning is decent."  
________________________________________________________  
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Tony or Shuri from eviction? Find out Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on my last chapter! I really appreciate it when someone takes the time to invest themselves with my story or to say they've binge read it! It warms my heart :)


	33. Episode 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wins the veto. Natasha is second-guessing herself

Previously on Big Brother, Bucky became the new head of household and decided to focus on revenge by putting up Tony for nominating him and Steve and by putting up Shuri for not going home the first time he tried to evict her. Tonight, the power of veto is back up for grabs and this one is more important than ever! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned.”   
Things are pretty quiet afterwards. Bucky goes back up to his HOH room when Wanda and Natasha come upstairs. Bucky lets them in and they immediately go to him   
“Thank you so much!” Natasha says   
“We really appreciate you not nominating us.” Wanda says 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I didn’t nominate Tony and Shuri because I didn’t want to nominate Wanda and Natasha, but I’ll let them think that they influenced me."   
_________________________________________________  
“It’s no problem, though I have something to ask you in exchange.” Bucky says   
“What is it?” inquires Wanda   
“Do not nominate me or go against me at any point.” Says Bucky 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "I have conflicting deals with Tony and Bucky. As long as Nat and I throw competitions we’ll be fine hopefully, so we don’t need to show our hand."   
__________________________________________   
The next morning it is time to pick players for the veto competition. Bucky lets everyone know this by saying “Hey, everyone! It’s time to pick players for the veto competition.”   
Everyone comes into the living room and gets settled away, with Tony and Shuri taking their places in the nomination chairs. Bucky begins the usual spiel. “Only 6 people will compete in the veto competition, the head of household, the two nominees and 3 other people selected by random draw. Will the two nominees join me up here please?”. Tony and Shuri walk up to either side of Bucky as Bucky continues “As head of household I will pick first.” He puts his hand in the box and moves it around hoping to pick someone who won’t change the nominations 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I hope I pick Wanda or Nat because even though they’re untrustworthy but they’re my best bet at possibly getting what I want this week."  
______________________________________________________   
“Natasha”   
Natasha joins the trio up at the front of the room as Shuri begins to pick. She places her hand in the bag and picks up a chip.   
“Peter” 

*diary room*   
Shuri: "I’m so glad I picked Peter, he’s my closest ally and might change the nominations in my favour."   
Peter: "I’m a little uneasy being picked this week since if I win, I would have to pick between two of my closest allies and friends."  
___________________________________________________  
Next is Tony’s turn. He puts his hand in the bag and picks a chip out. “Stephen”   
Stephen excitedly comes up to join everyone up front.   
Bucky begins talking again “Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck!”   
Afterwards, everyone disperses.  
Wanda and Natasha go to the quinjet room.   
“We’re throwing this comp right?” Wanda asks Natasha   
“Why would we throw the comp?” asks Natasha   
“Because we won’t need to show our hand since we got conflicting deals with Tony and Bucky.”  
“Fair” 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I don’t feel good about throwing this competition."   
________________________________________  
Tony and Stephen go to the New York room   
“If this veto thing goes to shit how can we make sure we both stay?” asks Tony to Stephen   
“Well, Shuri has already been evicted once so I think she would go home over you.” Stephen replies   
“That’s fair but I know people want to take out big threats since we are getting closer to the end of the game.” Says Tony, feeling unsure of himself.   
“You know if I win the veto you’re coming off anyways. But if I don’t, I think you’ll be fine, we just have to make sure Bucky doesn’t win since we know he’s out for revenge and he’ll probably try to break us up.” Says Stephen   
“Yea, we gotta try and win that veto.” Says Tony 

Soon after, Wanda comes out of the diary room and says “Hey, everyone! It’s time for the veto competition! Get dressed and head to the backyard!”   
After everyone makes it to the backyard Wanda begins to explain the competition “For this competition, you must bring back letters to your board to spell out the longest word you can but be careful, only one letter can be brought back at a time and the word must be correctly spelled. If there is a tie for the longest word whoever spelled it the fastest will win. Once you have a word spelled press your buzzer to lock in your time. Everyone understand?”   
Everyone nods   
“Ok, your time starts now.” She says as everyone gets started.   
Everyone scrambles to find letters to create words 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I found a bunch of letters near one another that would spell engineers so I may go for that word."   
______________________________________________   
Slowly but surely letters are going back to everyone’s stations 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I noticed a ton of letters that look like it would spell medicine which would be quite fitting since I’m neurosurgeon."   
_________________________________________________   
Natasha buzzes in very quickly. Everyone looks at her confusedly but she stands next to her station confidently. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I’m struggling to find a word to spell so how is Nat already buzzed in?"   
_______________________________   
Everyone else slowly begins to buzz in, starting with Bucky, then Shuri and Peter. 

*diary room*   
Tony: “The last 3 letters I needed are gone what the fuck?”   
______________________________________________   
Stephen then buzzes in followed by Tony, buzzing in last. Wanda then begins the results process starting with the person furthest from her which is Peter.   
“Peter, what word did you make”   
Peter unveils his board “olives”   
“Alright, that’s a 6-letter word. Stephen, you are next”   
Stephen unveils his board to reveal his word “medicine” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "That’s where my other e went. Huh."   
______________________________________________   
“Stephen you take the lead with an 8 letter word. Tony you are next, what word did you make?”   
Tony reveals his word “engine”  
“I’m sorry Tony, but that word is not long enough to take the lead. Shuri, what word did you create?”   
Shuri opens her board to reveal her word. “tonsils”   
“I’m sorry Shuri but that word is not long enough. Bucky you are next.”  
Bucky reveals his word “soldiers”   
“That is an 8 letter word meaning you are tied with Stephen. Natasha if you make a word longer than 6 words.”   
Natasha reveals her word “Staircase”   
“Since that is a 9 letter, you win the golden power of veto!” 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "What happened to throwing the competition Nat?!"   
____________________________________  
Once everyone goes inside Wanda brings Natasha to the storage room and corners her against the countertop   
“I thought we were throwing the comp!?” Wanda says confrontationally   
Bucky is walking past after getting something from the New York room and overhears Wanda and Natasha, so he decides to stay and listen in.   
“I didn’t feel good about it!? Natasha retaliates   
“Well, now we’re fucked! We now have to show our hand and its all because of you!?” Wanda yells, frustrated with Natasha   
“What are going to do that won’t fuck us up!?” Wanda says   
“I was going to keep noms the same? I want to break up the showmance as much as you do but Bucky might put one of us up as his replacement.” 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I hadn’t considered Wanda or Natasha as a replacement, but I know if one of them go up I know they would go home. I’ll meet with them and make it clear that I want to put Stephen up and see what Nat does at the veto meeting."   
______________________________________________  
Later Bucky finds Natasha and brings her upstairs to the HOH room   
“Nat, what are you planning to do with the veto?”   
Natasha, not wanting to reveal anything “I don’t know yet. I was going to come to you to see what you wanted to do.”   
“I want to break up the showmance so I need Shuri to come off.”   
“Ooh, that’s a good idea.” Natasha replies 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I want to get rid of the showmance but Shuri has shown time and time again that she is the reincarnation of her brother and I feel like not using the veto won’t piss off Tony’s side too much since we’ll be around a lot longer than Bucky so we need to keep them happy."   
________________________________________________________   
Later, Natasha stands in front of the memory wall before the veto to ensure her decision is final before going to the space room where everyone is and says, “Hey everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting.”   
Everyone comes to the living room with Tony and Shuri taking their place in the nomination chairs. Natasha begins the meeting “This is the veto meeting. Tony and Shuri have been nominated for eviction but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Both nominees will get the chance to tell me why I should spare them from the chopping block.”   
Shuri goes first and says, “I’m not the biggest threat here, there are way bigger threats sitting on these couches and they should be up here instead of me.” Shuri sits back down and Tony goes next. He says, “Bucky, there are way more people who deserve to go before me, there are 2 deceiving you right now and I would know because they have deceived me before. Though one is safe, I hope she sees the light and realizes her ally is only gonna drag her down.” Tony finishes looking Natasha dead in the eyes.   
Natasha sighs before proceeding with the meeting “This is a precarious situation I am put in and for my game, it is best, not to use the power of veto. This veto meeting is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Natasha: “Wanda getting mad at me and now Tony’s speech. It makes me question myself but I’m in too deep to really get out.” Natasha puts one hand on her head and looks down."   
Tony: "Now that I’m on the block for sure I need to campaign for myself to stay because only an idiot would think Shuri is a bigger threat than me."   
________________________________________________________   
Who will be evicted from the big brother house, Tony or Shuri? Tune in tomorrow on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel so sad for Nat after writing this chapter


	34. Episode 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets evicted, lots of campaigning gets done beforehand

“Confidence turned to paranoia this week, with part of a big alliance being broken up. Which piece will fall, find out tonight on Big Brother!” 

*big brother intro music* 

“It is day 86 in the Big Brother house and Shuri and Tony have been nominated as revenge by Bucky after Steve was evicted. Who will become the 5th member of the jury, find out soon. But first, the game takes its toll on several houseguests. 

“This veto meeting is adjourned”   
Stephen and Tony go to the empty space room to get some alone time.   
“Stephen be honest. Do you think I’m going to be evicted?” Tony asks looking up at Stephen.   
“Honestly, no. There are 7 people left, 3 can’t vote, leaving 4 votes. You have mine and Peter’s votes for sure, meaning we need to talk to Bucky to see who he’d rather out and also talk to Nat. Wanda is probably gonna vote to evict you but I can tell Nat is vulnerable.”   
“Well, we need to go to Nat since Bucky is not reliable especially since I got his boyfriend out.”   
The couple finds Natasha by herself in the quinjet room. Tony and Stephen sit on the foot of her bed and talk to her.   
“Nat, you okay?” Tony asks  
“Does it look like it?” Natasha says lifting her head up revealing that she had been crying   
“Does it have anything to do with my veto speech?”   
“Yea.” Natasha replies   
Natasha continues “Wanda got mad at me after I won the veto because she wanted me to throw it, but I didn’t feel good about throwing it especially this deep in the game. Then you mentioned my ally would only drag me down and I don’t even know what to think.”   
“I have a proposal to make, we get Bucky out, make Wanda think everything is normal but you, me, Stephen and Peter go to the final 4. All you need to do is vote to evict Shuri. All Wanda is doing is dragging you into her spiral of lies and deceit, but you have shown her you weren’t afraid to face what happened.”   
“I’ll do it.” Natasha says 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "Tony brings up a good point. Why would you throw a comp at final 7?"   
____________________________________________________   
Meanwhile Shuri is doing some campaigning of her own   
“You’re voting to keep me, right?” She asks Peter 

*diary room*   
Peter: "This is tough because I love Shuri dearly, but I think I have a better chance of making it to the end with Tony."   
_________________________________________________   
“Yes. But you know Stephen will not evict Tony. So, you need another vote at least. Maybe even try to talk to Bucky in case it’s tied.”   
“Good idea!”   
They go to find Wanda in the lounge area.   
“Wanda?” Shuri says   
“Yes?” Wanda replies  
“You want Tony, out, right?” Shuri continues  
“Yea, I’m just not sure if there will be enough votes.” Wanda replies   
“Well I got Peter, we’ll get you and force a tie. Bucky will probably evict Tony.   
“I can get Natasha to evict Tony. No tie necessary.” Wanda says   
The next morning Tony goes to find Peter to have a word. Since Bucky was in the HOH room it was only, Tony, Peter and Stephen in the New York room so all Tony had to do was walk just a few steps to Peter’s bed. Tony says “Pete! Wake up!”   
Peter groggily replies, “Tony what is it?”   
“You, me, Stephen, Nat, final 4. What do you say?”   
“Sure.”   
“Great, here are the deets. We create a façade to keep Wanda good to get Bucky out, after Bucky is gone, Wanda is next.” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "Tony and them have their shit together better than Shuri which makes it hard because now I lied to Shuri and I feel bad but I know I’ll get further if I go with them."   
_________________________________________________________  
“I’m good with that.” Peter says   
Later in the morning Shuri and Wanda go to Bucky   
“Bucky, you’d rather vote out Tony, right?” asks Wanda   
“Yea, why?”   
“Ok, because me, Nat and Peter are planning to vote out Tony but we need a backup plan in case it doesn’t work out.”   
“Yea, that’s cool.” Says Bucky 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I hope this does work out because I would love to see Tony gone this week."   
______________________________________________   
Wanda then goes to Natasha to get her on board   
“Nat, I’m sorry about everything that went down. I was just mad and I don’t know what came over me.”   
“It’s fine Wanda” Natasha says flatly   
Wanda not taking notice says “We’re taking Tony out. Me, you and Peter. That’s the 3 votes needed this week since only 4 people are voting.”   
“Sounds good to me” says Natasha   
______________________________________________   
“It is nearly time to vote, let’s check in on the houseguests. Hello Houseguests.”   
“Hello Julie” they reply   
“It is almost time for the live vote and eviction but before you do, each nominee will get a chance to speak about why they should be kept in the game. Shuri, you will go first.   
“Hey everyone, I just want to say I have done nothing to warrant being evicted like this. I hate that I need to reiterate this but I am not my brother, I am not playing his game, I am playing Shuri’s game and I do not deserve to be evicted because of who I’m related to.” Shuri sits back down and Tony goes next “There are a couple people in this room who deserve to be evicted more than I do and more than my fellow nominee but they’re sitting on the couch to my right” the couch to Tony’s right has Bucky, Wanda and Natasha. Tony continues “If you keep me, I’ll ensure those who deserve to be evicted get evicted.” Tony then sits back down and Julie begins again “It is time for the live vote and eviction, Stephen, please go to the diary room. Stephen is the showmance partner of Tony, it would be surprising if Stephen evicted him. Hello Stephen”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I vote to evict Shuri”   
“Wanda agreed to vote out Tony, will she hold true to it? Hello Wanda”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict.”   
“I vote to evict Tony”   
“Natasha has been conflicted between her alliance with Wanda and a final 4 deal with Tony. What will she do? Hello Natasha”   
“Hello Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
Natasha takes a deep breath “I vote to evict Shuri”   
“Peter has final 2 deals with both Shuri and Tony, who will he pick to go further in the game with? Hello Peter”   
“Hi Julie”   
“Please cast your vote to evict”   
“I very sadly vote to evict my good friend Shuri”   
“It is official, Shuri will leave the house for a second time tonight, let’s break the news to the houseguests. Houseguests! When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, grab his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 3-1, Tony, you are safe, Shuri, you have been evicted from the big brother house.”   
Shuri stands up and shares a long hug with Peter and shares a quick hug with both Tony and Stephen before taking her bag and striding out the front door. She leaves the house and greets the cheering crowd by hyping them up. She sits down in the chair that Julie beckons her to and Julie begins her interview with Shuri   
“How are you feeling after being evicted a second time.”   
“If anything, I’ve learned that I’m not meant to win the money.”   
“We’re you shocked or hurt that your allies picked Tony over you.”   
“No, I knew Stephen would vote to evict me and honestly I wouldn’t be shocked if anyone else saw Tony as the way to the end.”   
“While in the house it was first mentioned week 2 that you could possibly be T’Challa’s sister with people truly figuring out after he hosted a veto competition. How did you feel about that?”   
“I felt that it undermined my game and put me at a significant disadvantage since he is revered as being one of Big Brother’s greatest strategists. That put a huge target on me since people saw me as another version of him.”   
“Why did you try to avoid outright saying you were his sister rather than being honest with your allies?”   
“I didn’t want that to sour their image of me. It’s like being related to a celebrity. People would look at me and say she doesn’t need the money, her brother surely gave some to her and just vote me out.”   
“Speaking of allies, your friendship with Peter-”  
Shuri interrupts Julie mid-sentence “Oh my gosh, Peter! He’s such a cinnamon roll. We get along so well and I’m sure we’ll be friends outside of the house.”   
“I was going to ask what made you two hit it off so well?”   
“I mean we’re both college-aged and spend a ton of time on the internet. We were also big brother superfans and immersed in vine culture.” Shuri replies with a giggle.   
“Thank you Shuri, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you just watch   
The first one is from Tony   
“Shuri, my main lady in this house, I’m sorry you had to go this week but I love you to death! Hope to reunite on the outside!”   
The next one is from Wanda   
“Shuri! You’re an awesome person and I really wished you stayed in this house longer because it was so nice getting to know you!”   
The last one is from Peter   
“Shuri, you were my best friend in this house and it breaks my heart that you’re now gone. Take care and I’ll see you soon enough, hopefully with a cheque for $500k!”   
Shuri is beaming at her goodbye messages.   
“Shuri, you are now off to the jury house but you will return on finale night to vote for the winner of this game. Next, a new head of household will be crowned. Let’s go to the backyard. Houseguests! It is time for the head of household competition! Bucky, as outgoing head of household you are ineligible to compete. Everyone else, in this competition you will be shown a sequence of spooky shapes. The sequence will be reshown with all but one shape, you must buzz in and tell me which shape is missing. The first person to buzz in with the correct answer will get a point, if you buzz in with a wrong answer you will be out. First to 4 points or the last person standing will become the new head of household. Everyone understand?”   
Everyone nods   
“Ok, first sequence”   
This sequence is ghost, bat, pumpkin ghost. The sequence is re-shown with all except the pumpkin.   
Tony buzzes in first   
“Pumpkin”   
“You are correct, you gain a point. Next sequence”   
This sequence is ghost, vampire, pumpkin ghost, bat. The sequence is re-shown with all except the second ghost   
Stephen buzzes in first   
“Ghost”   
“You are correct, you are now tied with Tony with a point each. Next sequence” The next sequence is shown. It consists of ghost, bat vampire, vampire, bat, pumpkin. It is re-shown with all except the second bat”   
Stephen buzzes in first again   
“Bat”   
“Stephen you are correct, you take the lead with 2 points. Next sequence”   
The next sequence is shown, this time its bat, vampire, ghost, ghost, bat, devil, vampire. The sequence is re-shown but without the first bat. Wanda buzzes in first   
“ghost”   
“I’m sorry Wanda but you are wrong please step down. Does anyone have a correct answer?   
Stephen buzzes in   
“bat”   
“You are correct again. Stephen, you only need one more point to win. Next sequence”   
The next sequence is devil, bat pumpkin, ghost, vampire, devil, pumpkin, ghost, bat. The sequence is re-shown without the second devil. There is a moment before Stephen buzzes in   
“Devil”   
“That is correct! Congratulations Stephen, you are the new head of household! Bucky, please hand the key over.” Bucky hands it over as everyone crowds around Stephen with Tony at the center of the herd with Stephen.   
Julie says “goodnight houseguests” before turning to the audience “To see who Stephen nominates tune in on Sunday, on Wednesday the power of veto is back up for grabs. And a week from tonight it’s double eviction night, twice the fun! Two people will be evicted in the span of one hour! From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen, goodnight.”


	35. Episode 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter today. I never realized how hard it is to find stuff to write once there are less people left xD

“Congratulations Stephen, you are the new head of household!” 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I’m so happy I’m the new HOH! We can finally get Bucky out of here because as long as he’s in here he’s gonna be a wild card."   
Bucky: "I’m in danger this week since Stephen won. I don’t know if he heard about my plan to put him up as a replacement, but I hope he hasn’t."   
________________________________________________________   
Everyone except Bucky go into the storage room to celebrate the victory. After Wanda leaves the quartet has another mini celebration. They look at each other and Stephen says, “Wanda and Bucky for noms right?”   
“Yes, we just gotta get Wanda to agree to be a pawn so we don’t look suspicious.” 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "Wanda doesn’t know about the final 4 deal and I feel bad for keeping her in the dark but at the same time she kinda had this coming."   
____________________________________________________   
Later in the night while Natasha is going to find Wanda, Bucky intercepts her   
“By the way, I know you and Wanda planned to throw the veto, and I will tell Stephen that you and Wanda wanted Tony out. I don’t think Stephen would appreciate that very much.” Bucky leaves before Natasha gets a chance to respond. Bucky quickly finds Stephen and Tony in the New York room. “Can I sit?” He asks the couple who are cuddling in Tony’s bed. “Yes. What is it?”   
Bucky sits and says “I overheard Wanda and Natasha talking after the veto competition. Apparently, they were planning to throw the competition and later on and told me they’d be willing to take Tony out. There was one vote to evict Tony and I bet it was Wanda.”   
“Interesting, thanks Bucky” says Stephen 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "What Bucky said was insightful, but I still don’t completely trust him."  
_________________________________________________________   
The next day, Stephen, Tony and Peter meet up with Natasha and Wanda in the HOH room.   
Stephen starts “Obviously Bucky is going up this week, but we need a pawn. Any suggestions?”   
“Wanda?” says Tony  
Wanda reacts angrily “What the fuck? Why not Nat?”   
“What the fuck Wanda?!” Natasha reacts   
“Not to be an ass Wanda but you’re known to be more deceptive than Wanda and Bucky told me you wanted Nat to throw the competition but Nat didn’t feel good about it so you going up as a pawn might extend your life in this game. You aren’t the target anyways so what’s your problem” Says Stephen   
“Pawns do go home!” Wanda responds   
Peter interjects “Yes but we have more than enough votes to ensure you won’t go home.”   
Tony adds "And trust me, we want Bucky out a lot more. He is the target and has been for a while."

*diary room*   
Wanda: "This is bullshit!"   
Natasha: "Why would Wanda throw me under the bus like this? I thought we were allies and friends"  
________________________________   
Wanda angrily leaves the room leaving Natasha, Peter, Tony and Stephen looking at each other awkwardly. Natasha breaks the silence and says, “I can’t believe she would throw me under the bus like this.”   
“She’s going up whether she likes it or not” says Tony 

*diary room*   
Tony: "For a supposed ally, Wanda isn’t doing a great job. Allies don’t throw each other under the bus."   
Stephen: "The way Wanda behaved is completely unacceptable. She can throw as many tantrums as she wants, she’s going up as a pawn."   
_______________________________________________   
Stephen prepares to make his nominations and takes everything that has been said into account. Beforehand Tony gives him a hug and a kiss and says “You got this baby” Tony leaves the room to let Stephen make his nominations in private. As he puts the keys into the blocks and goes downstairs to the dining room. He finds everyone else in the space room. “Hey, everyone it’s time for the nomination ceremony”   
Everyone files into the dining room and sits in their proper spots as Stephen begins the ceremony “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate 2 houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn in two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first person I have nominated is-” Bucky’s face appears on the memory wall. He is not shocked in the slightest. He just sits back in his chair and crosses his arms. “The next person I have nominated is-” Wanda’s face appears on the memory wall. She looks angry at the revelation. “I have nominated you Bucky and you Wanda. Bucky, you put Tony up last week, tit for tat. Wanda, you have shown time and time again that you are the brains behind all the deception that has been associated with you and Nat. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "I know I’m the pawn, but I told them I didn’t want to be the pawn! And then to be told I'm deceptive?! This is big brother, deception is part of the game. I'm gonna win this veto and show them that I will not be a pawn."  
Bucky: "I know I’m the target this week. All I need to do is win this veto."   
____________________________________________   
Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Bucky or Wanda from eviction? Find out Wednesday on Big Brother!


	36. Episode 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has a tantrum, Valkyrie comes back to host the veto

Previously on Big Brother, Stephen became the new head of household and wanted to set things straight by nominating the only outsider and someone he deemed untrustworthy. Tonight, the power of veto is back up for grabs and this veto is more important than ever! Who will win this power? Find out tonight on Big Brother! 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned” 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I feel like these are the best nominations I could make since both people would definitely evict me and Tony if they had the chance."   
____________________________________________________________  
“What the fuck Stephen?!” Wanda says   
“I’m doing what’s best for my game! You’d do the same.” Stephen replies calmly   
“But I specifically said I didn’t want to be a pawn!” says Wanda 

*diary room*  
Bucky: "I kinda figured it anyways but at least I know for certain that I’m the target."   
________________________________________________   
“Does it look I care Wanda! The way you threw Nat under the bus when we approached you with the idea of you being a pawn raises major red flags considering she’s been with you since the beginning. Especially since people already know you’re a liar!” says Stephen in response   
“All I said was why can’t Nat be the pawn?”   
“Yes, but since there’s very little chance you would’ve been going home it shouldn’t have been a problem!”   
“But pawns do go home!”   
“So, you’re saying you’d want Nat to go home?”   
Natasha anxiously awaits Wanda’s response   
“I never said I wanted her to go home!” says Wanda  
“Well asking ‘why can’t Nat go up’ sounds a lot like you’re saying you’d rather her leave than yourself”   
“Well, obviously I want to stay in the game!”   
“So, you’re saying you’d want Nat to go home?” says Stephen   
“I never said that!”   
“No, but you implied it” 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "Why can’t Stephen get it through his thick skull that just because I suggested Nat be a pawn instead of me doesn’t mean I want her to go home. I’m just trying to keep myself in the game doesn’t mean I want my friend evicted. It just means I’d rather if she went home over me."   
_________________________________________________________   
Later in the night, Stephen is in his HOH room with Tony cuddling on the bed. Stephen is running his hands through Tony hairs   
“Tones, do you think I went too far nominating Wanda?”   
“Nah, she deserved it” says Tony   
“That’s fair”   
“After this is all over, are we still going to be a thing outside the house. I know it’s probably been asked before but the end is so close so I want to make sure you can still put up with me.” says Tony   
“Of course, we will, as long as you can put up with me too” Stephen says with a giggle.   
Stephen then looks down at Tony who is smiling and blushing and gives him a kiss. 

The next day is the veto competition and since everyone is playing someone else is coming in to host the competition. The doorbell rings and Valkyrie enters the house. Everyone jumps to their feet to greet her. 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "Valkyrie is such a queen! I’m so glad she is hosting a comp!"   
Peter: "I love Valkyrie! She is one my mine and MJ’s favourites!"   
___________________________________________   
Valkyrie comes in and greets every houseguest and then says “Since everyone is playing in the veto and that’s what I’m here for, get your gear and head out to the backyard!”   
Everyone gets ready and goes to the backyard. “For this competition, you must study each showcase and determine and attempt to figure out how many of each item is on display. For a little help, next to each showcase there is a small amount of the item with the number of how many are in the smaller amount. So, go ahead and look around for 5 minutes!” Everyone goes to the different showcases and tries to get an estimate. There are 7 showcases, one contains rubber ducks, one contains a giant jar of jellybeans, one contains a pool of balls, one contains another contains pebbles, there’s one showcase with makeup brushes, another with paper clips and one contains a hook with a large key chain with many different keys. Tony and Stephen stick together and so do Wanda and Natasha while Bucky and Peter go off on their own. After 5 minutes Valkyrie says “Ok, go to your booths.” Everyone obliges and goes to their booth to allow Valkyrie to explain the rules of the competition. “Each round you will guess how many items were in each showcase. After you make your guesses you can choose to stay or fold. If you fold, you will not be eliminated but you can’t earn points. If you stay, whoever has the closest guess will earn a point but whoever has the farthest guess will be eliminated. The first person to 3 points or the last one left in the competition will win the power of veto. Everyone understand?”   
Everyone nods as the competition begins   
“How many rubber ducks were in the first showcase?”   
Everyone takes out their chalkboards and writes a number down   
“Everyone, please indicate whether you will stay or fold.”   
Peter, Bucky, and Stephen stay while everyone else folds.   
Valkyrie says “Answers are locked, please reveal your answers. Peter, you start.”   
“I said 630 ducks”   
Bucky goes next “I say 700 ducks”   
Stephen says “I guess there are 604 ducks”   
“There are 654 ducks so that means, Stephen because your guess was the farthest away you are eliminated. Peter, because your guess was the closest, you get a point. Next round, how many jellybeans were in the jar?” Everyone uses their chalkboards and makes their guess. Valkyrie gives the houseguests a moment and then asks, “Indicate if you’re gonna stay or fold.” Peter, Bucky, Natasha and Wanda stay. 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "I’d be a fool to fold since I need to win this and I’m feeling confident"   
Peter: "I got the point last round so hopefully I’ll get a point again this round"   
_________________________________________________________   
“Please reveal your guesses, Natasha, you go first.”   
Natasha says “I think there are 200 jellybeans   
Peter says “I think there are 154 jellybeans   
Bucky says “I think there are 195 jellybeans”   
Wanda says “I think there are 152 jell beans”   
“There are 174 jellybeans, this means that Natasha because your guess was the farthest away you are eliminated. Peter, because your guess was the closest, you get another point. 

*diary room*   
Bucky: "Peter already has 2 of the 3 points he needs so I need to pick it up if I have any chance of staying in this game."   
______________________________________________________   
“How many balls are in the ball pit in the 3rd showcase?” Everyone is given a moment to write their guesses on their chalkboards. After Valkyrie sees everyone is done writing she says “Everyone, please indicate if you will stay or fold”   
Peter and Bucky stay again as well as Tony and Wanda   
“Please reveal your guesses.”  
Tony goes first, “I think there are 470 balls”   
Peter goes next “I think there are 456 balls”   
Bucky goes next “I think there are 489 balls”   
Wanda goes last and says “I think there are 430 balls”   
“There are 495 balls. This means that Wanda because your guess was the farthest, you are eliminated. Bucky, because your guess was the closest, you get a point, just trailing behind Peter. Next round, please tell me how many pebbles are in the 4th showcase.”   
Everyone writes their answers before Valkyrie says “Please indicate if you are staying or folding”   
This time around, Bucky, Peter and Tony stay while everyone else folds. “Please reveal your answers   
Peter goes first “I think there are 1045 pebbles”   
Tony goes next “I think there are 1105 pebbles”   
Bucky goes last “I think there are 1076” pebbles”   
Valkyrie says “There are 1054 pebbles so that means Peter, you have won the golden power of veto!” Peter happily accepts the veto necklace and hugs Valkyrie after she gives him the necklace. She hugs back. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "YES! I can now keep noms the same and go with the plan!"   
___________________________________________   
Valkyrie prepares to leave and hugs Peter, Natasha and Wanda before leaving. Afterwards, Stephen, Peter and Tony go into the bathroom to celebrate. Meanwhile, Natasha is intercepted by Wanda. Wanda takes her to the quinjet room to talk “Can you get Peter to take me off the block”   
“Why? It’s obvious that Bucky is going to be evicted and no way would Stephen nominate Tony. The only other person remaining is me so no Wanda. I will not put myself on the block to save you.” Natasha storms out of the room leaving Wanda very angry 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "No way will I take Wanda off the block for me to go up in her place. A few weeks ago, I might have but now that I’ve seen her true colors, I see she isn’t that great of a person after all."   
_____________________________________________________________   
Natasha walks up to the HOH room where Stephen, Tony and Peter are hanging out. Stephen lets her in and Natasha sits on the bed with the trio. “You will not believe what Wanda said to me!”   
“Oh?” Tony says leaning in, intrigued.   
“She deadass wanted me to get Peter to take her off the block and make me go up as the replacement since she knows damn well Stephen wouldn’t nominate Tony”   
“What the fuck?” Stephen says shocked   
“That’s not right” says Peter   
“Exactly, we were friends and allies but clearly she only cares about herself.” Says Natasha   
“Should we take Wanda out this week instead of Bucky?” Peter asks   
Tony says “No, Bucky could win a veto, Wanda probably won’t so it’s safer to keep her over Bucky” 

*diary room*   
Tony: "What Wanda did was fucked up but it’s much safer to keep her over Bucky since Bucky is better at comps and comps are more and more important now."   
_____________________________________________   
The next day Peter is looking at the memory wall as he takes the veto necklace and finds everyone in the backyard. “Hey everyone, it’s time for the veto meeting.” Everyone files into the living room and takes a spot on the couch except for Wanda and Bucky who take a seat in the nomination chairs. Peter stands at the front of the room and begins to speak   
“This is the veto meeting. Bucky and Wanda have been nominated for eviction, but I have the power to veto one of the nominations. Both nominees will get the chance to tell me why I should use the veto on them.” Bucky goes first “I know I’m the target this week and that you all want me gone but based on previous events, Wanda is clearly toxic and she deserves to be evicted much more than I do so if you take me off I will help get her out of here.”   
Wanda gives Bucky a death glare before standing up and giving her case. “I was supposed to be the pawn so why am I still up here considering I explicitly said I didn’t want to be a pawn.” Wanda sits back down as Peter begins to speak again. “Both of you are bad for my game and based on both of your actions throughout this week and game, I have decided not to use the power of veto.” Peter puts the veto necklace in the box on the coffee table and says “this veto meeting is adjourned” as he closes the box. 

*diary room*   
Wanda: "Ugh! I didn’t even want to be a pawn in the first place and now I’m stuck on the block on eviction night. If I end up going home, they’re really not gonna like me on finale night."   
_________________________________________________   
Who will be evicted from the big brother house, Bucky or Wanda? Find out tomorrow. Also, tomorrow, it’s double eviction night so one more person will be leaving too. Who will it be? Find out tomorrow on Big Brother!


	37. Episode 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double eviction night!

It is double eviction night and tensions run high as the game nears its end. Welcome to Big Brother! 

*big brother intro music* 

“It is day 91 in the big brother house and the houseguests are blissfully unaware that tonight, two of them will be joining the jury instead of one. But first, after the veto meeting Bucky decided he needed to get Wanda out of here. 

“This veto meeting is adjourned”  
Everyone gets up and leaves the room. Shortly afterwards Bucky goes to find Natasha. He finds her in the quinjet room alone.  
“Nat, can we talk for a sec?”  
“Yea, sure. What’s up?”  
“So there are 3 votes this week and only 2 would be needed to evict so maybe you could spare me and get yourself and either Peter or Tony or both to vote out Wanda instead of me.”  
“I know for a fact Tony would rather you gone, but I’ll talk to Peter if it helps.”  
“Thank you so much.” 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "Peter will not vote to evict Wanda over Bucky, but I want the jury vote."  
______________________  
Natasha finds Peter in the living room and sits on the couch next to him. “Hey Pete!” she says  
“hey Nat, how are you?”  
“I’m good, you?” she responds  
“I’m good too. I’m going to get straight to the point. Would you be in to evict Wanda this week?”  
“I don’t know, the plan was to evict Bucky and then Wanda and I kinda agree with it since Bucky’s comp record is better than Wanda’s.” 

*diary room*  
Natasha: "Can’t say I didn’t try."  
____________________________________________________  
“Let’s get this show on the road shall we? Hello houseguests” says Julie  
“Hi Julie!” they respond  
“Tony, how does it feel to be final 6?” she asks  
“It’s great!”  
“Stephen, how will you feel being guaranteed a spot in the final 4 after tonight’s eviction?”  
“It will be great.” There is a pause “Wait, final 4?” Stephen questions  
“Yes, that’s right. It’s double eviction night. Before the hour is up 2 of you will have left the house and only 4 of you will be left vying for the half a million-dollar prize. Before the first person is evicted, each nominee will get a chance to say why they should remain in the game. Wanda, you will go first.”  
Wanda stands up and begins to speak “Ok, I’m the pawn people, please keep me. Remember the plan.” Wanda sits back down to allow Bucky to speak. Bucky stands up and begins to speak “Ok, I know I’m a huge target since I was involved with Steve but please, know who your targets should be and the woman sitting next to me.” Bucky sits back down to prevent himself from being rushed by Julie. After Bucky sits back down Julie begins speaking “It is now time for the first eviction of the night. Stephen, as the current head of household you are not allowed to vote, neither are the two nominees. Stephen, you only vote in the case of a tie. Tony, please go to the diary room. Tony has been adamant that Bucky needs to go first. Does he still feel that way? Hello Tony  
“Hi Julie, you are looking amazing as always.”  
“Thank you, please cast your vote to evict”  
“I happily vote to evict Bucky”  
“Natasha was approached by Bucky pleading to stay, will she grant his wish with her vote? Hello Natasha”  
“Hello Julie”  
“Please cast your vote to evict”  
“I vote to evict Bucky”  
“With 2 votes to evict, Bucky will be the first person to leave the house tonight but let’s see how Peter votes. Hello Peter”  
“Hi, Julie!”  
“Please cast your vote to evict”  
“I vote to evict Bucky” 

Peter exits the diary room and goes back to the couch. After he sits down Julie speaks. “When I reveal the vote, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to take his or her belongings and walk out the front door. By a vote of 3-0, Bucky you have bee evicted from the big brother house.” Bucky stands up, says goodbye to Natasha and swiftly takes his bag and leaves the house. Inside his picture quickly turns grey much to the final 5’s delight. Julie conducts a quick interview with Bucky  
“Bucky, how does it feel to be evicted this close to the end?”  
“It sucks for sure, but I tried to keep myself here. I knew I was going home but I didn’t just lay there and die.”  
“How was being in the game without Steve?”  
“Well it was rough for sure, but I think I did fairly well.”  
“What do you hope will happen once you and Steve reunite in the jury house.”  
“I truly hope we become something outside of this house because I have fallen head over heels for that man!”  
“Thank you, Bucky, but I must get on with the double eviction. Houseguests! Please head to the backyard.” Everyone obliges and heads to the backyard. Once out there, they see 4 platforms with 3 stairs, the bottom one saying after, the top one saying before and the middle stair saying nothing. Every houseguest besides Stephen gets into position at the stairs. “For this competition, I will give you two events and you must tell me whether the first event happened before or after the second event. First to 3 points wins. If multiple people get to 3 points at the same time, we will go to a tiebreaker. Stephen, as the outgoing head of household you are not allowed to compete. Is everyone else ready?”  
Everyone nods.  
“Ok, did Zingbot come to the house before or after Shuri’s first eviction?”  
This moment is pretty fresh in the houseguest’s minds and it’s reflected on their answers.  
Everyone moves to the after step.  
“The answer is after, everyone gets it right, everyone gets a point. Next question, did Nebula’s storm Area 51 punishment happen before or after Steve won his first veto.”  
This moment happened so long ago, and it shows in the houseguests’ responses. Everyone except Natasha moves to the before stair while Natasha moves to the after stair. “The answer is after, everyone except Natasha gets it right. Last question, was Bruce evicted before or after the black box competition?” 

Some people are unsure of their answers, Tony and Peter move to before while Wanda and Natasha move to after. “The answer is before, Tony and Peter you are at both at 3 points, so it is now time for the tiebreaker, please take out your chalkboards. The answer will be a number. In the space room, how many rocket ships are there?” Julie gives the houseguests a moment to do the math. Tony has an answer, but Peter is still writing. “Peter, I need an answer now.” Peter swiftly reveals his chalkboard. Tony says 17 while Peter says 21 “Because the beds are rocket ships there are 26 rocket ships, congratulations Peter, you are the new head of household!” Peter celebrates and everyone congratulates him. They quickly go into the house. Julie says “Peter you will have a few moments to strategize and before you make your nominations in front of the other houseguests. Tony and Stephen crowd Peter and whisper “remember the plan, Wanda first then Natasha.” Natasha and Wanda come in and crowd some more proposing their own plans such as “get the showmance out” and “Tony needs to go” 

Julie comes back and says “Everyone please go to the living room” Everyone goes to the living room and sits on the couches except Peter who goes to the front of the room. Julie then asks “Peter, please make your nominations now” 

“A little earlier than I expected, but tonight, I fulfill one of my promises and though an ally will be on the block it will be worth it so with that being said I nominate Wanda and Natasha.” Wanda and Natasha sit in the nomination chairs. Julie says “In a few moments you will play in the live veto competition.” In those few moments Peter says to Natasha “you will be in the final 4” much to Wanda’s anger but before she can say anything Julie comes back “Please go to the backyard for the veto competition.” 

Everyone heads to the backyard where they see a brown square with 5 tubes. Julie then gives the instructions “For this competition, you must catch 6 green balls and place them in your tube. If one of the balls in your tube isn’t green you will be eliminated as the tubes can only fit 6 balls. The first person with 6 balls or whoever has the most after 3 minutes will win the golden power of veto! Everyone understand?” Everyone nods and Julie then says “Ok, this competition begins now.” As soon as she finishes her sentence balls start pouring out from the pipe overhead. People sift through the balls very quickly. Tony and Peter get the first green balls into their pipes, followed by Stephen and then Natasha. Peter is the first to get two balls, but Tony is right behind with Wanda coming from behind getting 2 in a row. Stephen ties with Wanda and Peter takes the lead with 4 balls and a minute and a half left. Peter then quickly gets a fifth one while both Tony and Wanda get a 4th ball, Stephen gets his 3rd and so does Natasha. Stephen gets his 4th and Tony gets his 5th but it doesn’t matter because Peter gets his 6th and presses his buzzer with 15 seconds left. 

“Congratulations Peter, you have won the golden power of veto, everyone please go inside, and I’ll give you a moment to strategize. Wanda gets in Peter’s face saying, “backdoor Tony or Stephen.” But Tony moves into the circle forming around Peter, he puts his arm around Peter and gets him out of the circle when he notices Peter’s anxiety creeping in. “Peter, just stick to the plan, everything will be fine” Tony says calming Peter’s nerves. Afterwards, Julie calls everyone back into the living room. Peter is stood at the front while Natasha and Wanda are looking at him from the nomination chairs and Stephen and Tony are on the couch together. Julie says “Ok, before Peter states his decision with the veto, Natasha and Wanda can each make a brief remark about why the veto should be used on them. Natasha, you will go first. Natasha stands up and says “We had a deal, we are the final 4, please stick to it” Natasha sits back down as Wanda stands up “I hate to campaign against my friend but please pick me for your final 4, there are 2 bigger threats sat on that couch” Wanda says as she points to Tony and Stephen before sitting back down.” 

Peter begins “Like I said I have a promise to keep and to that my best option is not to use the power of veto.” Julie then gives the houseguests a moment to strategize before the second eviction of the night. Everyone sits on the couch with Wanda and Natasha in the nomination chairs, everyone talking over each other to the point where no one knows what’s being said. Julie then comes back “Ok, it is now time for the second eviction tonight, Wanda and Natasha, as the two nominees, you are not allowed to vote, Peter, you will only vote in the case of a tie. Tony, please go to the diary room.” Tony walks to the diary room and says, “Well hello gorgeous, we meet again.”  
“Thank you, yes we do. Please cast your vote to evict now.”  
“I vote to evict the wicked Wanda.”  
Stephen is coming to the diary room next. As he passes Tony, he quickly steals a kiss, much to the adoration of the audience. Stephen enters the diary room as Tony exits the hallway between the living room and the diary room. Stephen says “Hello again”  
Julie then says, “Hello again Stephen, please cast your vote to evict.”  
“I finally vote to evict Wanda”  
“Thank you, Stephen” Julie says as Stephen leaves the diary room. Once he is sat back on the couch next to Tony, Julie begins again “Ok, once the vote is revealed, the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, possibly collect her belongings” alluding to Wanda’s bag being in front of the door. “and walk out the front door. By a vote of 2-0, Wanda, you have been evicted from the big brother house. Wanda hugs Natasha and Peter while shaking hands with Stephen, ignoring Tony completely. She picks up her bag and leaves the house.  
Everyone except Natasha is ecstatic. Natasha is happy she’s still there, however. Wanda leaves the house and inside the house Tony, Stephen, Peter and Natasha celebrate being in the final 4 and surviving double eviction night.  
Outside the house, Wanda is sitting in the chair with Julie watching her picture turn grey. Julie then begins a quick interview  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m not shocked, to be honest. I just wish Peter had the guts to take out Tony and Stephen.”  
“Let’s talk about your friendship with Natasha, what did you think would happen when you suggested she go up instead of you?”  
“I knew it would ruffle her feathers, but I didn’t intend to harm our friendship. I’m just trying to stay in the game.”  
“Had you won head of household what would you have done?”  
“Easy, Tony and Stephen with Peter as a backup. Nat was my ride or die and I would never actually nominate her”  
“Do you intend to continue your friendship with her outside the house?”  
“Yes, absolutely. She’s a strong, beautiful woman and I really hope she makes it to the final 2.”  
“Well Wanda, you will be back on finale night to decide who will win the game.”  
“Thanks!”  
“The houseguests must compete in their next head of household competition to see who will be guaranteed a spot in the final 3 and a chance to compete in the final head of household competition. “Houseguests, in this competition you will hear a phrase, but one word will be bleeped out. Whoever gets the most points in 5 questions will win. Peter, as the outgoing head of household you will be ineligible to compete. Everyone ready?”  
Everyone nods.  
“Okay, first question. In Bucky’s nomination speech during week 11, he said this: “remember Steve’s last HOH when you were supposed to be *bleep* but fought your way back into the game?” Is the bleeped-out word A) backdoored or B) evicted?”  
Everyone locks in their answers. “The answer is backdoored” Tony and Stephen, you get a point each. Next question, in the first veto competition, Carol received a punishment, upon receiving this she said “You know what? I’d love to have a *bleep* friend for a day!” Did she say A) Alien or B) astronaut?”  
Everyone answers the question. Stephen and Natasha say alien while Tony says astronaut.  
“The answer is alien, Stephen takes the lead with 2 points, Natasha ties with Tony. In week 1, Tony and Steve got into a heated argument in front of everyone, in the heat of the moment Steve said, “You’re damn right there’s no *bleep* anymore, Tony Stark!” Was the bleeped-out word A) Alliance or B) Avengers.”  
Everyone takes a moment to answer the question. Everyone answers B. “Everyone is right. Stephen and Natasha are at 2 points each, Tony is at 3. Next question, when Shuri walked out of the storage room to see everyone being nosy during week 9, she said this “Go find something else to do you nosy *bleep*” Did she say A) Weasels or B) Weirdos”  
Tony and Natasha answer weasels while Stephen answers weirdos. “The answer is Weasels, since there were only 5 questions and Tony has 4 points, Tony, you are the new head of household!” Everyone congratulates him.  
“To find out who Tony nominates, tune in on Sunday, on Wednesday, the veto is played, and the veto meeting and eviction happen live as well as the beginning of the final head of household competition. From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen. Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the schedule for the last few chapters:  
Sunday (10th): Nomination chapter (lots of domestic shit since I need content)  
Wednesday (13th): Veto and Eviction  
Sunday (17th): Continuation of part one of the final hoh comp and all of part two  
Wednesday (20th): Finale! 
> 
> I can't believe I'm so close to the end


	38. Episode 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people get nominated. Things get a little hot and heavy with Stephen and Tony. The four have a heart to heart talking about their pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, someone pointed out to me that I had made a mistake when I wrote the last HOH competition and I'm extremely sorry about that. Thank you to the person who pointed it out. I sincerely appreciate it
> 
> Let's just say this is what happened to prevent any more confusion:   
"In Clint's eviction speech during week 4 he says to Shuri "I'm just giving you advice as if you were one of my *bleep*" Did he say A) Students or B) Kids"   
Tony says B, Stephen and Natasha say A giving Tony the lead as the answer was B   
_______________________________   
That gives Tony 4 out of 5 so he's still gonna be the HOH. 
> 
> Please read the endnote. It's very important!!

“Congratulations Tony, you are the new head of household!”   
Everyone celebrates but the consequences of Tony winning HOH hit Natasha as she walks in the house 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I am for sure going on the block, but I need to win this veto if I want any chance of winning this game."   
____________________________________________________   
Tony, Peter and Stephen get together in the New York room after Natasha leaves to remove her makeup.   
“I’m putting up Nat for sure, but I need a pawn” says Tony   
“I’ll go up” Peter volunteers   
“As long as Nat doesn’t win the veto, we will be golden”   
Everyone crowds in for a group hug celebrating that they will be making their plan from the beginning come true. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I’m so happy both Peter and Stephen are still here. We told each other week 1 that we would be in the final 3 together and now that dream is almost reality! They are not only my closest allies but also some of my best friends."   
_____________________________________________________   
The next day the 4 are playing pool in the backyard, enjoying the beautiful weather.   
Peter had never played pool much before coming to the big brother house and it shows. He not only sank the 8 ball but also hit the cue ball too hard and it flew off the table, almost hitting Natasha. Everyone laughs after being shocked. Afterwards, they go back inside where Natasha makes everyone nice cool salads since it is so hot outside and they go outside with lemonade and salads and just enjoy themselves.   
“Man, it’s so nice with just the 4 of us” says Tony   
“I know right, it’s so peaceful” says Stephen putting his salad down and placing his arm around Tony.   
“It’s peaceful but you two still need to get a room” Natasha says with a laugh   
Peter joins in the laughter   
There is an almost awkward silence until Peter breaks it “Man, I’m glad double eviction happened now, imagine what this week would be like if Wanda were still here. No offence Nat but she’s toxic af”   
“Nah, you’re right.” Natasha replies   
Stephen and Tony get up with their empty dishes and go back into the house. They don’t come out for a while and Natasha says “Where did they go? It does not take that long to get another helping of salad.”   
Peter replies with a laugh “They’re probably making out since you told them to get a room”   
“You right” Natasha replies   
Peter was right as inside the house, Tony is sitting on an empty portion of countertop making out with Stephen. They end up taking it to the HOH room just in time as Nat walks in to check on them and they’re not there. Natasha walks back outside, shrugs her shoulders and says “You definitely right”   
“I know it. They’re so lovey-dovey and it’s cute but sometimes they need to get a room” says Peter   
“Right! Like I’m glad they didn’t have their makeout session outside with us. If they did, I would’ve thrown hands or flipped the table at least” Natasha says with a chuckle.   
“Honestly, same” says Peter   
Inside the HOH room, Tony and Stephen are on the bed doing exactly as Peter and Natasha predicted. Taking a moment for breath, Tony looks up at Stephen and says “I wanna fuck you so bad”   
Stephen looks down at him and says “when we get out of here, I promise we will. I’m just not comfortable doing it in here since everything is filmed. Sex is a very intimate thing for me, and I’d rather not do it on camera.”   
“Oh yea, I totally get it.” Tony says with a smile.   
They get off the bed and hug   
Meanwhile Peter and Natasha go back inside since they assumed Tony and Stephen weren’t coming back out. While they are in the kitchen cleaning up, Tony and Stephen come out of the HOH room dishevelled. Peter notices the messy hair and the blush on Stephen’s face and teases the couple by saying “Have fun up there?”   
Tony quips back with a smirk “Wouldn’t you like to know”   
Natasha gives the two a look and says, “Is there tea that needs to be spilled?”   
Stephen replies “Nah, tea should stay in the cup where it belongs”   
Natasha says “Yea but tea needs to be sipped meaning it leaves the cup. You two clearly have tea so we need a sip” Natasha laughs after finishing her sentence.   
Tony whispers to Stephen “Let them believe what they want”   
Stephen has a quiet laugh at this. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Even though Stephen and I didn’t fuck, I’m going to let Natasha and Peter believe what they want"   
_________________________________________________________   
Later in the day the four are in the living room with Stephen braiding Natasha’s hair   
Peter asks “Stephen, how do you know how to braid hair?”   
“I used to braid my sister’s hair when we were younger. Oddly enough, the day she passed, I had braided her hair.”   
Tony chimes in, “you never mention your sister, why not?”   
Stephen finishes his braid and then responds “Her death had a tremendous effect on me because she passed when I was in med-school and I couldn’t save her. Because of this I took my work so seriously and became a workaholic because I thought maybe saving others may lessen the pain of my sister’s death.”   
Tony says “oh my gosh Stephen, I’m so sorry” Tony then reaches over to hug him. Everyone else joins in the hug. After the hug ends Tony says “I’m sure she would be so proud of you. Renowned neurosurgeon, dating me, being in the final 4 of big brother. You’ve lived quite a life.” 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I think it helped to talk about my sister’s death with Tony, Pete and Nat. I’ve become somewhat close to all of them and I know they wouldn’t judge me."   
_______________________________________________  
This becomes a time to talk about everyone’s pain. Peter starts “I can relate to wanting to make people proud. After my parents died my aunt and uncle raised me. My uncle was a superfan of this show and when I applied, he was over the moon. He was even happier when he learned I would be going to the house. I was hesitant because he wasn’t doing so well but he encouraged me to accept the opportunity as it’s only once in a lifetime. He passed right before I came in here.”   
“I can tell you he is definitely proud of you” says Natasha putting a hand on his shoulder. She continues “I say he’s in heaven rooting for you to win this and I bet he’s bragging to the other angels that his nephew is in the final 4.”   
Tony goes next “I grew up in the spotlight since my dad founded Stark industries. Dad and I weren’t close because he was shitty at his job of being a dad and invested so much in the company. Because of this I became very close to my mom. They went on a business trip and were murdered. Overnight I became an orphan. My mom’s death affected me way more than my dad’s. I also lost them when I was at my most impulsive years so that’s why I have the reputation that I have. I was a wreck and desperately wanted to know who killed my mom and when Steve found out and hid it from me, I was furious. After I was kidnapped in Afghanistan, I took control of the company away from my father’s right-hand man and since I now had more control over the finances I started doing some serious digging to find out and eventually I seen the security camera footage from my parents murder was found since I had to identify the car and my parents.  
Stephen puts an arm around Tony “What happened sucks, but you got through it and you are the amazing person you are because of it! If Steve hadn’t revealed your identity, I would’ve never guessed that you were Tony Stark”   
“Aww thanks, Stephen” says Tony   
Natasha then details her story “I was born in Russia and was orphaned when I was young, right around the time the Soviet Union collapsed. After that I went to America to live with my aunt and uncle. A few years after my aunt died so similarly to Peter my aunt and uncle were my parents. I was hurt by my aunt’s death because she was my mom’s sister, but my uncle was so happy that I made it onto the show this season.” 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I need to be careful not to mention that Carol is my adopted sister since I don’t know how they would react, and I know I’m already a target this week."   
Peter: "I didn’t realize Nat and I had the whole raised by aunt and uncle thing in common. I feel so bad that Nat is most likely going home."  
__________________________________   
“You are such a strong woman and I’m sure your uncle is proud of you!” says Peter   
“I feel sad that I have to nominate two of you. Especially after this heart-to-heart” says Tony   
“I mean, you have to do what you have to do” says Peter 

*diary room*  
Tony: "I love everyone left here so much and it sucks that I’m sending Nat to the jury."   
______________________________________________   
Tony puts his keys into the nomination block and finds everyone in the backyard and says, “Hey everyone, it’s time for the nomination ceremony.” Everyone walks into the dining room knowing what’s going to happen. Once everyone is sitting down Tony begins the ceremony “This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. In my nomination block are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction. I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall behind me. The first person I have nominated is-” Natasha’s face appears on the memory wall. “The next person I have nominated is-” Peter’s face appears on the memory wall. Tony speaks again “I have nominated you Natasha and you Peter. “I hate that I have to nominate either of you because you are amazing friends, and all of this is not personal but strictly strategic. Natasha, you weren’t originally in my alliance, so it was quite a gamble bringing you here. Peter, you’re so popular you could easily win this game. I love you both so much and I hate that I have to nominate you two. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.” 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I’m not shocked. I just need to win the veto to secure my spot in the final 3"   
___________________________________________________   
Who will win the final power of veto and will it be used to save either Natasha or Peter from eviction? Also, eviction night is coming early this week so find out who the final 3 will be Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the finale episode will be posted on November 20th, I need votes for what I'm gonna call AO3's favourite houseguest. So between now and November 20th if you want to vote please comment who your favourite houseguest this season was. I'll be accepting votes until November 20th at 5 pm Newfoundland time (my time zone) so around 3:30 pm EST, 12:30 pm PST, 8:30 pm GMT/UTC, etc. (so I'll have time to write it in) though I will accept votes after that time if time allows it. 
> 
> If you want to see what time that will be for you please click here: https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/fixedtime.html?msg=AO3%27s+Favourite+Houseguest+Voting+deadline&iso=20191120T17&p1=175 
> 
> If I made any mistakes please point them out to me, thanks


	39. Episode 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final veto is played! We get to check in on the jury members and we will be down to the final 3 who begin part 1 of 3 in the final HOH competition.

“Eviction night has come early but the houseguests go about their daily business unaware of what is about to happen. Who will be sent to the jury, and who will become the final 3. Find out tonight on Big Brother! 

*big brother intro music* 

“It is day 93 in the big brother house and with the game winding down the stakes have never been higher! But first, Tony’s nominations were meant to deliver the killing blow to what was left of Steve’s alliance, but could a comeback happen? Just watch.” 

“This nomination ceremony is adjourned”   
Everyone stands up and leaves the room 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I feel bad having to put two of them up, but I need Nat out of here so me, Stephen and Peter can secure our places in the final 3."  
__________________________________________________   
The next day a voice comes over the intercom saying “Please put on your gear for the veto competition!” 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "Usually the veto is not the day after nominations. This is definitely early."   
Natasha: "I absolutely need to win this veto or else I might as well pack my bags."  
______________________________________   
Everyone puts on the clothes and goes to the backyard. There are 4 stations, each separated by a wall. There is another wall listing different days and there’s a buzzer in each station. Everyone goes to their assigned station to await instructions. Soon after the same voice is presenting instructions   
“For this veto, you will be given the week but must correctly identify every event that occurred in that week. When you think you have to right you must hit your buzzer. If the light turns green, you are correct, if it turns yellow you have something done wrong. The last person to press the buzzer will be eliminated. Be the last person standing to win the final power of veto!”   
Peter says, “Good luck everyone!” hoping everyone else can hear him.   
Tony replies “You too fam!” 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "As the only available replacement nominee I need this veto to ensure I don’t go on the block."   
_______________________________________________________   
“The first clue is: Week 7”   
The correct answer is BB Comics competition, rogue vote   
Everyone begins to put their balls in the slots. Stephen gets off to an early lead getting the answer right. Natasha comes in 2nd place 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I need to make sure I keep getting events right quickly to keep myself in this."   
_____________________________________   
It’s between Tony and Peter for the last spot for the next round. Peter is having trouble getting the balls up to the events 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I know that BB Comics and the rogue vote happened in week 7, I just hate how BB comics is so close to the top, so it makes it harder to get the ball in."   
_________________________________________________   
Peter and Tony get their balls in at the same time so it’s a rush to the buzzer. Peter makes it first and secures his spot in the next round. Tony is out as he came last. The houseguests get their next clue.   
“The next clue is week 5”   
The correct answer is Bruce, Thor and Carol’s alliance being exposed, the sleeping arrangement competition.   
The houseguests quickly try to get their balls in the right boxes.   
Natasha gets her balls in correctly first. Stephen pressed the buzzer first, but it was incorrect 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "Damn it, I realized hide and go veto didn’t happen the same week as Bruce and them being exposed."   
____________________________________________  
Stephen quickly rectifies his mistake and hits the buzzer leaving Peter being the last one. Now it’s down to Stephen and Natasha for the veto win. 

*diary room*   
Natasha: "All I need to do is kick Stephen’s ass so I can be in the final 3."  
___________________________________________   
The final clue is: Week 9   
The correct answer is Shuri’s first eviction, T’Challa’s veto, and the battle back  
Stephen and Natasha quickly try to beat one another for the veto. It remains very close throughout it all. Stephen gets one event right, Natasha gets one. Until the last event where Natasha drops her ball off the plank and has to get a new one. Stephen uses that moment of time to get his last event and press the buzzer securing his veto win.   
“Congratulations Stephen, you have won the final power of veto.”   
Stephen celebrates and everyone congratulates him. Natasha quickly goes into the house and begins packing her bag

*diary room*   
Natasha: "I’m happy for Stephen and all but now my fate is sealed so better pack my bags."   
_____________________________________________   
“Before we join the houseguests in the living room let’s see what has been happening in the jury house”   
A limo pulls up to the jury house and Steve gets out of the car, making his way inside. Inside the house, Nebula, Thor and Carol are speculating who the next juror will be. Nebula says “So who would you like to see waltz in here tonight”  
Carol says “I’d love to see Steve because then he’ll know I was right”   
Thor adds “I’d like to see Steve too because he’s Steve   
The jurors hear the door close indicating someone has walked in. Steve comes in from around the corner and says, “Got room for one more?”   
Carol says, “Hell yeah we do.”   
Steve shows everyone his DVD of the jury cut from week 10 and says “Wanna see what happened?”   
Everyone rushes into the living room to play the DVD   
They see Tony win HOH   
Thor says “Damn Tony here making a comeback”  
They eventually see Tony backdooring Steve   
Carol says “Hey man, your fault for not trusting the right people”   
Nebula says “You gotta admit that was a good backdoor plan”   
The next week, everyone is gathered around speculating who will be the next person to roll up   
Steve says “So, ladies and gents” who will be joining us this week”   
“I want Bucky here next.” Says Carol   
Steve says, “I think Shuri will be coming next since people who come back into the game don’t usually spend much more time in the house.”   
Thor says “That’s fair”   
Shuri steps out of the limo and walks in the house. She finds the rest of the jury who all welcome her   
Shuri says to Steve “Your boyfriend got me good. Wanna watch?” as she pulls out the week's jury cut   
Everyone gathers to watch it. Steve rejoices when Bucky wins HOH and nominates Tony and Shuri. He then says, “That’s my mans!”   
Shuri facepalms at Steve’s usage of mans   
After watching Shuri leave the big brother house, Nebula jokes “Maybe 3rd time would’ve been the charm”   
Shuri laughs and says “maybe”   
Another week passes and it’s Thursday night again.   
Thor says “It’s that time again, who we expecting to see”   
Shuri says “Honestly, I’m expecting to see Bucky.”   
Everyone nods in agreement. Steve says “It would be bittersweet to see Bucky since I miss him so much, but I want him to win the 500k”   
The limo carrying Bucky and Wanda pulls up. Before going in Bucky whispers to Wanda “I’ll appear first and then after they greet me, you appear too”   
Wanda fist bumps Bucky and says, “sure thing!”   
They go in the jury house   
Bucky pops into the kitchen where everyone else is   
Steve runs up to hug Bucky and they share a reunion kiss   
“I missed you so much,” Steve says to Bucky   
Bucky says “I missed you too, I wish I could’ve been carrying a cheque for 500K though”   
Steve says “You’re worth a million to me”   
Wanda interrupts it and says, “How about another?”   
Carol teases Wanda by saying “About time someone got you out”   
Wanda quips “Nice to see you too Carol”   
Bucky leaves Steve’s arms for a moment to say “Wanna see what went down”   
Everyone eagerly goes to the living room to watch the DVD.   
Not much is said about Bucky being evicted but when the double eviction happens is when all the reactions come out.   
At seeing Peter win HOH and the veto to take out Wanda, Shuri says with a chuckle “I knew Pete was worth something!” 

The jury segment ends and Julie says “Let’s break the news to the houseguests.” She turns to the house and says “Houseguests, please come to the living room. Stephen, please bring the veto.” Everyone inside exchanges looks but obliges to Julie’s command.   
Once everyone is in the living room, Julie speaks again “Eviction night as come early! Stephen, please go to the front of the room, state what you plan to do with the veto.”   
Stephen goes to the front of the room with the veto necklace and says “This should be obvious, if I use it, I will go on the block, so I have decided not to use the power of veto”   
“Thank you, Stephen. Now for the nominees, Peter and Natasha you will each get a chance to plead your case to Stephen as to why he should keep you in the game. Natasha, you will go first”   
Natasha stands up and says “I’ve worked tooth and nail to be here and I think I deserve to go just a little further. You all have become great friends and I’m not ready to leave that behind.”   
Peter is next and says “We have a final 3 deal and I think it would be nice to honour it”   
Once Peter sits back down Stephen moves to the front of the room and says “I’m a man of honour and at the beginning of this game I made a final 3 deal with 2 people who are fortunately still in this house. Having said that, for my game it is the best move to evict Natasha. I’m so sorry.”   
Julie interjects saying “Natasha, it is official, you have been evicted from the big brother house.” Natasha hugs everyone and says, “Good game y’all.”   
She picks up her bag and says “Good thing I packed this in advance”   
Everyone waves bye to her and she exits the house to greet Julie. Julie beckons her to a chair so she can begin her interview.   
“Natasha, how are you feeling?” Julie asks  
“It sucks being so close and yet so far.”   
“I bet it does. What are your thoughts about everyone left in there?”   
“Congrats to them about making their final 3 dreams a reality. They’re all awesome people who deserve the money.”   
“You and Wanda had a tumultuous relationship, with you having feelings for her leading you to betray her to secure yourself a spot in the final 4. How do you feel about Wanda now?”   
“Wanda is still my friend, but no more feelings and I got no hard feelings towards her.”   
“How did you feel about the deception employed by you and Wanda throughout the game”   
“It doesn’t feel good to deceive people, but deception is a thing here and you need to sometimes to get through. Did I think Wanda relied on it too much? Yes, but I’m glad she took the fall first since it was her idea.”   
“Why did you not make many efforts to keep yourself from being evicted this week?”   
“The veto was my effort. I probably would’ve won too had I not dropped my ball. I knew any others would be in vain so in a way, I was a way for the last 3 to gain jury votes for themselves”   
“Speaking of jury votes, you will be back on finale night to vote for a winner!”   
Natasha says, “Sounds good to me!”   
Julie says “Now, it is time for the beginning of the final HOH competition, In part one, all 3 of our houseguests will be able to compete in. Let’s check in on them.”   
The houseguests appear in their gear and get up on their platforms. Julie gives the instructions “To win the first part of this competition, you must hold onto your key for as long as possible, but you must jump over zoom man. He is a superhero who likes to zoom around. If at any point you let go of your key, both feet leave the platform, or if zoom man’s movement is impeded, you are out. Everyone understand?  
Everyone nods   
Julie says “Okay, this competition has begun”   
The houseguests begin holding their keys and jumping   
Julie then turns to the audience “To see who wins the first part and who will win the second part tune in on Sunday, and on Wednesday, it is finale night, at the end of the night, someone will walk out of here 500 thousand dollars richer! From outside the big brother house, I’m Julie Chen, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! If you want to vote for AO3's favourite houseguest, you still have time. You can vote by commenting on this chapter or any chapter but please have a vote in by November 20th at 5 pm Newfoundland time (3:30 pm EST, 12:30 pm PST), there is a link a time zone conversion in the last chapter if you need it converted.


	40. Episode 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 finishes, part 2 happens. Rhodey comes to the house to reflect on the season with the final 3.

The houseguests have just begun part one of the final HOH competition and everyone is holding their key and jumping over zoom man as he whizzes around. Suddenly it begins to rain making the keys, platforms and houseguests wet. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "All of a sudden it starts to rain! This makes this competition so much harder because I can hold a key and jump over zoom man all day if I wanted but now that everything is becoming slippery, that makes this so much harder."   
_____________________________________________________   
An hour passes and everyone is still competing. The rain has stopped, allowing everyone to get their grip back and continue holding out but everything is still slippery. This clearly affects Tony as he struggles to stay in the competition. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Because of all this rain my hands are super slippery, making it harder to hold my key."   
_________________________________________________________   
Suddenly, as Tony jumps over zoom man he slips and let go of his key, eliminating him from the competition. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "Damnit!"   
___________________________________   
This leaves just Peter and Stephen vying for the chance to bypass part 2 and go straight to part 3. The rain begins again, this time much colder than before 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "This rain feels like a thousand knives stabbing me at once, but I need to stay in this, so I know I’m going to the final 2."   
Peter: "This rain is so damn cold. How does rain become so unnaturally cold?! All I know is that I need to last longer than Stephen."   
__________________________________________________   
Peter begins to shiver under the rain, making his jumps slower. He almost doesn’t jump in time. However, he manages to hold on a little longer. A few more hours pass relatively uneventfully. Until Peter suddenly can’t take anymore and decides to let go. Allowing Stephen to advance to part 3 of the competition. 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I wish I could’ve hung on longer, but I hope I can still pull this out."   
_________________________________   
Everyone goes back inside to clean up, when no one is looking, Stephen celebrates his victory of this part. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "Since I won this part, I won’t play part 2 and will advance right to part 3 which is played on finale night."   
_________________________________________   
The next day everyone is going about their daily business, a doorbell ring echoes throughout the house. Everyone goes to the door to see Rhodey enter the house. 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I’ve met Rhodey before entering the house, but he is such a well-known smart guy in the big brother world."   
Peter: "Rhodey walked so other smart guys could run. You can’t change my mind."   
________________________________________________   
Rhodey says “hey everyone! You’ve been here a while and quite frankly, you really look like crap.”   
“Hey! I don’t look that bad!” says Tony   
“Either way, you’ve been here a while and I thought it would be a nice opportunity to reflect on everything that’s happened”   
Everyone goes over to the couches in the living room and Rhodey begins to talk   
“So, it’s been a long summer. What would each of you say was the most memorable moment?”   
Tony pipes up first “Steve leaving that house, certainly was memorable for me finally getting that ass hat out”   
“Woah there Tony” Stephen says, “I think the most memorable moment was definitely you getting outed”   
“Hey! That was traumatic”   
“Yea but trauma is memorable” Stephen replies   
“Before this gets any darker, I would say the most memorable moment or moments were our family dinner nights before evictions. They were usually so peaceful and we had good food. Like Tony’s pasta, or Wanda’s chicken paprikash.”   
“Omg yes! Those were the best!” says Stephen   
“Though sometimes they weren’t peaceful” says Tony with a laugh   
“Right! Like the time Steve called out Clint.” Says Stephen   
“Omg yes! Probably the least peaceful meal we’ve ever had” says Peter   
“When was this house ever peaceful though?” says Stephen   
“Speaking of unrest, what was the most chaotic moment you all had?”   
“Me being outed!” says Tony glaring at Stephen   
“I would say that 6-person alliance breaking up in week 1” says Peter   
“Oh, the avengers!” Tony says laughing before saying “We all knew that alliance would never work.”  
“I would say all the Steve and Tony drama” says Stephen  
“Why is nobody talking about Loki’s breakdown?” asks Rhodey   
Stephen replies “I tried to forget that ever happened, he exposed some deep-seated wounds that I never wanted to talk about in public”   
“That’s fair, while we’re on this topic, what was your most painful moment other than what was already mentioned?”   
“Well since I can’t mention me being outed again, I would say the aftermath of being outed and really any moment that gave me uncertainty about mine and Stephen’s relationship”   
“Same here, it was quite a rollercoaster in the beginning. Especially with Steve being around. Can’t say I ever started dating someone while they were living with their ex or ever been romantic with anyone while their ex was in the room.”   
“You ain’t living if you’ve never done that Steph!” Tony says   
“I would say my most painful moment was probably having to vote out Shuri. She was one of my best friends in this house and having to vote her out was so hard. I can’t tell you how many times I cried in the diary room about it” says Peter   
Footage is shown of multiple occasions of Peter crying in the diary room and talking about having to vote out Shuri.   
“I can tell it’s been quite a season” Rhodey says. He pauses before speaking again “It is always nice to reflect on everything that’s happened. I hope you keep everything that happened in mind as you go on to the next parts of the HOH competition and on finale night when the jury will ask you questions and vote on who they want to win. Take care everyone!” Rhodey says as he gets up and leaves the house.   
Shortly before the next part begins Tony and Stephen are in the bathroom alone and decide to talk before the comp.   
“You got this Tony; all we need to do is win this so we can be in the final 2”   
“Don’t worry, I’ll try!” says Tony  
“Either way I still love you so much” says Stephen leaning in to kiss Tony   
The competition is about to start, and Peter is first to go into the backyard 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I walk into the backyard and there’s these giant computer screens with a bunch of desks all around with something looking like a ladder to the computer screens. It feels like I’m in some secret agent office. Ooo, maybe it’s the FBI."   
_____________________________________________________   
Peter begins to read the instructions “Welcome to part 2 of the 3 part final head of household competition. In this competition you must step off the red square and climb up the ladders to reveal the names and faces of various houseguests. Then you must climb further up the ladder to place the pair of houseguests who were on the block for each eviction night. The person gets all 14 pairs correct and step back on the red square will earn the right to battle Stephen in part 3.”   
Peter begins climbing the wall and flipping over faces frantically. He flips over every face before going to place them 

*diary room*   
Peter: "My strategy is using my good memory and my being in the loop to place every pair."   
_________________________________________________   
He places Gamora and Quill in the first one 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I barely remember Gamora so she was obviously the first one gone."   
________________________________________________   
He quickly places faces into pairs. He gets to the 8th pair and immediately recognizes who went home 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I’ve been on the block on eviction night 3 times so obviously I know those times better than any others."   
__________________________________________   
Peter begins getting to the last pairs and realizes Natasha’s face is on the other side of the wall

*diary room*   
Peter: "For most people, having to get a face from the other side of the board would make them want to die but I can climb pretty fast, so it was no biggie."   
_______________________________________  
Peter quickly places Natasha’s face in the 14th pair and hits the square. A ding goes off indicating that he got it right.   
Next is Tony’s turn. His time starts and he begins flipping over faces 

*diary room*   
Tony: "My strategy is to work as I go. If I barely remember your face, you were probably one of the first to go"   
_________________________________________   
He flips over Gamora’s face and immediately climbs to the top to place her in the first pair. He flips over a few more and finds two of quill in a row and knows to place them in the 1st and 3rd slots. He keeps working as he goes and slowly is getting all the pairs put together 

*diary room*   
Tony: "I think working as I go is slowing me down so maybe I should flip over everything and then place the people"   
_______________________________________________   
Tony adopts a new strategy and starts working faster and makes the same mistake as Peter. He gets to the last pair and needs to place Natasha, but he has to climb across the wall to get her face and climb back to the 14th pair. He gets it placed and then has to go back to the other side of the wall and steps back on the square. A ding goes off indicating that he is correct.   
Afterwards, Peter and Stephen come back outside for Stephen to read the scores. 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "I really hope Tony wins this because that will guarantee us being in the final 2"  
___________________________________________________   
“Alright, it is time to reveal your times, Peter, your time was 16 minutes and 27 seconds.” 

*diary room*   
Peter: "I hope this time is good enough to get me to part 3"   
__________________________________   
“Tony you need a time lower than 16 minutes and 27 seconds to go on to part 3. Tony, your time is “20 minutes and 2 seconds. Congratulations Peter, you will battle me in part 3!” Stephen goes over to hug Peter 

*diary room*   
Stephen: "Damnit! As happy as I am for Peter, I wish Tony had won so I know we would get final 2. I just need to ensure I win part 3"   
__________________________________________   
Who will win the final part of this head of household competition? Who will be the final member of the jury? And who will come out 500 000 dollars richer? For answers to all these questions, tune in Wednesday on Big Brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! There's still time to vote for your favourite houseguest, just comment any time before I post the next chapter.   
The next (and last) chapter on Wednesday! I hope you're excited for finale night!


	41. Episode 41 (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jury has a roundtable discussion with Rhodey, the final HOH is crowned and most importantly, someone wins the game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the longest chapter I've put out to date. Sorry for the wait but it's finally here!!

“It’s the night everyone has been waiting for! Finale night! At the end of the night, one houseguest will be walking out of here $500 thousand dollars richer! Find out who tonight on Big Brother! 

*big brother intro music* 

“Right now, the final 3 are anxiously awaiting part 3 of the final head of household competition. Stephen won part 1 and automatically advanced to part 3. Peter won part 2 and will compete against Stephen while in turn making Tony the first nominee. Whoever wins part 3 will be guaranteed a spot in the final 2 and will be able to decide who to take with them. But first, the jury has a hard decision to make and sometimes they need a little counselling. Watch as Rhodey comes into the jury house to talk with them to see where their heads are at.” 

Each of the jury members except for Natasha are gathered outside, 4 are on one side and 3 are on the other making room for whoever will join them next. Rhodey is sitting in between the two sides. The first question he poses to the jurors is “So, who do you think will claim the empty seat.”   
Wanda pipes up first “Based on what was going on when I left, definitely Nat.   
Steve adds in “I agree, Tony, Stephen and Peter have been a trio since the beginning so unless Stephen and Tony decided to blindside Peter by taking him out, Nat is gonna walk out here soon.”   
Bucky says “Exactly, no way Stephen would put up Tony and vice versa.”   
Soon after Bucky finishes his sentence Natasha walks in and takes a seat next to Wanda. She then says “I doubt anyone is surprised to see me”   
Rhodey says “Ok, now that everyone is here, we can begin our discussion. In my first season, I won and in my second I was a jury member so I know what it takes to win and to decide on who should win. So shall we debate the merits of the final 3 now that we know who they are?”   
Everyone nods   
“Ok, so what do you think are the most important factors in determining a winner and we’re gonna start with Carol.”   
Carol says “I think physical prowess is very important but also having the strategy to match so you aren’t relying on competitions so I think Stephen has this in the bag.”   
Nebula interjects “I don’t think competitions are as important as having strategy and for me, Tony definitely had the best strategy”   
Natasha says “I don’t think comps are going to be much of a deciding factor because Stephen and Peter have around the same number of wins. It’s only Tony who has considerably fewer wins”   
“Yes, but comps are there for a reason and if you can’t win comps you can’t win this game. I’d rather vote for whoever didn’t let the game turn them into a total shitbag” says Steve   
“Funny that you’re saying that Steve,” says Shuri, she continues saying “you’ve made as many enemies as both Tony and Stephen. At the same time, Steve does sort of have a point. I want to vote for a good, deserving person to win and after getting to know Peter I can tell he deserves it so much and he’s a good person”   
“Peter may be a good person but obviously if they made it to the final 3, both Stephen and Tony did something right. Natasha, what do you think they did right?” says Rhodey  
“Well they were very manipulative, but it got them further in the game.” Says Natasha   
Thor chimes in “Exactly, it’s almost like do I want to vote someone who played an amazing game but was a jackass about it”   
Rhodey poses another question “So Bucky, what did Peter do right?”   
“Well Peter kept his morals about himself and he didn’t let the game turn him into a shitty person,” says Bucky  
“But where was his strategy?” Carol asks “I think Peter’s strategy was floating with Tony and Stephen”   
“Yes, but that worked for him. I’m not the type of guy to float through a game so it's not a strategy I want to reward but I don’t want to reward Tony or Stephen for being jerks the entire game.” for Steve  
Nebula says “But at the same time this game is about strategy and both Tony and Stephen had amazing strategies, but Stephen also employed floating to an extent”   
Rhodey begins speaking again “Stephen and Tony are a clear power couple, so who do you think was the brawn and who was the brains”   
Shuri speaks “Stephen is the brawn for sure with Tony being the brains but the problem is both have aspects of being the brawn and the brain so it’s hard to decide which is most important”   
Carol says “I want to reward Stephen for his comp wins because he definitely had brawn and brain down pat. I think Tony was too focused on the brain part.”  
Wanda speaks up next “Yea but he came when he needed to and even when he wasn’t HOH he was still able to manipulate people to go after whoever. He convinced me to vote out Thor even though Natasha was HOH and was targeting Nebula.”   
Thor speaks next “Exactly, he focused more on social interaction and had the gameplay to match and I think that deserves commending”   
Rhodey says “this has been fun but there’s still some gameplay left. There’s a full HOH competition and an eviction to see who will round out the jury and everything you have brought up can be asked to the final 2 once we know who they will be.” 

Julie comes back and says, “Let’s join the final 3 for part 3 of the final HOH competition.” She turns to Peter and Stephen who are awaiting the competition. They are on opposite sides of what looks like a legal scale. She then says “Houseguests, for the last time this season the power is back up for grabs. Stephen and Peter, as winners of the first 2 rounds of the HOH competition you are the only ones eligible to compete. Time to see how well you know the members of the jury. I will read the beginning of statements made by the 8 members of the big brother jury. For each, I will give you the choice of two possible endings. You must decide how the juror might have completed their statement. The answer will either be A or B. For every correct answer, you will receive one point. Whoever has the most points at the end of 8 questions will tip the scale in their favour and become the final head of household. Are you both ready?”   
They both say “yes Julie”   
Julie says, “Then let’s begin. Question 1, Shuri said, “My favourite moment in the house was-” A) When I came back after being evicted or B) when I stole Peter’s ice cream”   
The two decide on an answer and reveal it. Let’s hear what Shuri said   
“My favourite moment in the house was when I came back after being evicted”   
“Both of you got it right, both of you get a point. Reset and we’ll move on. Question 2, Thor said, “The fatal error I made in the house was-” A) Not picking a side after the avengers broke up or B) Making the floaters alliance. Answers please”   
Stephen comes up with an answer quickly, but Peter takes his time. Julie says “Peter, I need an answer now”   
Peter hurriedly comes up with an answer   
Thor says “The fatal error I made in the house was making the floaters alliance”  
Julie says “Answers are locked. Both of you are correct. Both of you get a point. Next question, Carol said “The houseguest who needs a reality check the most is-” A) Steve, He’s an ass to everyone” or B) Tony, he’s a spoiled rich kid”. Both houseguests come up with an answer relatively quickly.  
Carol says “The houseguest who needs a reality check the most is Steve, he’s an ass to everyone”  
“Both of you said A, A is correct. Please reset and we will move on. Next question, Steve said, “the most annoying thing in the house was” A) Tony and Stephen or B) People telling me my alliance was fractured” Julie gives the houseguests a moment to provide an answer. Peter and Stephen pick opposite answers. Peter selected A while Stephen selected B.   
Steve says “The most annoying thing in the house was Tony and Stephen”   
Julie then says “The correct answer was A, Peter you get a point. Next question, Wanda said “The houseguest who made the worst nomination decision was A) Bucky, why didn’t he put up the showmance at the final 6? Or B) Me, what was I thinking putting Nebula up instead of Stephen?” Julie gives the houseguests a few moments to answer. Stephen says A while Peter says B.   
Wanda says “The houseguest who made the worst nomination decision was me, what was I thinking putting Nebula up instead of Stephen”   
Julie says “The correct answer was B. Peter you gain another point. Next question, Bucky said “the moment I’m afraid to have my friends and family see is A) me removing my prosthetic limb so often or B) me kissing Steve so often” The houseguests get a few moments to answer.   
Bucky says “The moment I’m afraid to have my friends and family see is me kissing Steve”   
Julie then says “both of you got it right, both of you get a point. Peter is in the lead. Moving on, Natasha said, the most shocking moment in the house was A) Thor getting evicted or B) Loki having a breakdown in week 2 and exposing everyone’s secrets. Peter said B while Stephen said A.  
Natasha says, “the most shocking moment in the house was Loki having a breakdown in week 2 and exposing everyone’s secrets.”   
Julie says “Peter you are correct, you get a point. Peter is still in the lead, last question, Nebula said ranking my gameplay on a scale from 1 to 10 I’d give myself A) 10, I did the best I could or B) 7 my game can’t be a 10 if I didn’t win.” The houseguests get a few moments to answer. Stephen said B while Peter said A.   
Nebula says “ranking my gameplay on a scale from 1 to 10 I’d give myself 7, my game can’t be a 10 if I didn’t win”   
“Stephen gets a point but it doesn’t matter because Peter has the most points. Congratulations Peter, you are the final head of household! I’ll give you a couple of minutes to decide who to evict.” 

Everyone goes into the house, the trio gather in a group hug. Peter then says “No matter what I do, it won’t be held against me right?”   
“Never, this is a half a million-dollar decision, you need to do what you think is the best for you.” says Tony   
“Exactly, you need to make the best decision for yourself” says Stephen   
The couple leaves Peter alone and they have some time together. Stephen kisses Tony and says “no matter what happens, we will still have each other when we leave this house”   
Tony goes in for a hug and they continue hugging until Julie comes back “Houseguests, everyone in the living room!”   
Tony and Stephen sit in the nomination chairs while Peter is in the front of the room biting his nails.   
Julie says “Peter, you will cast your vote to evict live, but before you do, each houseguest will get a chance to plead their case as to why they should go to the final 2 with you”   
Tony went first “We made a deal week 1 to go to the final 2, but this is your decision”   
Stephen goes next “You are one of the best friends I’ve made here and I want you to decide what’s best for you.”   
Peter says “You both know I love you to death and making this decision is so hard but I have decided to evict Stephen”   
Stephen gets up, hugs and kisses Tony and hugs Peter before taking his bag and leaving the house. 

Stephen is ushered backstage and Julie begins speaking again “Now Peter and Tony’s fate rests in the jury hands. Let’s welcome back Thor, Carol, Nebula, Steve, Shuri, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, and just evicted, Stephen.” As Julie says each name the respective juror comes out.   
“To bring everyone on the jury except Stephen up to speed, Peter became the final head of household and he clearly chose to evict Stephen. In just a few moments you will lock in your vote for who you want to win this season. But before you do, you will have a chance to ask the final 2 a question. You’ve been asked as a group to come up with 3 questions for each finalist. Have you all agreed on those questions?”   
The jurors say “yes”   
Julie then turns to the final 2 and says “Peter, Tony, I am now here with the jury and in just a few moments, they will be voting for the person they want to see win big brother. But before they do, they have some questions for the two of you. Shuri is up first.”   
Shuri stands up and says “Peter, you were obviously a very popular houseguest but what game moves did you make?”   
Peter says, “I didn’t want to get my hands too dirty but when Steve was put on the block, my friendship with Steve made the eviction a much easier task since most of my alliance did not have a good relationship with Steve and Bucky. It was my strategy to stay behind the scenes so that blood wouldn’t be on my hands”   
Julie says “alright, Bucky, your question”   
“Hey guys, my question is for Tony and it is, you made a lot of enemies in the house, why do you think that was good for your game?”   
Tony says, “I think this was good for my game because you can’t expect to win without getting some blood on your hands and I needed to send home big targets like you, Steve, Wanda, Thor, etc.”   
Julie says “Alright Carol, it is your turn”   
Carol says, “Tony, a lot of us believe you don’t deserve the win because you barely won any comps, how can you prove us wrong?”   
Tony says, “I didn’t win a lot of comps because I didn’t need to and winning comps would have put an unwanted target on my back. I didn’t need the comps because of my strategic game of using my charisma to get what I want. I convinced Wanda to flip and vote out Thor, I was able to get Natasha to agree to evict Wanda. I was responsible for a lot of nominations even when I wasn’t the HOH.”   
Julie says “Ok, Wanda, it’s your turn”   
Wanda says “Peter, how important do you think being a good person is to your strategy and to winning this game?”   
Peter says, “I think it was very important. This game is about how well you do under pressure and paranoia and while others may lose themselves in the game and become horrible people I didn’t let that happen and I think someone who can still be the same person both in and out of the house should be able to win this game.”   
“Alright, Steve, it’s your turn”   
“Tony, some of us think you were the ringleader of your alliance and used your power to manipulate others. Tell us how this improves your case to win.”   
“Well this game is about manipulation and because of my power, I did not need to win competitions. I knew who to cut and when and I tried to be as nice as possible about it.”   
“Ok Nebula, please ask your question “Peter, you mentioned your uncle a lot and how you wanted to make him proud. Some of us think you used this as a manipulation tactic, are we right?”   
“No, I only mentioned it when I was asked why I’m here and I would never use my uncle’s name to get myself further in this game. I love him to pieces and I would love to win to make him proud and help out my aunt but I would never use my uncle or my situation to help further myself.”   
Julie then says “Stephen, since you didn’t get to weigh in, you now get the opportunity to ask any question you want.”   
Stephen says “alright, Peter, was it your plan all along to take Tony instead of me?”   
Peter replies “yes because me and Tony made a final 2 week 1 and we never really got to make any deals like this. I wanted to get you as far as I could because you’re an amazing friend and you make Tony very happy and I wanted to keep my loyalty and get you as far as possible and think final 3 was as far as possible.” 

Julie then says “Ok, to the jury we say thank you. Now, Peter and Tony, you will each get to make a final statement to the jury. Peter, you will go first.   
Peter stands up and says “I just wanted to say that all of you are amazing people and each made my experience here worthwhile. I played a loyal game right to the end and I didn’t lose myself to the game. I think my game was well rounded with social game, comp wins, and strategy.”   
Tony is next. He says “I think I played the most strategic game. So much so that I did not need many comp wins but when I needed them, I got them. I did what I needed to do when I needed to do it.” 

“Alright, it is time for the jury to vote. Each juror can make a statement but can not give away who their vote is for. Nebula, you will vote first.”   
Nebula walks over to the big block where keys are placed. She tries to hide whose key she is placing. She says “May the best man win”   
Wanda walks over next and says “Hey guys. My vote is for who I feel played the best game”   
Next is Thor. He says “You both played very well boys”   
Natasha is up next. She says “Hey fellas, it’s been a fun summer”   
Next to vote is Stephen “Hey guys, you both mean the world to me”   
Shuri walks up to vote next “You know I love you both, I’m voting for who I think is more deserving”   
Carol is next, she says “I wanna congratulate you both but my vote is for the best competitor.”   
Bucky is next to vote. He says “You two should be proud of yourselves for making it this far.”  
Steve is the last juror to vote “Hey, for me this is a vote for the lesser of two evils. Good game you two”   
After Steve sits back down, Julie walks over to the block. She starts at Nebula’s key. She says “Peter, Tony, I’m about to read the jury’s votes. Whoever gets the most votes will walk out of here with 500k, whoever is the runner up will walk away with 50k. I will pull the keys from the box revealing who each juror voted to win big brother. You will need at least 5 votes to win. The first vote comes from Nebula. She voted Tony to win. Wanda’s vote goes to Peter. One vote Tony, one vote Peter. Thor’s vote goes to Tony. 2 votes Tony, 1 vote Peter. Natasha has cast her vote to Peter. We are tied, 2 votes each. Stephen has cast his vote for Tony. 3 votes Tony, 2 votes Peter. Shuri has cast her vote for Peter. We are tied again. Carol has cast her vote for Tony. Four votes Tony, 3 votes Peter. Bucky has cast his vote for Peter. We are tied yet again. Steve’s vote will be the deciding vote. Steve’s vote goes to Peter. Congratulations Peter, you are the winner of Big Brother! Gentlemen come on out! You have a lot of people waiting!”   
Tony and Peter walk out. When Peter walks out, confetti rains down on him. All the jurors come to greet him as do the pre-jury houseguests. Peter then goes into the audience where he finds May, MJ and Ned. He reunites with them with long hugs. He then comes back on stage. Where Julie sits with all the houseguests. Julie asks Peter “How are you feeling?”   
Peter is out of breath from being so overwhelmed with happiness “Amazing” he manages to muster.   
Julie then asks “Tony, what about you?”   
“Pete earned it! I’m happy for him.”   
“Gamora, Loki, Quill, Clint, and Bruce, you got to watch this season from the comfort of your own homes. What do you have to say to the jury and the finalists who haven’t been able to watch everything?   
Quill says “prepare to be blown away”   
Clint says with a laugh “what he said, if you think what I did was bad, just you wait. Lots of plotting.”   
Julie then says “Gamora, how have things been with you and Quill?”   
Gamora says “Well me and Quill are now an item so I’d say pretty good!”   
Julie then says “Nebula, how do you feel about this?”   
Nebula replies “Well they were making heart eyes at each other all week 1 so I’m not surprised.”   
“Bruce, how did it feel being voted out right before the jury phase of the game?”   
“Well it sucked but all these people deserved jury.”   
“Alright, it is now time to announce AO3’s favourite houseguest, the top 3 contenders are Tony, Peter and Thor. In 3rd place was Thor, in 2nd place, Tony and in 1st Peter! Peter covers his mouth in happiness and surprise. Peter says “guess I’m really stacking up the money” he says with a chuckle.   
Julie says “I guess you are!”   
Julie then turns to the audience and says “Well that’s a wrap on another season! Thanks for watching, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe I finished this! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through all of this. This concept may have been a leap but without the kudos givers or the commenters, I would've never gotten through this! 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave kudos and/or a comment but pls don't be too harsh, this is my first fic  
If you really like it subbing would be nice too :)


End file.
